D&D GENERATION
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Adolescencia, romance, cambios hormonales, ¿como pueden afectar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en esta nueva generación? Lemmon con diversos personajes de Disney y Dreamworks. Side stories del fanfic Colegio Hogwarts: D&D Generation. Actualización acorde al primer fanfic.
1. Visitantes (21)

**D&D GENERATION**

1.- Visitantes  
><em>Jack Frost<br>(Correspondencia 21)_

Aquel día había sido diferente y particularmente divertido, a pesar de ser un caluroso día de verano, tenía que admitir que había sido memorable.

Jack se desvistió hasta quedar solo con unos bóxers negros, cepilló sus dientes y acomodó su hamaca, bajando una soga que su padre había instalado sobre la piecera de su cama para que pudiera enganchar su único espacio para escapar del calor, con cuidado acomodó su varita debajo de la almohada que aun yacía sobre su cama, no sin antes verificar que la ventana quedaba abierta y su puerta entrecerrada por cualquier cosa, de un salto ágil se subió a aquella red de suaves y esponjosos lazos para luego comenzar a mecerla apenas de lado a lado con el pie, sintiendo como el cansancio iba haciendo meya en su organismo, cerrando sus ojos.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuchó un estruendo en la sala que lo tiró de la hamaca, por suerte, la cama había detenido su caída, con cuidado y aprovechando lo silencioso de sus pies descalzos se asomó primero a la habitación de su padre.

-¡Papá!, ¿papá escuchaste eso?

No hubo respuesta, abrió entonces la puerta solo para encontrarse con que Nicolai, además de estar trepado en una hamaca similar, tenía puesto su antifaz y un par de tapones en los oídos… aquello le pareció el colmo, atento por si escuchaba algún otro sonido proveniente de la planta baja, caminó silenciosamente sobre sus puntas hasta regresar a su habitación de donde tomó su varita antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras lentamente… otro sonido, detectó entonces que venía de la sala, temeroso, con el corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho bajó las escaleras en penumbra, aguzando sus sentidos al máximo antes de asomarse a la puerta de la habitación, efectivamente, contra la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, podía notar claramente una silueta, la cual había volcado la mesa de café y ahora había tirado una de las repisas con las esferas de nieve.

-_Lumus_ – Dijo Jack para verificar la identidad del que había entrado, preparado para lanzar un "_desmaius_" en caso necesario, entonces vio a la persona en la sala- ¿Elsa? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Jack – Sonrió la chica con nerviosismo mientras intentaba recolocar una esfera de nieve en su lugar.

El joven albino solo se rascó la cabeza antes de accionar la luz de la sala, ayudando a la platina a acomodar de nuevo la mesa de café, los dulces, la esfera de nieve y de paso movilizar algunos polvos flú que habían quedado regados fuera de la chimenea, una vez todo estuvo listo se sentó en el sillón de flores, invitando a Elsa a sentarse en algún otro, ofrecimiento que la chica no aceptó, se veía apenada.

-Elsa, no es que no me guste pero… ¿ya viste la hora? – Comentó el muchacho observando de pronto a la chica, la cual traía una bata algo gruesa en color crema encima.

-Lo siento Jack… no podía dormir, intenté leyendo el libro que me diste pero… solo no podía.

La chica se veía realmente acongojada mientras se aferraba al respaldo del reposet café, Jack se despeinó un poco mientras pensaba que hacer, podía enviarla a casa pero… era algo tarde, posiblemente sus padres la regañarían si la veían entrando en esas fachas, especialmente desde que la sala quedaba algo lejana a la cocina si mal no recordaba.

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres algo? No sé, ¿un vaso de leche tibia? ¿galletas de chocolate? ¿tal vez…

-Estoy bien Jack, gracias… ¿no crees que deberías ponerte algo?

El chico volteó a verse ligeramente confundido, _¡mierda!_, solo traía la ropa interior con que se había acostado, hasta ese momento comprendió que el sonrojo de su novia no se debía a haber irrumpido en su casa después de las once de la noche.

-¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que no soporto el calor, estaba acostado cuando escuché ruidos abajo, da gracias que no fue mi padre el que bajó.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención importunarte…

-Está bien, no te preocupes… ve a la cocina, subiré a ponerme algo.

La chica obedeció para sorpresa de Jack, se fue directo a la cocina a esperarlo, solo un vistazo le confirmó que de hecho, se había sentado en uno de los pequeños bancos de la mesa de trabajo de la cocina, aquello era extraño, siguió pensando en la posible causa mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su recámara, donde se puso lo primero que encontró, unos shorts que Elsa había colocado en una de las sillas y la playera azul de manga corta que había usado aquel día.

Para cuando bajó se encontró con que Elsa ya se había servido algo de ponche de huevo, el chico sonrió mientras se servía un poco él también, sentándose frente a la platina, alegrándose internamente de que ahora no estaban ni Anna, ni Rapy, ni su padre para interrumpirlos.

-¿Estás bien Majestad? – Preguntó el chico luego de que la notara sirviéndose un segundo vaso.

-Si, gracias – Respondió la chica sin ánimo alguno, tomándose el contenido de su vaso de un jalón.

-Elsa, creo que deberías detenerte, eso tiene alcohol – Comentó el chico cuando notó a la ojiazul tomando la jarra para servirse de nuevo – Créeme, las resacas de cerveza de mantequilla son nada en comparación con las resacas por ponche.

Elsa soltó la jarra entonces y alejó el vaso, dejando su cabeza caer sobre sus brazos cruzados, se veía un poco frustrada y eso, era algo raro en realidad.

-¿En verdad estás bien? Estás actuando extraño.

-Lo lamento, es solo que… muero de sueño, y sé que no lograré dormir, solo doy vueltas y vueltas… ¡argh!

Jack la observó mientras daba un último sorbo a su vaso antes de volver a guardar la jarra en su lugar y llevarse los vasos al fregadero, enjuagándolos apenas para poder lavarlos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Te gustaría subir a la terraza?

-¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Elsa enderezándose con curiosidad.

-A veces, cuando tengo insomnio salgo a ver las estrellas, me relaja lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Ella sonrió, mientras se levantaba de forma delicada y elegante, observándolo a los ojos, se veía realmente cansada.

-Me agrada la idea, vamos.

Jack sonrió, tomando aquella pálida y fría mano en la suya, sintiendo en pocos segundos como se iba calentando como era usual, ambos subieron y salieron a la terraza, aquella noche era singularmente hermosa, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luna llena refulgía sin opacar a la enorme cantidad de estrellas en el cielo, había incluso otro color surcando el cielo como si fuera un rayón de luz, Jack se apresuró entonces a llegar al telescopio, apuntando a una de las estrellas que más le gustaban.

-Mira Elsa, creo que esto te gustará.

La chica se asomó también a aquel aparato, soltando de pronto un suspiro de sorpresa, extasiada por completo.

-¿Te gustaría ver algunas más? – Dijo él, observando la cantidad inmensa de estrellas que habían esa noche, notando a su novia embelesada observando.

-Por supuesto, tal vez podríamos ver estrellas fugaces.

El chico sonrió antes de asomarse a buscar más, solo para pasarle el aparato a su novia y escucharla dando suspiros de satisfacción.

Estuvieron así cerca de media hora, cuando súbitamente algo se movió en el cielo.

-¿Y eso? – Dijo la platina mientras se retiraba de la mira telescópica para apreciar mejor que era lo que había pasado rozando la imagen que había visto.

-Parece que el cielo está a tus órdenes esta noche Majestad – Sonrió Jack mientras se recargaba en el barandal, Elsa no tardó en recargarse también, observando en la dirección que lo hacía el peliblanco, dejándose abrazar por este último – Parece que tendremos algunas estrellas fugaces, podrías pedir un deseo.

Ella sonrió, observando un momento antes de voltear a verlo, ligeramente sonrojada, con esa mirada que ponía cuando sabía que era lo que deseaba y estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo.

-No tengo más deseos, estoy viendo estrellas fugaces con mi novio, ¿qué más podría pedir?

-¿Tal vez un beso? – Sugirió el albino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada.

-No suena mal… no en este momento – Contestó la chica mientras se colgaba de su cuello observándole los labios y comenzando a acercarse.

Ambos cerraron la distancia, besándose tal y como habían comenzado a hacer más temprano, antes de que Anna y Rapy los descubrieran, Jack se deleitó en aquellos labios, saboreándolos con calma, mordisqueándolos ligeramente de vez en vez, sintiendo a la chica tomarlo de la cabeza para exigirle más como hacía siempre, él solo obedeció, dando más de si mientras comenzaba a recorrer la espalda de la platina con sus manos, en algún momento ella rompió el beso, él solo atinó a seguirla besando, haciendo un camino de la comisura de aquellos labios perfectos a la base del cuello de la chica, haciendo mimos a aquella piel lechosa y suave que tanto lo fascinaba, estaba a punto de alejarse para no perder el control, seguro de que alguien podría asomarse y descubrirlos como había pasado en la tarde, sin embargo, la mano de Elsa lo retuvo justo donde estaba.

-Jack, no lo hagas – Soltó la chica de ravenclaw mientras lo obligaba a permanecer en la misma posición – no aún, por favor.

Él sonrió muy pagado de si mismo mientras volvía a besar aquel cuello níveo con dulzura, justo antes de sentir algo húmedo jalando delicadamente una de sus orejas, escuchó la risilla de su novia cuando él se detuvo con un escalofrío… ¡así que quería guerra!... bien, Jack se aseguró de darle a la chica lo que estaba pidiendo, despacio, usando la punta de su lengua comenzó a recorrer el camino de subida hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Elsa, el cual mordisqueó un rato antes de comenzar a jugar con él moviéndolo rápidamente de un lado al otro con su lengua, había sentido a Elsa temblando un momento, ahora la escuchaba riendo disimuladamente, con lo cual él se separó de ella, observándola orgulloso y con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Es raro que estés tan juguetona ¿sabes?

-No pude evitarlo… menos después de verte… bueno… ya sabes.

La notó sonrojarse de forma encantadora, con lo cual terminó de atraerla para volverla a besar, no todos los días podía darse el lujo de besarla cuando a él se le diera la gana, usualmente tenía que esperar alguna clase de señal para que ella se lo permitiera, así permanecieron el suficiente tiempo como para que a Jack, aquellos besos comenzaran a saberle a poco, no supo cómo o de donde había sacado la idea, simplemente comenzó a pasear su lengua de forma curiosa por aquellos finos labios mientras la besaba… y por alguna razón, ella abrió su boca, dejándole pasar.

Aquello era único, podía sentir la perfecta dentadura de su novia, el calor húmedo del interior y los movimientos tímidos que la lengua de Elsa hacía cada vez que era tocada, realmente era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y le gustaba, en algún punto fue ella la que comenzó a inspeccionar su propia boca, generándole cosquilleos y cierta excitación, se habría comenzado a preocupar si no hubiera sentido a la chica tomándolo del cuello de la camisa solo para jalarlo con ella, en algún punto notó que Elsa estaba recostada sobre el barandal de madera, afortunadamente ancho, él por su parte se las había ingeniado para subirse también, acomodando sus piernas a los lados de ella y sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda, había sentido un golpecito en la cabeza, con lo que había usado la mano derecha para mantener el telescopio en su lugar.

Elsa por su parte no se había conformado con jalarlo hasta quedar en aquella posición, una de sus manos, la izquierda, se paseaba de forma desvergonzada de su cara a su cabello, enredándose con sus cabellos para luego volver a sostenerlo de la mejilla, evitando que él rompiera el contacto, su otra mano sin embargo se había mantenido un momento en el cuello de su playera antes de comenzar a explorar, la sintió recorriendo su pecho, él no hizo nada, estaba completamente idiotizado por aquellos labios que intentaban devorarlo vivo, preocupado de que el telescopio se le fuera de las manos y comenzara a girar hasta golpearlos y tirarlos del barandal, la mano de Elsa sin embargo parecía no querer quedarse quieta, merodeó por su pecho hasta llegar a su espalda, viajando a través de sus costados, para luego bajar, no fue hasta que Jack sintió una mano intrusa sobre sus shorts que cortó el beso, completamente sonrojado, con el corazón en un puño y latiendo de forma desenfrenada, despacio soltó el telescopio, asegurándose de que este no se movería de nuevo, observando a su novia sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Elsa, ¿me puedes decir qué está haciendo tu mano ahí?

-¿Ahí donde Jack? – Contestó la chica riéndose y comenzando a rozar la zona con suavidad, Jack reprimió un gemido que estaba naciendo en su garganta mientras dirigía su mano derecha a su entrepierna para tomar a la intrusa y acercarla al rostro de Elsa.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo esta mano mala ahí debajo?

-¿Conociendo? – Soltó la chica con una sonrisa boba y una mirada insinuante, Jack se rió un momento antes de bajar del barandal y ayudar a la platina a bajar también.

-Elsa… creo que ahora podrás dormir bien, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, si quieres te acompaño.

-¡Pero qué caballeroso! Aunque… ¿estás seguro?

-Sip… mi medidor de caballerosidad se desplomará si sigues aquí.

-¿Porqué Jack?… ¿acaso hice algo indebido?

Él la observó sinceramente sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Él era el de las bromas picantes, él era el que se pasaba de listo con sus comentarios… ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-Elsa Arendalle, no te hagas la inocente… ¡me estabas manoseando!

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?

Ahora si estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?, comenzó a despeinarse el cabello completamente confundido y nervioso mientras observaba a Elsa caminando contenta a través de la terraza canturreando algo con la boca cerrada, algo en todo eso no le daba muy buena espina al chico, quien decidió esperar a que el aire fresco le despejara la cabeza, dando tiempo a que la chica bajara las escaleras, llegara a la sala, tomara algunos polvos flú y regresara por donde había venido, estaba seguro que después de lo que acababa de pasar ella podría dormir a la perfección… bueno… él seguramente ya no podría conciliar el sueño, pero al menos ella si podría, ya hablarían al día siguiente, ni de broma pensaba mandarle una carta, ¡oh no! Le debía una explicación, así que iría a verla apenas hubiera terminado su desayuno.

Luego de un rato, cuando juzgó que había esperado suficiente tiempo para que la rubia pudiera incluso llegar a su propia habitación y meterse en su cama, el chico se regresó a su recámara, pensativo, las chicas eran extrañas, no es que no le hubiera gustado pero… ¿cómo se supone se portaría como un caballero si ella hacía…?

-¿Elsa qué haces todavía aquí? – Se sorprendió Jack al encontrarse a la joven trepada en su hamaca, recostada ahí, observando detenidamente los nudos que conformaban la estructura – Pensé que estarías ya en tu casa.

-No tengo ganas de irme todavía… ¿Dónde compraste esto? No es algo que se consiga en Inglaterra ¿sabes?

-Mi padre las trajo de un viaje que hizo al Caribe… oye, ¡no me cambies el tema! ¡vete a tu casa!

-¿Porqué? – Dijo la chica desviando su atención de los nudos a él - ¿no que te gustaba tenerme de visita?

-Si, si, me agrada tenerte de visita pero… la hora de visita se acabó, además, sabes lo que tus padres pensarán si se dan cuenta de que no estás en tu cama.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto, dejé algunas almohadas en mi cama, y estamos de vacaciones, me dejarán estar en mi habitación hasta que me de hambre, pensarán que estoy encerrada leyendo el libro que me regalaste ayer.

El joven se tomó la cara suspirando muy pero muy fuerte antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y caminar hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, al parecer esa sería una noche muy muy larga.

-¿Qué quieres Elsa?

-Dormir contigo

-¡Espera! ¿QUÉ? – Estaba en shock, ¿en serio había oído lo que creía que había oído? – Definitivamente no… no es correcto.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo chico paleta?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa que rara vez le veía, la chica normalmente era demasiado controlada, solo la había visto sonreír así cuando se le ocurría alguna broma pesada que, por supuesto, en lugar de poner en práctica le comentaba a él… claro que esto era distinto… Jack la observó, notando que la chica no llevaba su bata, al voltear la encontró tirada sobre la silla donde antes habían estado los shorts que él llevaba ahora.

-Elsa, esto no es gracioso.

-Bien, de acuerdo, tú dormirás en la cama y yo aquí arriba… nunca he dormido en una hamaca, me da curiosidad.

Jack no estaba del todo convencido, sabía que la estaba viendo con una mala cara, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, la observó solo con aquel camisón de mangas cortas y suspiró resignado, si algo sabía de sobra era que cuando Elsa se proponía algo, no desistía hasta salirse con la suya y esta, era una de esas cosas.

-De acuerdo, tú dormirás ahí arriba, yo dormiré aquí abajo, pero apenas salga el sol te vas a tu casa, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el agua – Dijo ella imitándolo a la perfección antes de acomodarse boca arriba, con la cabeza hacia la piecera del chico, este suspiró cansado, apagó las luces, se deshizo de su short y de su playera, para luego deshacer la cama y acomodarse en ella, cubriéndose apenas hasta medio vientre, de otro modo no aguantaría el calor.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el sueño al fin comenzaba a hacer efecto sintió un bulto caer cuidadosamente sobre su cama, alguien se había escurrido hasta quedar a su lado, más exactamente una chica de manos y pies fríos que ahora lo abrazaba, él suspiró resignado mientras se giraba hacia la pared para darle la espalda a Elsa, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo cierto era que había sentido un ligero cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

Jack se quedó quieto, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Elsa contra su nuca, debía admitir que estaba rodeado, uno de los brazos de la chica se había colado por debajo de su propio brazo para abrazarle el pecho y una de las piernas de ella se las había ingeniado para meterse entre las piernas de él, enredándose con su pierna izquierda, el albino esperaba que eso fuera todo y al fin pudiera dormir, más cuál sería su sorpresa al comenzar a sentir una boca algo húmeda recorriéndole la espalda y el cuello con cautela, despacio, llenando de a poco sus hombros y su espalda de besos, cuando se dio por vencido luego de la tensión inicial pudo sentir la mano que lo rodeaba comenzar a acariciarle el pecho y bajar hasta su vientre, donde uno de los dedos de Elsa comenzó a entretenerse haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo para luego meterse un momento dentro, Elsa lo estaba matando y tal vez no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Elsa! – Dijo en un suspiro, recibiendo por toda respuesta un gruñido cuestionándolo - ¿Podrías dejarme dormir? Ya te saliste con la tuya, es una muy buena broma, ahora, te importaría dejar de… ¡Elsa!

Escuchó una risilla tras de sí mientras la mano de su novia le acariciaba entre las piernas, el cosquilleo pasó a algo más, podía sentir la piel estirándose de a poco mientras algo se levantaba bajo su ropa interior, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y apretado, algunos besos más y la mano lo abandonó así como el cuerpo de Elsa, Jack pensó que la chica al fin había entrado en razón, que habría salido espantada al sentir lo que había provocado, sin embargo, lo que escuchó no fueron pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta sino ropa cayendo cerca de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras sentía el calor de Elsa regresando a donde había estado, esta vez no había tela entre ambos, logró sentir los redondos senos de su chica frotándose contra su espalda… ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡Elsa no… - Y ya no pudo continuar, había intentado girarse para echarla de una buena vez, sin embargo, había caído en la trampa, la joven lo había besado apenas lo sintió volteando, abrazándolo de nuevo con la mano que había estado paseándose por su cuerpo, la otra mano, la que había estado oculta e inactiva no tardó en llegar a su ropa interior, donde su excitación ya era algo más que notorio, la sintió acariciarlo con insistencia de arriba a abajo por sobre la tela, si era una broma, en verdad que se estaba pasando, apenas sintió que Elsa dejaba de besarlo tomó suficiente aire para reclamar – Elsa, si sigues con esto no voy a poder contenerme… te lo advierto… no soy de palo.

-Yo tampoco soy de palo Jack – Le contestó la voz de Elsa en un tono seductor que no recordaba haberle escuchado antes – hace un rato… cuando bajaste a la sala y te vi… sentí algo extraño ¿sabes?... me gustó lo que vi, me gustó TODO lo que vi… cuando subimos a ver las estrellas caí en la cuenta de que… bueno… eso que me gustó es mío.

-¡Elsa!

-¡Shhh! Siempre estás diciendo que me amas Jack, siempre que puedes me recuerdas que me has amado por cinco años… bueno, pues deseo una demostración fehaciente en este momento.

-¿Qué? Debes… debes estar bromeando… ¡ah! ¡Elsa para!

La escuchó riendo por lo bajo mientras detenía su mano, la otra no tardó en comenzar a actuar, recorriendo el costado de Jack, dirigiéndose hasta la mano de este para tomarla con fuerza y guiarla hasta uno de aquellos senos blancos cuya forma solo podía adivinarse al estar siempre cubiertos… tenía que admitir que el contacto era único, se sentían suaves, firmes, del tamaño justo para abarcarlos con su mano, ella lo soltó mientras Jack observaba el cuerpo de su novia a la luz de la luna, aquello era mágico sin duda, solo de pronto ya no le molestaba el calor, estaba pensando que tal vez no estaría mal manosearla después de todo lo que había padecido esa noche, cuando sintió la mano de Elsa jugando de nuevo con él.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó él, ignorando por primera vez las acusaciones en ruso que resonaban en su cabeza con la voz de su padre - ¿En verdad estás segura?

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo… creo que solo hay que dejar ir lo que nos impide avanzar, ¿no crees?

Él comenzó a masajearle los senos con ambas manos mientras se enderezaba un poco, recargándose en su codo para observar a la chica en su cama, aun tenía puesta una braguita blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno, sus ojos azules refulgían a la luz de la luna, sus cabellos se convertían en plata ante el reflejo insistente del astro asomado a su ventana, Jack sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Elsa jalar el elástico para sentirlo de forma directa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco cuando sintió la mano de su chica en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Elsa, me estás matando – Soltó él sin pensarlo mucho, antes de mover su mano para jalar a la chica y acomodarla debajo de su propio cuerpo; por toda respuesta, Elsa comenzó a pasear sus dos manos por la espalda del chico, la sintió detenerse delicadamente sobre el hombro con las cicatrices que había ganado en el torneo, la sintió delinear cada una con sus dedos mientras él la besaba sin dejar de masajearle el pecho.

-Jack – Dijo la chica cuando él mordió su barbilla con cariño para luego besarla en el cuello como había estado haciendo en el barandal, retomando la misma postura para no lastimarla o dejarle caer su peso encima – Quiero tu boca en otro sitio.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó él antes de comenzar a chupar uno de los lóbulos de la platina.

-Donde tienes tus manos.

-Lo que su Majestad ordene – Contestó él siguiéndole el juego, bajando hasta hacerse con un pezón, el cual besó, succionó con lentitud y acarició con su lengua mientras seguía masajeando el otro con su otra mano, antes de cambiar de lado para atender ambos, ya no le molestaba su conciencia, había decidido que si su chica quería disfrutarlo, entonces él debía darle gusto, después de todo, en ese momento estaba para servirla y hacerla feliz.

Momentos después, Jack la sentía retirarle la ropa interior mientras él paseaba una de sus manos por su intimidad, robándole algunos suspiros que morían en la boca de él, quien no había dejado de besarla cuando se dio cuenta de que la platina suspiraba con el solo roce de esa zona, apenas se sintió liberado, decidió imitarla poco a poco, metiendo su mano bajo la tela hasta alcanzar el lugar deseado, sintiendo algunos risos enredándose entre sus dedos mientras se paseaba por aquellos pliegues vírgenes, sabiéndose el único capaz de aventurarse por aquella zona prohibida.

Finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos, seguían besándose, sin embargo, Jack la había abrazado para poder rodar y cambiar de posición, sintiendo a Elsa moviendo sus piernas hasta acomodarlas a ambos lados, dejándose caer despacio, permitiéndole a él sentirla con el cuerpo entero, el calor había aumentado de manera significativa mientras seguían besándose, tocándose aquí y allá, él quería entrar ya, fusionarse con su novia para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sin embargo, optó por dejarle la decisión a ella, a su reina de las nieves.

Algunos besos y caricias después, observaba a la chica erguida sobre él, moviendo con una mano la hamaca para que no la estorbara, sintiendo la otra en su hombría, ya que ella lo estaba dirigiendo, aquella era una visión fantástica, parecía un ángel según la opinión del albino, un ángel que estaba uniéndose a él poco a poco, enloqueciéndolo en el proceso, robándole gemidos que no sabía que podía articular, apenas se sintió completamente atrapado se enderezó, apoyado sobre una de sus manos y jalando a la platina de un hombro para poder besarla en los labios, recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros antes de sentirla moviéndose despacio, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con ambos brazos, la escuchó claramente gimiendo en sus oídos, excitándolo más si es que aquello era posible.

La fricción que ejercían uno sobre el otro era deliciosa, podía sentir aquella sensación expandiéndose por su cuerpo, deseaba más, necesitaba sentir más, con algo de dificultad logró aferrarse con una mano a los glúteos de la ojiazul mientras se sentaba por completo sobre su cama, girándose para poder descansar sus pies en el piso, sintiendo a la chica alzando un brazo para reacomodar la hamaca sobre ambos, se sentía feliz mientras capturaba uno de los labios de ella con los propios para saborearlo y acariciarlo con la lengua y con los dientes, con la mano con que se sostenía tomó el brazo alzado de la chica para bajarlo, hasta sentirla abrazándolo de nuevo, solo entonces permitió que sus dos manos le recorrieran desde los hombros por toda la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas de las chicas, masajeando aquellos redondos glúteos para ayudarla a comprender que necesitaba que ella se moviera más rápido, cosa que logró, la sintió acelerar, arqueándose de placer mientras dejaba salir un gemido largo, permitiéndole a él atrapar uno de sus senos con los labios mientras usaba una de sus manos para juguetear con el otro, aquello definitivamente debía ser el cielo.

-¡Jack!... – Murmuró la chica entre gemidos con la voz ligeramente ronca- ¡No sabes cuánto… cuanto estaba deseando esto!... ¡aaahhh!

-Tengo una… idea… de cuanto pudiste desearme… porque yo… llevo años deseándote a ti… Elsa – Soltó el chico mientras la obligaba a ir un poco más rápido de nuevo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos febriles, probando de nuevo aquellos labios húmedos e hinchados que lo invitaban, sintiendo que terminaría pronto si no hacía algo, optando entonces por levantarse y cargar a la chica, la cual soltó un gritito adorable cuando se sintió elevada por los aires, abrazándolo con las piernas de forma automática, Jack sonrió mientras la mecía un poco para luego recostarla de nuevo sobre su cama, había tenido suficiente de complacerla, quería jugar ahora de un modo distinto.

Jack podía sentir unas manos curiosas delineando su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos mientras él seguía con aquel placentero vaivén en las profundidades de Elsa, besándola por todas partes, perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello, en la melodía de su voz gimiendo de placer, en algún momento la sintió demandante, obligándolo a aumentar la velocidad mientras le apretujaba el trasero, haciéndolo sonreír ante el pensamiento de que Majestad Nieves aprendía rápido a pedir las cosas, dándole gusto solo para culminar algunos segundos después, sintiéndose en completo éxtasis mientras algo de él se quedaba dentro de su novia, a la cual no dudó en besar con dulzura antes de moverse hacia el lado de la pared para no cargarle a ella todo el peso.

-Te amo Elsa – Había dicho él mientras tomaba sus manos con cariño para besarle ambas.

-También te amo Jack – Contestaba ella sonriendo, acercándose más al albino, para volver a enredarse en su cuerpo, soltando un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, realmente se sentía dichoso, no solo había hecho el amor con la mujer de su vida, ella al fin le había confesado que lo amaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a molestar al chico de Slytherin, el cual solo se giró hacia el otro lado, sintiendo como se mecía levemente por el movimiento… ¡un momento!

-¿Elsa? – Dijo Jack mientras se incorporaba con rapidez, topando su cabeza contra el techo solo para darse cuenta un segundo después, de que se encontraba recostado en su hamaca, con la ropa interior puesta y… si… húmeda; volteó entonces al termómetro ambiental que se mantenía pegado al lado de la tabla de su escritorio, comprobando que había estado haciendo calor durante la noche.

-¡Estúpidos golpes de calor! – Maldijo en voz alta mientras se enderezaba de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado de no golpearse en el techo antes de bajar y colocarse la playera azul que se encontraba colgada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de su habitación, se la puso con rapidez, cuidando que le cubriera lo necesario antes de comenzar a buscar una muda de ropa limpia, tomaría un baño.

Algo más tarde, durante el desayuno, Nicolai terminaba de comer mientras notaba a su hijo pensativo, rumiando aun el primer bocado que había dado a sus panqueques.

-¿Te pasa algo Jack?

-No – Soltó el chico de forma automática antes de pasarse el sobre masticado bocado de desayuno, solo para darle un buen sorbo al vaso con leche que tenía frente a si - ¿Papá?

-¿Si Jack?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño… demasiado real? ¿tan real que cuando despiertas estás confundido?

Nicolai lo consideró un momento antes de notar un sonrojo coloreando apenas los pómulos de su hijo, el cual se había metido otro bocado para comenzar a rumiarlo, aun con la mirada ida a quien sabe dónde, el ebanista ruso sonrió divertido al adivinar de que se trataba.

-Hijo, tal vez no me habías puesto atención cuando tuvimos la plática sobre chicas… y tus cambios corporales así que…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Jajajajajajaja, pobre de Jack, como soy mala con él, aunque me dicen que es algo normal que pasen esas cosas xD, jejejejejejeje, y bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una serie de sidestorys que estaré escribiendo para complementar "Colegio Hogwarts: D&D Generation", este es el capítulo correspondiente al cap 21 de dicho fanfic, así que, si aun no han leído la base… ¿pues qué esperan? Ahora bien, lo admito, soy una escritora pervert y medio hentai que recién le agarró el gusto a escribir lemons que parecen otra cosa, jejejeje, ¿qué más deben saber de esta serie de side storys? Bueno, para empezar, no todos los capítulos tratarán de Elsa y Jack, dado que en la historia base estoy empleando personajes de diferentes películas de Disney y Dreamworks (de ahí las dos letras D en el nombre de este y el otro fanfic), también debo admitir que, por la naturaleza, o al menos lo que yo comprendo de los personajes, no todos los caps de este fic van a ser fantasías como le acaba de pasar a Jack, puede que algunos estén escritos en primera persona, todo depende de la situación planteada, acepto sugerencias de toda índole, aunque también, advierto, cada cap de esta historia estará ligada a un cap de la historia principal, así que, créanme, le entenderán más a algunas cosas si están leyendo Colegio Hogwarts y también podrán enterearse de las actualizaciones, ya que no podrán ser semanales para esta historias.

Y bueno, dado que de momento aquí no hay reviews, pues muchas gracias por leer esta historia, muchísimas más si además se toman la molestia de dejar algún mensaje tanto si la historia les gustó como si le ven algún fallo.

SARABA


	2. FESTIVAL (22)

**D&D GENERATION**

2.- Festival  
><em>MK Bomba<br>(Correspondencia 22)_

El festival se había vuelto una verdadera locura aquella primera noche, luego de que hubieran cenado y visto a los escoceses hacer gala de sus danzas tradicionales, se abrió la pista para que los foráneos pudieran bailar también, en el lado contrario se encontraba Flynn Ryder, quien luego de despedirse de su novia había comenzado a organizar su juego de la cerveza giratoria, aquello era una verdadera algarabía.

MK Bomba se sentía realmente divertida en aquel momento, luego de convencer a su novio Nod de bailar con ella… o hacer el intento al menos, ya que ninguno de los dos comprendía del todo los pasos de los escoceses.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡eso fue divertidísimo! ¡HAY QUE HACERLO DE NUEVO! – Soltó la pelirroja de Ravenclaw mientras se dejaba caer en una de las mesas junto a la pista de baile.

-Estás loca MK – Soltó el castaño de ropajes verdes con el que había estado bailando – Casi tiramos a varias parejas, somos unos patosos.

-Pero fue divertido, además, no es culpa mía que solo estén tocando esa música de gaita.

-Tienes un punto ahí… ¡MIRA, CERVEZA GIRATORIA! ¿Jugamos?

-¿A eso? – Dijo la chica despectivamente y con algo de duda mientras señalaba a Flynn haciendo su mejor hechizo para noquear a Cónlan, sentado en una mesa frente a la cual habían pintado una línea de al menos metro y medio de largo – apuesto a que eso es con lo que te emborrachas Nod.

-Pues… si, normalmente, jajajaja, el juego es muy simple, observa… dejas que la cerveza entre en tu boca mientras da todas esas vueltas y comienzas a sorber, luego te paras y caminas sobre la línea roja que está en el piso.

-¿Cómo Cónlan ahorita?

-NO, COMO ÉL NO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tienes que caminar en línea recta sobre la línea, no en zigzag, jajajajajajajajaja, gana el que logre llegar más lejos sobre la línea, por eso tiene marcada la longitud cada tanto.

-Ya veo… Nod… preferiría que estuvieras sobrio tanto como sea posible, ¿sabes?

-¡Pero MK! ¡ESE JUEGO ES DIVERTIDO!

La chica dio un largo suspiro antes de levantarse, tomar a su novio de ambas manos y jalarlo de regreso a la pista de baile, donde varias parejas ya se habían colocado en varias filas por parejas, la música comenzó y a Nod no le quedó más remedio que intentar realizar los pasos de los demás mientras llevaba el ritmo, a MK no le iba mejor pero parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO MK!

-¡POR EL CONTRARIO, A MI ME PARECE SUMAMENTE DIVERTIDO!

-¡PUES SI NO PIENSAS DEJARME BEBER, TENDRÁS QUE COMPENSARME!

MK comenzó a reír mientras las parejas se intercambiaban al dar vueltas hacia lados contrarios, no fue sino hasta que Nod y ella volvieron a coincidir que la danza prosiguió con la misma pareja, MK se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de Nod sin dejar de bailar, al menos en esta ocasión no habían tropezado con nadie por accidente.

-Prometo que te compensaré muy MUY bien, solo baila un poco más conmigo por favor.

Ella guiño un ojo, a él no le quedó más que sonreír, MK podía ser algo caprichosa, estricta en cuanto a cierto tipo de diversiones, pero siempre que le guiñaba el ojo y le ofrecía buenas compensaciones, valía la pena.

Al menos una hora después, mientras varios adolescentes de las tres escuelas, y algunos mayores paseaban con sendos sonrojos y pasos aturdidos intentando atinar a los dardos encantados, MK soltó a Nod, finalmente se había cansado de bailar y dar tumbos de un lado al otro.

-¿Me traerías algo de beber Nod?

-Por supuesto, ¿una cerveza?

-Pero que no gire, gracias.

El chico se apresuró, a llevar lo que su novia había solicitado, ambos brindaron, conversaron con algunos amigos, rieron de algunos chistes, incluso cantaron una canción conocida por todos cuando los músicos escoceses desaparecieron, solo después de eso MK decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquel día.

-¿Y dónde está nuestra tienda Nod? – Preguntó la chica colgada del brazo del castaño mientras caminaba por el sendero de tiendas de venta cerradas.

-¿Nuestra tienda? – Preguntó el chico mientras observaba fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Sip… mi padre solo alcanzó a ayudarme a conseguir una bolsa de dormir, dijo que si me quedaba con algún amigo no habría problema.

-Yo soy tu novio, no creo que haya dicho nada de quedarte conmigo.

-Bueno… eso es relativo.

-¿Relativo cómo?

-Eres mi novio, si… pero… también eres mi mejor amigo.

-No tienes remedio MK – Suspiró el capitán del equipo de quidditch mientras sonreía ampliamente, si de algo estaba seguro, era que el profesor solía ser lo suficientemente distraído para que MK le tomara la medida.

-Bueno, no me has dicho cual es la nuestra.

Nod tomó de la mano a su chica pelirroja, guiándola entre risas hasta una tienda verde como el follaje de un árbol, algo pequeña vista desde afuera, bastante amplia una vez entrabas, tenía espacio para algunos sacos de dormir en el centro, una pequeñísima cocina a un lado, un baúl con su equipo de quidditch del otro lado y un par de sillas plegables con una mesita también plegable.

-Vaya, esto es modesto, pensé que habrías traído más cosas – Comentó MK mientras ingresaba con su mochila.

-Bueno, solo planeo usar esto para dormir y tomar algo de desayunar, por cierto, traje un par de botellas con grug, pensé que tomaría con Flynn y los demás, así que traje algo fuerte para despertar por la mañana.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo… ¿Dónde dormirás?

-¿Yo?... pues… ¿aquí? El espacio sobra.

-Entonces creo que colocaré mis cosas por aquí – Dijo MK soltando la mochila con sus cosas junto a la puerta, para luego desatar la bolsa de dormir, misma que se le resbaló al sentir las manos de Nod en su cintura y el aliento del chico junto a su oído.

-¿Y mi compensación? – Preguntó Nod en un susurro.

-Te la doy ahora.

Y acto seguido, MK volteó para fundirse en un beso con aquel joven, volteando su cuerpo poco a poco, subiendo sus brazos por aquellos brazos que la sostenían, sintiendo los músculos trabajados y fuertes bajo su ropa, a la vez que era levantada lentamente hasta incorporarse del todo.

Si algo debía admitir MK alguna vez, era que los labios de Nod eran su fascinación, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, lo había admirado como jugador desde la primera vez que lo viera jugar en un partido cuando iba en primero, había hecho las pruebas para unirse al equipo al año siguiente, fallando la primera vez, Nod había accedido a entrenarla luego de la campaña de hostigamiento de una semana que la chica Ravenclaw realizara contra él, pensando que una persona como ella sería una excelente oponente…

Cuando MK logró pasar las pruebas de invierno para unirse al equipo, él había sido el primero en enterarse… la primera vez que MK participara en un partido, había sido Nod quien la había felicitado, aun si su equipo había resultado perdedor, para cuando ella entró a tercer grado, había mejorado mucho, en parte por los entrenamientos que el chico le había estado dando en vacaciones, en parte por la obstinación de su propia personalidad…

MK sonrió al recordar el primer enfrentamiento real que tuvo en el campo contra Nod, había sido hasta el momento, el partido más emocionante de todos los que había jugado, si bien su equipo había perdido contra Gryffindor, el coraje de no ganar la snitch dorada y la euforia de haber participado en una búsqueda tan apasionada la habían hecho lanzarse contra Nod luego de que ambos equipos abandonaran el campo, inicialmente le había estado reclamando por no entrenarla mejor, la discusión se había tornado ligeramente violenta además de prolongarse lo suficiente para que todos los alumnos los dejaran solos, la chica no estaba segura de que había sido, pero Nod había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para tranquilizarla, obteniendo como resultado que ella se lanzara contra sus labios, robándole un beso… ella no había querido admitirlo antes de eso, pero su admiración y su amistad se habían convertido en algo más.

Nod se lo había comentado alguna vez, muchos de los chicos calificaban la relación que llevaban como de amor y odio, era inevitable, ambos eran de naturaleza completamente pasional, sus discusiones eran violentas, sus juegos eran bruscos y siempre terminaban llevados al extremo, los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, las citas eran poco comunes y divertidas… las compensaciones sin embargo…

-Chica, vas a devorarme como sigas así – Soltó el castaño luego de que la pelirroja le jalara el labio con los dientes, sonriendo ante el comentario.

-No llores Nod, a ti te gusta.

-No dije lo contrario – Bromeó él mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novia y desenrollaba su bolsa de dormir en el suelo – Bueno, es tarde, ¿quieres que me salga para que te cambies?

-No es necesario.

Nod volteó, encontrándose con que su novia ya se había deshecho de su blusa azul, quedando con los leggings rojos y un sostén plateado que no hacía más que resaltar las pecas sobre la piel de sus hombros.

-MK, ¿me estás provocando?

-No, te estoy castigando Nod.

-¿CASTIGANDO? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

-Salir corriendo en bóxers para nadar frente a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos – Comentó la chica ligeramente molesta mientras se descalzaba sentada en una de las sillas plegables para luego comenzar a quitarse los leggings - ¿tienes idea de lo apenada que estaba?

-¿Apenada? Pero si el que salió en bóxers fui yo… y valió la pena, de haberme ido a poner un traje de baño, jamás habría llegado a tiempo para retar a Selvi y ganarle.

-Estás loco Nod… y en todo caso, no me gustó nada las miradas que te estaban lanzando todas esas estúpidas chicas.

Nod también se había desvestido, quedando en unos bóxers negros muy similares a los que había usado para nadar más temprano, ahora, sin embargo, no era al lago a donde pensaba saltar, estaba enfrentando a su chica, la cual seguía sentada en aquella silla, sacando una de sus piernas de su atuendo, liberándose por completo del calor y la opresión de aquella prenda ajustada.

-Así que… ¿mi prefecta favorita está celosa? – Soltó el castaño con un tono seductor que se reservaba solo para la pelirroja.

-Solo un poco, ahora, si me disculpas, iré a desenrollar mi bolsa de dormir.

Apenas ella le dio la espalda, Nod la jaló de la cintura, tacleándola contra su propia bolsa para hacerle algunas cosquillas, sabiendo de sobra lo cosquilluda que la chica podía llegar a ser.

-¡OYE NO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESTO ES TRAMPA NOD! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Es que ibas a dormirte, y yo tengo curiosidad – Contestó el castaño sin dejar de atormentar a su víctima - ¿porqué tan celosa?

-¿PORQUÉ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SI SERÁS IDIOTA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE ESTABAN COMIENDO CON LOS OJOS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡YA DÉJAME NOD!

-Muy bien, dejaré de hacerte cosquillas – Acto seguido, el chico tomó las manos blancas de su novia, colocándolas con fuerza más arriba de los cabellos rojos revueltos en la almohada mientras se sentaba sobre las fuertes piernas de la chica – pero no te pienso liberar aún.

-¡NOD!

-Me halaga que sientas celos, ¡en serio! Pero no como para que te pasees frente a mí en tan poca ropa solo para irte a dormir… además, ¿qué importa cómo me estuvieran viendo? No son esas otras chicas las dueñas de su antojo.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.

-Cómo digas… ahora… solo te lo diré una vez… toca lo que desees, prueba lo que desees, soy tuyo y de nadie más.

-Nod Hutcher, lo que dices es completamente perverso.

-Deberías sentirte halagada – Dijo Nod poniéndose serio por primera vez en la velada – te estoy ofreciendo todo cuanto pudieran imaginar esas otras chicas que te han molestado con sus miradas.

MK ya no respondió, volteando un poco apenada y con un sonrojo severo al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba, si bien era cierto que había pensado tentarlo con un vistazo de lo que ocultaba a la vista de otros, no esperaba terminar en aquella situación.

-¿Sabes? – Continuó el chico luego de acercarse para oler el cabello de su presa – los entrenamientos te sientan muy bien, no había notado cuanto te habías desarrollado con ellos…

-Yo no había notado que fueras un pervertido – Soltó MK sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada, dejando de forcejear.

-Eres tan hermosa… creo que me volvería loco si alguien más lo notara.

Un escalofrío recorrió a MK cuando los labios de Nod tocaron su cuello, se sentían suaves, húmedos, cálido, haciéndola sentir chispas ahí donde contactaban, ella sonrió, al darse cuenta de que su novio había soltado un poco el agarre sobre sus manos, tratándola con cierta delicadeza mientras se deslizaba hasta llegar a sus hombros, aquello no era muy correcto, pero se sentía delicioso.

-Nod – Suspiró la buscadora de Gryffindor - ¿podrías soltarme? No puedo tocarte si me sostienes las manos.

Lo vio sonriendo, más él no la obedeció, le sostuvo la mirada mientras recorría desde sus muñecas hasta sus caderas lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, arrancándole un suspiro y enloqueciéndola un poco en el proceso, lo suficiente para aferrarlo de los cabellos y obligarlo a besarla con demencia, haciéndolo recargar su peso por completo sobre ella.

MK no supo en qué momento habían girado, sus labios habían estado ocupados luchando contra los de Nod, sus manos se habían dedicado a explorar el cabello, el cuello y los músculos de la espalda atlética y trabajada del joven castaño, estrujando un poco por aquí y por allá conforme sentía algunos músculos tensarse en aquel cuerpo masculino, ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que se encontraba sobre él y no a la inversa, observando los ojos del chico completamente obscurecidos por el deseo, trayendo un poco de raciocinio y nervios.

-MK, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que lo estábamos pasando bien.

-Así era… así es… solo… yo no…

Ya no pudo continuar, unas manos ásperas y grandes habían comenzado a subir por sus brazos, para luego bajar por su espalda hasta posarse en sus caderas, subiendo de nuevo, de forma descarada por su vientre, midiendo sus senos, estrujándolos despacio mientras aquel par de oscurecidos ojos chocolate la observaban con ensoñación.

-Nod… ¿sobre qué demonios estoy sentada? – Preguntó la chica al sentir un bulto creciendo bajo su trasero.

-Sobre mi cariño – Susurró Nod incorporándose apenas para poder besar a la chica, atrayéndola hacía sí mismo conforme el beso se intensificaba.

MK se dejó hacer, las palabras que Nod le había dicho momentos antes de perder la cordura habían comenzado a retumbar en sus oídos, tocar lo que deseara, probar lo que deseara… en ese momento había mucho deseo en su interior, estaba consciente de ello, además, la lengua de Nod dentro de su boca no hacía más que acentuar aquel sentimiento de necesidad, sus manos se deleitaron en cada músculo y espacio que pudo sentir bajo su tacto, los cabellos de Nod, frescos como la brisa nocturna, eran en ese momento un deleite para sus sentidos, pronto aquello no fue suficiente, entonces se encontró probando aquella piel ajena, salada, con aquel aroma a bosque y viento tan únicos que desprendía el cuerpo acorralado bajo ella, estaba extasiada ante su descubrimiento.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir aun más de tono, la poca ropa que llevaban ahora resultaba ser demasiada, Nod se decidió a soltar el sostén plateado de su chica cuando esta comenzó a frotarse sobre él de forma inconsciente y con lentitud, cuando logró su objetivo, dio un giro lo suficientemente fuerte como para invertir de nuevo los lugares.

-¿Qué haces Nod? – Preguntó la pelirroja cuyas pupilas esmeralda se habían obscurecido por el deseo.

-Sigo mi propio consejo linda, tocaré lo que desee y probaré lo que desee.

Y sin decir más, se lanzó tras de aquellos redondos y firmes pechos, erguidos de forma orgullosa ante sus ojos.

MK había comenzado a suspirar con fuerza, murmurando repentinamente cosas que no parecían tener mucho sentido, la razón había fallado en detenerla, el placer y aquel ambiente eran ahora su mundo entero, sintiendo los labios de Nod sobre su cuerpo, enloqueciéndose ante el contacto húmedo con aquella lengua intrusa sobre su piel, si bien hacía un rato se había arrepentido de su pequeña treta, ahora estaba disfrutando por completo con los mimos lujuriosos que recibía como moneda de cambio.

El castaño por su parte se dedicó a jugar a sus anchas, siempre había disfrutado observando aquellas curvas insinuadas bajo la ropa, no solo con MK, sería mentira si dijera eso, Nod era un chico común en sus gustos, por mucho tiempo se había deleitado en la vista de todas aquellas curvas que se le atravesaban, imaginando la suavidad y la textura durante las noches de insomnio de las que padecía de vez en vez, ahora que tenía las de su amada pelirroja no hacía más que disfrutarlas, las había probado, ahora las masajeaba, estrechándolas, acariciándolas, tirando suavemente de aquellos pezones sonrosados para observarlos contraerse antes de llevárselos a la boca de nuevo, todo amenizado por la voz de su compañera de entrenamientos la cual parecía disfrutando de aquellas singulares atenciones.

Algunos minutos después, MK sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, los juegos de Nod habían hecho maravillas con sus sentidos, pero necesitaba más, se sentía húmeda en su centro y tenía el presentimiento de que lo que necesitaba para saciar su hambre estaba demasiado cerca, aprovechando la distracción del castaño mientras le daba algunos mordiscos, decidió volver a girar junto con él, esta vez, sin embargo, había sorprendido completamente al muchacho, el cual la soltó apenas sintió el suelo bajo su cabeza, la chica no esperó más, se deshizo de la ropa que aun portaban sin atreverse a mirar su obra para no perder el ánimo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su instructor de quidditch.

-Nod, creo que estamos listos para lo que sigue.

-¿Estás segura MK? Porque si damos el siguiente paso, no podré detenerme aunque me lo supliques.

-Me dijiste que probara lo que deseara, ¿no?

-Si

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba la hombría de su novio sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, frotando la punta de aquella desconocida parte de su anatomía para frotarla contra su propia entrada, sintiendo de golpe un placer desconocido.

-MK… por favor… deja de jugar conmigo… termina esto de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué Nod?... se siente tan bien… yo te dejé jugar conmigo bastante rato.

-Créeme… esto es distinto… aaahh… MK por favor.

La chica soltó algunas risas, se sentía poderosa en aquel momento, divertida ante las reacciones de aquel arrojado contrincante, jamás lo había escuchado suplicando, menos aun con tanta urgencia, estaba planeando juguetear un poco más con él cuando, sin previo aviso, el castaño apresó sus caderas con aquellas enormes manos, apretándolas con tanta fuerza, que seguramente le dejaría los dedos marcados, no importaba, no cuando al segundo siguiente Nod había empujado su cadera con tal desesperación, que había terminado entrando sin dificultad alguna en la húmeda entrada de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué… - MK ya no pudo continuar, una ola de excitación había recorrido todo su cuerpo, mientras Nod bajaba su cadera nuevamente, exhalando una especie de gruñido de satisfacción.

-¿Te gustó nena? – Preguntó él con descaro – Solo tienes que hacer ESTO… – Enfatizó mientras la obligaba a descender sobre su excitación – para tener un poco más.

MK estaba completamente sonrojada, observando a Nod con nuevos ojos… lo había hecho… le había entregado su pureza y aquello le había gustado, se olvidó por completo de las historias que le habían contado sobre un dolor punzante y un desgarre interno, sus manos se apoyaron sobre los fuertes y marcados pectorales del capitán de Gryffindor mientras su cadera comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más y más rápido, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, escuchándose gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, observando la sonrisa ladina que Nod le dedicaba mientras una mano la apresaba de la cintura y la otra se apoderaba de uno de sus senos… era una verdadera locura.

Sudor, solo lo sentía en aquellas cantidades cuando tenía entrenamiento intensivo antes de cualquier partido, entrenar con su propio equipo, entrenar aparte con el joven capitán de la casa enemiga, sudor, excitación, frenesí, hasta ese momento nunca había conseguido aquel sentimiento de emoción gratificante si no era entrenando o compitiendo con el joven con el que compartía algo más que la tienda aquella noche, se estaba elevando con cada movimiento que su cadera realizaba, habría seguido así hasta estallar si Nod no la hubiera lanzado de su lado solo para acomodarla sobre las rodillas antes de darle una nalgada y volverla a penetrar.

-¿ME PEGASTE? – Preguntó la chica entre embestida y embestida.

-No pude evitarlo, eres un ángel, tenía que asegurarme de que no estoy durmiendo.

-Entonces… soy YO la que… debería… pegarte a ti…

Nod rió un poco antes de pegarle de nuevo a su novia, MK no pudo evitar brincar antes de comenzar a moverse, obligando a su captor a ir más rápido.

-Chica ruda, te gustan las nalgadas.

-¡DEGENERADO!

-¡PERVERTIDA!

-¡LUJURIOSO!

-¡GOLOZA!

La pelirroja tomó aire, el suficiente para poder separarse definitivamente de su novio, debía agradecer al entrenamiento al que era sometida día a día puesto que su cuerpo se había vuelto flexible, fuerte y rápido, ella era la dueña incuestionable de su cuerpo y ahora estaba utilizando esa ventaja para martirizar a su amante, mientras huía de él entre risas.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MK! – Gritó Nod mientras se levantaba - ¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS!

-Pero si ya lo he hecho Nod – Contestó la chica imitando el tono seductor que Nod había utilizado con ella antes de comenzar a jugar, corriendo y saltando por toda la tienda, lanzándole cosas al chico para evitar ser alcanzada.

Nod se sentía divertido y ligeramente desesperado, MK había hecho tal alboroto que su cola de caballo se había soltado, dejándolo mirar aquellos sedosos y lacios cabellos rojos bailoteando aquí y allá, algunos pegándose al cuello de su novia a causa del sudor, un paso y el castaño tocó algo suave con el costado de uno de sus pies, al voltear se encontró con la bolsa de dormir de la chica, aun enrollada y atada, ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó aquel atado suave y se lo lanzó a la joven, haciéndola perder el equilibrio a medio salto, momento que él aprovecho para lanzarse contra ella, tomarla de las manos y volver a la posición en que habían estado momentos atrás… ella de espaldas al suelo, con las manos atenazadas sobre su cabeza, él encima, sujetándola, deleitándose en la desnudez de aquella adolescente, solo tuvo que darle un beso para que ella accediera a abrir sus piernas haciéndole lugar.

Sorprendentemente Nod pudo entrar sin dificultad alguna, MK había disfrutado el juego, ahora disfrutaba de ser embestida una y otra vez, con las manos fuertemente sostenidas sobre su cabeza, no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, enredó sus piernas con las de su entrenador y poco después, mientras era devorada por el chico, llegó al final de las sensaciones con un estallido impresionante originado en su centro, era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de placer y lo hubiera detonado de una sola vez, dejándola inconsciente un par de segundos.

Horas después, ambos se encontraban dentro del saco de dormir del castaño, abrazados y completamente extenuados, Nod había sido el único en ponerse una prenda encima, había dicho algo sobre necesitar sus bóxers pues estaba muy sensible y tendrían que levantarse temprano para poder entrenar sin ningún tipo de interrupción, MK sonrió, inundada de completa felicidad, en ese preciso momento, su vida era perfecta.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sé que no lo había anunciado, no tenía planeado manejar esta pareja sino hasta… bueno, no sé, solo no lo tenía planeado pero me saltaron encima, ya verán el viernes a que me refiero si están siguiendo la historia raíz de esto, el siguiente probablemente sea sobre Anna, en todo caso, espero que este cap, que no fue un sueño, les haya gustado.

Pasando a los reviews, muchas gracias a los que escribieron algún comentario, pueden estar seguros de que seguiré con esta side story, respondiendo a sus preguntas y comentarios, a los que notaron en el cap anterior que Elsa estaba actuando extraño, creo que el subconsciente de Jack no encontraba otra forma de justificar tanta perversión xD, Jack efectivamente es un calenturiento, pero ¿qué hombre sano de 16 o 17 no lo es? xD; por cierto que si tienen imágenes que me ayuden con la inspiración, no sé si se puedan dejar por PM, pero si no es así, siempre pueden compartirme las imágenes o los links en luin_chan arroba hotmail y ya saben lo demás xD, agradezco todo tipo de sugerencias; ciertamente la charla padre-hijo del señor Nicolai con Jack le ha de haber sacado a nuestro albino favorito más de un sonrojo y ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara xD; quiero hacer un Astrid/Hiccup, de hecho originalmente este cap iba a ser para ellos, pero Hiccup no se deja xD, estamos en labor de convencimiento con el pobre chico; Rapunzel por otro lado es demasiado ingenua y dulce y rosa, bueno lila… habrá un episodio para ella, lo prometo, pero tendrá que esperar a que salga de la niñez xD; por ahí andan pidiendo un verdadero lemmon de Jack con Elsa, también tardará lo suyo, pero habrá, lo prometo, y pues, Jack no puede ser el único pervertido de sueños mojados, así que tarde o temprano pondré uno de Elsa.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos veremos en el próximo episodio de este fic lemmon, más rápido de lo que podrían esperar, nuevamente les recuerdo que aquí las actualizaciones no van a ser periódicas como en el otro, sino cuando el otro fic suelte algo de tela para cortar y parchar… digo, pegar xP ok, me voy antes de comenzar a alburearme solita, cuídense mucho, diviértanse y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	3. Vikingos, Escoceses y otros más

**D&D GENERATION**

3.- Vikingos, Escoceses y otros más  
><em>Anna Arendalle<br>(Correspondencia 23)_

El segundo día del festival había concluido, podía sentirse segura ya que al menos Jack y Mavis no habían participado en nada aun, de todas maneras, había un ligero resentimiento dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Anna? ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó Kristtof mientras regresaban a la zona de juegos adaptada para baile y comida con una cerveza en cada mano.

-Sí, lo siento, todo bien, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

El rubio la observó desde arriba torciendo un poco el ceño mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros, observando a la castaña dar un ligero salto hacia otra parte.

-No sé, estás conmigo pero a la menor oportunidad te alejas… ¿hice algo malo?

-¡No, claro que no!... es que… es raro vernos en vacaciones, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, lo es… me gustaría disfrutarlo sin tener que cuidarme de no tocarte. – Murmuró en voz bajísima el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Repuso la menor de las Arendalle, volteando a ver a su novio con algo de consternación.

-Absolutamente nada – Suspiró el otro.

Siguieron avanzando, Anna miraba a su novio de reojo sin soltar las botellas, tratando de obligarse a acercársele algo más pero sin conseguirlo realmente, era frustrante, había oído perfectamente lo que el chico a su lado había dicho, a pesar de lo bajo de su voz, a pesar de la música y el jolgorio que los rodeaba, lo había escuchado, haciéndose consciente de que, en realidad, llevaba todo el día rehuyéndole a sus brazos, a sus besos, lo más que había aceptado había sido tomarlo de la mano ¿y todo por qué? Por una estúpida mala noche de sueño… algunas escenas del sueño vivido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo, después de todo, era una señorita de buena familia, entonces, ¿porqué?

-¡ANNA, GRACIAS! – Dijo la inconfundible voz de la segunda persona que más le irritaba en ese momento, un albino slytheriano de su misma edad, el cual había saltado ágilmente una mesa para arrebatarle de la mano el par de botellas que llevaba – Moríamos de sed, en especial desde que Astrid se subió a bailar con Hiccup.

-¡Jack, cállate! – Reprendió Elsa mientras aceptaba una de las botellas arrebatadas y daba un ligero codazo a su novio en el brazo – Después de lo conversadora que se puso, deberías dejarla que se relaje.

-Pero es que es PRECISAMENTE porque se puso conversadora que es una lástima que se fuera, ¿qué tan seguido podemos accesar a esa mente vikingamente tenebrosa?

-¡JACK! – Volvió a quejarse la platina mientras el peliblanco daba un sorbo a su cerveza antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios, haciéndola reír.

-Si ya acabaron… - Dijo Anna secamente luego de aclararse la garganta - ¿vamos a subir a bailar, vamos a jugar a los dardos mágicos, al ajedrez o nos iremos a dormir?

-¿Tú quieres bailar? – Preguntó Elsa al peliblanco mientras le tomaba una mano

-Solo si tu quieres, pero no prometo nada, no es un vals o algo así.

-¿Qué es lo peor que nos podría pasar? Además de chocar con alguien y pisar unos cuantos pies

-Mmmh, ¡pisar unos cuantos pies! – Respondió Jack sobándose la barbilla y considerando aquella idea como si estuviera considerando un plan para conseguir un tesoro ante la risa mal disimulada de la platina - ¿Sabes que eso no suena mal? Podría desquitarme de algunos cuantos chicos sin admitir que me estaba desquitando.

-¡JACK, POR MERLÍN, ERES UN ODIOSO! – Contestó la platina intentando aguantar la risa.

-Solo bromeaba, ya me conoces.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ya te conozco demasiado.

Anna los observaba solamente, de nuevo había sido borrada del mapa a causa de aquel chico bromista, su hermana ni siquiera había notado lo sombrío que se había puesto su rostro cuando se levantó tomada de la mano de Frost para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde vikingos y algunos otros comensales daban saltos en las puntas y los talones alternativamente.

-¿Anna? – Preguntó Kristoff de nuevo mientras se sentaba y jalaba a la aludida para sentarse a su lado. - ¿Me dirás que sucede?

-Jack Frost es un estúpido y un idiota…

-Y es tu amigo y el novio de tu hermana… ya en serio, ¿qué tienes? Ayer me dijiste que te encantaría participar de alguna actividad y no lo has hecho aún.

-Hoy fueron solo cosas barbáricas, ¡tú lo viste!

-Pues para el juego de jalar la cuerda había varias chicas compitiendo, especialmente de Gryffindor… ¿por qué no te les uniste?

-Porque… bueno… ¿y si jugamos ajedrez mágico?

-Pensé que querías bailar.

-Perdí el interés… entonces, ¿podemos jugar al ajedrez? ¿por favor?

Aquel rubio y altísimo prefecto le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano, misma que ella se obligó a aceptar, antes de dirigirse a la zona donde había mesitas de piedra con piezas de ajedrez por todos lados, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar.

Un par de horas después, cuando la mitad de las personas ya se habían retirado, Jack se dirigía al área de tiendas con Elsa, Rapunzel y Anna, estas últimas ingresaron primero, igual que la noche anterior, después de despedirse de Jack, Anna estaba demasiado inquieta, asomando un ojo cada tanto.

-Dales un poco de espacio Anna – Le recriminó Rapy mientras se terminaba de colocar un camisón corto oculta detrás de un biombo con un paisaje primaveral – No está bien que los espíes tanto.

-Es que no me parece que se tarden tanto, solo es decir buenas noches y ya.

-Olvidas el beso, jajajaja, un beso y un buenas noches, aunque Elsa está preocupada, debe estar hablando con el cabezón de Jack.

-¿De qué iba a estar preocupada?

-Así que no lo notaste… andas rara el día de hoy.

-¿Rara? ¿Notar qué? Estoy perfectamente bien Rapy.

-No, no lo estás, no sé qué soñaste pero debió afectarte demasiado.

Anna ya no contestó, simplemente suprimió el sonrojo que se le había comenzado a subir a las mejillas mientras se acercaba al biombo recién desocupado para cambiarse.

Abrió su bolso observando la pijama que había llevado, unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes de una seda suave que parecía resbalar… la hizo a un lado mientras buscaba en el interior hasta dar con una playera tan larga, que bien podría pasar por un camisón, la tela era más gruesa, ligeramente rasposa, ideal para pasar la noche según Anna quien no tardó en quitarse sus pantalones y la blusa en crema que había usado aquel día.

-¿No se tardaron un poco con la despedida? – Soltó Rapy juguetonamente, Anna se apresuró a asomarse mientras se deshacía las trenzas, observando a su hermana entrar con un ligero sonrojo.

-Solo un poco, no es para tanto – Contestó la platina con amabilidad.

-Anna estaba preocupada de que fueras a irte a la tienda de Jack. – Dijo la ojiverde riendo un poco.

-¿Porqué iba yo a hacer eso? No creo que fuera muy correcto… además… Jack estaba un poco triste.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿te dijo la razón?

-No… creo que se que le pasa pero… no se… no parecía actuar extraño, solo había algo, sus ojos…

-Jack es muy bueno ocultando ciertas cosas, pero tienes razón, su mirada perdió un poco de brillo, va a tardar en dormir.

-¡HERMANA, VOLVISTE! – Gritó Anna mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la recién llegada.

-Anna, no exageres, solo me estaba despidiendo.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Estaba preocupada, ¿no escuchaste lo que le estaba diciendo a Rapy?

-Si, si, Jack está triste, su mirada no brilla, ¿y eso qué? Parecía bastante normal allá afuera, por lo tanto no es como para preocuparse.

-Tienes razón, debería estar preocupada por ti, -Soltó Elsa repentinamente seria - ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? NADA, nada, ¡absolutamente nada!... ¡Buenas Noches!

E inmediatamente la castaña se acostó a dormir, acomodándose en la cama que tenía solo para ella con su lamparilla de noche apagada, dándole a entender a sus acompañantes que cualquier intento de acercarse sería inútil, escuchó a Elsa suspirando con preocupación, luego a Rapy murmurándole algo y a su hermana respondiendo en murmullos también, era como escuchar zumbidos por lo bajo que ambas estaban hablando, un zumbido que la había estado arrullando, logrando hacerla caer en un profundo sueño a pesar de todo lo que ella se había resistido a dormir.

Era de día, Elsa y Rapunzel se encontraban platicando amenamente mientras terminaban de cambiarse, emocionadas por lo que les deparaba aquel nuevo día del Festival.

-Anna, vámonos – Comenzó a decir Elsa mientras se acercaba a su hermana – ¡Se nos hará tarde!

-Aun tengo sueño Elsa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si no nos vamos ahora, no alcanzaremos nada para desayunar.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Déjala Elsa! – Habló Rapunzel ya en la entrada con unos preciosos pantalones negros acampanados y una blusa lila un poco ajustada con las mangas abombadas – Vamos a desayunar nosotras, podemos traerle algo de desayunar para que descanse.

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres quedar?

-Completamente, tengo mucho sueño hermana.

-Está bien, te traeremos algo de desayunar, solo no te quedes en cama demasiado tiempo o te perderás la diversión.

-Si, gracias.

Ambas chicas salieron y Anna se volvió a acomodar en su cama, cerrando los ojos y escuchando las pisadas amortiguadas de las dos chicas mientras se alejaban de la tienda.

Ya había pasado un rato de aquello, Ana daba vueltas y más vueltas sin poder encontrar una posición en la que se encontrara cómoda, harta de aquella situación y preguntándose porque no habían regresado aun, se levantó de su cama, colocándose la manta encima, sentía frío, mucho frío.

-Me pregunto si ese ofrecimiento era en serio – Resopló la castaña antes de asomar la cabeza fuera de la tienda, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al encontrar nieve alrededor y ni rastro de las otras tiendas - ¿PERO QUÉ…

No pudo ni terminar de preguntarse nada, a algunos metros de su tienda, sobre la nieve, se encontraba Jack, llevando solo sus pantalones cafés, sentado sobre algo… o alguien.

Anna se regresó un momento a la tienda para colocarse unas botas vikingas que había comprado el día anterior, envolviéndose bien en su manta y armándose de valor había salido fuera de la tienda con dirección a Jack, estaba actuando de lo más extraño y seguramente era el responsable de la baja temperatura.

-¡JACK FROST! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE AL CLI… ¿Elsa?

-Hola hermanita – Dijo la rubia acostada de espaldas debajo de Jack, sabía que la había visto salir con pantalones y una blusa verde de manga larga pero… ¿Dónde estaba su blusa? - ¿Te pasa algo?

-Elsa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué están haciendo?

-Solo jugamos un poco – Respondió Jack mientras despegaba su rostro de los hombros blancos de Elsa para poder contestarle – Ya sabes, nos encanta la nieve, estábamos jugando en ella.

-¡TE ESTÁS PROPASANDO CON MI HERMANA!

-O, pero si no es así – Respondió Elsa, incorporándose un poco mientras rodeaba a Jack con uno de sus brazos – La idea fue mía, ¿verdad Jack?

-¡Por supuesto! Tú eres mi reina, yo soy tu esclavo, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso pasional con aquel tipo antes de verla con algo de burla.

-¿Qué te pasa Anna? ¿acaso estás celosa hermanita?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que estás haciendo es… es…

-¿Es qué "cuñadita"? – Preguntó Jack observándola con burla - ¿Inapropiado? ¿perverso? ¿lascivo?

-No es de tu incumbencia – Bramó furiosa la castaña mientras daba la vuelta, escuchando las risas de su hermana y de Jack a sus espaldas.

Anna corrió hasta llegar a la seguridad de su tienda donde se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar, aquello no podía ser real, aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

-¿Anna? – Escuchó una voz masculina e inconfundible en la entrada de la tienda - ¿Estás bien?

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ KRISTOFF!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TIENES!

-¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Anna, por favor… está bien, estoy contigo… ¿Qué tienes?

Ella simplemente se asomó, observando entre la humedad de sus ojos a Kristoff con un atuendo de invierno bastante obscuro y lleno de nieve, estaba sentado al borde de su cama, se veía preocupado mientras acercaba una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro desgastado con la que había terminado bajando un poco las cobijas en que estaba oculta.

-Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun llorando mientras comenzaba a escuchar unos gemidos agudos a la distancia, obligándola a taparse los oídos de inmediato. Kristoff se levantó para observar fuera de la tienda, antes de jalar el cierre de la cremallera mágica para dejar el ruido completamente fuera de la tienda de campaña, luego de esto, prendió una lámpara, se quitó el gorro tejido que portaba en la cabeza y los guantes, dejándolos sobre un pequeño escritorio instalado junto a la puerta, finalmente volvió a acercarse hasta quedar a un lado de Anna, jalándola contra si y acunándola como si fuera un bebé.

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo la chica asustada mientras sacaba un brazo para intentar alejarse de su novio.

-Intento reconfortarte, es todo.

-¿Reconfortarme?... ¿RECONFORTARME?

-Anna, estás exagerando las cosas…

-¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ ALLÁ AFUERA ENTREGÁNDOLE SU VIRGINIDAD A UN IDIOTA Y AUN ASÍ DICES QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO!

-Esto es un sueño Anna.

-¿Qué?

Se sentía en shock, ¿qué había dicho?

-Estás soñando Anna… estás tan incrédula de que tu hermana se esté abriendo con alguien que no eres tú, que tu subconsciente ha formado toda una pesadilla para ti.

-Pero… pero es tan real… el frío… y los gemidos de mi hermana y… esa mirada que puso Jack, estoy segura de que la he visto antes.

-La has visto en mí…

Anna se quedó callada un momento, eso no era verdad… ¿o si?

-Pero Kristoff… tú eres un buen chico… siempre has sido bueno conmigo y…

-Somos adolescentes, yo soy un año mayor que tú, hemos estado juntos desde que tu hermana nos presentó en la biblioteca, es lógico que te hayas dado cuenta de que te miro distinto desde hace un par de meses… como te estuve mirando el primer día del festival con la sola mención de un bikini.

Se sintió enrojecer, sueño o no sueño, había cosas que no quería admitir.

-Si es un sueño, es uno que ya había tenido antes, hay cosas familiares aquí.

-Ya has soñado a tu hermana teniendo sexo con Jack, eso es cierto y anoche además soñaste que intentaba lastimarte… eso explicaría que no quisieras contacto alguno conmigo estando despierta.

-¿Ahora eres un sanador?

-No… soy una proyección de tu subconsciente, intento ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas.

-Entonces has que desaparezcan esos dos, has que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres regresar a donde sueñas que tú y tu hermana viven en una casa de chocolate y caramelo?

-¡SI! – Dijo la chica saliendo de su guarida con un sonrojo muy pequeño mirando hacia arriba.

-Lo siento Anna, eres una adolescente y no es el chocolate lo que llena tus pensamientos hoy en día.

-¿A no?

-Noup.

Ahí estaba esa mirada de superioridad que le lanzaba cuando sabía que tenía la razón… ¿en verdad era un sueño todo eso? Porque a cada segundo que pasaba, le parecía más real, incluso había recuperado el calor del cuerpo al tener los brazos de Kristoff a su alrededor…

-Comienzo a pensar que todo es real y tú estás tratando de que me haga de la vista gorda.

-Anna, ¡por Merlín! Esto es solo un sueño… tienes que aceptar de una vez por todas la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que tu hermana es una adolescente locamente enamorada, que hará su vida apartada de ti… y que tú también eres una adolescente y tendrás que hacer tu vida sin tu hermana muy pronto.

-No te creo.

-Pero lo harás.

Y entonces pasó, Kristoff la besó, era un beso dulce, tierno, sus labios apenas moviéndose dejándole espacio para respirar ante aquel acercamiento suave que solo intentaba relajarla.

Los brazos de Ana terminaron de salir de entre las cobijas, aferrándose al chico rubio sentado en su cama, ahondando el beso lo suficiente para que el aire comenzara a faltarle ante la brusquedad de aquella caricia.

El beso se seguía prolongando, provocándole a Anna un calor aun mayor, al grado de que había terminado quitándose las cobijas en que se había resguardado, Kristoff la sujetaba todavía entre sus brazos, en algún momento, sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, la había recostado en la cama, acariciando sus brazos con cuidado, paseando su pulgar izquierdo por el cuello y los pómulos de la chica que en aquel momento se habían vuelto receptivos.

Kristoff rompió el beso, enderezándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña mientras comenzaba a desamarrar el extraño cinturón rojo tejido con que ajustaba su chaleco de piel oscura a su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a sacarse aquel chaleco obscuro, quedando con los pantalones y un sueter gris azulado y obscuro también.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la chica completamente sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que esto es un sueño, yo estoy siguiendo tus deseos.

-No deseo que te quites la ropa.

-Mentirosa.

Se sentía molesta, aquello no podía ser cierto, y el hecho de que él estuviera discutiéndole con tanta calma no hacía más que enervarle de más.

-¡Ponte la ropa Kristoff!

-Vamos Anna, hace calor aquí, ¿no lo sientes? Y seamos sinceros, me estás pidiendo lo contrario a lo que deseas.

-Soy una señorita, no puedo desear que te desvistas.

-Y aun así lo deseas – Comentó el chico tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras se deshacía también del sueter, quedando con una camisa azul cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos – Anna, en serio, esos besos tan subidos de tono me los das tú a mi… porque seguir las reglas no es suficiente… nunca lo ha sido.

-¿Perdón? Esto está cada vez más sospechoso, yo no pienso que las reglas sean…

-O si, claro que lo piensas, lo piensas desde que tenías cuatro años y levantabas a tu hermana a media noche para que hiciera nieve en la sala.

-… ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Te lo dije, estás soñando… y las reglas son insuficientes para ti, admítelo, cuando eras niña sabías que no debías forzar a tu hermana a hacer magia, y aun así te levantabas a media noche a rogarle.

-Era solo una niña.

-¿Y qué hay de cortar conmigo porque me negué a obedecerte?

-¡Quería protegerte!

-Si, pero estabas actuando en contra de las reglas… se supone, que yo era libre de decidir si meter mi nombre o no en aquella antorcha… y a ti no te gustó, podías estar enojada, podías discutir conmigo y gritarme que soy un idiota cabeza de alce… pero no… seguir las reglas de conducta eran insuficientes y cortaste conmigo.

Anna estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando notó que la mitad de la camisa de Kristoff ya estaba completamente desabotonada, ¿estaba tratando de desviar su atención acaso?

-¿En qué momento hiciste eso?

-¿Abrir mi camisa? Bueno… no fui yo el que hizo esto.

Anna observó alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba recostada en la cama, sino sentada muy cerca de Kristoff cuyas manos no se habían movido del punto de apoyo en que las había dejado.

-Yo no pude haber hecho esto.

-¡Vamos Anna! Tienes la sangre caliente, no puedes besar a Kristoff, discutir con él o abrazarlo felizmente sin sentir la necesidad de hacer algo más.

-Tú eres Kristoff.

-Yo soy un producto de tu imaginación… uno del cual te estás aprovechando ahora, mira…

El rubio levantó las manos, Anna se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba un botón sosteniendo lo que quedaba de aquella camisa… podía notar claramente aquel cuerpo torneado, trabajado… no muchos lo sabían tan bien como Anna, pero Kristoff acostumbraba a hacer ejercicio antes de irse a acostar, lo suficiente como para tener que hacer uso diario de los baños de prefectos a causa del sudor, ella lo sabía porque lo había acompañado muchas veces solo para asegurarse de que tomara agua y se cambiara de playera al terminar… también debía admitir que le había alcanzado a ver el pecho y las abdominales en más de una ocasión, haciéndola sonrojar porque a lo largo de los años, el cuerpo de Kristoff había ido cambiando, moldeándose, haciéndose de un par de amplias espaldas y unos brazos fuertes que disimulaba con el uniforme de la escuela…

-Yo no… - Dijo la chica cuando la camisa se soltó por completo, dejando ver aquello que Anna sabía estaba ahí.

-Anna, deja de pelear contigo misma… acéptalo, has crecido, tus gustos han cambiado, está bien que quieras comportarte y guardarte allá afuera pero… aquí… en el interior de tu mente, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

-No, no puedo… no es correcto.

-No es correcto espiar mientras me cambio de camisa y aun así lo haces.

-Esto es distinto.

-¿Distinto cómo? No soy Kristoff realmente, así que…

Él estiró una mano, quitándole del todo las cobijas en que había intentado volverse a esconder, había comenzad a acariciarle las piernas mientras la camisa comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo que… si algún día se atrevía a admitir… la volvía loca de deseo.

-Entonces Anna… ¿cederás al menos mientras estás soñando?

-Esto no puede ser un sueño… tus manos se sienten tan reales…

-Algún día, alguien te tocará de verdad y se sentirá mejor… ahora solo relájate y déjame seguir todos tus deseos, esos que te niegas a admitir porque quieres ser una chica buena.

-Pero yo…

-Sin peros.

Volvió a besarlo, mientras sentía aquellas manos conocidas subiendo por sus piernas hasta acomodarse en su cintura, primero por encima de la ropa, seguramente un recuerdo de cuando él la abrazaba… la sensación cambió, el calor iba en aumento, su ropa había sido arrancada, dejándola desnuda e indefensa, iba a protestar cuando abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba él, desnudo, ocultando aquello que no había visto aun, permitiéndole seguir siendo ligeramente inocente.

-Entonces Anna… parece que al fin cedes.

-¿En verdad estoy soñando?

-Despertarás más tranquila, en el interior de tu cama, con la ropa con la que te acostaste, lo prometo.

-Pero… ¿y si alguien se entera?

-Nadie puede saber lo que hay en el interior de tu mente… a menos que tú se lo confíes.

-Pero… Kristoff… - Tal vez era demasiado real aquella mano sobre uno de sus senos, masajeándolo despacio mientras el chico comenzaba a besarla en el cuello para luego acercarse hasta su oído.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Anna?

-De esto… de volverme mala… de que… ¿qué dirían mis padres? ¿qué diría Elsa?

-Nadie dirá nada

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-A Kristoff no le preocuparía, lo vería como algo normal, solo piénsalo, ya admitió de manera indirecta que siente deseo por ti… aunque, si se enterara podría ponerse igual de insistente que yo.

Ella no pudo contestar mientras sentía aquella boca mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oído, aquellas manos acariciándola con dulzura por todas partes, el calor subiendo todavía más, su espalda topando contra la suavidad del colchón de su cama de acampar.

-No quiero que nadie piense… que soy una… una…

-Nadie lo hace – Le murmuró aquel espejismo de Kristoff besándola en los cabellos, para luego besarla en la frente, en los ojos, en el arco de la nariz, en la barbilla, abalanzándose por último contra sus labios, besándola con una pasión y una profundidad que solo había utilizado el día que se reconciliaran, aferrándola con fuerza de la cintura igual que aquella vez, compartiendo su calor con ella, acariciando su espalda lentamente hasta sostenerla de las caderas, volteando un poco para quedar ambos recostados lado a lado.

-Todo quedará en mi mente… ¿verdad?

-Todo esto es solo para ti… a menos que cambies de parecer.

Lo jaló del cabello, besándolo con urgencia, pegándose a él como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo algo más grande que el de ella misma, subiendo una de sus piernas en aquellas caderas ajenas, sintiendo al momento como él se reacomodaba, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, logrando hacerla sentir húmeda por lo placentero de aquel contacto, separándose apenas para besarlo en el cuello y morderle el hombro disponible.

Kristoff no se quedaba atrás, sosteniéndola contra él con una de sus manos, manoseándola aquí y allá con la otra produciéndole olas placenteras, ella volvió a tomarlo de la cara, besándolo una y otra vez en los labios, sintiéndose aliviada por un momento antes de soltarlo, dejándolo besarla hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales él besó con devoción, el calor se seguía incrementando cuando se sintió liberada de sus atenciones solo por un momento, antes de que el rubio volviera a besarla en los labios, esta vez con más calma, con la dulzura usual, Anna rodó de nuevo quedando de espaldas, sintiendo que algo la llenaba de manera agradable y cálida.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó el espejismo, haciéndola sonreír mientras lo veía aguantando sobre sus brazos, un vistazo abajo le indicó que estaban unidos en sus centros… definitivamente debía de ser un sueño.

-Creo que lo estoy – Soltó la chica sin apartar la vista, solo para ver como la cadera del rubio retrocedía un poco para volver a juntarse con la de ella, la sensación era increíble, podía sentir claramente un contacto agradable, cálido y gentil en aquella zona tan privada, sabía que estaba sonrojada, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras ella despegaba sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en el rostro de Kristoff sonriendo solo para ella.

-Anna… ¡Anna! – comenzó a gemir el rubio sobre ella mientras lo abrazaba, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole la barbilla suavemente, sintiendo el ritmo acelerando más y más, las sensaciones se incrementaban a su alrededor, de pronto algo pareció estallar dentro de sí misma, haciéndola temblar convulsivamente desde su centro, haciéndola caer e inundarse de una sensación indescriptible de placer.

Un poco después abría sus ojos de nuevo, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Kristoff, el cual parecía dormir sin más, abrazándola aún.

Anna volteó despacio, observando poco a poco las decoraciones de la habitación, no era su recámara, con su familiar pared en verde pastel, tampoco era la tienda de campaña, las paredes de lona habían sido cambiadas por unas de madera, había una chimenea al lado de la cama, un fuego amable y cálido crepitaba en su interior, como si se tratara de una chimenea muggle, aquella cama era enorme, con un edredón hecho con pedazos de diferentes telas, podía ver un perchero en una de las paredes con algo de ropa colgada, y una mesita redonda a un lado con un enorme ramillete de flores, las cortinas eran casi transparentes, blancas, afuera se alcanzaba a ver una parte de bosque y más allá una enorme montaña.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la chica, recordando de pronto que todo aquello era un sueño.

-¿No lo sabes? Es tu casa ideal, cualquiera pensaría que sueñas con castillos pero… esta es tu casa de chocolate… solo que más adulta.

-Sin chocolate o caramelo.

-Y sin tu hermana…

Anna observó un poco más, desconcertada por aquel último comentario, se soltó de Kristoff para sentarse, observando mejor, había una alfombra en el centro de aquella pequeña habitación, un armario de madera frente a un peinador con todo y espejo, la puerta estaba en frente, decorada con rombos verdes y lilas, volteó de nuevo a su lado, observando a Kristoff durmiendo como si nada extraño estuviera pasando, solo para escuchar de pronto unos toquidos en la puerta… si ahí no estaba Elsa, entonces…

-¿Mami? – Escuchó una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta, tocando de nuevo - ¿Mami?

Anna se levantó casi volando, colocándose una bata de las que colgaban al lado en la pared, corrió entusiasmada a la puerta, sabiendo de sobra que aquella voz pertenecía a algún pequeño o pequeña de no más de tres años, tomó el pomo de la puerta con nerviosismo, abriéndola tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Parece que al fin despiertas Anna! - Sonrió Rapy mientras terminaba de calzarse unos zapatos cómodos sin apenas voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la chica confundida al encontrarse dentro de una casa de campaña con su hermana sentada a su lado mientras terminaba de hacerse un rodete con su trenza.

-Parece que tuviste una pesadilla terrible anoche Anna – Comentó Elsa mientras terminaba de acomodarse algunos pasadores para sostener su rodete en su lugar – Estuviste moviéndote mucho cuando te acostaste a dormir, de repente te tapaste los oídos mientras nosotras conversábamos, me preocupaste mucho Anna.

-Pero… entonces… ¿el festival?

-Hoy es el último día – Respondió Rapy con su voz alegre mientras se enderezaba, mostrando la playera blanca y los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos. – ¡Y LO MEJOR ES QUE HOY SERÁN COMPETENCIAS MÁGICAS! Casi no puedo esperar a que comiencen a decir cuáles serán los juegos.

-Jajajajajaja, vamos Rapy, tranquila, primero debemos desayunar – Soltó Elsa con calma.

-Tienes razón… iré por algo en lo que Anna se cambia… ¡YA QUIERO QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS! – Dijo la rubia de larguísimos cabellos mientras salía como bailando de la tienda de campaña.

Anna por su parte se sintió sonrojar un poco mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había estado soñando, todo ello, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana mayor la observaba realmente preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… creo que si… solo que me pareció tan real la última parte de mi sueño.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Entonces ¿me moví mucho y me tapé los oídos?

-Sí, así es, tuve que acostarme y susurrarte al oído que todo estaba bien, que solo era un sueño para que dejaras de moverte… cuando te sentí más tranquila me fui a acostar a mi cama, parece que tuviste un buen sueño después de eso.

-Bueno… algo así… gracias.

-No hay de qué, eres mi hermanita pequeña, tengo que cuidarte cuando no está mamá.

Ambas sonrieron mientras Anna se levantaba y abrazaba a Elsa antes de meterse detrás del biombo para cambiarse.

-¿Sabes algo? – Gritó la castaña mientras elegía su ropa – Creo que hoy me vestiré como tú

-¿En serio? Pensé que no era prudente utilizar una túnica cuando tengo a Jack cerca y habiendo competencias.

-Bueno… no es muy prudente pero estaré más cómoda… además, creo que dejaré de pelearme con Jack… estás lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que haces.

-¿En serio? ¿qué soñaste? Eres tan terca que hace falta algo realmente grande para que cambies de actitud.

-Bueno… no importa, el punto es que… puedo molestar un poco a Jack… y debo recordar que eres mayor que yo, que puedes cuidarte sola y que sabrás lo que haces.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza… ¿lista para ir a desayunar?

-Por supuesto.

-Por cierto… ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Kristoff te hizo algo ayer?

-¿Ayer? No, ¿por qué?

-Casi ni te le acercabas, eso es raro, ni siquiera quisiste bailar con él.

-Bueno, eso… no es nada, ya lo resolví, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-¡Completamente! Y ahora ¡VAYAMOS A DISFRUTAR DE ESE FESTIVAL!

Elsa comenzó a reír, Anna salió de la tienda corriendo, feliz de encontrarse con la zona llena de casas de campaña, incluso se asomó a la tienda de Jack para gritar un Buenos Días que hizo saltar a los dos Frost que aun se encontraban cómodamente acomodados uno en una cama y el otro en una hamaca, después de todo, aquel era un nuevo día…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Anna y su imaginación… ¿sabían que es posible que pase algo como eso cuando estamos durmiendo? Lo leí en una revista una vez, jajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, aquí la explicación de porque Anna andaba tan gruñona, si llevas días soñando que tu hermana está haciendo cositas indebidas… y de paso te niegas que bien que las quieres hacer, no puede salir nada bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, un poco menos subido de tono que los dos anteriores en cuanto al lemmon pero, bueno, ¡Es Anna! No creo que hubiera podido escribirlo de otra manera siendo su punto de vista… ahora que con Kristoff… jajajajajajajajaja, no se me emocionen, aun no planeo usarlo, tengo que hacer algo de investigación sobre un par de cosas primero xD, ya saben, chicos serios y que parecen centrados y más maduros de lo que son, sueños desbocados… ok, tal vez no sueños, no lo sé, aun lo estoy considerando, en todo caso, no sé cuando ni sobre quienes será el próximo cap, sigo sin poder quitar el dedo del renglón con Astrid y Hiccup pero… bueno, aun tengo tiempo para esos dos, y aun faltan caps por escribir de la historia raíz, así que, el siguiente episodio queda en completa incertidumbre, les avisaré cuando tenga uno listo.

Esta vez no comentaré los reviews por cierto, per para el próximo, prometo contestar, no sean tímidos chicos, prometo no poner sus nicks en las respuestas, en todo caso, me gustaría saber si les está gustando como estoy llevando este otro fic, que parejas les gustaría ver, o que situaciones, ya había avisado que no todo va a ser Elsa y Jack, aunque puede que los retome varias veces, no sé, me gusta demasiado esa pareja, aunque ciertamente no es la única. Bueno, como sea, cuídense, no dejen de leer, divertirse, en el buen sentido y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	4. La Casa de los Gritos (25)

**D&D GENERATION**

4.- La Casa de los Gritos  
><em>Elsa Arendalle<br>(Correspondencia 25)_

Era domingo y de alguna forma, Frost la había convencido de ir a comer a su escondite, no es que no le gustara, llevaban yendo a aquella casa cerca de tres fines de semana seguidos, pero era un poco difícil justificar donde había estado cuando llegaba a surgir algún incidente que requiriera de su supervisión, ser Premio Anual era más de lo que esperaba en realidad, si había algún problema que los prefectos no estaban muy seguros de cómo solucionar y no era un asunto académico o de indisciplina extrema, la buscaban en el colegio, en el pueblo y al menos el día anterior incluso la habían ido a buscar a su habitación, era una locura y aun así, ahí estaba ella, afinando el piano del lugar luego de haberse leído al menos cinco manuales distintos sobre el tema, y sin lograr que el teclado quedara de su agrado, aun le faltaban al menos siete u ocho teclas por componer.

-¡Déjalo ya Elsa! – Susurró su novio mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro- quizás quede listo la próxima semana.

-Tú arreglaste toda la casa en un mes y yo no logro arreglar un estúpido piano… no puedo darme por vencida.

-Yo ya había remendado sillones, arreglado pisos y compuesto mesas de madera antes de venir aquí, así que es distinto.

La platina se rindió, se sentía nerviosa y a la vez sobrepasada por aquel albino un año menor que ella.

De algún modo se las había ingeniado para entregar a Finley y Mérida un amuleto de llamado, si algo sucedía y necesitaban ubicarla, Finley y Mérida eran los únicos que podían enviarle un mensaje con algunos pocos toques de varita, en ese momento, el pequeño guardapelo que Elsa había comenzado a cargar consigo comenzaba a vibrar, ella solo tenía que abrirlo para ver la notificación de donde la estaban buscando, teniendo tiempo suficiente para idear una coartada.

-¡Elsa! – Masculló su novio antes de abrazarla para alejarla cargando del piano de cola negro de la sala – Deja eso Majestad, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo divertido.

-De acuerdo, vamos pues, ¿qué tienes? – Contestó la chica derrotada mientras era bajada al suelo de nuevo y conducida de la mano a una de las ventanas tapeadas. – Jack, ¿qué tiene que ver la ventana?

-Que un par de enanos curiosos burlaron a tus prefectos, mira.

Elsa observó mientras Jack le señalaba un agujero apenas perceptible sobre la madera que ocupaba la ventana, entonces pudo ver claramente a dos chicos de cuarto grado con un pequeñajo de tercero, estaban un poco pálidos mientras se acercaban a la verja que rodeaba el terreno de la famosa Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó ella un poco preocupada

-Darles un susto de muerte, ¿qué más?

-Jack, eso no es agradable.

-Pero es gracioso, debiste ver la cara que Mérida, Anna y tú pusieron el día que estuvieron espiando, jajajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Eso no fue parte de tus protecciones?

-Noup, te mostraré.

El chico sacó su varita por primera vez desde que la llevara a aquel lugar apartado, nunca lo hacía, no debía hacerlo, los hechizos protectores que había colocado el albino tan cuidadosamente para que la casa pareciera estar temblando, sonaran aullidos y golpes, no solo daba inicio cuando el joven ponía un pie en la casa, también le jalaban la energía mágica, debilitándolo poco a poco, su límite eran 4 horas, ambos lo sabían, por eso Jack nunca sacaba su varita para nada en aquel lugar pero, esto era diferente, el brillo en aquellos ojos azules y la sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro dejaron pensando a la platina que su novio debía disfrutar profundamente haciendo bromas.

Jack delineó con la punta de su varita aquella madera que cubría la ventana, esta bajó como si tuviera un mecanismo que la colocara en el suelo, Elsa pudo ver claramente a los tres chicos a punto de tocar la cerca de madera cuando algo llamó su atención hacia ellos, Jack se apuntó con la varita al rostro, de pronto se veía más pálido, pareciera que su piel fuera de humo, sus ojos comenzaron a lanzar un brillo fantasmagórico, entonces colocó la varita en su garganta.

-¡Larguense! – Dijo el joven tranquilamente, Elsa observó afuera a los chicos retrocediendo aterrados, ella sabía bien que la casa proyectaba la voz de Jack desfigurada, fantasmagórica y en algo parecido a rugidos, era aterrador - ¡Dije que se fueran! ¿o tal vez quieran hacerme compañía?

Jack apuntó la varita hacia la ventana y una bruma densa comenzó a salir por la ventana, los niños salieron corriendo blancos y despavoridos mientras Jack comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, su aspecto volviendo a la normalidad y la tabla subiendo de inmediato hasta colocarse en su lugar.

-¡Eso fue perverso Jack! – Se quejó Elsa recordando la sensación que ella misma había tenido luego de ver aquel espectáculo desde fuera.

-Fue divertido, no digas que no, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, quizás la próxima vez tú deberías ser el espectro.

-No puedo ser el espectro, no conozco esos hechizos.

-Te los enseñaré, no te preocupes, jajajajajaja, son divertidos.

-No cuando eres la víctima de ese hechizo… ¡es horrible!

Un escalofrío la recorrió de solo recordar su propia experiencia, el albino solo tuvo que pasear su dedo por el camino de su columna para hacerla saltar.

-¿Asustada majestad?- Preguntó Frost mientras rodeaba a Arendalle desde la espalda para poder acercarse a su oído- Podría ayudarte para que se te pase el susto.

-¡JACK! – Gritó ella sonrojándose de forma severa mientras salía de entre los brazos del albino, el cual no paraba de reír.

-¡Eres una pervertida Elsa!, jajajajajajajajaja, ven, te daré un chocolate, con eso se quitan los sustos.

Ella lo siguió más coloreada de lo que deseaba, sabía que Jack era incapaz de hacerle nada atrevido, pero el tono de aquellos susurros le parecían siempre en serio, no podía evitar pensar en cosas que no eran.

-Siéntese Majestad, ahora mismo le traigo su chocolate, ¿lo quiere en barra o para beber?

-Una barra está bien, gracias. – Respondió ella mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del comedor, observando a su novio perderse en la puerta de la cocina solo para salir después con dos barras en la mano - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ¿porqué?

-Llevamos una hora aquí y acabas de hacer todo un espectáculo aterrorizante.

-A, era por eso… estoy bien, aunque tendremos que irnos una hora antes, mira ahí.

Elsa observó el reloj de arena que Jack había instalado recientemente sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la arena de arriba había bajado drásticamente, era cierto, la alarma de salida sonaría antes de lo esperado. Ambos se sentaron en silencio a comer, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, así pasaron al menos unos cuantos minutos hasta que algo llamara la atención de la platina.

-Jack, ¿de dónde sacaste estas barras? – Preguntó la joven repentinamente desconcertada luego de contemplar el reloj por un rato.

-Pues de la cocina.

-No Jack, me refiero a donde las compraste.

-Pues… estas son de… -El chico revisó las envolturas, soltándolas mientras contemplaba sus manos completamente embarradas de dulce- ¿pero qué es esto?

Jack volteó a ver a Elsa, quien también tenía las manos pegajosas de dulce y además la blusa un poco salpicada, aquello no era normal, sin importar cuánto calor hiciera o que tan abrigados anduvieran, las barritas de chocolate jamás se le había deshecho en las manos a ninguno de los dos, la temperatura de ambos pares de manos era inferior a lo usual, por lo que era imposible.

-Elsa, yo… lo siento… creo que son las barras de zonko.

-¿Zonko? ¿la tienda de bromas?

-Si, lo lamento, Flynn me regaló unas hace poco, no les había dado importancia, hasta que me comí la primera y terminé así, Flynn casi se ahoga de la risa que le dio su broma.

-¿Y si eran barras de broma qué haces con ellas aquí?

-Eran las últimas dos, debieron revolverse con los chocolates que estuve trayendo para acá… lo siento en serio.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, iré a lavarme las manos.

La chica comenzó a subir teniendo buen cuidado de no tocar nada hasta llegar al baño, Jack la siguió luego de deshacerse de las envolturas, ayudándola a sacar agua de lluvia del cubo donde la habían estado almacenando para que pudiera enjuagarse, finalmente ambos estuvieron limpios, entonces Jack comenzó a verla de manera exagerada en el pecho, haciéndola sonrojar de más.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Pareces un pervertido.

-Es tu blusa… la mancha se corrió de más.

Elsa se observó un momento en el espejo que Jack había llevado la semana anterior, la mancha efectivamente se estaba extendiendo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…

-Yo la lavo, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa… ¿porqué no vas a la habitación a cambiarte? Estoy seguro de que dejé una blusa en el ropero.

-Jack, no es necesa…

-¡Claro que si! ¿exactamente que dirás cuando vuelvas al castillo con una blusa con color y aroma a chocolate?

-Puedo lavar mi ropa, ¿sabes? No necesitas hacerlo tú.

-Ajá, claro, ¿tu lavando ropa?

-Es solo una manchita… bueno… un poco grande… solo tengo que ponerle agua y jabón y… ehm…

-Solo vete a cambiar, yo lo hago, hay que tallarla con los nudillos o no saldrá ni con lavadora.

-¿Qué es una lavadora?

Jack se golpeó en la cara al escuchar a su novia, justo antes de empujarla por el medio de la espalda hacia la habitación.

-La profesora Monteiro no es tan buena si a estas alturas no sabes lo que es una lavadora, anda, métete y cámbiate, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto, no te preocupes.

-¿Tú? – Gritó Elsa ya dentro de la habitación, sabiendo de sobra que Jack se había quedado oculto al otro lado de la pared, no había opción ya que aquel cuarto carecía de puerta- Jack, eres lo suficientemente escrupuloso con todo lo que no es nieve como para tener que lavar manchas.

-No quieres saber que manchas tengo que lavar… apúrate o entraré a ayudarte.

Elsa obedeció de pronto, quitándose la blusa lila que había portado para colocarse de inmediato una verde oscuro que estaba colgada en el ropero, cuando estuvo lista salió para entregarle a Jack la blusa cuya mancha se había extendido todavía más.

-Bien Majestad, yo me encargo, tardará un poco por lo visto, pero saldrá.

-Bien… entonces me quedaré aquí a leer un poco.

-Cómo gustes

Jack le robó un beso y luego se dirigió al baño, Elsa se asomó lo suficiente para ver al chico enjuagar su blusa completamente, ponerle alguna clase de polvo encima y luego comenzar a tallar entre sus manos, era algo extraño verlo haciendo eso pero, bueno, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no habría podido.

La joven se recostó entonces en el colchón jalando un par de almohadas para acomodarse mejor a leer, pronto la preocupación de que el guardapelo comenzara a vibrar desapareció de su mente, el hecho de saber que afuera la casa emitía ruidos espeluznantes pasó a un último plano, sin embargo, el hecho de que Jack estuviera en la habitación de al lado tallando su blusa favorita no la dejaba concentrar en su lectura, leyó y releyó algunos renglones hasta que las letras comenzaron a bailarle por el esfuerzo, rindiéndose entonces y cerrando los ojos junto con el libro por un momento, necesitaba despejarse de otra manera.

Minutos después, Elsa sentía que alguien le daba algunos besitos en la nuca, sonrió un poco cuando aquellos labios invasores comenzaron a tapizar su mejilla, sintiendo aquella familiar mano larga y fría recorriéndole la espalda por encima de la ropa.

-Su Majestad parece muy tensa hoy – Comentó aquella voz casi ronroneando en su oído – Tal vez deba ayudarla a relajarse.

-¡Jack, deja eso! Ya me estoy relajando – Contestó ella aflojerada y sin abrir los ojos.

El muchacho ya no insistió, muy por el contrario, se acomodó en cuclillas a su lado antes de comenzar a frotarle los hombros con suavidad y convicción.

-Jack, te dije que no.

-Shht, te estás relajando, permíteme ayudarte.

-Jack, por Merlín, arreglaste una casa entera para mi, lavaste mi blusa a mano ¿y ahora me das un masaje?

-Te amo Elsa, solo quiero hacerte feliz.

No contestó, Jack podía no parar de hablar cuando se alababa a si mismo y cuando comenzaba a declararle su amor, lo mejor que podía hacer entonces era rendirse y dejarse hacer, la única manera de zafarse sería saliendo de ahí para dirigirse al colegio y en realidad, no sentía ganas, menos con las manos de Jack acariciándola de aquella forma, realmente relajante.

Todo habría ido bien, si Jack no hubiera decidido que la platina a su lado caminaba demasiado, Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir que el masaje ahora pasaba directamente a sus piernas luego de haber perdido su calzado, obligándola a abrir los ojos y voltear.

-¡JACK!

-¡Tranquila mujer! Sé lo que hago, solo relájate ¿quieres?

-Pero…

-Sin peros, recuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate consentir, discutes demasiado. – Se burló aquel albino que jugaba al masajista.

Elsa obedeció, al principio era incómodo que Jack paseara sus manos por sus piernas, siempre por debajo de sus rodillas, después de un rato había comenzado a ser realmente relajante, incluso que le doblara las piernas lentamente para masajearle mejor en la planta de los pies, masajeando en círculos con sus pulgares, dándole a aquel masaje un toque en extremo placentero.

-Elsa – Llamó el joven luego de terminar de masajearle ambas piernas y ambos pies- ¿te importaría voltearte?

-Pequeño pervertido, los masajes se dan en esta posición.

-Te lastimaré los brazos si tengo que masajearlos contigo de espaldas, preferiría que te voltees.

Elsa se sintió sonrojar por un momento, sintiéndose un poco tonta al pensar cosas que no eran otra vez, con un suspiro se volteó, observando a Jack por un momento con el semblante sereno antes de dejarlo hacer, el chico tomó una de sus manos delicadamente antes de apoyarla contra si mismo, subiendo la manga corta hasta el hombro de su dueña para luego comenzar un masaje desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos de Elsa, besándola en la palma y en el dorso antes de acomodar su brazo de nuevo en el colchón.

-¿Te está gustando majestad?- Preguntó Jack como si hablara del clima.

-Bastante… ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Mi padre hace muebles artesanales, tuve que aprender para poder ayudarlo a dormir en invierno.

Elsa sintió como se relajaba cada vez más y más, luego aquel toque electrizante de los labios de Jack sobre su mano antes de dejarla reposando, se sentía realmente a gusto, pensaba que el masaje había terminado cuando sintió que su blusa era levantada.

-¿JACK, QUÉ HACES? – Gritó la chica escandalizada y sin poder hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos.

-Tranquila, no he terminado, no haré nada indebido.

Elsa intentó levantar uno de sus brazos para volver a cubrir su vientre, pero sencillamente no pudo, sus brazos estaban tan relajados que no le respondían.

-¿Qué me hiciste Jack? No puedo mover los brazos.

-Shht, te dije que te relajaras, ¿confías en mi?

-Si pero…

-Entonces tranquila, esto va a gustarte.

El tacto frío de las manos de Jack la invadió de lleno cuando posó sus manos sobre su vientre, comenzando a hacer círculos por aquí y por allá, desde el final de su esternón hasta un poco por debajo de su ombligo, desde el centro de su vientre hasta la curva de su cintura, debía admitir que era delicioso, la platina se relajó entonces, dispuesta a disfrutar de la magia que aquellas manos realizaban en su ser.

Un poco después, el masaje había cambiado, solo los dedos, subiendo y bajando despacio, generándole calor, en algún punto notó que aquellos dedos hábiles se colaban por debajo de su blusa recientemente remangada, en otra circunstancia se habría alarmado, habría gritado, incluso habría convertido a Jack en un carámbano antes de salir de la habitación hecha una furia, pero en ese preciso momento se sentía tan relajada, el masaje era tan placentero, que solo se dejó hacer.

Pronto se hizo consciente de que su corazón estaba bombeando un poco más rápido de lo usual, el masaje de Jack ahora iba de su ombligo a su cuello, rodeando sus senos en un intento de no tocarlos, rozándolos accidentalmente de cualquier forma, ella entreabrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba un poco nervioso, sudaba, estaba concentrado en hacerlo bien, aun así el leve sonrojo no bajaba de sus mejillas, Elsa ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo, logró mover sus brazos despacio, llevándolos hasta su blusa, la cual comenzó a desabotonar sin perder de vista el rostro de Jack, se notaba sorprendido, bastante sonrojado, contrario a lo que pudiera haber esperado, incluso se veía inocente mientras ella abría su blusa, dejando al descubierto el sostén blanco con un moño en el centro que portaba aquel día.

-Relájate Jack, así no te estorbará la tela – Susurró ella en tono juguetón mientras el chico hacía un esfuerzo para pasar saliva – Pensé que sabías lo que hacías.

-Si, si… yo solo… mejor me callo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa ligera mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Jack subiendo desde su ombligo, pasando por su escote hasta llegar a sus clavículas, las cuales delineaba con círculos antes de bajar pasmosamente por sus costados. La premio anual se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, faltaba algo, ese toque de emoción que había sentido hacía un momento, ¿qué era? Solo minutos después descubrió que Jack ya no la estaba rozando, eso era lo que faltaba, no sabía cómo pedirlo, estaba avergonzada, sintiendo un calor recorrerle el rostro.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? – Preguntó Jack despacio sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-No… es que… tal vez no debí desabotonar mi blusa.

-¿Te avergüenza que te vea Elsa?

Ella solo negó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, aquella idea no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?... tal vez algo que dejé de hacer – Inquirió el chico mientras comenzaba a rozarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma intencionada, ocasionando que el corazón de Elsa volviera a acelerar, el calor a llenarle el cuerpo y una ligera sonrisa surcara su rostro – Parece que te gusta que te toque.

Ella no respondió, solo desvió su rostro mientras entreabría sus ojos, incapaz de moverse de su posición, sintiendo el deseo apoderándose de si misma.

-Ya veo – Suspiró Jack – si eso ayuda a relajarte…

No terminó lo que estaba diciendo, separó sus manos de ella antes de comenzar de nuevo, delineándole las clavículas con los dedos solo para comenzar a besarla en el cuello de forma fugaz, bajando poco a poco al igual que hacían sus manos, Elsa soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Jack entre sus senos, su respiración le hacía cosquillas, excitándola de paso mientras el albino seguía bajando poco a poco, hasta posar las manos en sus caderas para poder besar su ombligo.

-Elsa…

Ella abrió los ojos, extrañada por el ronroneo en que su nombre había sido pronunciado, observó a Jack, seguía sonrojado, aun sudaba, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, tan obscuros como el mar en medio de una tormenta, notó también que Jack se había desabrochado la camisa de manga corta que llevaba, mostrando una playera de algodón sin mangas debajo de esta.

-Elsa… yo… -Dijo el chico mientras con la mano le acariciaba uno de sus muslos – corre.

-¿Cómo? – Se sentía confundida, ¿qué corriera? ¿por qué? ¿iba a convertirse en algún tipo de criatura mágica como los hombres lobos?

-Solo corre Elsa… vete rápido.

-Jack, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó ella incorporándose lo suficiente como para verlo más de cerca, notando como su chico había comenzado a temblar ligeramente a la par que sus caricias se intensificaban en velocidad y fuerza- Jack, confío en ti, dime qué pasa.

-Lo siento Elsa – Fue todo lo que dijo el albino antes de jalarla para comenzar a besarla con ferocidad y desesperación, similar a la que habían empleado semanas atrás en la bañera de su habitación, y aun así tan distinto.

Elsa se dejó llevar mientras era besada con una intensidad inusitada hasta entonces, deleitándose en las manos de Jack, las cuales volaban por todo su cuerpo despojándola de su ropa, la blusa que había estado usando quedó relegada en el suelo, su sostén no tardó mucho en alcanzar el mismo destino, algo en el interior de la platina se encendió cuando su novio comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello entre besos húmedos, orillándola a quitarle la camisa y posteriormente la playera con algo de desesperación, de pronto se sentía contagiada de una fiebre rara que la carcomía por dentro, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de aquel joven bajo sus manos, necesitaba sentir las caricias del albino por todo su ser, solo aquellas frías manos de largos dedos podrían calmar aquel calor agobiante en el que se estaba perdiendo.

No supo cómo fue, cuando se dio cuenta estaba recostada de nuevo en el colchón mientras aquella fiera de ojos azules devoraba sus senos entre besos y mordiscos apenas insinuados, robándole suspiros y jadeos mientras el corazón le latía tan rápido que amenazaba con salírsele ahí mismo, Jack se detuvo de jugar, enderezándose por completo, como pensando el siguiente paso mientras Elsa lo observaba, aquel cuerpo masculino y joven se notaba tan perfecto para ella, tan apetitoso, deseaba besarlo también por todos lados y dejarle marcas que demostraran que era su dueña, aun así no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía, se sintió completamente paralizada por las manos del joven Frost, quien las había introducido bajo la falda que llevaba aquel día, acariciándole los muslos con sumo descaro, acercándose más y más a sus caderas, enloqueciéndola en el proceso.

-¿Qué esperas Jack? Deja de jugar conmigo, me estás matando.

El chico sonrió de lado, había un brillo en sus ojos que solo le veía cuando lograba salirse con la suya, cuando la manipulaba para hacer lo que él deseaba, lo sabía, debería estar furiosa con él por todo aquel juego, en cambio se sentía molesta porque no obtenía más.

-Su Majestad podría ser más explícita, después de todo no estoy jugando contigo.

-Jack, por favor…

Él se acercó sigiloso sin despegar sus manos de sus caderas, sus ojos obscurecidos brillando como la luna sobre un mar tormentoso, esos movimientos felinos eran lo que la ponían de nervios normalmente, ahora sin embargo los encontraba excitantes, como una invitación.

-Dime que me deseas – Soltó él luego pasear la punta de su nariz por todo el cuello níveo de la platina hasta terminar a un lado de su oreja – Dame tu permiso y haré contigo todo lo que siempre deseaste, eso que guardas para tus más obscuros sueños.

-Jack, no puedo, no es tan sencillo.

-Te ayudaré entonces Elsa… ¿quieres que te siga tocando?

-Si – Suspiró ella mientras el peliblanco comenzaba a jalar poco a poco uno de sus pezones.

-¿Quieres que te bese por todas partes?

-¡Oh, si! – Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como su lóbulo era atrapado por una boca traviesa y mordisqueado por aquella dentadura perfecta.

-¿Me deseas Elsa?

-Lo hago Jack… no lo sabía, pero en verdad lo hago.

No pudo verlo, pero sus rostros estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir a la perfección como brotaba una de esas sonrisas de alarde que Jack ponía cuando ganaba en algo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia siendo que uno de los dedos del joven la estaba acariciando sobre la tela de su ropa interior en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, delineando aquello que nadie había visto y que habría protegido a capa y espada de cualquier otro.

-También te deseo Majestad, así que, ¿me permitirías reclamarte como mía?

Aquellas caricias furtivas se habían vuelto ligeramente demandantes mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, embelesados ante el deseo y la posibilidad, ella no pudo articular palabra, en lugar de eso, se decantó por la acción, jaló el rostro de su novio para besarlo con angustia mientras su mano comenzaba a recorrerle el pecho, no era correcto lo que hacía, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero su juicio se había ido al infierno en el momento en el que Jack comenzó a incitarla con aquellos roces, si ya habían sobre pasado el límite, ¿por qué no cruzarlo de una buena vez?

Elsa desabrochó los pantalones de Jack con dificultad, bajándolos apenas lo suficiente para acariciarle las nalgas, era una sensación agradable y excitante al mismo tiempo, incluso había escuchado al chico soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, quería hacerle más cosas y lo habría intentado, si aquel loco peliblanco no la hubiera empujado contra la cama para sacarle las bragas de un tirón.

-Cierra los ojos Elsa – Pronunció con lentitud mientras le abría las piernas poco a poco – Lo disfrutarás más si no ves lo que hago.

No pudo obedecerlo del todo, observando un poco aterrada aquel rostro pálido desaparecer debajo de su falda, estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando una sensación húmeda y estimulante la asaltó por completo, no podía creer lo que sucedía, Jack la estaba besando en el lugar menos esperado, derritiéndole las ideas de paso, acelerándole el pulso y enloqueciendo sus sentidos a dimensiones inimaginables, cargándola aun más de deseo si es que aquello era posible. Podía sentir la lengua traviesa de Jack delineando y perfilando aquellos labios prohibidos y siempre cubiertos, era consciente del aliento de él, frío contra la sensación cálida de aquella lengua húmeda, sintió incluso ligeras succiones aquí y allá, llevándola al delirio, era más de lo que podía soportar, estaba sintiendo demasiado, quería más, deseaba más, no pudo evitar alcanzar aquellos blancos cabellos cuando lo sintió despegarse de ella para regresarlo a continuar con aquella labor, las sensaciones se intensificaron, estaba a punto de culminar, estaba segura, y entonces todo se detuvo.

-¿Jack? – Preguntó la platina con el corazón en la mano y los ojos desorbitados, buscando a su amante, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre aquella colchoneta, dándole la espalda y retirándose el resto de su indumentaria.

-No es justo que solo tú te diviertas – Comentó el slytherin con un cierta burla en el tono de voz – no cuando podemos divertirnos los dos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observó mientras volteaba a verla, había locura en el interior de sus ojos, una pasión hipnotizante que la tenía tan atrapada, que no supo en qué momento se acomodó entre sus piernas, solo lo sintió entrando despacio, más placer, aquello parecía imposible.

-Entonces Majestad, ¿te está gustando esto?

Ella no respondió, simplemente atrapó aquellos labios pálidos y finos mientras intentaba mover su cadera con torpeza, haciéndolo captar el mensaje, obligándolo a acelerar en su ritmo.

Besos, mordiscos, caricias, fricción, la fórmula del placer era algo que Elsa solo había podido leer en algunas de las novelas que acostumbraba a leer desde hacía un par de años, no había pensado seriamente en experimentarlas, ahora sin embargo podía gozar de ellas, sorprendentemente no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento, su mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en Jack entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, en aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo y el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Horas después, según la percepción de Elsa, ambos habían llegado al final, una redención digna del paraíso se apoderó de ambos, haciéndola gemir sin poder evitarlo luego de lo cual, el sueño se apoderó de ambos, abrazados y todavía unidos… o eso pensaba Elsa.

-Majestad – Llamó una voz conocida – Elsa, despierta, ¡Elsa!

La aludida abrió los ojos con cierta pereza, se sentía exhausta, ¿por qué no la dejaba dormir más? No lo entendía, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, voltearse hacia el otro lado y hacerse bolita.

-Elsa, deja de jugar, ya despierta dormilona- Replicó el muchacho riendo un poco ante la situación.

-Déjame dormir Jack, solo abrázame

El abrazo no tardó mucho en llegar, podía sentir aquel calor agradable y acogedor a su alrededor de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Me perdí algo? – Preguntó Frost un poco divertido desde la espalda de su novia – es extraño que me pidas que te abrace.

-Jack, por Merlín, acabamos de… - Y entonces su cerebro reparó en un detalle… traía la ropa puesta, seguramente Jack también, Elsa abrió los ojos como si sonara la alarma de incendios de su habitación, observándose detenidamente solo para notar su falda gris tableada en su lugar, los botones de su blusa verde perfectamente abrochados, saltó como impulsada por un resorte y volteó atrás mientras un rubor le cubría las mejillas.

-¿Acabamos de qué? – Preguntó Jack divertido, completamente vestido y observándola aun acostado, haciendo incrementar su sonrojo. - ¿Exactamente qué estabas soñando pequeña pervertida?

-¡NADA!... nada Jack – Repuso Elsa nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía casi volando hacia el baño - ¡MIRA, SE SECÓ MI BLUSA!

-Por eso venía a despertarte, tu ropa está seca y es casi hora de irnos, la alarma de los cinco minutos acaba de sonar allá abajo.

Elsa se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, entrando de nuevo sin voltear a ver a su joven novio pero sintiendo sobre ella una mirada penetrante mientras reacomodaba la blusa verde en el ropero para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, hora de irnos – Dijo ella al salir por la puerta, escuchando a Jack siguiéndola de cerca y aguantando la risa – Y esto… la otra semana preferiría no venir ¿sabes? Recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas de la escuela y…

-¿En fin de semana? – Comentaba aquella voz que adoraba con un toque divertido.

-¡SI! Si, así es, ya sabes, me gusta estar… lista. – Terminó Elsa mientras abría la puerta que los llevaba al túnel del sauce boxeador, justo ahí, en aquel lugar, Jack deslizó su mano sobre la de ella, obligándola a detenerse con ese simple roce, sintiéndose sonrojar al recordar en menos de un segundo todo lo que había soñado.

-Elsa, algo me dice que te divertiste sin mi, ¿te molestaría contarme? – Ronroneó el chico de Slytherin al oído de su víctima, provocándole a Elsa una serie de escalofríos más que notorios.

-Dije que era hora de irnos – Contestó Elsa en un tono que no dejaba lugar a ningún otro tipo de contestación, sin voltear a verlo, pero confiada en su voz de mando – Y que ni se te ocurra volverme a preguntar nada de esto, ¿te queda claro?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Jack – Solo me gustaría saber que tan bien lo hice.

-¡JACK!

-¿QUÉ? Tú eres increíble en mis sueños.

-¡JACK, NO QUERÍA SABER ESO!

Él solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas en la puerta antes de seguirla de regreso al castillo, puede que Jack no volviera a preguntar nada, pero estaba segura, iba a aprovecharse de ella cada vez que le fuera posible.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

JAJAJAJAJAJA, definitivo, ese Jack es un loquillo xD, bueno, Elsa no se queda atrás, aunque tiene más imaginación que su hermana, me pregunto qué novelas lee para divertirse xD, jajajajajajaja, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado con este cap.

Pasando a los reviews, solo hubo tres, los dos primeros son de la misma persona xD así que de antemano, muchas gracias por seguir con los comentarios, me animan a seguir con esta locura de historia, en fin, primero que nada y volviendo al cap dos, Nod y MK no están muy bien de la cabeza, además que a los dos les gusta llevar la batuta, así que lo de la correteada salió solito, algo así como "te la voy a poner difícil ya que estamos", en cuanto al cap 3, me divertí mucho con el sueño de Anna, no puedo negarlo, uno de esos sueños en los que sabes que estás soñando pero no puedes manejar la situación, jajajajajajajaja, y pues, en la historia raíz no coloqué nada sobre lo que pasó la noche del segundo día, por eso aproveché para que aquí Elsa sacara a bailar a Jack, como para alejarse un poco de su hermanita y tener un respiro, jejeje, muchas gracias por el comment. El siguiente review fue el de Copos, jajaja, muchas gracias, me esmero lo más posible en respetar la personalidad de cada personaje inclusive en estas situaciones, aunque con estos dos no siempre estoy del todo segura, tal vez debería volver a ver Epic xD, en cuanto a Nod y los senos, sé de buena fuente que muchos chicos fantasean con todos los pares que ven por la calle y en la escuela, en cuanto al sueño de Anna, creo que ver a tu hermana, no importa si es mayor o menor, en esas condiciones en suficiente shock para que te pongas sobre protectora, claro que en este caso el subconsciente tuvo que mandar a la única persona a la que Anna realmente escucharía, o sea Kristoff, en todo caso, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ya tengo un poco planeado en que momento poner a las demás parejitas, solo me falta decidir cuáles serán solo sueños y cuales serán situaciones "reales" por así decirlo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo y estaré esperando, recuerden, dejen su comentario, si no les importa que los mencione cuando contesto solo avísenme, por mi no hay problema.

SARABA


	5. Regalos (27)

**D&D GENERATION**

5.- Regalos  
><em>Hiccup<br>(Correspondencia 27)_

Era 25 de Diciembre por la noche, todo estaba oscuro afuera salvo por las torres de vigilancia, él ya se había quitado su gruesa capa de pelo negro para colocarla encima de su cama, estaba quitándose las enormes botas cuando su ventana se abrió, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el puñal que su padre le obligaba a guardar debajo de la almohada, inmóvil, aguzando sus sentidos, no fue hasta que se reveló quien era el intruso que logró soltar el aire que tenía contenido.

-¿Astrid?

No pudo decir nada más, la vikinga se le había echado encima, derribándolo contra su cama mientras lo besaba con más sentimiento de lo usual, se sentía un poco impactado, y también se recordó que de un momento a otro podría recibir un golpe, así que optó por disfrutar lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella cuando al fin lo soltó – no debería haber entrado así, pero, bueno, yo… gracias.

Hiccup tuvo que prestar más atención de lo usual para escuchar a su novia y entender lo que estaba diciendo, jamás la había visto de ese modo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño sinceramente preocupado.

-Si si si si si… solo que yo… soy una persona horrible, ¿cierto?

No pudo contestar, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando ahí, la única vez que había visto a la chica Drake tan sensible e indefensa fue el día que se volvieron novios, e igual que en aquella ocasión, estaba completamente perdido en la situación.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Astrid, pero yo no te considero una mala persona… si eso ayuda.

La observó a detalle, aquellos ojos azules estaban brillosos por las lágrimas, comenzaba a comprender un poco, se sentía apenada, eso era cierto, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Los… los dibujos de dragones, el colgante en forma de hacha… los guantes de piel gris, el colmillo y la garra de dragón… incluso había un trozo del cascarón del huevo de Hinchy… ¡y yo jamás te he dado nada!

-No digas eso… me entrenaste, creíste en mi después de que nadie más en la villa lo hiciera, incluso bailaste conmigo… ¿crees que eso es nada?

No pudo verle el rostro porque ella estaba pensativa, observando un punto imaginario en el suelo, él solo tomó su mano, sintiendo como ella le devolvía un ligero apretón antes de volver a verlo.

-Hay algo que puedo darte, ¿sabes?

Estaba realmente ruborizada, parecía como si lo hubiera pensado mucho y había un brillo en sus ojos que Hiccup no supo interpretar.

-Tú y yo estamos bien, en serio, no necesito nada Astrid.

Ella lo miró con dureza, como si estuviera a punto de amenazarlo con cortarle el gaznate si seguía diciendo algo más que la contradijera.

-Bueno – Respondió el castaño terriblemente nervioso – un beso de vez en cuando no me viene mal, ¿sabes? No, no es necesario que me des nada… yo…

Y no pudo seguir hablando, Astrid se lanzó contra él, besándolo, tomándolo por sorpresa por segunda vez esa noche.

El beso se cortó repentinamente, en la oscuridad Hiccup alcanzó a distinguir los movimientos que la rubia estaba haciendo para deshacerse de su blusa roja, observando un poco se dio cuenta de que la capa ya estaba en el suelo.

-Astrid… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dándote un regalo de Navidad que pueda corresponder a lo que tú me diste.

Hiccup la detuvo al notar que estaba por quitarse también la blusa blanca de tirantes que portaba, bajo aquella prenda solo quedaba su sostén, estaba seguro de ello.

-Astrid, ¡por Merlín! No me debes nada… no tienes que hacer esto.

-Sssshhhh, te escucharán – Murmuró ella poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hiccup – ahora, te debo no uno sino un montón de regalos de Navidad – Comenzó a enumerar la chica Drake – hicimos el baile de compromiso en el bosque y tenemos diecisiete años… ¡Por Thor santísimo! sé un hombre y aprovecha lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, Hiccup comenzó a negar con la cabeza levemente, aquello no podía ser real… solo se convenció después de que Astrid le diera un pellizco de los suyos en el brazo, aquello seguro le dejaría marca.

-¿Qué tienen todos ustedes con esas absurdas ideas retrógradas sobre ser hombre y ser vikingo y sandeces parecidas? – Soltó él, ligeramente molesto y un poco ofendido mientras volvía a jalar la blusa de tirantes de Astrid hacia abajo – nací aquí, pero no logro integrarme a todas las costumbres que tenemos, son demasiado agresivos, el mundo no es así.

-Somos agresivos porque es el único modo de sobrevivir en este pedazo de tierra que nos tocó – Respondió la otra igualmente ofendida – somos agresivos porque tratamos con dragones, somos agresivos porque somos todo lo que queda de la civilización vikinga, los hombres de nuestra tierra seguirían invadiendo otros poblados para robar mujeres y tener varias esposas si no hubiera comenzado a haber magos entre los nuestros, si nunca hubiéramos encontrado a los dragones seríamos aun peores, ¿y qué con eso?

-Astrid… es que… ¡tan solo escúchate! ¿quieres entregarme tu virginidad porque somos vikingos y no tienes un regalo de navidad que darme? ¿es en serio?

Un puño más pequeño y a la vez más letal que el propio no tardó en estamparse contra la cabecera de su cama, algunas astillas cayeron conforme la oji azul sacaba despacio su mano del lugar, ni siquiera se había inmutado, el oji verde no podía saber si aquello le había dolido o no, lo único cierto es que no había dejado de verlo de una manera por de más salvaje.

-¡Quiero marcarte como mío y solo mío Hiccup! – Soltó ella despacio, como si el chico cuyo cuarto había invadido fuera idiota - ¿sabes por qué estaba tan tranquila en el bosque cuando pensé que querías hacer alguna cosa perversa conmigo? ¿se te ocurrió preguntarte si no sería eso lo que yo deseaba?

-Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo… - Lo pensó un momento y tenía sentido, ella se había alarmado más por la petición del baile de compromiso que ante la perspectiva de hacer alguna cosa indecente al encontrarse solos. – Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cuál habría sido tu capricho Astrid?

Ella sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillando con una mirada felina mientras hábilmente se terminaba de quitar la playera de tirantes, sentándose encima del joven, inmovilizándolo y dándole a entender la idea a la perfección.

-Mi capricho… es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

No podía creerlo, ¿era en serio?, le costó trabajo pensar más cosas cuando la sintió dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva y mordidas pequeñas en su cuello, esculcándole la camisa que portaba antes de comenzar a desabrocharla, realmente aquello tenía que ser obra de su sobre explotada imaginación… o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, la situación no tenía pies ni cabeza para la lógica del artista, quien tras perder su camisa verde y sentir que le arrebataban la playera blanca de tirantes y algodón tomó a la chica de las muñecas para luego obligarla a girar, encontrándose con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción frente a él cuando hubo terminado su maniobra.

-Tal vez deba darte más lecciones sobre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo Hiccup – Soltó Astrid de manera coqueta, él solo apretó más las muñecas de su novia, por alguna razón sentía que estaba jugando con él.

-Astrid… esto no puede ser verdad, simplemente no puedo creerlo… el año pasado fuiste la primera en saltarse el baile de Navidad para regañar y descalificar a las parejitas que se escondían solo para besarse, ¿tienes idea de lo puritana que has llegado a parecer desde que te volviste prefecta?

-No estamos en la escuela ahora, estamos en la villa, las reglas son diferentes.

-Esto sigue sin tener sentido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hiccup?

-La verdad… eso es todo… ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué conmigo?

La vio rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la sintió forcejear contra él, no se la dejaría fácil, le apretó más las muñecas, envolviéndola con las piernas aplicando toda su fuerza para mantenerla apresada y a su merced, la deseaba, pero no así, no por una razón que le parecía tan vacía en ese momento o se recriminaría el resto de su existencia.

-Estaba celosa, ¿si? Todos esos chicos enamorados, todas esas parejitas aquí y allá y yo… yo estaba sola… no podía comprender lo que ellos sentían o pensaban porque no me permitía creer…

-Sigue… quiero toda la verdad Astrid… por favor.

-¿Sabes que siempre fuiste como una desgracia para la tribu?, ¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue para mí darme cuenta de que en realidad quería estar contigo?, al principio pensé que te tenía lástima, eras un blanco fácil para todos… luego entramos a Hogwarts, comenzaste a hacer amigos por todos lados, gente que no era de nuestra villa… me dejaste atrás… y yo seguía preocupándome por ti, me molestaba verte porque no comprendía lo que sentía, tú me vuelves vulnerable… y odio sentirme así… luego el año pasado… primero sales con esa rubia desabrida de Durmstrang con la que bailaste y fuiste atento toda la noche, siempre dentro del Gran Comedor… después empiezas a seguir a Elsa por toda la escuela como un estúpido… no sabía que estabas ayudando a Jack pero, yo, moría de celos por dentro y no podía comprender la razón… quiero que tengas esto, quiero que seas el primero, quiero poder cerrar los ojos y recordarte dentro de mi… yo…

No la dejó continuar, ahora comprendía un poco, ella siempre había estado completamente apegada a las tradiciones y costumbres de la villa, siempre había permanecido fiel a la ideología vikinga, se había cerrado al mundo y se había quedado sola… observándolo a la distancia sin atreverse a ponerle nombre al sentimiento… sabía bien lo que se sentía, él llevaba viéndola desde la distancia demasiado tiempo, la diferencia era que él le había puesto nombre a todo desde antes… era amor… por amor había aceptado hacerse aprendiz en la forja, por amor había mejorado sus trazos y dibujos al darse cuenta de que con ello la podía ayudar a seguir subiendo… por amor la había ayudado siempre que ella lo había solicitado sin pedirle nada a cambio, él siempre le había dado todo lo que podía porque en realidad, jamás había esperado ni la más mínima retribución.

-Hiccup – Suspiró ella mientras el castaño la besaba desde las muñecas hasta los hombros antes de romperle el sostén con el abrecartas que tenía en la mesita de noche - ¿recuerdas esa vieja tradición?

-¿Cuál de todas? – Indagó el muchacho antes de tomar los senos de su compañera en ambas manos para frotar su rostro en ellos por un momento.

-El primero en tomar a la doncella, será el primero en tener derecho a reclamarla.

-Nunca me gustó – Soltó él antes de comenzar a besarla por todas partes, masajeando aquellos montes que habían resultado ser mayores a lo que había sospechado – eso implica que cualquier joven de la tribu puede ser víctima de violación y reclamada esposa para su victimario.

-Quiero apelar a ella – Soltó la rubia mientras intentaba desabrochar los pantalones del castaño.

-¿Para qué hacer eso? Podemos bailar en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y quedaremos atados.

-No si alguien se te adelanta en esto.

Hiccup se detuvo de golpe, sentándose en la cama, impidiéndole a Astrid desvestirlo más.

-¿Porqué se me habría de adelantar alguien?

Había fuego en la mirada de la rubia, una ira contenida que no había asomado a sus ojos, ¿es que había pasado algo?

-Desde que salgo contigo… desde las vacaciones de verano… algunos de los chicos mayores han estado acosándome, por supuesto no son rivales para mi… pero…

-¿Quién fue? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿porqué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Para qué hicieras qué? Puedo protegerme sola Hiccup… además, somos vikingos, si mi padre se entera, escogerá de entre ellos al que le parezca más apto como yerno y le facilitará las cosas… un baile no sería suficiente… y en verdad deseo esto…

-En el festival dijiste que no estabas lista para bailar conmigo, dijiste que éramos muy jóvenes.

-Y lo somos… solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas el derecho prioritario… en verdad disfruto estar contigo, puede que no sea algo muy notorio, pero… quiero estar contigo siempre… así que vamos, márcame, hazme tu mujer, no deseo casarme aun, pero cuando lo haga, quiero que sea contigo.

Lo pensó un momento, observándola con la poca luz que entraba en su habitación, aquello era cierto, los usos y costumbres de su clan podían ser desalmados, bárbaros y a veces incluso vandálicos… pero nadie jamás había intentado ir en contra y en este caso, tampoco le convenía hacerlo.

-¿Estás realmente segura?

-Lo estoy.

-Tengo condiciones.

-¡Hiccup!

-Ssshhht… no puedes volver a tu casa hoy…

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Quieres darme el derecho de prioridad? Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta mañana… yo iré a tu casa mañana y pasaré la noche contigo, aun si solo es para dormir…

-Hiccup, no…

-Si voy a reclamarte, quiero que quede bien claro que voy en serio… y una cosa más.

-¿Hay más?

-No quiero que nadie más te toque, no quiero que nadie más piense siquiera en quedarse contigo… bailaremos cuando hayamos terminado la escuela… esperaré todo el tiempo que desees, esperaré hasta cumplir cincuenta si eso te hace feliz… solo baila conmigo, duerme conmigo cada vez que vengamos a la villa… no quiero que nadie vuelva a pensar siquiera en tocarte.

La vio sonreír, tal vez por la actitud sobre protectora y territorial que había adoptado, no importaba, fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba que aquello fuera realmente importante si iba a quebrar su plan de volverse hombre en su noche de bodas.

-Tú ganas Berck… seré tuya a la vista de todos… claro que para eso será mejor que te apresures, la noche no es eterna, ¿sabes?

-Estoy consciente… solo quería estar seguro de no arrepentirme después.

-¿Arrepentirte?

-Esto al principio parecía un trato abusivo de mi parte hacia tu persona…

-¡Ay, Hiccup!

-Pero ahora…

Ninguno dijo nada más, estaban demasiado ocupados besándose y sacándose las ropas para poder decir cualquier otra cosa, para cuando estuvieron desnudos Hiccup se dedicó a probar cada parte a su alcance de Astrid, oyéndola tragarse los suspiros para evitar hacer ruido, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo con una intensidad cada vez mayor conforme paseaba sus manos por aquella piel blanca, aquellas curvas disimuladas por la ropa, deleitándose en la tonalidad del abdomen y las piernas de aquella fémina en particular, finalmente la obligó a voltear, dejándola apoyada sobre manos y rodillas, si iban a seguir las costumbres, estaba seguro de que su padre le había explicado que aquella era la posición que se tomaba para la noche de bodas.

-Estoy lista – soltó Astrid luego de frotarse un poco contra la entrepierna de Hiccup, al parecer, a ella también le habían explicado esa parte de la tradición nupcial.

El castaño comenzó a tentarla despacio, hasta encontrar aquella entrada que profanaría de un momento a otro, comprobando que sus dedos podrían entrar uno a uno sin problema, Astrid ya no pudo seguir aguantando, había soltado un gemido de sorpresa cuando el primer dedo ingresó, haciendo sonreír a Berck, este jugó con ella un poco más, lo suficiente para que tres de sus dedos pudieran entrar en aquellas profundidades húmedas, la sentía caliente, lista, y había sentido también el tope que la señalaría como suya, con cuidado tomó su miembro, posicionándose en el lugar indicado, aferrándola de las caderas con la mano que había quedado libre mientras comenzaba a empujarse para entrar.

Un ligero gemido lo hizo detenerse, había sentido aquella barrera, estaba indeciso, quería seguir, su cuerpo le exigía proseguir, pero ella le preocupaba de más, había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda cuando la vio volteando, sus ojos brillaban, su cara estaba más iluminada que hacía un momento, haciendo notorio un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, la luna estaba comenzando a salir de detrás de las nubes, reflejándose en aquellos ojos azules, ligeramente obscurecidos, ávidos de más, ojos con cuya mirada le ordenaban continuar, Hiccup retrocedió un poco antes de empujarse con fuerza, deteniéndose cuando ya no había ni un milímetro más de sí que pudiera introducir en ella, sintiendo un hilillo de algo cálido corriendo desde el interior de su novia, la cual había contenido el aire, tensándose al momento.

-¿Astrid? – Llamó el chico preocupado por lo que estuviera sintiendo ella.

-Estoy… estoy bien… solo prosigue, por favor.

-¿Estás segura?

-Vamos… esto no será nada… en comparación a los dragones.

Eso era verdad, aun así no dejaba de preocuparlo, así que se agachó todo lo que pudo para besarla en la espalda, acariciándola desde los senos hasta los muslos, reconfortándola antes de comenzar a moverse poco a poco, deleitándose en la sensación de aquel cuerpo ajeno envolviéndolo.

-¡Hiccup!

-¿Milady?

-Dame la vuelta… quiero verte.

Detenerse le costó más trabajo del que pensaba, estaba a punto de terminar cuando se detuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo se quedó ahí, estático, aguantando mientras la chica de sus sueños se daba vuelta, quedando acostada sobre su espalda, observándolo todavía con aquel sonrojo.

-Ven ahora, estoy lista.

-Yo no lo estoy… dame un segundo.

-¡Hiccup!

Tuvo que sentarse deteniéndose a sí mismo con una mano mientras se concentraba en evitar lo inevitable, volteando de pronto a ver a su amante, sonrió un momento antes de comenzar a penetrarla con los dedos, si entraba de nuevo terminaría antes de que ella hubiera disfrutado suficiente, le parecía injusto.

-Hiccup, no con tus dedos – Clamó ella en un susurro mientras él comenzaba a acelerar el movimiento de su mano.

-Estoy por venirme Astrid, no voy a durar mucho.

-Entonces ven, abrázame un momento.

Dudó un par de segundos antes de aceptar, manteniendo sus caderas alejadas de las de la rubia para poder contenerse, la sintió besándole el cuello, y luego la sintió succionando poco a poco… se sentía bien, dolía un poco, decidió imitarla entonces para dejar su mente en blanco, buscó su cuello con cuidado de no moverla demasiado, alcanzando un poco de aquella piel lechosa misma que besó despacio antes de comenzar a succionarla, poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando se sintió en control de la situación volvió a entrar en ella, moviéndose despacio, sintiéndola moverse también para profundizar la acción, lo estaba disfrutando, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber ahora.

El ritmo fue acelerando de a poco, ser marcado en el cuello no había sido suficiente, Astrid se las había ingeniado para aferrar su boca al pecho de Hiccup, mordiendo despacio, succionando lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca, lo suficiente para obligarlo a acelerar todo lo que pudo, lo último que el castaño pudo sentir como si se tratara de un sueño antes de terminar, fueron las uñas de Astrid clavándose con fuerza en su espalda, después de eso no supo que más sucedió, solo tuvo que abrazarla y moverse un poco para sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormir.

El sol de la mañana siguiente entró sin descaro alguno por la ventana abierta, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente a gusto en su cama, debajo de aquellas sábanas de algodón y las pieles que había colocado, dio una vuelta para no sentir los rayos del sol en su cara y se encontró con otro cuerpo cálido y suave junto a él.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de golpe sin poder creerlo, una cascada de lacios cabellos rubios fue lo primero que alcanzó a divisar, con cuidado fue incorporandose lo suficiente como para asomarse al otro lado de aquel descubrimiento, con el mismo cuidado que empleaba para acicalar a Chimuelo cuando estaba en el bosque, se aseguró de peinar el fleco de la chica en su cama, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro dormido, despejó también su cuello, peinándola despacio hasta encontrarse con una manchita violácea a medio camino entre hombro y cara… no lo había soñado entonces… volteó a la ventana para calcular la hora, aun le quedaba tiempo para dormir, así que simplemente se acomodó a la espalda de su novia, abrazándola y acomodándose mientras cerraba los ojos, después de todo, aquel parecía ser el inicio de unas muy interesantes vacaciones.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Creo que quedó más extraño que el de Anna charlando con su subconsciente, no importa, por más que lo leo no deja de gustarme. Pienso que esta vez no fui tan descriptiva como en otras ocasiones, sorry, en algún momento perdí el control de la historia y comenzó a escribirse sola, es verdad, jajajajajajajaja, en fin, fue divertido hacerla, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo sobre esta parejita a la que, seamos sinceros, le traía ganas desde el primer episodio de este fic, bueno, una espinita menos, todavía me falta retratar algunas parejitas, pero será más adelante, y por si a alguien se le pasó por la cabeza, este par van a andar como conejos en celo en la villa pero se van a comportar en la escuela, jejejejeje, soy malvada por hacer ese comentario pero, vamos, a Hiccup le está brotando esa vikingues varonil que con mucha dificultad le afloró en la segunda película y Astrid… ya saben lo que dicen, las más puritanas son las más locas xD, si Hiccup llega a su casa nomas a dormir, estoy casi segura de que ella no se lo va a permitir xD, reglas son reglas, ¿no?

Pasando a los reviews, creo que el malvado de Jack se llevó la historia con su último comentario en el cap anterior, xD yo no pensaba ponerlo, él lo hizo, lo juro, es malvado y burlón, y un pervertido como los chicos de su edad xD, así si, tiene que lavar manchas un poco seguido, y si, Jack ahora es consciente de que Elsa tiene sueños húmedos con él… y Elsa también lo sabe, pero se hace la tonta, no ha de ser muy cómodo de aceptar en su posición; Death, un gusto verte por aquí, definitivamente es la primera vez que lo comentas, jejejeje, mil gracias por las imágenes, si bien no pude explotarlas en este cap, probablemente las use para otras parejas xD, aunque casi me voy d espaldas con la de Jack y Elsa en la recámara, jajajajajajajajajaja, demasiado gráfica xD no sabía que se podía dibujar eso :P; muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, en verdad me motivan a seguir con este experimento raro, si bien este no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, espero que lo hayan disfrutado también.

Bueno, de momento eso es todo, recuerden, pueden dejar sus comentarios, y aviso, posiblemente haga más cosas en este fanfic una vez terminada la historia raíz, llegado su momento explicaré la razón… si, soy una pervertida, pero no, esa no es la razón principal xD, jejejejejejeje, bueno, cuídense, diviértanse y que pasen un genial fin de semana.

SARABA


	6. Patines (28)

**D&D GENERATION**

6.- Patines  
><em>Flynn Ryder<br>(Correspondencia 28)_

"_Te Amo Rapy_"

Era realmente increíble que lo hubiera dicho, no es que no lo sintiera desde antes, había que admitirlo, aquella personalidad explosiva, sus comentarios siempre certeros aunque fueran extraños, la paciencia que le tenía cuando cometía alguna idiotez, la ternura que le inspiraba cuando la veía estudiando o simplemente disfrutando en silencio de cualquier situación… era cierto, Flynn Ryder había caído enamorado de aquella pequeña revoltosa desde hacía ya algo de tiempo, era consciente de ello desde hacía un año, claro que, a diferencia de Jack, él todavía podía disfrutar observando a las otras vestales del colegio, el detonante de su momento de debilidad había sido ese corte de cabello, ese cambio, aunque pequeño, había resultado en un desastre para el más rastrero de los chicos de séptimo grado.

-¡HEY FLYNN! ¿MAÑANA EN EL CABEZA DE CERDO?

El aludido volteó solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro pecoso y pálido, los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y ese semblante de malicia del que fuera su cómplice en casi todas sus travesuras y faltas a la autoridad, sin embargo, por alguna razón no se encontraba de humor para irse de juerga con el idiota de Thorson.

-Quizás la otra semana… ¡pero no se desanimen! Vayan sin mí mañana, seguro puedes organizar algunos juegos decentes, ¿no Brutacio?

El aludido le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, la cual solo pudo ser desvanecida por el tremendo codazo que Bruthilda le propinó a su gemelo.

-¿Este idiota? ¡vamos Flynn, pides mucho! – Soltó la rubia antes de derribar a su hermano de un puntapié - ¡Yo podría ser una mejor anfitriona!

-Como quieran – Soltó Ryder sin mucha convicción, su política de "nada de chicas" solo aplicaba en las fiestas que él organizaba, en las demás podían poner sus propias reglas si así lo deseaban.

-Flynn, ¿estás bien? – Soltó entonces Jack alcanzándolo en las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos

-Si, lo estoy… Buenas Noches Frost

Sabía que había dejado al albino completamente congelado en su sitio, no había sido su intención ser tan cortante, pero de algún modo lo responsabilizaba un poco por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, llevaba seis años escuchando al peliblanco hacer planes sobre acercarse a Elsa, gritarle que la amaba y eso sin contar sus delirios sobre casarse con ella y tener dos hijos los cuales había estado destilando por los dormitorios en lo que llevaban del ciclo escolar.

-Ese idiota ya me pegó sus cursilerías, seguro – Se dijo a si mismo mientras ingresaba a su habitación, eludiendo la mirada inquisitoria de Seth y encerrándose en su propia cama cerrando las cortinas - ¡ESTOY BIEN, BUENAS NOCHES!

Unas horas más tarde, con una pijama negra de franela ya puesta, Flynn seguía dando vueltas de un lado al otro dentro de su cama, la oscuridad no hacía más que poner en marcha su mente, recordándole a su novia, ahora castaña, con aquel atrevido corte de cabello, sonriéndole, preocupándose, concentrándose en algo, sin embargo esa chispa de inocencia era algo que difícilmente alcanzaba a divisar en sus visiones, era algo distinto pero, ¿qué?

-¿Flynn, porqué sigues despierto a esta hora?

El chico quedó en shock, aquella voz, aunque en murmullos apenas audibles solo podía ser producida por una persona.

Rápidamente abrió las cortinas, todo estaba obscuro salvo por la escaza luz entrando por la pequeñísima ventana del techo, haciendo un esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie en la entrada del dormitorio.

-¿Rapy?

-Hola Flynn – Soltó la chica, no había ternura alguna en su voz, era más bien un tono que denotaba seguridad – Escuché que habías llegado extraño a los dormitorios y… me preocupé.

A duras penas pudo tragar saliva mientras se acercaba a ella despacio, aquello debía ser una alucinación.

-Tú, tú no puedes estar aquí, ni siquiera sabes la contraseña.

-Jack me dejó pasar, estaba preocupado por ti, dijo que fuiste malo con él cuando llegaste.

Si aquello era verdad, se encargaría de darle muerte y sepultura a ese estúpido cerebro congelado en cuanto lograra zafarse.

-Si, bueno, estoy, estoy bien, ¿ves? No me pasa nada extraño – Murmuró el chico con una sonrisa fingida mientras daba una vuelta para que su novia se cerciorara de aquello – Ahora sí, creo que puedes volver a tu habitación, buenas noches Rapy.

-¿Entonces, me preocupé por nada? – Dijo la castaña más tranquila de lo que cabía esperar - ¿Vine aquí solo para esto?

Se sentía un poco decaído ante aquella última pregunta, aun así, debía fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Lo lamento preciosa, pero deberías confiar un poco más en mi, ¿no crees?

No hubo respuesta, no hubo sonido alguno, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, así que simplemente se apresuró a tomarla de la mano para estar seguro de que estaba ahí.

-Creo que te acompañaré a la salida, ya comprobaste que estoy bien, gracias por tu visita, cuando llegues al pasillo no te detengas linda, derechita a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya veremos – Dijo ella aferrando su mano con algo más de fuerza mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta llegar a la sala común.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas como era normal, había banderines verdes por todos lados, la decoración, aunque lúgubre, siempre de buen gusto era la única testigo de Flynn y su visitante, la cual por cierto no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras subían por las escaleras, justo ahora Ryder se daba cuenta de algo extraño, la castaña traía una blusita blanca de tirantes que apenas y le cubría hasta el muslo, ¿no tenía frío?

-Oye, Rapy.

-¿Si Flynn?

-¿Viniste así todo el camino?

Ambos se detuvieron, ella lo encaró entonces con una sonrisa descarada y torcida, por la mirada que le estaba dedicando se veía divertida, salvo por el color de aquella "pijama" definitivamente no había nada de inocente en Rapunzel.

-Estaba acostada y a punto de dormirme cuando me avisaron de tu estado, ¿creías que me pondría algo cuando salí corriendo para acá?

-Bueno, no sé si lo has notado pero… ¡hace un poco de frío esta noche!

-Oh, ¿en serio te lo parece Flynn?

Seductora, así era como la veía mientras se acercaba a él con tanta soltura, apoyando apenas las puntas de los dedos en sus hombros para obligarlo a bajar y besarlo, era un beso de lo más normal entre ellos, aun así, cuando el beso comenzó a prolongarse Flynn comenzó a pensar que algo ahí estaba mal.

-¿Rapunzel? – Dijo el pelinegro completamente fuera de lugar

-Tranquilo, creo que me tardaré un poco más antes de volver… Eugene.

Repentinamente dejó de verla, aquel par de ojos verdes habían brillado de un modo completamente inusual, sus cabellos castaños y cortos habían sido lo último en su campo de visión mientras su novia se bajaba al suelo, no fue sino hasta que sintió algo de frío en su trasero que se dio cuenta de que su pantalón y su ropa interior habían sido bajados.

-¿Rapy qué estás…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar, sus ojos habían bajado a tiempo de ver como su miembro era engullido por aquella morena, oleadas de placer comenzaron a inundarlo, aquello estaba mal, muy mal, ¿qué tal si alguien decidía que tenía sed y salía por un vaso de agua? Por otro lado, el cerebro de Flynn había comenzado a funcionar a medias, la sola visión de aquella ojiverde en esa posición escandalosa habría sido suficiente para enloquecerlo, las sensaciones sin embargo lo estaban dejando fuera de combate, en algún momento sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás mientras la chica seguía sumida en su travesura, tratándolo como si de una paleta se tratara, por suerte había caído sentado en uno de los amplios sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

-¿Dijiste algo Eugene? – Preguntó la chica sosteniéndole la erección con una de sus manos y observándolo como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

-No, no, solo… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dijiste que hacía frío, pensé hacerte entrar en calor – Una simple sonrisa como las que siempre le dedicaba cuando lo estaba consolando fue el remate, de haber sido su rubia de largos cabellos trenzados habría sido la imagen perfecta de la inocencia, pero ese cabello castaño no hacía más que enloquecerlo, imposible verla como a un ángel puro.

-Rapunzel… por favor… deja de jugar conmigo… ve a tu habitación.

-Pero Flynn – Aquella mirada traviesa de nuevo, esta vez mientras se levantaba – apenas estamos comenzando.

Lo dejó sin palabras, se había deshecho se su blusita blanca y etérea para revelarle un sostén y unas mini pantaletas negras, se veía endemoniadamente sexy pero…

-Estás… estás actuando extraño preciosa, me gusta pero, jejeje, no sé si lo sabes… no… no deberías estar aquí… con esa ropa tan… provocativa y…

-Shhh – Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios mientras comenzaba a subirse encima de él – Flynn Ryder… Eugene Fitzgerber… ¿sabes? Pensé que eras un poco más… atrevido, pero parece que me equivoqué.

La observó desabotonándole la camisa negra de franela y arrancándole el raciocinio lentamente en el proceso, la observó lamiéndole el pecho como si de una gata se tratara, robándole gemidos suaves, haciéndole incrementar la temperatura.

-¿Estás listo Flynn? – Ronroneó la morena dedicándole una mirada bastante sugestiva con aquel par de esmeraldas que portaba en el rostro.

-¿Listo para qué? – Se sentía estúpido, no comprendía el significado de la pregunta y aun así…

-Bueno, veamos… estás desnudo y a mis pies… de pronto tengo suficiente calor para deshacerme de la ropa, así que… ¿tú a qué crees que me estoy refiriendo?

-Rapy… preciosa… estas… estás llevando esto demasiado lejos… no vamos a tener sexo en la sala común de Slytherin, no podemos…

-OH, pero sí que podemos, empezamos hace un rato por si no lo recuerdas – Dicho lo cual ella se relamió los labios sosteniéndole la mirada, provocándole de paso un severo escalofrío – No podemos hacerlo en el baño de los prefectos o en la oficina de la directora… pero aquí…

-Tú no eres así preciosa… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿No te gusta Flynn? – Había puesto una cara de puchero, la cual era poco creíble teniendo en cuenta que se había sentado sobre el miembro más sensible del pelinegro, frotándose pasmosamente en el proceso – ¿Quizás quieras ser tú el que lleve el mando?

-No, no, te equivocas, en serio… me, me encanta todo lo que estás… lo que estás haciendo… por Merlín, juro que me agrada… pero no es… no es normal que… bueno que tú estés… - No pudo siquiera terminar lo que decía, se limitó a señalarla de arriba abajo desviando la mirada por su cuerpo y directo hacia sus ojos - ¿qué provocó esto?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Oh si… me encantaría saber…

La escuchó reír ligeramente mientras le tomaba de las manos, había comenzado a succionarle los dedos uno a uno mientras pensaba, provocándolo al recordarle la sensación de momentos atrás.

-Quiero que me lo vuelvas a decir – Soltó la ojiverde de forma repentina.

-¿Qué… cosa? – Intentó hablar Ryder

-Lo que me dijiste en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez ella dejó de juguetear con sus labios para poner las manos de él sobre sus senos, instintivamente él los apretó un poco para comprobar la suavidad bajo sus palmas, retirándolas como si estuvieran sobre hierro al rojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cruzándose de brazos con los ojos casi desorbitados al no saber que más hacer.

-¡Flynn! Estoy esperando… dímelo.

-No sé… no… no se de que me estás hablando linda… en serio… digo… sé que puedo enloquecer a las mujeres con mis palabras pero…

-¡DIME QUE ME AMAS!

Se quedó mudo de inmediato, sin poder creer que toda la situación era por esas dos palabritas problemáticas que se le habían escapado en el pasillo, la observó anonadado, aquel rostro casi perfecto pasando del enfado a la sonrisa como era habitual, su ceja derecha alzándose ante una idea que no podía ser nada buena dada la situación, la vio levantarse del sillón y darle la espalda, llevando sus manos atrás.

-Bien, tú ganas, no me lo digas, me iré, aunque… tengo tanto calor que…

Sus manos se movieron, aquellos largos y delgados dedos no necesitaron más que dos segundos para desabrochar aquella prenda negra que había portado para luego lanzársela al pecho.

-Por cierto que… tampoco aguanto más trayendo esto encima – Dijo la castaña mientras se deshacía de la braguita, lanzándola de nuevo atrás, sin darse cuenta de que esta había aterrizado en la cara del pelinegro - ¡Qué pases Buenas noches Flynn!

La observó caminando desnuda hacia la puerta, sus caderas moviéndose hipnóticas… un momento… ¿A dónde iba así?

-¡HEY NO! No puedo permitirte salir desnuda de aquí, ¿qué tal que te ve uno de los profesores?

-Le diré que perdí mi ropa.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada, él no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta tomarla del brazo y obligarla a voltear, la sola idea de que alguien más la viera en aquel estado…

-Te Amo… Te Amo Rapunzel… Te Amo como no tienes idea… Te Amo tanto que… bueno yo…

-¿Sí Eugene?

-¿Pensarás en mi cuando no esté el año entrante?

-Lo haré, siempre.

-¿Me lo juras? – La había tomado del rostro por el mero placer de acariciarla, sintiéndose tranquilo al descartar la idea de que alguien más la tuviera cuando él tuviera que irse.

-Lo juro – Respondió ella luego de tallar su rostro un momento contra aquella mano grande con que él le sostenía el rostro – por cierto… yo también Te Amo Eugene.

Sentía una lágrima traidora queriendo escapar de sus ojos, se olvidó de ella mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para besarla de nuevo, moviendo sus manos por cuello y espalda, acercándola hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquella piel suave y tersa por todas partes.

-Te deseo Flynn – Susurró ella cuando sus labios se despegaron un momento.

No tuvo que decir más, pasó ambas manos por nalgas y muslos para obligarla a saltar, penetrándola segundos después, escuchándola gemir en su boca y obligándolo a deshacer el beso solo para verla sonrojada y deseosa de más, rápidamente encontró el muro más cercano para apoyarla en la pared, comenzando a bombear una vez que la tuvo por completo acorralada, escuchándola gimiendo ante cada estocada, observando con placer aquellos senos bailando para él aun a pesar de tener un tamaño algo pequeño.

-Oh Rapy, Rapy… ¿qué estamos haciendo? – Murmuró él sin dejar de moverse, apretujando aquellos muslos de vez en cuando antes de dedicarles una caricia o dos.

-Esto… ah… se siente… taaaaaaaan bieeeeeeeeeen… ahhh… debe ser amor.

Por un momento la idea de que su novia seguía siendo demasiado inocente le pasó por la cabeza, luego el significado de aquellas palabras, obligándolo a detenerse para besarla con desesperación, soltando una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello, el rostro, delineando su clavícula, su hombro hasta volver a cargarla.

-Estarás más cómoda en un sillón, ¿no crees?

-No… no, esto me gusta… puedo abrazarte… puedo verte mientras… mientras…

No la dejó terminar lo que estaba diciendo, la besó de nuevo antes de regresar al sillón en el que habían estado para sentarse en él y abrazarla, un beso más y la sintió moviendo las caderas un poco, el receso había terminado.

-Bien, tú ganas linda… lo haremos a tu modo.

Ella le sonrió antes de comenzar a moverse, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, permitiéndole tocarla como quisiera ya que no tenía que seguirla cargando, obligándolo a besarla en los hombros y el cuello mientras ella seguía subiendo y bajando a placer, gimiendo ante las sensaciones que los embargaban a ambos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, podían ser años o segundos, no quería saberlo, el mundo se había cerrado a solo ellos dos, unidos por su amor y algo más, el climax se aproximaba a cada segundo, pronto no podría soportarlo más, terminaría dentro de ella, debía advertirle.

-Rapy… oh por Merlín… Rapy… yo… yo… CÁSATE CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Justo en ese momento, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón latiendo con locura y algo de angustia, ¿había dicho qué?

-¿Rapy? – No hubo respuesta, volteó a todas partes al momento, todo estaba obscuro, se apresuró a alargar su mano hacia un lado, topándose con una tela gruesa y llena de bordados, misma que corrió para permitir iluminar su campo de visión, en ese momento se sentó en el borde de su cama, confundido, asustado, excitado, incluso un poco nauseabundo, no pasó mucho para que la cortina en la cama de al lado también se abriera, revelando a un Seth con algo de molestia y sueño en la cara, observándolo con flojera y exigiendo con la sola mirada una explicación.

-Yo… vaya… fue… fue una pesadilla… lo siento Seth.

El prefecto alzó una ceja mientras se enderezaba un poco en su cama, estaba claro que necesitaba una mayor explicación.

-Yo… me estaba volviendo como Jack… eso es todo…

Una sonrisa ladina atravesó el rostro de Seth mientras volvía a correr la cortina para acostarse, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-¡EN SERIO! Debo dejar de juntarme con ese renacuajo blanquecino… ¡enloqueceré si sigo escuchándolo!

-Los que vamos a enloquecer somos nosotros Flynn – Soltó la voz aguardientosa de Brutacio desde el otro extremo de la habitación - ¡Oh Rapy… OH RAPY! ¿En serio quieres que creamos que era una pesadilla?

-Bueno… si… esa parte definitivamente… PERO FUE UNA PESADILLA A FIN DE CUENTAS.

-¡Claro, claro! Ahora tener sueños húmedos es una pesadilla, ¡BUENAS NOCHES FLYN! – Concluyó el vikingo antes de soltar una ligera carcajada mientras se reacomodaba en su cama.

-¡Pero es cierto! Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, ¡por Merlín! – No pudo continuar quejándose, una almohada salida de quien sabe cuál de todas las camas se estampó contra su rostro, lastimándole apenas su preciosa y amada nariz, obligándolo a tragarse sus preocupaciones y forzándolo a cerrar su cortina, taparse y tratar de dormir de nuevo… al menos no le había pedido matrimonio de verdad… fue el último pensamiento en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a descansar, tal vez al día siguiente tendría que golpear a Brutacio si se le ocurría ir de hablador por los pasillos… y de paso maldeciría a Jack de alguna forma, él y sus estúpidas ideas de matrimonio al fin lo habían contagiado.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Me costó trabajo hacer este, más que nada porque sigo algo resfriada y mis hijos estuvieron… bueno… parecían minions morados, dense una idea, en fin, espero les haya gustado este cap, a mi me divirtió mucho la última parte, jajajajajajaja, Flynn le tiene algo de miedo al matrimonio pero bien que anda pensando que le vayan a bajar a su chica xD, siempre me ha parecido un personaje algo inseguro y bastante ególatra, solo así me explico que se la pase hablando aun cuando no es necesario, necesita estar seguro de que los demás piensan similar a él… o que mínimo están de su lado, jejejejejeje, en fin, dejaré mi análisis psicológico de personajes para otra ocasión xD

Pasando a los reviews del cap anterior, Astrid definitivamente tomaría la iniciativa con esas cosas, Hiccup es como Jack, demasiado caballero para tratar de aprovecharse, por cierto que tengo que averiguar sobre control de natalidad en la población mágica xD, aunque lo más probable es que sea con alguna poción o algo así, igual, la idea de una sospecha de embarazo no estaría mal… de hecho me acaba de dar una idea para la historia raíz, jajajajajajaja, bueno, bueno, sigamos, definitivamente creo que Astrid y Hiccup se la han de haber pasado muy "activos" en su villa xD, a ver qué tal les va con su abstinencia en la escuela, jejejeje, y bueno, parece que Hiccup no es el único que se preocupa por su chica… aunque claro, esta fue una alucinación de la retorcida mente de Flynn, igual se terminó preocupando por ella casi al final del sueño xD, yo espero que a Rapy le vaya mejor en su primera noche o acabara con la espalda muy lastimada, jejejejeje, por otro lado, si me fijé en el dibujo xD jajajajajajajajajajaa, casi muero de la risa al ver esa parte que comentas Death, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno bueno, me siento inspirada, no lo niego, pero iré retomando poco a poco algunas cosas de las imágenes xD, el de la mesa me encantó, tengo que poner una escena así tarde o temprano en esta historia. Me da mucho gusto que a todos los que comentaron les haya gustado el cap anterior, espero hayan disfrutado de este también.

Antes de irme, no me queda más que recordarles, pueden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias con ayuda del botón de reviews, si no les molesta que use sus nicks para responder también anótenlo, y bueno, cuídense, diviértanse y que pasen un genial inicio de semana.

SARABA


	7. Graduación (34)

**D&D GENERATION**

7.- Graduación  
><em>Elsa &amp; Jack<br>(Correspondencia 34)_

-Muchas gracias por todo Avelinda, te extrañaré – Dijo Elsa luego de que el retrato de la pared se abriera, dejando al descubierto un agujero en la pared de piedra del castillo.

-Ha sido un placer – Comentó la pelinegra dentro del retrato – espero que tengas un futuro brillante fuera de estos muros.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, mañana te despertaré temprano…

-Está bien – Interrumpió la guardiana de la puerta – Ya he sido informada por la directora, mucha suerte en la ceremonia de mañana.

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica del retrato antes de ingresar a su habitación, escuchó claramente como el cuadro volvía a cerrarse, las luces ya estaban encendidas, Jack apareció de pronto en el medio de la habitación mientras la capa de demiguise dejaba de ser invisible para comenzar a tomar un color blanco. La capa fue a parar sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras Frost se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa torcida y ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, ella sonrió también antes de colgársele del cuello para besarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes? – Dijo el albino, mirándola con sorpresa y notoriamente divertido – Nunca me habías invitado a venir, ni siquiera luego de regalarme esa capa invisible.

-Es simple… bueno… un poco – Se sintió enrojecer, por más simple que quisiera hacerlo parecer, por más inocente que pudiera sonar la idea en su cabeza, la certeza de que su novio le daría otra interpretación no dejaba de picarle, poniéndola nerviosa – quiero decir… llevo… llevo pensándolo toda la semana… ni siquiera lo habría considerado si no… bueno…

-¿Debo ponerme nervioso también? – Se burló Jack.

-No, no, nada de eso… ya pasaste por mucho nerviosismo el día que te me propusiste… y yo… - Recordó la proposición, no podía evitarlo, su mirada no pudo esquivar el anillo de copos de nieve que ahora portaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, cerró los ojos, tomó aire para controlarse e ignoró su nerviosismo - quiero que duermas conmigo.

-¿Cómo? – Contestó el chico sorprendido y un poco desubicado - ¿Aquí? ¿estás segura?

-Llevo pensándolo toda la semana Jack… mira… - Había comenzado a caminar despacio, dando vueltas por el lugar, ruborizada todavía, mirando al suelo, sintiendo un hormigueo en sus dedos mientras su corazón corría a toda velocidad, ¿porqué tenía que estar tan nerviosa? – tengo… tengo todos estos recuerdos de la escuela… de una forma u otra tú estás en todos ellos… no en los de mi primer año pero… definitivamente estás en todos mis recuerdos… y esta es mi última noche en esta habitación, quería tener al menos un recuerdo mejor que el que tengo aquí contigo.

-¿Pero estás segura?... ¿qué tal que no quiero dormir? ¿qué tal que no puedo y empiezo a …

-De todas formas voy a casarme contigo… -Dijo Elsa deteniéndose frente al peliblanco, viéndolo a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras chispazos de los sueños que había estado teniendo cada tanto hacían acto de presencia en su memoria - no importa… estará bien… solo… - El sonrojo se incrementó - quiero pasar mi última noche contigo… antes de la ceremonia de iluminación, antes de abordar el tren por última vez… quiero estar contigo Jack.

Sabía que el joven no podía creerse la situación entera, lo notó dándose un pellizco en el brazo antes de observarla de nuevo, interrumpiendo aquel choque de miradas luego de un par de segundos para tomarla en brazos y luego sentirlo besandola en la frente.

-Si sabes que duermo en ropa interior cuando las noches son cálidas ¿verdad?

-Algo había escuchado.

-Si eso no te molesta, entonces hagámoslo, iré a cambiarme a tu baño.

-Gracias Jack… - Contestó mirándolo a los ojos, feliz de que no decidiera abandonarla ahí luego de haber soltado semejante petición - por cierto, temo que mañana tendrás que salir junto conmigo para que nadie…

-Está bien, está bien, nos levantaremos antes que los demás, saldremos de aquí antes de que los otros salgan de sus casas y me escabulliré en Slytherin antes de que los de séptimo grado terminen de salir, solo tú y yo sabremos que estuve aquí, ¿está bien?

-Gracias Jack, así está bien.

Elsa volvió a abrazarlo, depositando un beso en aquellos labios a los que se había aficionado tanto, soltándolo luego de que él le dedicara una sonrisa, había una lucecita curiosa en los ojos de Frost que le llamó la atención y que la hizo sonreír mientras lo observaba dando la vuelta para cruzar la puerta del baño y cerrarla tras de sí, se sintió aliviada mientras caminaba hasta su closet, había comenzado a desvestirse sintiéndose más calmada hasta que tomó su pijama, el corazón se le volvió loco de nuevo al imaginar que Jack descubriría su pequeño secreto.

.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres hoy en día? – Murmuraba Jack mientras se deshacía del uniforme escolar – Pensar que tuvimos oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa y justo hoy se le ocurre…

Suspiró antes de sentarse en el borde de la tina para desanudarse los zapatos y retirarse los pantalones y los calcetines, había demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, su corazón era una locura en aquel momento y la voz de su padre hablando en ruso no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza ordenándole que se volviera a vestir y saliera de la habitación… un poco de agua helada sobre la cara fue suficiente para acallar aquellas órdenes, sus nervios eran punto y aparte, no pudo evitar despeinarse con ambas manos antes de volver a abrir la puerta, frenando antes de asomarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí… por supuesto.

¿Era su imaginación o la voz le había temblado? La curiosidad y la respuesta afirmativa lo obligaron a asomar la cabeza, se sonrojó un momento al verla sentada en el borde de la cama con una playera de manchas azules que se le hacía demasiado familiar, dio un par de pasos dentro, pensando, hasta recordar de donde conocía esa prenda.

-¿Eso es mío?

-Si – La vio sonrojarse, mirando la playera para evitar verle a los ojos, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pensé que la había perdido en la casa de los gritos.

-Volví a entrar después de que te cambiaras, ya sabes, la semana que terminé con mis exámenes… no podía dormir, este año ha hecho más calor de lo usual.

-¡Y que lo digas!

Se acercó más, lo suficiente para quedar al pie de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sus nervios se calmaron un momento, era divertido verla evadiéndole la mirada mientras se sonrojaba más.

-Creo que te la regalaré – Dijo al fin – se te ve mejor que a mí.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

-No, está bien, me halaga que duermas con mi ropa.

Ambos sonrieron, sintiendo como la tensión bajaba de intensidad, Elsa jaló entonces la delgada tela que cubría su cama para reacomodarse y meterse en ellas, estaba sentada, a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando volteó a ver a Jack, que seguía parado en el mismo sitio, sonriendo estiró su mano para jalar el otro extremo de la sabana antes de sentarse bien y comenzar a dar ligeros golpecitos con su mano al lugar recién develado.

-Ven aquí, no muerdo – Bromeó ella.

-¿En serio? – Dijo él caminando hacia el lugar que se le había indicado – me habría gustado sentir esos dientes sobre la piel, seguro es excitante.

La miró divertido antes de sentarse donde ella le había indicado, se había puesto completamente roja y con el semblante molesto, no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos, solo era una broma, jajajajaja, sabes que no hablaba en serio.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, volteando al lado contrario de la habitación, se estaba haciendo la difícil seguramente, Jack se rió un poco más antes de acercarse a ella, abrazándola desde la espalda, respirando sobre aquellos cabellos platinados que lo volvían loco, olía a menta y yerbabuena, aromas fríos, extrañaría ese aroma el año siguiente.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer ese tipo de bromas Jack?… no es gracioso – Habló Elsa finalmente haciendo un berrinche ligero y negándose a voltear.

-Tú podrías hacer esas bromas también, notarías que en realidad es divertido – Susurró él al oído de su novia antes de besarla en el cuello, jalándola contra su pecho para sentirla un poco mejor, adoraba la manera en que ella temblaba de forma casi imperceptible con el roce de sus labios.

-No creo… que pudiera – Murmuró ella con algo de esfuerzo, haciéndolo sonreír mientras seguía besándola, corriendo su boca por la nuca de la platina mientras le reacomodaba el cabello.

-¿Entonces realmente me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera? – Dijo Jack solo para molestarla, sintiéndola temblar un poco, era difícil aguantar la risa ante las reacciones de su novia.

.

El escalofrío que la recorrió había resultado placentero, sabía perfectamente que él estaba bromeando, aun si el tono que había empleado daba la impresión de lo opuesto, pensó un momento en el comentario que había escuchado un par de segundos atrás, podría ser divertido devolverle el favor.

-Por supuesto Jack – Contestó al fin con un tono seductor antes de comenzar a voltearse hasta quedar frente a frente con el albino, recargando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico – si no deseas dormir, podríamos divertirnos un poco.

La mirada de sorpresa, el sonrojo en aquel rostro ajeno mientras ella lo empujaba ligeramente hacía atrás, seguramente él no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, haciendo un ligero esfuerzo por no reír, sin quitarle la vista o la mano de encima, se dispuso a colocar una de sus piernas al otro lado de Jack, quedando a gatas, acercándose para besarlo en el cuello, sintiéndolo sobresaltarse ante aquel contacto.

-Pensé que querías divertirte Jack – Le murmuró al oído antes de darle un pequeño lametón en la oreja y verlo estremecerse.

-¿Qué?

No pudo más, en realidad era divertido verlo tan confundido y sonrojado, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, retirando la mano con que había empujado a Frost para taparse la boca sin dejar de reír, el ver el rostro de Jack nada complacido solo aumentó su risa, era tanta, que no pudo mantener su posición, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Jack, dando un respingo inmediato y olvidando la risa al sentir un objeto duro y cálido bajo ella, justo entre sus piernas.

.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la platina no tenía precio, había abierto los ojos más de lo normal, había un ligero sonrojo comenzando a formarse en sus mejillas mientras dirigía su mirada lentamente hacia él.

-¿Jack? ¿en qué estoy sentada?

-En la consecuencia de tus actos – Dijo él seriamente, sintiéndose indefenso, un poco apenado y ofuscado – Creo que te pasaste de la raya con la broma… aunque para ser tu primera vez no estuvo tan mal.

La observó un momento, se había puesto más pálida de lo usual, el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas de todas formas, sintió los dedos de ella recargándose en su vientre, haciendo un poco de fuerza para poder mover una de sus piernas y regresar a como estaba en un inicio, la fricción mínima que había sentido con aquel movimiento lento había sido un poco angustiante, o al menos, así le pareció cuando se escuchó a si mismo soltar un gemido de satisfacción que puso a Elsa un poco más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Te lastimé? – Preguntó ella realmente preocupada.

-No… no te preocupes… creo que me daré una ducha de agua fría.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama tan rápido como pudo sintiéndose apenado, observando de reojo la manera en que sus bóxers verde oscuro se habían levantado como una tienda de acampar, estaba por levantarse cuando un par de brazos lo apresaron desde su espalda.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó Elsa en un susurro antes de comenzar a darle besitos por el cuello y los hombros – Debí saber… debí suponer que te pasaría esto.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… me pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Acarició una de aquellas manos con cariño, pensando si levantarse y darse ese baño o quedarse donde estaba, se sentía apenado por la situación, no quería retirarse de todas formas, ella estaba siendo más cariñosa de lo usual, era agradable, aunque esos mimos y caricias solo incrementaría el problema.

-Jack – Murmuró ella luego de dejar de besarlo, apoyándole el pecho contra la espalda.

-¿Si Elsa? – Se sentía nervioso, especialmente mientras esperaba por lo que fuera que ella estuviera a punto de decirle.

-Puedes tocarme si quieres.

-Es una buena broma – Contestó él cuando su miembro dejó de moverse – Creo que empezaste a tomarle el gusto.

-Lo digo en serio… después de todo… yo te toqué primero… técnicamente.

Ninguno dijo más, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos, Jack simplemente no se atrevía ni a respirar, aquello podía ser una broma de su subconsciente, estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que ella realmente no había dicho lo último cuando la sintió moviéndose atrás, adelantando su rostro hasta recargarlo sobre su hombro, haciéndolo tensarse de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, podía sentir claramente la mirada de ella sobre una parte de su cuerpo que en ese preciso instante, no podía pasar desapercibida.

-¿Se mueve porque la idea te gustó? – Había curiosidad en su tono… ¡demonios! ¿es que no podía dejarlo marchar? ¿era necesario que además se fijara en su pequeño problema?

-Algo… algo así – Terminó por contestar antes de sentir algo en su espalda que le llamó la atención.

-¿Y… porqué… porqué no me tomas la palabra? – Más curiosidad, sonaba realmente tranquila mientras seguía observando la misma área.

-Porque creo que acabo de volverme loco y estoy teniendo alucinaciones – Aquella era la verdad, no podía ser que la siempre controlada y correcta Elsa Arendalle le hubiera hecho semejante ofrecimiento.

Un frío inesperado lo asaltó cuando dejó de sentir el cuerpo de Elsa y sus brazos, escuchó algo parecido a un roce, quedándose estático ante aquel sonido, luego el calor volvió a asaltarlo, había algo distinto esta vez, su miembro volvió a moverse entusiasmado cuando se dio cuenta de la razón, Elsa se había deshecho de la playera para volver a abrazarlo, el sentir aquellos senos redondos de manera directa contra su piel era algo nuevo y excitante… entonces tal vez si que estaba alucinando.

-¿Jack?

-¿Si?

-Ya que no quieres tocarme… - Esa mirada de nuevo, luego de sentir como apoyaba su rostro de nuevo contra su hombro volvió a sentirla - ¿puedo tocarte yo a ti?

.

No hubo respuesta, y ella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, suponía que lo estaba poniendo nervioso al observarlo como estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, la reacción que Jack había tenido a su broma la tenía completamente hipnotizada, era difícil no mirar, especialmente luego de darse cuenta que había movimiento cuando ella lo rozaba.

-¿Jack? – Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo un picor en sus dedos ante la posibilidad de poder explorar aquello que le había estimulado la curiosidad.

-Mi cuerpo es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con él – Logró articular Jack sin muchas ganas.

-Gracias Jack

Su mano técnicamente cobró vida propia ante aquella respuesta, sin despegarse de aquel cuerpo repentinamente cálido, comenzó a descender su mano derecha por el abdomen de Jack, podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente conforme iba descendiendo. Había llegado al elástico de la ropa de Jack, no estaba segura de qué hacer, así que simplemente, levantó su mano un poco para recorrer la tela con la yema de sus dedos, no era la gran cosa, no hasta que llegó al punto más alto, se sentía cálido, un poco húmedo, y había comenzado a moverse en círculos por un segundo antes de volverse a detener, haciéndola sonreír.

-Así que… ¿no es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

-Preferiría no hablar al respecto.

-Pero tengo curiosidad – Se sentía con más confianza conforme iba acariciando aquella área redonda y suave con el índice, pensando qué más hacer, estaba sonrojada, el corazón le latía con rapidez, pero la sensación era completamente nueva, además, la curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro mientras se decía a si misma que ya había roto las reglas al invitarlo a pasar la noche con ella, ¿qué importaba entonces romperlas por completo?

-Elsa… en serio mujer… ¿cómo fui a enamorarme de ti?

-Me han sugerido la posibilidad de que seas masoquista cuando sale el tema.

-¿A si? – Lo escuchó gemir cuando comenzó a recorrer sus dedos con algo más de fuerza para sentir aquella zona desde la punta hasta la base, no quería verlo aun, nunca había visto uno, con tocarlo era suficiente por el momento. - ¿De… de quien lo escuchaste?

-De Flynn… de Kristoff… de Anna y de Rapy… ahora, Jack… ¿en que otras ocasiones te ha pasado "esto"? – Enfatizó ella envolviéndolo con la mano solo para comprobar que a pesar de sentirse duro, seguía siendo suave.

-Elsa… ¡por Merlín! – Una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios luego de escucharlo gemir, lo besó en el hombro sintiendo un ligero cambio en la textura de su piel, observando las cicatrices en forma de franjas que le había dejado el grifo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Quiero saberlo Jack, ¡por favor!

Lo escuchó suspirando mientras seguía sosteniéndolo, al parecer, le haría una confesión.

-Me pasa algunas noches, especialmente cuando regresamos de la casa… también el día que te ensuciaste con el chocolate, mientras dormías… tuve que echarme agua fría antes de despertarte, estabas gimiendo un poco.

-¿En, en serio? – Lo soltó entonces, sonrojándose al recordar ese día… había sido el mismo que tuvo su primer fantasía con Jack como protagonista.

-Si… - La mano de Jack no tardó en tomarle la mano derecha para volvérsela a colocar donde había estado un par de segundos atrás, sin soltarla, había comenzado a moverla arriba abajo despacio – Y el fin de semana después de terminar tus exámenes… te veías preciosa con esa blusa… me emocioné de más mientras masajeaba tu espalda, contigo ronroneando… tuve que hacerte esa broma para relajarme, no quería que me vieras.

Podía sentir aquella mano grande guiándola en aquel recorrido de ida y vuelta, con su mano izquierda podía sentir el corazón de Jack bombeando con rapidez y su respiración tranquila, seguro estaba disfrutando lo que fuera que estaba haciendo… después, Elsa recordó el masaje, la blusa de la que Jack estaba hablando, la había comprado por él, hacía calor, pero también quería verse algo más linda… no pensó que fuera a provocarle ninguna otra reacción solo por usar aquella blusa esmeralda con la espalda descubierta y atada a su cuello.

.

-¿Elsa? – Soltó Jack sintiéndose más tranquilo, las sensaciones agradables de la mano de Elsa masturbándolo le habían quitado la pena, la escuchó hacer un sonido de pregunta luego de un rato, entonces la soltó - ¿En verdad me dejarás tocarte?

No escuchó la respuesta, estaba demasiado excitado, además, ahora era él quien sentía cierta curiosidad, volteó entonces, conforme ella lo iba soltando, mirándola primero a los ojos, después dándose un festín al notarla solo con una braguita azul sin decoraciones, era una visión mucho mejor a la que había estado teniendo en sueños.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí – Murmuró él acercando su rostro para besarla en los labios, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta tenerla completamente a su lado, antes de pasearse por aquella espalda nívea que ya había visto antes, recorriéndola poco a poco para finalmente detenerse a sus costados – Te Amo Elsa – Le susurró antes de volverla a besar, paseando su lengua por aquellos labios para que ella abriera su boca, sus manos no tardaron en movilizarse hacia arriba, despacio, sintiendo aquellos senos suaves, cálidos y firmes al tacto, acariciándolos mientras Elsa comenzaba a soltar algunos quejidos en su boca.

.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Jack recostó a Elsa sin dejar de acariciarla, sin romper aquel beso cada vez más profundo, haciéndola gemir ante cada movimiento de sus manos y de su boca, enloqueciéndola tanto como él lo estaba en aquel momento, mientras intentaba hacerla sentir la misma fiebre que se había adueñado de él.

El beso finalmente se rompió, el corazón de Elsa iba a todo lo que era capaz mientras Jack la besaba en el rostro antes de comenzar a recorrerle el cuello, las clavículas y finalmente los senos, probándolos con la lengua y masajeándolos con las manos, excitándola más y más con cada toque, haciéndola gemir cuando comenzó a probar la parte más rosada y sensible de aquella área, podía sentirlo succionando despacio, brincando de uno a otro para darles la misma atención a ambos, la platina ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento Jack había pasado una de sus piernas al otro lado para rodearla, él simplemente se había ocupado en usar su boca para juguetear con uno de sus senos, masajear el otro con una de sus manos antes de pescar una de las suyas y dirigirla hacia él, colocándola sobre el ombligo del albino, dándole a entender que también quería ser atendido, Elsa sonrió entre gemidos, volteando un momento hacia abajo, excitándose al ver la escena que se desarrollaba sobre si misma mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano, no había elástico alguno, no había rastro de la ropa interior de Jack mientras su mano avanzaba, encontrándose primero con un poco de vellos arremolinándose entre sus dedos y luego aquella parte de la anatomía de Jack que jamás había visto realmente, la misma que había estado explorando momentos atrás, no lo dudó mucho antes de tomarlo de nuevo y comenzar a recorrerlo despacio, tal y como Frost le había estado mostrando hacía poco.

La sonrisa de Jack pasó desapercibida entre caricia y caricia, su mano libre comenzó a vagar por un lado del cuerpo de la platina hasta encontrarse con sus caderas, colándose entre piel y sábanas para darle un ligero apretón antes de recorrerla en sentido contrario, vagando por el nacimiento de un muslo hasta toparse con la tela que cubría su objetivo, acariciando aquella prenda azul que tan bien se veía sobre la piel blanca de Elsa según él mismo. Podía sentir la insinuación de risos debajo, siguió explorando un poco más antes de cambiar de mano, quería atender a su novia lo mejor posible.

-¡Jack! – Gimió Elsa

Él sonrió acariciándola un poco antes de retirar la prenda por completo con ambas manos, observándola con cariño, algún día sería su esposa, esa noche, sin embargo, se conformaba con hacerla su amante.

Elsa sintió como era desnudada por las manos de su novio, se sentía sonrojada, tímida, afiebrada incluso, no pudo evitar morder uno de sus dedos mientras la mirada azul hielo del joven la acariciaba por completo, se sentía apenada, no quería que la viera, aun cuando deseaba que la siguieran acariciando.

-Te estás sonrojando demasiado, – Dijo Jack súbitamente antes de comenzar a acariciarle una de las mejillas – eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?

Ella volteó, encontrándose con aquella mirada de un azul profundo, tan oscurecida como el mar a media noche, lo besó sin poder resistirse, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma, sintiendo las manos de Jack sobre su cuerpo, una acariciándole un costado, la otra colándose entre ambos cuerpos para volver a acariciarle en su zona más íntima, provocándole descargas eléctricas de placer.

-Tal vez sea por esto, – Murmuró él luego de romper el beso, observándola directo a los ojos con ternura – estás hirviendo por dentro, mi reina de las nieves.

La besó de nuevo, solo para disimular uno de sus dedos colándose entre aquellos pliegues vírgenes, obligándola a gemir de nuevo dentro de su boca. Era oficial, Jack Frost le estaba robando la cordura, o al menos eso fue lo que la platina pensó antes de sentir aquel dedo intruso adentrándose más, lentamente, acariciándola ahora por dentro y haciéndola gemir de nuevo, hasta que Jack decidió que había jugado suficiente con ella, liberándola de aquel dedo intruso y deshaciendo el beso también, solo para observarla de nuevo con una sonrisa traviesa, Elsa no podía apartar la mirada sabiendo que aquella sonrisa escondía algo, fue entonces que Jack acercó hacía sí mismo una de sus propias manos, al principio Elsa pensó que se estaba señalando, hasta que notó un brillo inusual en el índice níveo de Frost, estaba húmedo.

Jack hizo su jugada, metiéndose aquel dedo en la boca para poder saborear lo que había escondido dentro de su pareja, poniendo una mirada un poco extraña ante el descubrimiento, observando aquel dedo y luego a Elsa antes de volver a sonreír.

-Tienes un sabor interesante, ¿sabes?

-¡Cállate Jack! – Contestó la dueña de aquella habitación conforme tomaba la almohada que yacía bajo su cabeza para lanzarla a la cabeza de su acompañante – estoy segura de que esos comentarios no se hacen.

-¿Quién dice? – Preguntó el peliblanco realmente divertido – si quieres puedes probarme tú a mí, no me molestaré si dices que tengo un sabor extraño.

-¿Porqué querría hacer eso? – Respondió ella súbitamente roja y volteando a otro lado, haciéndose la molesta – eres un idiota.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, Elsa, te diré un secreto – El calor en su cuerpo aumentó conforme Frost bajaba para abrazarla, atrapándola sin remedio – Me encanta que me llames idiota… significa que te estoy molestando y no sabes cómo contestar, o sea, que yo gano.

-¡Idiota!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿lo ves?

Al voltear su mirada lo vio sonriendo como un niño pequeño saliéndose con la suya, estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió una mano colarse entre sus piernas, sosteniéndola de un muslo para abrirla, después pudo sentir algo cálido y húmedo acariciándose contra su entrada, los nervios se adueñaron de ella, al parecer, Jack solo intentaba distraerla con sus tonterías.

-¿Jack? – Preguntó volteando del todo a verlo con un poco de miedo y nervios.

-Lo siento Elsa, esta vez no puedo detenerme… perdóname, pero esta noche dejaré de ser caballeroso.

Y sin decir más, Jack comenzó a entrar con algo de dificultad, deteniéndose al notar el ceño fruncido de su chica y el cuerpo de ella tensándose.

-¿Estás bien? – Ahora si se sentía preocupado.

-Es… está bien… creo… entraste muy rápido.

-¿Quieres que salga? – Se sentía ansioso, preocupado, estaba comenzando a insultarse mentalmente en ruso por el miedo a lastimarla, de no ser porque una de las manos de Elsa se posó en su mejilla para acariciarla no habría visto que ella intentaba sonreír.

-Continúa – Fue todo lo que la mayor de las Arendalle pudo articular.

Jack volvió a empujarse, esta vez con más cuidado, despacio, tratando de no lastimarla hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, quedándose quieto al sentir aquel cuerpo femenino tensarse a su alrededor, observando con cuidado pudo notar que Elsa tenía las sábanas completamente aferradas con ambas manos.

.

Había escuchado que la primera vez podía ser dolorosa, la profesora Pixie en persona, al ser la jefa de su casa les había dado una charla el año anterior, se las había repetido aquel año, poco después del inicio de curso, aquel dolor agudo y molesto debía ser normal, no sentirlo sería extraño, pocas afortunadas tenían su primera vez sin sentir ningún tipo de molestias, lamentablemente ella no era una… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos entonces, podía sentir los labios de Jack besándola por todo el rostro, un par de manos acariciándole los hombros y los brazos, masajeándolos in poco en el proceso, haciéndola sentir mejor, lo habría logrado de inmediato si no hubiera sentido un movimiento extraño dentro de ella que la hizo saltar, había sido un poco doloroso aquello también, obligándola a abrazar al responsable con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Dime cuando pueda continuar – Murmuró él antes de volver a besarla en el cuello y uno de los hombros, acariciándola ahora en los costados solo con las yemas de los dedos, calmándola lentamente, haciendo desaparecer el dolor hasta el momento en que logró acostumbrarse a tener un intruso en su interior.

-Estoy bien – Dijo ella finalmente – Puedes continuar, despacio, por favor.

La estaba viendo de nuevo, había ternura y una disculpa en sus ojos, haciendo juego con una sonrisa triste mientras uno de los dedos de él le limpiaba una lágrima que no sabía que había derramado.

El movimiento no tardó en volver a comenzar, un lento vaivén en el que Jack procuraba no lastimarla, acariciándola por todos lados antes de detenerse de nuevo, besándola, aferrándola entre sus brazos antes de girar para quedar él de espaldas, sintiendo las piernas de Elsa encogerse a ambos lados de sí mismo, la mirada curiosa de Elsa lo hizo sonreír un poco divertido.

-Tú deberías llevar el ritmo, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

-¿Yo?... pero Jack…

-Está bien, no es difícil, muévete como lo desees, al ritmo que quieras, haré lo posible por aguantar hasta que estés satisfecha.

Se sentía apenada, en sus fantasías ella normalmente se encontraba debajo, le dio un beso antes de moverse con torpeza encima de él, escuchándolo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, aquel sentimiento que había tenido antes, cuando comenzó a tocarlo, la envolvió de apoco mientras se movía cada vez con mayor soltura, encontrando que movimientos le eran más placenteros, repitiéndolos tanto como le era posible, pronto comenzó a acelerar, extasiada con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento mientras cabalgaba sobre su amante, sosteniéndose sobre el pecho de Jack hasta que lo escuchó dar un gemido diferente.

Jack abrió los ojos, en medio del calor del momento había sentido un frío excepcional ahí donde las yemas de los dedos de Elsa hacían contacto, su respiración se había hecho pesada, más rápida mientras Elsa se detenía, retirando sus manos despacio, él se enderezó un poco, observando diez copos de hielo sobre su pecho desnudo, aquello debía ser una broma.

-Lo siento – Dijo Elsa sin poder evitarlo – me dejé llevar.

Jack se observó antes de observarla a ella, una idea cruzó por su mente conforme sonreía para tranquilizar a la joven sobre él, abrazándola para que no viera su gesto y encogiendo sus pies como si fuera a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

-Está bien, si no lo hubieras hecho, habría terminado antes que tú.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Para nada, no te preocupes – La besó en los hombros antes de besarla en los labios, observándola con el rostro lo más inocente que podía ponerlo – continúa cuando desees.

Los movimientos de Elsa volvieron a comenzar, despacio, aquella nueva posición era placentera, podía sentir el roce entre ambos cuerpos mientras el miembro de Jack entraba y salía de ella poco a poco, cada vez con más fuerza y mayor velocidad, estaba a punto de terminar, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrando de forma cada vez más y más intensa hasta que Jack paseó uno de sus dedos por su columna soltando algo frío en el proceso, cortándole toda la inspiración repentinamente.

-¡JACK!... ¿Jack? – Lo miró caer sobre la cama, incapaz de hacer nada más, antes de pasar su mano a su espalda para sentir la costra de hielo que aquel mago le había dibujado a lo largo de toda su columna.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo él cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aliento - por favor, ¿podrías bajarte?

-¿Bajarme? – La frase le había parecido extraña hasta que recordó que era ella la que estaba arriba, obligándose a bajar, escuchándolo soltar un gemido en el proceso - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… demasiado… lo lamento, pensé que podría aguantar más, no pensé que fueras a saltar de forma tan violenta con el frío.

-Estaba a punto de terminar… idiota.

Jack sonrió intentando disculparse antes de sentarse en la cama avergonzado completamente por lo que había hecho, pensando cómo podía reparar el daño.

-¿Y si nos damos un baño?

-¿Un baño? ¿a esta hora?

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos más frescos y me dará tiempo de recuperarme.

-¿Recuperarte?

-Sí, quiero que termines también, y en este momento no puedo hacer gran cosa, estoy demasiado sensible.

Elsa se sentó junto a Jack, viendo cuan avergonzado se sentía, observando su miembro todavía erecto y un poco rojo, moviéndose repentinamente, tal vez la idea no fuera mala, especialmente cuando ella misma pudo sentir que algo líquido intentaba salir de su interior.

-¡De acuerdo! – Dijo Elsa saltando apenas pronunciar estas palabras, caminando hacia el baño con paso apurado y las piernas apretadas.

Jack la observó perdiéndose en el interior del cuarto de baño, luego pudo escuchar el sonido del agua sobre la bañera mientras comenzaba a levantarse con un poco de pereza, se sentía cansado, tenía ganas de dormir, se tragó ambas sensaciones, obligándose a caminar con rumbo a aquella tina, debía reivindicarse de un modo u otro.

.

El baño había sido refrescante y un poco extraño, excitante luego de que Jack comenzara a enjabonarla, el calor no tardó en inundarlos de nuevo una vez que cerraron la llave del agua, incrementando conforme se secaban mutuamente, aun más mientras el peliblanco se dedicaba a devorar a la platina de forma casi literal hasta dejarla lista para embestirla de nuevo, el vaivén duró más tiempo esta vez, él se dedicó a satisfacerla tanto como fue posible, y solo se permitió a si mismo terminar luego de constatar que ella ya lo había hecho.

Horas más tarde, el despertador mágico los sorprendería desnudos bajo las sábanas, acostados uno frente al otro abrazados, aquella había sido una larga noche con poco descanso, ninguno se arrepintió mientras se vestían en silencio, lanzándose miradas cómplices a causa de su reciente secreto, tomándose de las manos antes de salir, besándose con ternura luego de declararse amor.

Elsa se puso la capa negra del uniforme, Jack se colocó la capa invisible de demiguise, tomando a Elsa de la mano para poder salir, un vistazo atrás le dijo a Elsa que aquella ya no sería su habitación, las paredes, las sábanas, el dosel, la tapicería de los sillones, todo estaba volviendo a su original color blanco, solo una ligera manchita roja en el medio del colchón quedaba como prueba de que ambos habían estado juntos la noche pasada, el recordatorio de que todo había sido real.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas, tuve algunos inconvenientes ya que viajo este lunes y regreso este martes, así que, anduve algo ocupada, en fin, espero que este cap haya sido lo que esperaban y aun más xD, por otro lado, tengo un pequeño aviso que concierne más bien al otro fanfic, estaré oficialmente fuera de línea por unas dos semanas, pero prometo regresar después de la primer semana de noviembre, ¿razón? Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? Tengo trabajo atrasado en casa, un altar de muertos que colocar y quitar, además de una reseña que me encargaron en el estudio donde hago adaptaciones, así que de antemano una disculpa, ya que tardaré en actualizar.

Pasando a los reviews, debo agradecer a todos aquellos valientes que se han atrevido a dejarme comentarios en esta historia, gracias también a quienes han agregado esta locura a favs y follows. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, me alegra que haya sido de su agrado, creo que me pasé de lanza con el pobre de Flynn, pero no podía evitarlo, creo que es el que mejor aguanta las situaciones embarazosas, jejejeje, por otro lado, alguien comentó que Flynn se volvió más lujurioso con el corte de Rapy, dando mi sincera opinión, creo que ese corte que le hicieron al final es sexy, además, muchas chicas usan el cabello corto hoy en día y muchos hombres las encuentran irresistibles, tenía que aprovecharme de eso, por otro lado y contestando a otro de los comentarios, estoy segura que si alguien escuchara a alguna de las chicas sip, las pobres andarían con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza por un mes o dos… por otro lado, eso de poner un sueño erótico de Mérida suena interesante… jejejejeje, tal vez lo use, después de todo, pienso mantenerla virgen hasta el matrimonio… ¿qué? Ok, mejor dejo de andar soltando planes o arruinaré algunas sorpresillas, en fin, nos estamos leyendo, y recuerden, no dejen de hacerme feliz con un comentario.

SARABA


	8. Intento (35)

**D&D GENERATION**

8.- Intento  
><em>Rapunzel Crown<br>(Correspondencia 35)_

-¡Ha sido una gran salida! – Exclamaba Kenai Biÿara mientras cruzaba las puertas del colegio tomado de la mano de Rapunzel – en serio, tenemos que repetirlo – Dijo el chico luego de plantarle a la morena un beso en los labios.

-Lo tendré en mente Kenai – Soltó la chica con una sonrisa ligera luego de haber correspondido el beso a medias – que pases buenas noches.

-También me retiro – Comentó Patapez Ingerman haciéndole una ligera reverencia a Mérida, quien venía entrando detrás de su amiga – ha sido divertido acompañarlas, pero debo irme.

-¡Hasta luego Patapez! – Respondió Mérida estrechándole el antebrazo a modo de saludo para luego observarlo desaparecer en los pasillos obscuros del colegio - ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? – Preguntó la chica volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Sí, no tengo muchas opciones justo ahora… - Respondió la castaña mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y era intercambiada por un semblante melancólico – gracias por acompañarme.

-Para eso estamos las amigas… por cierto, la próxima vez deberíamos invitar a Anna.

-No sé, intenté invitarla el mes pasado y llegó con Amber Gray, dijo que no planea salir con ningún otro chico que no sea Kristoff.

-Bueno, compréndela un poco, ella estuvo saliendo con ese idiota de Durmstrang unos cuantos meses, debe estar segura de querer solo al chico Alce.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿no estás muy segura de Finley?

La aludida rió un momento ante aquella sugerencia, habían estado caminando y estaban cerca de llegar al Gran Comedor.

-Finley no tiene problema en que salga con otros chicos si es para salir contigo, yo confío en él y él confía en mí, eso es todo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Eran mediados de Noviembre, las decoraciones otoñales se podían apreciar por todos lados durante la cena de aquel fin de semana, las dos amigas por su parte fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, justo donde se encontraban Anna y Jack conversando tranquilamente, en otro tiempo, aquello habría sido extraño, ahora sin embargo era de lo más normal, al parecer ambos echaban de menos a Elsa.

-¿Porqué no le pides a Jack que salga contigo la próxima vez? – Sugirió Mérida solo para contener la risa al ver a Jack atragantándose con el zumo de calabaza.

-¿QUÉ? – Preguntó el peliblanco completamente ofuscado.

-Rapy ha estado saliendo en citas dobles cada fin de semana, ¿no sabías? – Comentó Anna con tranquilidad mientras le pasaba una servilleta a su cuñado.

-Sé que está saliendo en citas dobles, yo fui el que le sugirió que lo hiciera así para que alguien la cuidara pero…

-¡Eres un ególatra Jack Frost! – Soltó Mérida al instante – Estoy sugiriendo que tú la acompañes en su próxima cita con Kenai, de todas formas, necesitas salir a divertirte, no puedes pasarte los fines de semana encerrado en la biblioteca.

-¡Claro! cómo no es a ti a la que le piden cuentas de las calificaciones vía lechuza…

-A mi me parece una buena idea. – Comentó Hiccup sentándose en la mesa con los chicos y alcanzando un pedazo de pay de manzana.

-¿Y Astrid? – Preguntó Rapy en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Fue a sentarse con el equipo de Quidditch, parece que tienen una reunión de emergencia, parece que se lesionó el portero, tendrán que hacer algunos cambios de última hora.

-¡Pero el partido es mañana! – Exclamó Mérida preocupada de repente.

-Lo sé, por eso vine con ustedes, a mi no me quieren cerca, dicen que soy un "espía" de Hufflepuff.

-¿Tú? ¿Un espía? – Se burló Anna – Si ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch.

-¡Me gusta el Quidditch! Solo que no soy un fanático como el 99% del mundo mágico.

-Yo tampoco soy muy fanática – Respondió Rapy - ¿eso me hace parte del club del 1%?

-Supongo que si – Respondió el castaño chocando palmas con la joven Crown – Retomando el tema de hace un momento, McGonagall está preocupada por ustedes dos – Terminó el vikingo señalando a Rapy y a Jack.

-¿Porqué? – Preguntó Rapunzel extrañada en un intento de hacer memoria sobre la última junta con la directora por si se le había pasado algún detalle.

-Bueno, veamos, tú – Dijo Hiccup señalando a la castaña ojiverde – has salido al menos con cuatro chicos distintos en lo que va del año, Milo Thatch ya se encargó de comentar por ahí lo maravilloso que besas.

-¡Ese cretino! – Murmuró Rapy enfurruñándose - ¡Y pensar que es de mi propia casa!

-Y tú has pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo que habías estado ahí los últimos seis años – Continuó el pecoso señalando a Jack – como sigas así te mandará a revisar con Monsier Mim.

-¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? Primero quieren que uno se esfuerce y luego planean mandarte a St Mungo.

-¡No seas melodramático Jack! – Contestó Anna – Solo está preocupada, ese cambio de actitud pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Jack ya no contestó, solo se cruzó de brazos volteando a otro lado.

-De hecho, ahora que lo pienso – Continuó Hiccup ignorando el pequeño berrinche del albino – tu hermana está preocupada también por ti Anna, me pidió que viera la forma de que salieras a dar un paseo.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Porqué no salen los tres? – Comentó Mérida repentinamente – Jack puede acompañar a Anna, así tendrán algo en que entretenerse, y hacen de chaperones con Rapy y Kenai… aunque no hay mucho de que cuidarla, el chico no parece un pulpo intentando de todo como Wilbur Robinson.

-¿ESE NIÑITO TE HIZO ALGO? – Saltó Jack al momento.

-No lo dejamos – Respondió Rapunzel ligeramente molesta – estábamos bailando un poco en el Cabeza de Cerdo para la fiesta de Samhain y se le fueron las manos.

-Noqueo instantáneo – Declaró Mérida con orgullo – le fue mejor que si tú la hubieras acompañado, yo solo le lancé un hechizo aturdidor.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo – Dijo Jack – Acompañaré a Rapy, pero solo si Anna viene también.

Todos voltearon a ver a la aludida, la cual estaba terminando de tomar un té con cara de inocencia hasta que notó todas las miradas.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si su Majestad quiere que salgas y Rapy necesita un chaperón, ¿por qué no?

-Bien, bien –Dijo Anna con cansancio - pero tendrás que comprarme una caja de chocolates en Honeydukes.

-De acuerdo

-Bueno chicos – Contestó Rapunzel mientras se levantaba con pereza – Yo me retiro, tengo que dormir, ¿nos vemos mañana para el partido?

-¿En la grada de siempre? – Repuso Mérida.

-Es la única donde no nos abuchean por juntarnos de distintas casas – Observó Hiccup de forma irónica.

-Ahí estaremos – Continuó Anna

-¿Y cuándo es nuestra cita con Kenai? – Preguntó Jack jugueteando con un corazón de manzana que Mérida había dejado en el plato.

-La próxima semana – Contestó la aludida sin ganas - ¡Hasta Mañana!

-¡Que descanses! – Alcanzó a gritar Mérida conforme su amiga se retiraba.

.

Rapunzel se sentó en su cama sin muchas ganas de nada, observando en la oscuridad su habitación, estaba sola en aquella pieza, las paredes se habían tornado rosas con líneas en lila y llenado de soles el primer día cuando las había tocado, sus cobertores por otro lado habían tomado un color azul celeste con lunas y estrellas, mientras el dosel de la cama tomaba un tono verde brillante con guías de hojas aquí y allá, el sillón antes blanco ahora era de un colorido amarillo con flores de lis rojas salpicando en diferentes lugares, luego del blanco puro, la habitación había tomado un tono bastante colorido y brillante bajo sus manos, se preguntó por un momento como habría sido la pieza mientras Elsa la ocupaba, también recordó la habitación de Hiccup, lo había visitado un par de veces para conversar a sabiendas de que nadie los molestaría ahí, la habitación del chico era idéntica a la de ella, pero los colores eran otros, la cama negra con dragones rojos, los muros en tonos de piedra, los sofás verde oscuros como la hierba al anochecer, no había rastro de los colores de Huffelpuff por ningún lado en aquella habitación.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la joven de cortos cabellos castaños se metió entre las sábanas, sintiendo el frío abrazo de estas sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndose estúpida, ¿cómo podía haberse deprimido tanto por una sola persona? Sin otra cosa en la cabeza se tapó hasta las orejas, volteándose violentamente y jalando una almohada para abrazarla con pies y manos haciéndose un ovillo, distintas sensaciones se pasearon por su memoria cuando cerró los ojos, las manos de Wilbur Robinson apretujándole el trasero un par de segundos antes de caer al suelo, los labios gentiles de Kenai sobre los propios, las manos de cada una de sus citas, manos frías, manos cálidas, manos sudorosas, ninguna se sentía como las de Flynn, los labios de Kenai y de los otros chicos no la hacían sentir lo que los labios de Flynn, era como si su mundo de color comenzara a tornarse en escala de grises… era lamentable.

-Pensé que te había dicho que te divirtieras – Sonó una voz grave y demasiado familiar a su espalda.

-¿Flynn? – Contestó la castaña, volteando al momento para encontrarse con su ex usando una túnica gris de periodista con los brazos cruzados y el cabello recién recortado.

-Linda, si no quieres salir con otros chicos no lo hagas, si no vas a divertirte saliendo con ellos y lo vas a tomar como un castigo, entonces déjalo y ya.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama, observando incrédula aquella aparición, sintiendo sus ojos picando por el enfado y la tristeza.

-Yo quería esperarte, ¡en verdad! – Suspiró ella antes de voltear a verlo de modo desafiante - Espero que tú SI te estés divirtiendo – Reprochó la ojiverde.

-Me estoy dando vida de adulto soltero, escribo de día, salgo de fiesta en la noche, ¿qué esperabas?

-¿Adulto soltero? – Escupió ella como si se tratara de un chiste – no sé cómo puedo extrañarte.

-Es porque soy encantador – Continuó Flynn antes de sentarse en la cama junto a ella – ahora, si no piensas divertirte con esos pobres chicos incautos… ¿quieres divertirte conmigo?

Había algo un poco perturbador en aquella mirada, algo que asustaba, que la ponía nerviosa y la mantenía alerta, era idéntica a la mirada que le había dedicado un par de años atrás cuando le robó su primer beso, e igual que en aquel entonces, respiró profundo, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando en su estómago antes de salir de entre las cobijas.

-¿Es en serio Eugene?

-¿Por qué no? Seguro te hago relajarte luego de las cosas que he estado aprendiendo.

-¡Cínico!

Sonrió al observarlo despojarse de la capa que traía puesta mientras se acercaba a ella como un felino solo para besarla, se movía tal y como había hecho en sus viajes en tren, solo que dentro del tren, ella siempre le había detenido las manos cuando lo sentía intentando pasarse de listo, esta vez sin embargo se lo permitió, sintió una de aquellas manos que tanto le gustaban pasearse por su espalda hasta alcanzar a rozar uno de sus senos, haciéndola temblar, obligándola a abrazarlo con fuerza para no detenerlo, estaba dispuesta a todo si con eso lo recuperaba, estaba lista para entregarse luego de sentir el vacío de su ausencia.

-Eugene – Gimió ella luego de sentirlo mordiéndola levemente en el cuello - ¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi habitación?

-McGonagall, está tan preocupada por ti, que me cedió la clave de tu habitación.

No preguntó más, había una urgencia extraña hirviéndole en la sangre mientras le sacaba la túnica gris a su visitante antes de besarlo con angustia por el rostro y los hombros, dejándose desvestir sin poner objeción alguna, dejándolo tocarla por todos lados con descaro.

-Escuché que un chico de sexto grado trató de pasarse de listo contigo – Murmuró el pelinegro repentinamente, mientras comenzaba a masajearle el trasero - ¿qué tal estuvo?

-No se compara con tus manos – Contestó ella ligeramente avergonzada, viéndolo a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de reproche que no se encontraba ahí – me hizo sentir mal, incómoda, pero tú…

-También escuché que te has besado con otros – Volvió a murmurar el pelinegro antes de morderla en los labios despacio - ¿alguno que me supere?

-No, - suspiró ella al sentir aquella caricia – Esos besos han sido tan huecos… tan carentes de sentido.

Pronto, Rapunzel se apresuró a besarlo de nuevo, abriendo la boca para saborear la lengua de Ryder dentro de su boca, no quería pensar en los otros chicos con los que había salido, no quería recordar otros contactos, estaba completamente inmersa en las sensaciones que las manos y la boca de Flynn le prodigaban en aquel momento, era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto luego de mucho tiempo bajo el sol ardiente y el viento seco, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente de mis chicas? – Preguntó él repentinamente, sonriendo divertido cuando ella arrugó el gesto, empujándolo hacia atrás - ¿Qué? Yo te he hecho preguntas incómodas, tú también puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras.

-No quiero preguntarte nada, no quiero saber con quienes has salido o hasta dónde has llegado… quiero hacer el amor contigo sin nadie más en el medio, ¿está bien?

Estaba realmente enojada, se había hecho bolita, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras ocultaba el rostro, sintiendo algunas lágrimas rebeldes bajando por sus mejillas, ya había limpiado un lado de su cara con fuerza, estaba por limpiar la otra cuando sintió la mano del columnista tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a encararlo, había sentido la lengua de él recorriendo el camino de sus lágrimas y luego algunos besos sobre sus ojos y mejillas, su pequeña barba le había hecho cosquillas en el proceso.

-Y yo vine a levantarte el ánimo, así que, se hará como quieres – Pronunció Ryder antes de comenzarla a besar despacio, usando sus manos para obligarla a desenredarse, acariciándola aquí y allá con una de sus manos y obligándola con la otra a acariciarle el pecho, haciéndola olvidar su enojo.

Más besos, la boca ansiosa de Flynn no hacía más que besarla y degustarla aquí y allá, sus labios, sus hombros, sus senos, su vientre, sus muslos, la había hecho reír de forma inesperada cuando metió uno de los dedos de sus pies a la boca para succionarlo y hacerle cosquillas con la lengua, sonriéndole él también cuando finalmente la soltó.

-Y dime preciosa, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras que haga por ti?

Ella sonrió, ahí estaba el chico que la había enamorado, esa era la frase con que se habían conocido luego de que chocaran accidentalmente en un corredor y a ella se le cayeran algunas copias para la profesora Gothel.

-Bueno – Dijo ella, pensando qué podría ser divertido ahora – arrodíllate en la cama.

-Hecho – Dijo Flynn luego de arrodillarse desnudo en medio de la penumbra, su silueta apenas iluminada por los rayos de la luna colándose por la ventana, con las manos atrás y el rostro adusto y orgulloso - ¿Qué más?

-Dime que me amas – Ordenó ella acercándose para tocarle los brazos y acariciarle el pecho y las costillas, depositando algunos besitos aquí y allá.

-Te Amo Rapunzel Crown – Murmuró él, sonando igual que en la torre del jardín, cuando pensó que le pediría matrimonio.

-Bésame Eugene – ordenó ella una vez más – abrázame… no quiero que me dejes nunca más.

El joven sonrió satisfecho, abrazándola, jalándola hasta él para acomodarla sobre su erección, besándola antes de abrirle las piernas y obligarla a bajar, resbalando dentro de ella sin problema alguno, haciéndola consciente de que tan excitada se encontraba.

El vaivén siguió cada vez más rápido, Flynn la sostenía, abrazándola sin atreverse a cambiar de postura aun si le resultaba incómodo estar sentado de esa manera, tampoco se quejó, ella por otro lado sentía que volaba por las nubes, las sensaciones eran intensas, se sentía amada y deseada teniendo al pelinegro dentro y rodeándola con ambos brazos, besándose continuamente conforme el ritmo se iba incrementando, hasta que finalmente algo la desbordó por completo, ahogándola en cansancio y satisfacción, sintiéndose caer de espaldas con el columnista entre sus brazos y aun dentro de ella, moviéndose todavía un poco antes de soltar un leve gemido de placer.

Lo sintió salir de su interior, separándose de ella, dejándole un frío angustiante en todo el cuerpo mientras la observaba ahora sentado en la cama, acariciándole el rostro con dulzura, ella sintió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a raudales en absoluto silencio.

-Te amo Rapunzel Crown, pero es hora de que despiertes.

-No quiero – Susurró ella atrapando la mano que la había estado acariciando, aferrándola entre su mano y su mejilla con fuerza.

-Debes hacerlo, debes despertar, tu alarma está sonando desde hace un rato.

-No me importa, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

-No… mira… sal con otros chicos, pero solo mientras te sientas a gusto con ellos, diviértete, y por Merlín, ¡haz algo para espabilar al cerebro congelado de tu amigo!, disfruta de tu último año en el colegio, no se repetirá.

-Eugene, no…

-Vamos preciosa, despierta, sigue adelante, te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver en el futuro, yo te seguiré amando aun si salgo con otras, aun si veo a otras, estaré feliz de que quieras retomar lo nuestro cuando nos volvamos a ver, y estaré ansioso por saber que te divertiste, que conociste a otras personas y que fuiste feliz a pesar de mi ausencia.

Rapunzel tomó aire entonces, lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que lo escuchó decir que McGonagall le había dado acceso a su habitación, toda la situación solo podía suceder dentro de un sueño y toda la situación la había convencido de cuanta falta le hacía aquel desfachatado Slytherin.

-De acuerdo, me esforzaré por disfrutar la escuela… Te Amo Flynn, te extraño.

-Y yo a ti preciosa… anda, abre los ojos, ve a animar a Slytherin por mí.

Le lanzó un beso antes de recostarse en su cama, secándose las lágrimas con la mano mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La alarma mágica seguía sonando con insistencia cuando la dueña temporal de la habitación despertó, observando con cansancio el lugar, no había cambio alguno, se enderezó entonces, confirmando que tenía la pijama puesta y que la almohada con que dormía había terminado en el suelo, dirigió sus manos a su rostro de forma inconsciente, notando la humedad que había comenzado a impregnar sus dedos, al parecer, las lágrimas habían sido reales, volteó a la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, apagando la alarma de su despertador y tomando el objeto que se ocultaba detrás, era una foto con movimiento, ahí estaban ella y Flynn, abrazándose y festejando en Las Tres Escobas el último fin de semana del ciclo anterior.

-Buenos días Eugene – Soltó en un susurro antes de devolver la fotografía atrás – Te haré caso, me divertiré, saldré sin sentirme comprometida a hacerlo… y cuando nos volvamos a ver, te diré lo mucho que te extrañé aun con todos esos chicos haciéndome reír.

Centró su vista en el rostro de su ex novio en la fotografía, sonriéndole con ternura a la cámara y guiñando un ojo antes de voltear el rostro para besar a la chica de la fotografía, con sus cortos cabellos oscuros y sus ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y felicidad.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sé que no avisé que lo haría, pero ya no me dio tiempo, esta mañana me desperté inspirada, sumamente inspirada, así que aquí está el primer producto después de escribir el cap 35 de Colegio Hogwarts, espero hayan disfrutado con esta fantasía de Rapy, el fin de semana tendremos otro cap más de este side story, también en relación al cap 35, ahora toca Jelsa… si, de nuevo xD, es que, es que, es que… xD luego de las propuestas indecorosas de Jack, tengo que darle algo al pobre hombre, jajajajajajaja, así que ya saben, tendremos otro cap más esta semana.

REVIEWS… veamos, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?, jejejeje, parece que el cap anterior fue del agrado de varios, me da gusto saberlo, ciertamente parece increíble que Elsa comenzara con el jugueteo pero, ciertamente si ya habían ido en contra de las indicaciones, ¿qué más daba darle vuelo a la hilacha? xD ¿no? En cuanto al a sábana, me temo que no les daba tiempo de lavarla y dado que Elsa es una chica, siempre puede disculparse diciendo que fue un accidente, que tuvo un adelanto en su ciclo o algo así :P, en cuanto al "xxx-fogoso dentro del baño" ganas no me faltaban para describirlo pero ya era muy noche y el cap ya había quedado muy largo xD, digo, hay que dejarles algo de trabajo a las mentes perversas de los lectores, jajajajajaja, por ahí preguntaban si Elsa queda embarazada, ya había respondido por PM pero igual lo pongo aquí, Elsa ya había supuesto que algo así pasaría si le hacía el ofrecimiento a Jack , así que tomó las medidas necesarias para evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes, mujer prevenida vale por dos ;) en cuanto a las últimas partes del cap anterior que parece que por la forma en que cerré quedó medio confuso, los dos se bañaron, Elsa resultó toda toqueteada mientras era enjabonada xD y después le hicieron un oral por arrepentimiento… ok, creo que me pasé de explícita, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado con este cap y que el siguiente igual lo disfruten, un saludo y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	9. Cumpleaños (35)

**D&D GENERATION**

9.- Cumpleaños  
><em>Jack Frost<br>(Correspondencia 35)_

-"CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, QUE LA PASES CONTENTO, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ" – Terminó el coro de gente dentro de la casa Frost, más navideña de lo usual.

Jack sonrió mientras se reacomodaba el gorro de fiesta con copos mágicos deslizándose desde la borla hasta el final del corro, estaba rodeado completamente de amigos, los Crown al lado de Nicolai frente a él, las hermanas Arendalle al lado suyo, Kristoff, Hiccup y Astrid justo al otro lado, Mérida y Finley se habían despedido algunos minutos atrás por lo que ya no se encontraban en la residencia; observó el pastel frente a él con una sonrisa satisfecha, era un intento de volteado de piña cubierto de crema todo alrededor como si fuera nieve y tantas frutas rojas y verdes por encima, que tenía más el aspecto de un pastel de Navidad, aun así, le sopló a la bengala que lanzaba chispas arriba del pastel, retirándola con cuidado de no quemarse antes de tomar una palita cerrada con la cual partir la primer rebanada.

-¡Oye, no! ¡alto ahí chico listo! – Recriminó Kristoff – muérdelo primero, queremos saber cómo está.

-¿Qué haga qué? – Preguntó el albino completamente confundido.

-Es una costumbre que el cumpleañero dé la primer mordida – Explicó Astrid con una sonrisa que había perturbado la paz del cumpleañero por un par de segundos.

-Daré la primer mordida… a mi trozo de pastel cuando lo haya servido.

-¡Vamos Jack! No seas aguafiestas – Exigió Anna entre risas, animándolo.

-Bien, si es una tradición… - Contestó el chico no muy convencido antes de colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa para observar detenidamente su pastel, decidiendo que pedazo morder.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo debes morderlo, no invitarlo a salir – Comentó Kristoff entre risas.

-Ya voy, ya voy, estoy eligiendo el lugar más apetitoso – Se defendió Frost riendo ante la idea de invitar a salir a un pastel.

Jack observó un momento a Elsa de reojo, se veía realmente linda con aquel vestido azul ajustado, era increíble lo bien que se veía, cualquiera habría jurado que el vestido era de hielo, Jack lo había observado con detenimiento toda la fiesta, de algún modo le habían tejido copos de nieve aquí y allá con lana encantada, que refulgía como si fueran diminutos témpanos de hielo, con dicha imagen en la cabeza, Jack volteó de nuevo a su pastel, acercándose a una de las orillas y abriendo la boca lo necesario para darle una probada al pan, justo cuando lo alcanzaba, sintió un par de manos haciendo presión sobre su cabeza, hundiéndole la quijada y parte de las mejillas en el pastel y haciéndolo brincar en cuanto dejaron de empujarlo.

-¡HEY! – Gritó sorprendido observando a todos reír de lo lindo.

-¿Y qué tal está? – Preguntó Astrid luego de chocar las manos disimuladamente con Kristoff, haciendo que el chico masticara un poco de forma pensativa antes de limpiarse una mejilla con el dedo para luego chuparlo.

-Delicioso… ¡te luciste papá!

-No fue nada – Contestó su padre – Solo seguí la receta de tu madre… aunque, le agregué algunas cosas propias.

-Eso supuse cuando vi el decorado.

Los demás rieron mientras Elsa se acercaba a partir el pedazo ahora desmoronado, donde la cara de Jack había impactado contra el postre, el festejado por su parte siguió limpiándose la crema de la cara para llevarse el dulce a los labios con calma.

-¿Y a quien se le ocurrió la broma? – Preguntó el chico despistadamente.

-No era una broma – Contestó Astrid – es lo que hacemos en la villa cuando alguien cumple años.

-Y te fue bien amigo – Repuso Hiccup – no sabes lo que es que te estampen el rostro cada año contra uno de esos viscosos pasteles vikingos.

-Si, bueno – Contestó Jack limpiándose ahora con ambas manos y observando un momento la crema en sus dedos – no es justo que solo yo lo pruebe – Acto seguido, embarró a Astrid e intentó lo mismo con Kristoff, sabiendo que había sido cómplice de la rubia, corriendo tras él cuando notó que había sido esquivado.

-¡Jack, cariño, compórtate, tienes invitados! – Protestó la madre de Rapunzel sonriendo un poco y recibiendo un plato con pastel de manos de Elsa.

-¿Qué me comporte? ¿no viste lo que hicieron estos descarados?

-Todos lo vimos Jack – Respondió Rapy sonriendo – también te vimos disfrutando del pastel en tu rostro.

-No planeaba desperdiciarlo todo, ¿sabes? – Contestó el chico deteniéndose y depositando un poco de crema en la nariz de la ojiverde.

-¡Oye, deja de jugar niño malcriado! – Comentó Elsa alegremente mientras le entregaba un plato a la mejor amiga de su novio.

-¿Celosa? – Preguntó Jack poniéndose frente a la platina, desafiándola con la mirada.

-Es como tu hermana, ¿de qué iba a estar celosa?

-De que no te comparta de mi pastel.

-Ya madura Jack – Contestó la mayor de las Arendalle recibiendo por toda respuesta un poco de crema batida sobre una de sus mejillas.

-Lo haré después – Sonrió él haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ambos chicos se alejaron con rumbo al baño de la planta baja mientras de la cocina seguían saliendo risas y conversaciones, Elsa abrió la llave del agua un segundo antes de sentir la lengua de Jack limpiándole la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que haces Jack?

-Aprovechando la comida – Respondió el otro en una especie de ronroneo.

-Ven aquí, lávate las manos, el agua ya está caliente.

-No quiero – Dijo el aludido de forma traviesa.

-Pero tienes que limpiarte.

Jack se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca, succionándolo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perversa a su novia, haciéndola reír con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que puedes ayudarme – Dijo él antes de meterse otro dedo encremado a la boca.

-No bromees Jack – Contestó la chica cerrando la llave.

-No lo hago – Contestó él ofreciéndole su otra mano.

Elsa sonrió antes de tomar aquella pálida mano grande entre las propias, llevándosela a la boca y comenzando a lamer los restos de crema, antes de volver a abrir la llave y comenzar a lavar el resto.

-¡Eso es trampa! – Se quejó Jack mientras sentía a su chica jalarle la otra mano para meterla bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

-¿Trampa? ¿porqué iba a ser trampa?

-Porqué así no tiene sentido dejar que me llenen de pastel.

-¿Sabías lo que iban a hacer?

-Tenía mis sospechas – Comentó el chico dejándose enjabonar.

-Jack, Jack, no tienes remedio alguno.

-Y aun así te tengo vuelta loca, ¿no?

-Cállate y cierra la puerta – Ordenó la chica en un susurro luego de cerciorarse de que todos seguían ocupados en la cocina.

Jack obedeció al instante, cerrando la puerta con el pie, sonriendo mientras la llave del agua se cerraba y la chica le pasaba una toalla para secarse a la vez que comenzaba a limpiarle el dulce de la cara bastante despacio, aquella lengua, aquel aliento lo estaban enloqueciendo, se calmó apretando la toalla entre sus manos, tenía que ser paciente, después de todo, sabía de sobra que nada ganaba con dejar salir todo lo que había guardado los últimos meses.

Un beso, otro beso, otro más, al parecer ya no había restos de pastel en su rostro y la chica estaba dispuesta a buscar dentro de su boca, él solo se dejó hacer, disfrutando inmensamente con el contacto hasta que escucharon el TOC TOC de la puerta, Elsa se hizo un poco hacia atrás mientras con una mano abría la puerta y con la otra le arrebataba la toalla al albino para limpiarle la cara.

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? – Preguntó Anna en tono pícaro.

-Le ayudaba a Jack a limpiarse – Contestó Elsa sin prestarle atención a su hermana y terminando de quitar los restos de saliva que había dejado en la barbilla del joven – lo dejaron hecho un verdadero desastre, ¿sabes?

-¡Claro! ¡lo estabas ayudando! – Contestó Anna con ironía – Solo recuerda que seguimos en la escuela, asalta cunas.

-¡Anna! – Reprochó Elsa mientras su hermana menor regresaba a la cocina, escuchando repentinamente la risa de Jack.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso a ti?

-Pensé que le daría un infarto cuando abriste la puerta – Contestó Jack – pero que te llamara "asalta cunas", jajajajajaja, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Empezaré a prohibirle que se junte contigo, no has de estarle enseñando nada bueno.

-¡A, vamos!, no seas mala, tenemos que hacer de niñera de Rapy, sería sumamente aburrido sin las bromas, ya lleva al menos 8 novios en lo que va del año.

Elsa solo lo miró con cara de circunstancia antes de salir del lugar, jalándolo para caminar esta vez rumbo a la sala, era hora de abrir los regalos y al parecer, tendrían que llevarlos a la cocina, después de todo, ninguno de los invitados se veía dispuesto a abandonar el agradable calor de la cocina de la casa.

.

La fiesta había terminado, aquel 22 de Diciembre se había divertido bastante si era sincero, y había recibido algo de todos… de todos menos de Elsa, el año anterior había sido lo mismo, la chica simplemente se había negado a entregarle su regalo con los demás y se lo había enviado al día siguiente por correo, ahora mismo, Jack se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, siguiendo los caminos que formaban las cuerdas de su hamaca amarrada del techo para que no le estorbara, pensando que le llegaría al día siguiente, estaba en eso cuando escuchó a su padre pasando frente a su puerta y deseándole buenas noches, Jack le contestó de regreso, por inercia, pensando que le gustaría recibir de su novia… no se le ocurría nada, había sido feliz viéndola desde que llegó con Anna a la estación de trenes, habían pasado al menos una hora juntos cada día, salvo por ese, se sentía realmente feliz, la había tenido a su lado desde la mañana, las Arendalle habían llegado a eso de las nueve de la mañana para ayudarle a Nicolai con los preparativos de la fiesta, cargando una caja de parte de Anna y de sus padres, nada menos que una túnica blanca con plata de gala.

Seguía recostado, pensando en eso cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio, Jack no se inmutó siquiera, se sentía realmente relajado tal cual estaba.

-¿Necesitas algo papá? – Preguntó el chico tratando de no alterar demasiado el silencio de la casa.

-No lo sé, no soy tu papá.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones mientras se enderezaba repentinamente interesado, había una bellísima intrusa en su puerta, con los cabellos platinados sueltos sobre su espalda, una gruesa bata blanca cobijándola hasta las rodillas desde donde a salía la parte de debajo de un camisón azul pastel y un par de pies metidos en unas mullidas pantuflas blancas con copos de nieve bordados.

-¿Elsa? – Susurró el chico mientras la joven entraba y murmuraba un par de hechizos alrededor de la alcoba - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el joven incrédulo aun en murmullos.

-Pongo hechizos silenciadores, nadie sabe que estoy aquí – Contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Debo estar soñando – Soltó Jack sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia – en verdad, debo estar soñando.

-Incrédulo – Murmuró Elsa dejando su varita en el librero para luego irse a sentar en la cama con Jack, besándolo con dulzura por un par de segundos - ¿Todavía te parece que estás soñando?

-Ajá – dijo el chico en un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Elsa luego de darle un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! Eso me dolió – Se quejó el albino.

-Bueno, ahora lo confirmas.

-De cualquier forma – Dijo Frost sobándose en el área afectada - ¿qué haces aquí? La fiesta terminó hace más de dos horas.

-Vengo a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Jack la miró como si le hubiera hablado en chino, ¿su regalo? ¿no se lo iba a enviar por correo esta vez? Elsa rió con ganas al notar el rostro perplejo de Jack, acariciándole las mejillas con dulzura mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

-Me habías pedido que me quedara a dormir en tu habitación antes de empezar el nuevo curso, ¿recuerdas?

-Y dijiste que no – Continuó él – me dejaste muy claro que no lo harías para no meterte en problemas.

-Sí, bueno, eso fue antes… además, es tu cumpleaños, una ocasión especial merece algo especial ¿o no?

Jack sonrió sin apenas creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno, que yo sepa los regalos se envuelven.

-Vengo envuelta – Sonrió ella abriendo los brazos para mostrar su bata aún cerrada por un listón del mismo material, debajo un camisón de cuello cuadrado aun abrochado.

-Los regalos llevan moños – Volvió a protestar el chico sonriendo.

-Traigo un moño también – Contestó Elsa riendo un poco.

-¿Y por qué no lo veo? – Preguntó el chico observándola con detenimiento.

-Eso es porque tienes que buscarlo Jack, ¿quieres intentar adivinar dónde está?.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y él ya no pudo aguantar más antes de jalarla con fuerza para besarla, más le valía aprovechar antes de que su chica se arrepintiera.

-¿De casualidad te lo pusiste en una pierna? – Se aventuró a preguntar el peliblanco luego de separarse de aquellos labios ansiosos.

-¿Porqué no lo averiguamos? – Sonrió ella de forma seductora y guiñándole un ojo.

Jack sonrió con ganas, desató rápidamente la bata para retirarla y lanzarla al suelo, seguidamente volvió a besar a Elsa mientras sus manos se posicionaban sobre el grueso camisón blanco a la altura de la cintura, dándole un fuerte jalón, la chica había aguantado su peso sobre sus manos, por lo que la prenda rápidamente se subió hasta sus caderas, el beso se interrumpió para que Jack pudiera retirar aquella pijama, observando incrédulo.

-¿Dos moños?

-Este es un regalo doblemente especial, ¿sabes? No todos los días me ofrezco como regalo.

Jack acercó uno de sus dedos al sostén de encaje blanco para delinear el listón azul que bordeaba aquellos contornos, rematado en un moño justo al centro de la prenda, bajó su dedo, delineando ahora el vientre lechoso y terso de su novia para comenzar a perfilar la braguita a juego con el pequeño moño azul al centro, en la parte superior, un último vistazo a las largas piernas de Elsa le confirmó que no traía ni calcetines.

-¿No vas a quitármelos Jack? – Se aventuró la platina.

-Aun lo estoy considerando, tengo el mal hábito de romper los moños, tú me viste ahí abajo.

-Eres un salvaje con los obsequios – Respondió ella con una risilla ligera.

Frost paseó sus manos por aquel cuerpo un poco más, deteniéndose en el sostén para comprobar la diferencia de texturas mientras daba ligeros apretones a los senos de su novia, estaba realmente excitado ante aquella visión.

-Tal vez te los deje puestos – Murmuró él acariciando aún la lencería y la piel que alcanzaba a escapar de ella – te ves tan hermosa…

-Así que, ¿les perdonarás la vida?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Es una pena que yo no sea tan misericordiosa – Repuso ella juguetonamente antes de tomar la camisa azul con franjas azules de franela de Jack para jalarla con fuerza hacia ambos lados, botando al instante tres de los cinco botones y dejando uno colgando de un hilacho que a duras penas alcanzaba a sostenerse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto ahora, Elsa? – Preguntó el chico divertido mientras comenzaba a inspeccionarse.

-No sé, ¿bajar con otra cosa mañana por la mañana?, puedes cocerle los botones de vuelta.

El chico sonrió sorprendido mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza antes de terminar de sacarse la camisa de su pijama, quedando solo con un pantalón a juego y una playera blanca de algodón y manga corta.

-Ni hablar… anda, ¡termina con tu obra!

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, besándolo en el cuello e interrumpiéndose para darle un fuerte tirón a la playera, la cual terminó atorándose justo sobre sus ojos y evitando que una de sus manos fuera del todo liberada, ambos rieron ante la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el albino aun riendo – ¡mira como me dejaste!

-Para mí es perfecto – Respondió ella alejándose de él, volviendo a la cama mientras Jack escuchaba un ruido extraño – ahora Jack, sé un buen chico y recuéstate un momento, tengo que probar algo.

El peliblanco obedeció alegremente, curioso de lo que pasaría a continuación, dando un respingo al escuchar un ruido extraño y sentir algo cremoso sobre su abdomen, escuchó la risa de la platina un momento y luego calor y humedad, lo que fuera que le habían colocado encima, Elsa se estaba encargando de limpiarlo con la lengua y los labios, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole algunas descargas eléctricas, cada sensación amplificada al carecer de la vista en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué me haces? – Se quejó el chico cuando ya solo quedaba una pequeña porción de lo que fuera que le hubieran puesto.

Por toda respuesta, la joven Arendalle se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo, Frost no tardó en notar el cambio en el sabor, había crema batida impregnada en la lengua de su chica en ese momento.

El beso se deshizo y Elsa lo ayudó a quitarse la estorbosa playera, él la jaló desesperadamente para volver a devorar su boca con ferocidad, apretujándola contra sí, manoseando aquel cuerpo que lo volvía completamente loco, saciándose lo suficiente para poder controlarse de nuevo.

-¿Crema batida? – Preguntó Jack cuando al fin se dignó a soltar a su novia.

-Tenía que asegurarme del sabor, parecías estar disfrutando bastante con la que te untaron hace un rato.

Jack observó la mano de Elsa que aun seguía sobre la cama, tenía un bote muggle en ella, seguramente la crema había salido de ahí, se la quitó con delicadeza antes de comenzar a leer las instrucciones en la etiqueta, mirando a la chica de reojo al escucharla aguantar la risa.

-¿Y exactamente para que quiero esto, pequeña pervertida?

-No sé, soy tu regalo, ¿recuerdas? – Contestó ella acariciándole la nariz fugazmente y luego recostándose en la cama, tapando sus ojos con los antebrazos cruzados – Mi cuerpo es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con él.

El chico sonrió al reconocerse en aquellas palabras, observando la lata y luego el cuerpo que se le ofrecía en aquel momento, finalmente comenzó a agitar la pequeña lata vigorosamente antes de levantar el sostén de su novia, lo suficiente para liberar aquellos senos blancos y suaves cuyas cumbres se encontraban erectas, haciéndolo preguntarse si estaría excitada o tendría frío, sonriendo mientras comenzaba a decorar aquella zona, finalizando al rellenar el ombligo de su novia con un poco de crema también.

-¿No importa si te muerdo, verdad?

-¡Jack! – Se quejó ella haciéndolo reír.

No esperó más, paseó su lengua por los dibujos que había realizado, repasando cada rincón hasta dejarlo limpio, succionando la piel rosada y llena de crema que se levantaba desafiante en cada cima, deleitándose ante los suspiros roncos de la dueña de aquel cuerpo que parecía ronronear para él.

Jack comprobó que ya no quedaba más dulce antes de dirigirse al ombligo de Elsa, sonriendo al escucharla riendo y suspirando casi a la vez, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Entonces, ¿puedo comer un poco más de dulce?

-Es tu cumpleaños – Respondió la chica sin descruzar sus brazos.

-De acuerdo

El albino paseó uno de sus dedos por las bragas de su novia antes de comenzar a bajarlo levemente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con piel sumamente suave y pálida, acariciando incrédulo aquella superficie.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Elsa en un susurro apenas audible.

-Aun lo estoy considerando – Murmuró él impresionado sin poder retirar su mano de aquella área.

-Si lo deseas, no volveré a hacerlo… pensé que tal vez…

El sonido de la lata de crema contra su piel la interrumpió, Jack había comenzado a decorarla con puntos aquí y allá, simulando plumas de nieve por todas partes antes de comenzar a dar ligeros y rápidos lametones hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la platina, la cual abrió un poco sus piernas mientras el chico le ponía un poco más de crema, aquel juego le estaba gustando demasiado a Frost, quien se dedicó a saborear cuanto pudo de su chica, escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte, enloqueciéndolo ante las notas de su voz.

La lata terminó descansando en el suelo, perdida entre la ropa de Jack que había terminado por desnudarse del todo antes de retirarle la ropa a Elsa, acomodándose sobre ella mientras la chica abría las piernas por completo para hacerle espacio, siendo besada por él con lentitud.

-Pensé que me dejarías eso – Comentó divertida.

-Cambié de opinión – Dijo Jack deslizándose con demasiada facilidad al interior de su novia, robándole un suspiro de satisfacción mientras a él se le escapaba otro.

-¿Te está gustando… tu regalo?

-Tanto, que planeo regalarte lo mismo

Jack comenzó a embestirla de forma espaciada, entrando con fuerza y saliendo despacio por el simple placer de verla sonrojándose ante cada penetración.

-¿Cómo… ahh… cómo que… lo mismo?

-Tal vez, - Murmuró el joven al oído de su amante – vaya a visitarte, con dibujos de chocolate cristalizados por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué tanto… es todo? – Preguntó ella luego de llenarlo de besos, colgándose de su cuello y sonriendo ante la situación.

-No sé – Contestó Jack con una sonrisa torcida – tal vez deje fuera mis piernas… y mi espalda… no estoy seguro de… poder dibujar nada ahí.

Elsa lo atrajo de nuevo con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse antes de enredar sus piernas con las de él y enredarle los dedos en el cabello.

-¿Aquí también? – Preguntó ella luego de pasar su dedo por la base del miembro cálido y erecto dentro de ella.

-Es posible – Contestó Jack para luego comenzar a bombear de forma rápida y corta, haciéndola gemir de nuevo – tengo curiosidad.

Elsa ya no contestó, había desviado la mirada hacia la pared antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y desenredar sus piernas de las del albino, jadeando de forma entrecortada, Jack se detuvo al notar que el rostro de Elsa también se volteaba hacia el otro lado, tomándolo entre sus manos para llenarlo de besos por todas partes.

-Tal vez deje eso para otro momento entonces – Murmuró en un tono de disculpa, separando su pecho del de la platina y sosteniendo su peso sobre las palmas de las manos acomodadas a ambos lados del rostro de Arendalle.

Elsa sonrió levemente antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo, pasándole el índice de forma rápida para dividirle el pecho con una línea de escarcha que hizo al chico perder el equilibrio un momento, mismo que la platina aprovechó para cambiar de lugar con Jack antes de comenzar a cabalgarlo despacio, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho del peliblanco.

-Un simple ¡NO! Habría sido suficiente – Se quejó el chico tomando la mano de Elsa y llevando el dedo culpable de congelarlo a la boca, mordiéndolo despacio y succionando un par de segundos antes de dejarlo libre – me vas a provocar una pulmonía como sigas haciéndome eso.

-¡No te pasará nada! – Comentó ella risueña – además disfrutas que te congele.

-Disfruto más cuando me acaloras – Se defendió él sintiéndola acelerar el ritmo.

-¿A si? – Preguntó Elsa divertida antes de inclinarse para derretir la parte superior de la escarcha con su aliento, besando el pecho de Jack, subiendo hasta quedar completamente recostada sobre él, dándole algunas probadas a su cuello y su quijada, haciéndolo suspirar conforme comenzaba a abrazarla para pasear sus manos por aquella espalda nívea y estilizada.

-¡Oh si! – Suspiró Jack cuando la chica volvió a incorporarse – sabes exactamente como enloquecerme.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a acelerar, dejando a Jack hipnotizado ante el leve bamboleo de sus senos.

Sus manos no tardaron en apoderarse de las caderas de su chica, presionándolas con cariño mientras la ayudaba a mantener aquel ritmo constante, podía sentir oleadas de placer recorriéndolo por todos lados ante aquellas acciones, intentó hacerla ir más rápido, pero ella simplemente se detuvo, negándose con el cuerpo a mover un solo músculo de nuevo, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y una mirada traviesa.

-¿Quieres guerra? – Preguntó Jack de forma juguetona.

-Tal vez – Fue la escueta respuesta de Elsa mientras se afianzaba con las piernas a su posición.

-Majestad, temo decirle que está frita.

Jack paseó sus dedos por el vientre y las costillas de Elsa dejándole rastros de escarcha, viéndola temblar y reír ante sus esfuerzos por hacerla soltar un poco su agarre, sin lograrlo, aquello se estaba volviendo una pelea de voluntades, Jack cambió de estrategia, tomó los senos de Elsa con ambas manos, acariciándolos, paseando sus pulgares por la zona más rosada y contraída, la chica gemía pero no dejaba de apretarlo con las rodillas y los tobillos, un poco de escarcha saliendo de los pulgares de Jack fue suficiente para hacerla saltar, él aprovechó para tumbarla de nuevo sobre la cama, sosteniéndola de las manos mientras se lanzaba a limpiar todo rastro de hielo con su boca, escuchándola gemir con urgencia, ahora era él quien se negaba a entrar de nuevo mientras se entretenía en un pezón a medio descongelar, mordisqueándolo suavemente antes de succionarlo con algo de fuerza, escuchando un gemido bastante más alto que los anteriores, dándose cuenta de la cadera de Elsa buscándolo sin mucho éxito.

-¿Querías algo? – Sonrió él interrumpiéndose antes de cambiar de objetivo.

-Eres un pervertido Jack Frost.

-Debiste notarlo la primera vez que metí mi cabeza entre tus piernas.

La notó sonrojándose de forma violenta, justo antes de volver a penetrarla, soltándola para arrodillarse ante ella, sujetándola de las caderas para ayudarla a mantener la altura necesaria y apretarle el trasero de vez en vez, la visión desplegada ante sus ojos no podía ser mejor, el contraste entre las mejillas sonrojadas con el resto de aquella piel blanca y los cabellos rubios, la piel perlada de sudor plateado ante los rayos de la imperturbable luna entrando por la ventana, aquellos ojos de largas pestañas cerrados con fuerza mientras su amante se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, el sonido de aquella voz respondiendo ante cada estocada, se sentía completamente al borde del éxtasis, sabía que el final del encuentro se acercaba, negándose rotundamente a ello comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente, sumas, restas, multiplicaciones cada vez más complejas, quería mantener la mente ocupada para aguantar un poco más, sin lograrlo del todo.

Una de las manos de Elsa no tardó en aferrarlo por la muñeca con fuerza, el frío que desprendía lo hicieron observarla mientras con la otra, retorcía cada vez más la almohada debajo de ella, él aceleró el ritmo tanto como le era posible , sintiendo el hielo que se extendía en su muñeca, intentó concentrarse entonces en la lista de tareas que le faltaban por hacer, imposible, salvo por la tarea de runas antiguas tenía la mente en blanco, estaba a punto de sentirse completamente decepcionado por no durar lo suficiente cuando sintió a su chica contraerse a su alrededor de manera convulsiva, escuchándola gimiendo su nombre, él siguió moviéndose hasta que el agarre en su muñeca se aflojó por completo, solo entonces se abandonó a las sensaciones que lo embargaban, rindiéndose ante un final tan violento que lo dejó mareado y completamente exhausto.

Algo más tarde ambos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama, tapados por cobijas negras de invierno que Jack solía colocar en su cama, Elsa se encontraba descansando sobre su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas al dueño de la habitación con su respiración, haciéndolo feliz por poder rodearla con uno de sus brazos para dedicarle largas y suaves caricias, sosteniendo la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, no tenía sueño a pesar del cansancio, en ese momento era tan feliz, que se sentía incapaz de desear nada más.

-Jack – Murmuró la chica contra su cuello.

-¿Si Elsa?

-Me gusta el chocolate de leche – Murmuró ella de forma adormilada – solo asegúrate de llegar después de media noche.

Jack sonrió al comprender de lo que estaba hablando la chica, depositando un beso sobre la frente blanca que tenía tan cerca a su propio rostro, suspirando antes de apretarla un segundo contra él, de pronto se preguntó si podría verla durante las vacaciones de pascua, cuanto tendría que esperar para casarse con ella, si le permitiría tomarla de vez en cuando mientras se encontraban comprometidos.

-Jack – Volvió a llamar ella con algo de cansancio.

-¿Si Elsa? –Respondió él sonriendo al notarla tan cansada.

-Casémonos en un año – Murmuró Elsa mientras frotaba su rostro con la piel de Jack volviendo a acomodarse, enredando una de sus piernas con las de él.

-Cuando quieras Elsa – Repuso el albino luego de besarla de nuevo en la frente, antes de tomar bastante aire y cerrar los ojos, cayendo dormido al instante ante la perspectiva que se le estaba ofreciendo.

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué puedo decir? La musa técnicamente se me abalanzó encima esta semana, jajajajaja, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme de sus faldas y aprovechar hasta la última dosis de inspiración, en fin, ¿qué les ha parecido esta vez? Espero haya sido completamente de su agrado, y bueno, previendo algunas preguntas que seguro les podrían surgir, Elsa no se va a embarazar con esto tampoco, chicas que planean tienden a prepararse como sea necesario, por otro lado, pienso que después de salir de casa para comenzar a vivir sola, escuchar las conversaciones que seguramente llegaban a tener sus compañeras en el ministerio y haber estado con Jack unos meses antes, algo debió cambiar para que, al menos con él, dejara de controlarse tanto, en fin, espero que les haya gustado esta Elsa más abierta y juguetona xD.

REVIEWS… bueno, dado que técnicamente actualicé ayer esta misma historia, solo hay tres comentarios de momento, mismos que agradezco realmente, me siento feliz de que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo anterior, por ahí preguntan si Flynn está sufriendo tanto como Rapy, es muy posible, aunque también debe estar saliendo con algunas chicas, hay que admitirlo, el tipo tiene su encanto y lo sabe… aunque pienso que solo sale con ellas sin llegar más lejos, por otro lado, si, Rapy se está pasando de la raya pero, está molesta, realmente enojada, creo que es una especie de berrinche, como para tener una cifra exacta que darle a Flynn cuando vuelvan a verse y luego atacarlo con uno de esos mortales "¿Contento?" que algunas chicas solemos lanzar cuando nos ponen a hacer o decir algo que en realidad no queremos, en cuanto a Milo, seamos sinceros, cuando un "ñoño" logra algo que nadie esperaba termina hablando de ello con sus amigos, los cuales, como buenos amigos, no pueden evitar ir por ahí esparciendo el chisme xD así que creo que el comentario no lo hizo de mala fé.

En fin, sin más por el momento y deseándoles a todos un muy feliz fin de semana, me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y preguntas que yo sé que luego dejo bastantes, trataré de no ser tan explícita como en la nota del capítulo anterior xD.

SARABA


	10. Unidos (35)

**D&D GENERATION**

10.- UNIDOS  
><em>Anna y Kristoff<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Aquella era una soleada tarde de mediados de Julio, la casa Arendalle se había vestido de fiesta, un arco con flores veraniegas daba a la carpa que cubría la mayor parte del patio familiar, sillas, mesas, un conjunto musical, algunos bocadillos y un espléndido pastel podían verse de inmediato, enormes girasoles con ramilletes de margaritas, jazmines y flores silvestres adornaban las uniones de traslúcidos listones de gasa en verde alrededor de la carpa y en la mesa principal donde los novios sostenían en alto sus copas, era la hora del brindis y el padre de Anna, aun estando feliz y orgulloso, estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas mientras terminaba su discurso rápido.

-¡POR ANNA Y KRISTOFF! – Dijo al fin el embajador Arendalle.

-¡SALUD! – Respondieron los demás invitados mientras copas chocaban aquí y allá, dando pie a la degustación del champagne.

Anna bebió con una enorme sonrisa sin soltarse de su novio en ningún momento, observándolo de nuevo antes de besarlo en los labios otra vez, estaba emocionada, ver a Kristoff con aquel traje de gala negro con su chaleco café oscuro, el saco largo a pesar del calor, el pañuelo verde esmeralda junto a la solapa y la corbata de moño, la mirada tierna que le dedicaba y aquella sonrisa enorme que no lo había dejado desde que ambos dijeran "Acepto", realmente no podía sentirse más afortunada.

-¡Búsquense un hotel, par de indecentes, esto es una fiesta! – Dijo una voz demasiado familiar conteniendo la risa y obligando a Anna a separarse del novio.

-Jack Frost, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – Contestó Kristoff sonriendo antes de aceptar la mano que el albino le ofrecía – es nuestra fiesta de bodas, creo que puedo besar a mi esposa cuanto quiera.

-Es posible – Respondió el peliblanco – pero no deja de ser divertido molestarlos, además, con alguien tengo que desquitarme por esto.

Anna volteó divertida solo para observar a Jack señalando la túnica de gala blanca que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y que traía puesta en ese preciso momento, había algunas gotas de sudor corriéndole por el rostro, y por alguna razón, había perdido zapatos y calcetines.

-Oye Jack – Dijo Anna abrazando de forma melosa a Kristoff y señalando hacia el suelo - ¿qué le pasó a tus pies?

-Se asfixiaron con este horrible calor y decidieron hacer lo que YO quisiera hacer con el resto de mi ropa.

-Vamos Jack, tranquilo – Intentó calmarlo el novio - ¿porqué no vas a buscar a Elsa? La banda está por comenzar a tocar y aun no he visto a mi linda cuñada bailando.

Por toda respuesta, el Slytherin comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras volteaba lentamente a una mesa en especial donde Elsa, MK y Rapy se encontraban riendo y conversando con copas en la mano luego de que Mérida y Astrid las abandonaran para dirigirse a la pista de baile con sus respectivos novios.

-Si, bueno, tu "linda" cuñada se ha estado negando a bailar conmigo desde que Anna dijo "Acepto", cosa que comienza a preocuparme, ¿sabes? no planeo estar sentado toda la tarde del 1° de Diciembre cuando sea mi boda.

-Pues será mejor que la convenzas "cuñado" – Dijo Anna esta vez – o será realmente triste verlos sentados toda la tarde de hoy.

-No vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

-Ni un poco.

-Mala amiga, ya me voy.

Ambos rieron luego de ver a un decepcionado Jack Frost caminando cabizbajo hacia la mesa de su prometida solo para salir de ahí aun más cabizbajo con dirección a la mesa de aperitivos y ensaladas, al parecer, Elsa había decidido usarlo de mesero.

Ana miró a su hermana un momento, se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello suelto, solo sostenido por una pequeña trenza francesa a modo de diadema con un lazo lila para evitar que se deshiciera, el collar que acababa de comprarse hacía poco parecía escarcha alrededor de su cuello, la túnica con el corsé morado y las etéreas mangas de tres cuartos en lila bailando al viento como ella debería estar haciendo, la falda un poco por debajo de sus rodillas en azul ultramarino con los detalles de copos de nieve por todo el ruedo y el cinturón plateado, seguro que Jack moría de ganas por sacarla a bailar, aun cuando la chica se hubiera desecho de sus zapatillas de tiras plateadas.

-¡Pobre Jack! – Suspiró la novia – hay días en que de verdad siento lástima por él, quizás debería ir y convencer a mi hermana.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kristoff sonriendo - ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por Jack?

-Bueno, digamos que compartimos un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo año en el que nos dimos cuenta de todas las cosas que tenemos en común.

-¿A sí? – Dijo el rubio en tono burlón - ¿Cómo cuales?

-A los dos nos preocupa mi hermana, los dos tuvimos que soportar un larguísimo y tedioso año "solos" y los dos hemos sido incomprendidos en diversas ocasiones.

-Ajá, claro, ¿te presto mi pañuelo para que llores?

-¡Kristoff, hablo en serio!

El chico comenzó a reír un poco ante la cara sonrojada y molesta de su flamante esposa, con todo y eso se veía especialmente preciosa, el vestido blanco con la falda un poco arriba de los tobillos, el cuello en corazón mostrando un escote ligero, las mangas etéreas y cortas colgando libres sobre aquellos hombros de piel suave, los decorados florales de tonos pastel en el ruedo de la falda y el centro del torso solo destacaban el maravilloso encanto primaveral que Anna desprendía de forma natural, Kristoff le dio un beso en la frente, calmándola, antes de observarle el cabello recogido con una trenza francesa detrás del fleco para detenerle la tiara de novia que sus suegros le habían regalado a su pequeña, dorada con diminutas esmeraldas, detrás había un pequeño chongo del cual salían algunos bucles encantadores entre los cuales se enredaba la cinta traslúcida de verde brillante con que se había decorado el cabello, finalmente observó el anillo dorado que había depositado en el dedo de su esposa y el collar del cual caía una lágrima de jade que le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? – Preguntó el chico con galantería.

-No, solo te quedaste sin habla y completamente idiotizado cuando salí de la casa.

-Vaya, pensé que te lo había dicho en ese momento – Rió el rubio antes de volver a besar a pareja.

.

-¿No deberías ir a bailar con Jack? – Preguntó Rapunzel, con su cabello castaño corto adornado por una diadema de raso lila a juego con su túnica lila con detalles en rosa y azul pastel.

-Tal vez – Declaró la platina dejando salir un suspiro antes de observar de reojo a su novio albino – es solo que no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué? ¿un recién graduado de Hogwarts no es suficiente para la secretaria del ministerio de Relaciones Muggles? – Dijo MK burlonamente mientras tomaba una galleta de mantequilla antes de limpiar levemente su vestido rojo de cocktail.

-No es eso, es que… no le digan a Jack, hubo un incidente ayer en la Embajada y en este preciso momento no puedo mover muy bien mi pie.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Rapunzel acercándose más, notoriamente preocupada.

-No estamos muy seguros, parecía una broma inofensiva, mi padre y yo entramos de pronto a la sala de conferencia para comentar algunos asuntos con el representante del parlamento, pronto será el Festival Vikingo Escocés, hay que preparar muchas cosas, el caso es que cuando entramos…

-Aquí están las ensaladas que pidieron señoritas.

Las tres jóvenes voltearon encontrándose con Frost depositando tres platos con ensalada sobre la mesa, el hecho de que hubiera dejado su calzado debajo de la mesa al cuidado de Rapy solo lo había vuelto un caminante endemoniadamente silencioso.

-Gracias Jack – Contestó MK tomando su plato - ¿Has visto al idiota de Nod?

-No realmente, pensé que no tardaba en llegar.

-Si, bueno también yo lo pensaba… hace una hora, mira, hazme un favor Jack…

-En un momento MK, primero, bueno… Elsa, ¿crees que podrías…

-¿Dejarte ayudar a mi amiga? Por supuesto Jack, eres todo un caballero.

La cara de Jack era agridulce, Rapy sonrió juguetona mientras MK jalaba al chico del brazo para susurrarle al oído el favor, los ojos de Jack estaban realmente abiertos cuando terminaron de transmitirle el mensaje.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó el joven más pálido de lo usual.

-Completamente, entonces, ¿serías tan amable de pasarle el mensaje? Hay una chimenea conectada a la red flu en el estadio y otra en su apartamento – La chica se interrumpió un momento para anotar un par de direcciones en una hoja de papel y entregársela al albino – Aquí tienes Jack, por favor, asegúrate de que él lo reciba en persona.

-¿Y si no lo encuentro en ningún lado?

-Bueno, en ese caso te recomiendo que no te acerques a la mesa, podría ser peligroso.

Jack sonrió completamente asustado antes de dirigirse como robot hacia la casa, dejando tras de sí el ambiente festivo y al resto de los invitados que realmente no habían notado su peculiar aspecto.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunto Elsa completamente asombrada.

-Lo usual, los mensajes para Nod suelen ser un poco atemorizantes para la mayoría.

-Si, pero – Se arriesgo Rapy - ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-¿A grandes rasgos? Que si se atreve a dejarme plantada le cortaré las bolas y las usaré para las prácticas de golpeo – Contestó MK como si nada – ahora, ¿podrías terminar de contarnos que sucedió antes de que el estúpido de tu novio nos trajera todas esas cosas verdes?

Elsa sonrió un poco asustada mientras se acercaba su propio plato de ensalada y comenzaba a revolverlo despacio, recordando la tarde del día anterior.

-Bueno, cuando entramos estalló una de esas bombas oscuras que venden en Sortilegios Weasley, papá me dijo que no me moviera pero, yo, el susto me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí contra uno de los muebles, cuando todo terminó ofrecieron llevarme con uno de los sanadores pero, me negué, tendríamos que avisarle a mamá lo que había pasado y sabíamos que estaba con Anna, así que tengo una torcedura.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Elsa! Debiste haber ido con un sanador – Dijo su amiga castaña.

-Pudiste haber usado un hechizo de sanación tú misma si no querías ir con el sanador – La reprendió la pelirroja.

-Lo intenté pero, creo que los hechizos de sanación no son mi fuerte – Se defendió la platina – al menos no se ve hinchado, papá quedó de llamar mañana a un sanador, tendré que quedarme aquí a pasar la noche.

-Bueno, supongo que al menos puedes caminar, ¿no? – Preguntó Rapy más relajada.

-Sí, puedo caminar despacio, pero nada más, no me duele tanto, aun así no creo que sea conveniente que haga mucho esfuerzo con el pie por el momento.

-¿Y qué hay de ti "morfa"? – Dijo MK refiriéndose a Rapy - ¿vas a bailar con Flynn? Lo vi dando vueltas cerca de ti hace un rato.

La aludida movió la cabeza en forma de negación, antes de voltear a ver a su acompañante en turno, era muy alto, con unas marcadas patillas negras y una barbita recortada en punta, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, la frente amplia, una masa de puro músculo que bien podría ser golpeador profesional en Bulgaria o luchador de la RAW según MK, vestido completamente de negro con un rostro que atemorizaría a cualquiera.

-No quisiera romperle el corazón a Vladimir – Contestó la castaña sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel espécimen – podría montarme una verdadera escena.

-Vaya, yo quería preguntarte de donde lo conoces – Susurró Elsa cerca de su amiga.

-Sí, dinos, ¿de qué circo lo secuestraste? ¡Está imponente!

-Es el hijo de uno de los compañeros de escuela del tío Nicolai, no sale mucho, es auror y magizoologista frustrado.

-¿Frustrado? – Preguntó Elsa - ¿cómo podría ser un magizoologista frustrado?

-Bueno, él en serio ansiaba trabajar con unicornios, claro que, ¡ya saben! Los unicornios solo se dejan atender por mujeres.

Tanto la platina como la pelirroja le dedicaron una mirada bastante significativa al famoso Vladimir, quien ya iba por su séptima copa de cerveza de mantequilla sin que pareciera hacerle efecto alguno.

-Bueno chicas – Suspiró la pareja de aquel mastodonte – acabo de ver a Flynn acercándose para acá, si me disculpan…

Acto seguido, la castaña huyó del lugar para llegar con el amante de los unicornios y sacarlo a bailar, era como ver a la Bella y la Bestia intentando encontrar el ritmo sin mucho éxito por parte de la Bestia.

-¿Alguien dígame de donde carajo sacó a ese gorila?

Ambas chicas voltearon encontrándose con que la silla de Rapy era ahora ocupada por Flynn Ryder, quien había llegado solo y con un traje de frac en azul cobalto.

-Parece que se lo presentó el padre de Jack – Contestó Elsa sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Así que ahora le gustan los musculosos con facciones de cavernícola matón?

-¡No hagas dramas Ryder! – Sonrió MK – seguro que este no la manda por un tubo con tanta facilidad.

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos, yo NO la mandé por un tubo, me aseguré de que no se quejara en el futuro de haber cometido un gravísimo error.

-¿Casándose contigo? Bien, supongo que tienes razón, le hiciste un enorme favor al soltarla al mundo, es un ejemplo a seguir para cualquier chica feminista con ganas de salir y salir y salir con todo tipo de hombres.

-¡Un momento rojita! Yo jamás, en ningún momento, ¡nunca le dije que saliera con cuanto patán la invitara a salir! Solo le pedí que conociera algunos otros chicos y se divirtiera su último año en la escuela.

-JA, pues vaya que se divirtió tu princesa, mira que no hubo fin de semana que no la viéramos paseando por Hogsmeade con un tipo diferente, creo que salió con todos los chicos de sexto grado y con los de nuestra generación… menos con Jack, claro, eso sería como una especie de incesto, ¿no?

-No me agrada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación – Contestó Flynn cruzándose de brazos completamente malhumorado.

-Entonces supongo que no quieres los detalles de lo que morfa hacía en los pasillos con sus novios pasajeros.

-No, no me interesa, es parte del pasado.

-Si, bueno, pero trae un verdadero mastodonte el día de hoy… ¿qué tal si le da por, ya sabes, jugar al pulpo besador con él en algún pasillo oscuro por ahí?

-¡No te estoy escuchando!

-Dicen que los más rudos son los que mejor las tocan.

-¿Ese de ahí no es Nod? – Soltó Elsa casi en un grito señalando a la entrada de la casa.

-¡AL FIN! – Repuso MK levantándose indignada y caminando a pasos largos y rápidos hacia el recién llegado.

Jack no tardó mucho en sentarse en donde había estado MK momentos atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pareja de jugadores en la puerta, MK acababa de abofetear a Nod, el cual se sobó la barbilla riendo un poco antes de jalar a la pelirroja por la cintura y plantarle un beso apasionado, para cuando la soltó, la futura jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead se comportaba algo tímida ante el chico que le ofrecía el brazo para llevarla directo a la pista de baile como si la bofetada y el mensaje amenazante no hubieran pasado nunca.

-Espero que no tengan hijos pronto – Se aventuró a exclamar Jack – Seguro que les causarían algún trauma.

-Yo espero no tenerla cerca de nuevo cuando está esperando – Continuó Flynn – se vuelve una perra desalmada cuando está de mal humor.

-Y yo espero poder comer algunos chocolates – Suspiró Elsa – creo que necesito algo dulce después de la impresión de la discusión que acabas de tener con ella Flynn – Finalizó Elsa notando al instante a su acompañante levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa de los postres.

-Bueno, al menos tú no tienes que rogarle a nadie – Suspiró Flynn – solo míralo, lo tienes en la palma de la mano, parece tu esclavo particular.

-No seas malo Flynn – Contestó Elsa riendo un poco.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

-Ssht, qué no te escuchen.

-Veo que trabajar en El Profeta tiene sus ventajas, aunque mi jefe no está muy convencido del artículo que le presenté, justo ahora en la mañana se enteró del incidente.

-Yo veo que no es buena idea tener un amigo reportero, estás volviéndote un Skeeter*.

-¡Hey, más respeto para mi pluma señorita secretaria! Yo hago reportajes y una que otra columna, y nada de mi trabajo ha terminado en la sección de chismes.

-Hasta ahora.

-Hasta aho… HEY… bien, tal vez deba poner al tanto a nuestro amiguito ahora que viene con tus postres.

-Ni una palabra Flynn o le presentaré algunos compañeros de buen ver a Rapunzel.

-OK, tú ganas, mis labios están sellados, es más, creo que circularé un poco, a ver cómo te las arreglas para no bailar o soltar la sopa lo que resta de la fiesta… o sea, las próximas dos horas.

.

La fiesta había terminado finalmente, ambos novios se habían divertido bastante, aun cuando una hora antes de que terminara la velada Jack técnicamente secuestrara a Elsa, alegando que no los esperaran despiertos, si bien el padre de ambas lo había perseguido bastante molesto, por alguna razón decidió pedirle que la regresara al otro día temprano luego de algo que el albino le había murmurado al oído… cargando a Elsa, lo cual sería sospechoso y extraño si no se tratara de Jack.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó Kristoff con su mujer en brazos mientras se peleaba con la cerradura de su casa nueva.

-No es nada amor, solo estaba recordando algo gracioso. – Respondió la castaña abrazándose más a su flamante esposo.

-Mientras no se trate de mi manejo de cerraduras con bellas damiselas en los brazos, todo está bien.

Ambos sonrieron antes de que la puerta cediera y el rubio pudiera entrar con su esposa en brazos.

Anna estaba realmente maravillada, aquella cabaña a la que había llegado era exactamente igual a la casa de sus sueños, realmente quería preguntarle a Kristoff como la había conseguido, sin embargo, el hecho de que el dueño de la casa la estuviera llevando en vilo hasta una recámara con la puerta abierta y una cama dispuesta, la hizo desechar la idea al momento, ya habría tiempo para preguntarle cómo había hecho para conseguir aquella réplica tan exacta de lo que ella tenía en mente.

Kristoff depositó a Anna en la cama, besándola, alejándose rápidamente para cerrar la puerta y regresar con una especie de guitarra en la mano, pequeña y redondeada.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Anna divertida y un poco confundida, su madre y sus tías se habían encargado de ponerla al tanto de lo que podía esperar para su noche de bodas y ninguna explicación había incluido instrumentos musicales.

-Te escribí una canción – Contestó el rubio ligeramente sonrojado y tomando asiento en la cama.

-¿Una canción? ¿tú cantas?

-Anna, Anna, mi hermosa, adorable e inocente Anna, soy como un iceberg, ¿sabes? solo conoces una pequeña parte de mi, pero en el fondo, escondo muchas sorpresas.

-¿Cómo el hecho de que sepas cantar?

-Como el hecho de que canto, toco y compongo, ahora señora Siku, atenta, porque tendrá un concierto para usted sola.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿un concierto completo? Esto podría llevarnos toda la noche – Anna sonrió escuchando como algunas notas comenzaban a salir armónicamente del afinado instrumento, el cual retiró de manos de su esposo para colocarlo al lado de la cama.

-¡Hey, en serio te compuse una canción!

-Y me parece muy romántico Kristoff, pero creo que puedo escucharla mañana.

Lo tomó completamente desprevenido mientras se levantaba la falda del vestido para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, besándolo despacio, recorriéndole el cuello con sus besos y retirándole la corbata de moño y el chaleco de encima.

-Anna, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó el joven en un suspiro

-Te desnudo, es nuestra noche de bodas ¿o no?

-Si, lo sé, pero…

-Nada de peros, estoy completamente lista para recibirte, con todo lo que eso pueda implicar.

Kristoff estaba realmente atónico, ¿Dónde había quedado su novia santurrona? La observó de cerca, un poco desconfiado mientras ella reía un poco, probablemente pensando que su cara era graciosa.

-Ya no te juntes con Jack, por favor, debió hacerte un buen lavado de cerebro o algo así.

-Nada de algo así, y por cierto, Jack no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

-¿A no? ¿entonces qué pasó? Pensé que esto te asustaría.

Anna volvió a reír divertida mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa de Kristoff, obligándolo a enderezarse un poco para retirarle las prendas que le habían cubierto el pecho todo el día.

-Digamos que tengo un marido ardiente que hace que mis hormonas enloquezcan.

-Ajá… soy el mismo chico con el que salías, nunca te parecí ardiente si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Quién dice?

Kristoff la observó a los ojos, había una sonrisa pícara en el fondo de aquella mirada y un brillito especial que jamás le había visto a esa chica en particular, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que, obviamente molestó un poco a la joven sobre sus piernas, la cual se cruzó de brazos al instante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Te recordaba tan inocente, jajajajajaja, y al parecer has tenido tus propios secretos todo el tiempo, jajajajajajajaja, estas llena de sorpresas.

Anna sonrió también, mientras se retiraba la tiara de novia y llevaba sus manos a la espalda para comenzar a desabrochar uno a uno todos los botones de terciopelo blanco que cerraban su vestido.

-Oye, oye, detente ahí – Soltó Kristoff aun divertido mientras abrazaba a su esposa para detenerle las manos – ¡me estás robando toda la diversión!

-Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo bastante – Dijo ella irónica y algo divertida.

-Si bueno… ¿no te asustarás entonces?

-Soy una adulta, ¡por supuesto que no me asustaré!

-¿Sin importar lo que haga?

-Puedes estar seguro de que… ¡HEY!

Kristoff volvió a reír divertido, había dado un jalón tan fuerte a la parte de atrás del vestido apenas Anna dijo "seguro" que los veinticinco botones que aun faltaban por soltar habían salido volando por la habitación, Anna se bajó del todo de sus piernas para recoger uno de los pequeños botones que habían caído en la cara con cara de fastidio, haciéndolo reír aun más, no podía creer lo cómica que se veía la chica con el rostro tan serio examinando un pequeño botón mientras la parte de atrás de su vestido había sido abierto al menos hasta la mitad de su cadera, dejándole una vista invaluable de la ropa interior de su esposa.

-Dijiste que no te asustarías – Se defendió el rubio cuando la castaña volteó a verlo con el botón en la mano – además me pareció que sería más divertido así, ¿tienes idea de todos los botones que tenía que sacar uno por uno?

-Sé perfectamente cuantos eran, fue uno de los detalles que me había gustado.

-Pues a mí me encantó hacerlos volar, por cierto, ¿qué es esto?

Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrerla desde la base de su espalda al sentir uno de los dedos de Kristoff delineando y jalando ligeramente la pequeña prenda de ropa interior que se había colocado más temprano.

-E, es ropa.

-Ajá, de haber sabido que la traías no habría bailado contigo, ni siquiera te habría dejado parar, ¿qué tal que te hubieras caído?

-No es para tanto, además te habría arruinado la sorpresa.

Ella relajó los hombros y el vestido fluyó de inmediato hacia el suelo como una cascada, Anna volteó despacio para encontrarse con el rostro completamente sorprendido de Kristoff, haciéndola sonrojar, su ropa interior era corta y provocativa, a pesar de ser blanca, no tenía nada que ver con el inocente vestido de novia que había usado toda la tarde.

-¿Y, te gusta?

No hubo respuesta, las manos del aludido temblaban de forma convulsiva mientras sentía aquellos ojos azules recorrerla una y otra vez, ella sonrió, aun sonrojada, tomando aire para dar un paso que la acercara más a aquel hombre que yacía en la cama y tomarle una de las manos, besándola, pasándose aquella palma cálida por una mejilla, haciéndolo despertar del trance, las manos de Kristoff no tardaron en volar por todos los lugares que sus ojos habían acariciado segundos atrás, Anna se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había mentido, si estaba un poco asustada, más que nada nerviosa, por más que hubiera soñado con lo que haría esa noche desde el año anterior, la sensación de aquellas manos cariñosas tocando y masajeando por todos lados era abrumadora y algo desconcertante, sentía su corazón acelerado y su respiración cada vez más rápida.

Kristoff estaba tan ocupado deleitando su tacto ante aquel cuerpo que siempre había deseado tocar, que no se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba Anna, la tocó con un poco de desesperación, comprobando que su piel era más tersa de lo que había supuesto, que sus senos se sentían más grandes bajo sus manos de lo que dejaban ver, y sus nalgas eran tan redondas y atrayentes, tuvo que tomar una con cada mano antes de jalarla de regreso, sentándola sobre sus piernas, notando ahora si lo pálida que se había puesto, haciéndolo pensar que tal vez era por sentir una erección bajo ella.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar? – Preguntó Kristoff un poco preocupado.

Anna lo miró a los ojos, confundida, nerviosa y un poco temerosa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo debajo de ella, le parecía enorme, aun así asintió despacio.

Kristoff la acercó más, dándose cuenta de que ella en realidad seguía siendo bastante inocente, aun si ya no era ingenua, la besó para tranquilizarla mientras sus manos le acariciaban los hombros en un intento de confortarla, finalmente la sintió un poco más tranquila, con lo cual comenzó a besarla en los hombros, acariciándole la espalda y desabrochando despacio el sostén blanco que apenas y cubría lo necesario.

La llenó de besos, haciéndola suspirar una y otra vez, la abrazó para cargarla y recostarla en la cama sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, teniendo cuidado de ser amable al usar sus manos para evitar asustarla aun más.

El miedo había desaparecido casi por completo, los nervios seguían ahí, revividos cada vez que Kristoff besaba uno de sus senos o le acariciaba una de las piernas, haciéndola temblar como una hoja en otoño, pensó que tal vez ella también debería de hacer algo, tímida, acercó una de sus manos al conocido cabello rubio y suave que tenía su esposo, aventurándose a enredar sus dedos en él antes de sentir una ligera succión sobre sí misma que le había dejado los cabellos en punta por la sorpresa, la succión volvió a repetirse, esta vez, Anna notó un calor creciendo en su vientre, un cosquilleo que ya había sentido cuando soñaba con su prefecto predilecto, estaba comenzando a excitarse.

-¿Quieres que termine de desvestirme? – Preguntó el rubio en un susurro bastante ronco.

-Ssi – Susurró ella también, observando los ojos de Kristoff ahora oscurecidos por completo.

Aquel hombre que había estado besándola se enderezó entonces, no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras se deshacía del cinturón y desabrochaba sus pantalones, había una prenda de ropa interior blanca debajo de aquel pantalón negro, pero no alcanzó a divisarla completa en ningún momento, él sonrió antes de voltearse para ofrecerle la espalda antes de bajarse toda la ropa de un jalón, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para lanzar los zapatos en dos rápidas patadas y dejar el resto de la ropa en el suelo, ella siguió observando, incapaz de moverse de su sitio en la cama, los nervios habían vuelto a hacerla su presa mientras una de las manos de él dibujaba caracoles y líneas en una de sus piernas, tal vez Kristoff estuviera sonriéndole, pero había un deseo incontrolable al interior de sus ojos que la veían con completa seriedad, nunca lo había visto así.

Finalmente había dejado de acariciarle las piernas, mientras se volteaba para quedar a gatas sobre ella, Anna había alcanzado a ver algunos bellos rubios arremolinándose contra un trozo de carne sonrosada que le había parecido gigantesca, de inmediato, ante el susto de lo que había mirado, volteó los ojos hacia otra parte, buscando desesperadamente una forma de evitar mirar, aun cuando aquella parte que había desconocido hiciera un efecto de imán sobre sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Kristoff

Anna volteó a verlo, ya no sonreía, su rostro estaba tan serio como su mirada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de producir sonido alguno, sintiendo de pronto que era acariciada con suavidad entre las piernas.

-Aparentemente estás lista, pero…

La mano que había acariciado su cuerpo tomó uno de los extremos con que la prenda iba atada, jalando despacio y aflojando en el momento la ropa interior que se había puesto con tanto cuidado horas atrás, apretó los ojos cuando la cinta del otro lado también se soltó, pudo sentir como era acariciada en esa zona bastante despacio, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido cuando la caricia llegó hasta sus pliegues.

-Anna, aun podemos dejarlo para mañana, ¿sabes? – Dijo el rubio antes de depositarle un beso la mejilla – yo puedo esperar.

La castaña abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza, tomando el rostro de su chico entre ambas manos para besarlo en los labios, despacio al principio, sintiéndolo subir el tono de aquella caricia con un poco de desesperación, aquel beso inocente se había convertido en uno apasionado, Anna se negó a cortar el beso cuando Kristoff intentó hacerse para atrás, aferrándolo contra ella, dándose un poco de valor mientras obligaba a sus manos a tocar los hombros trabajados y la fuerte espalda que ya había visto de reojo en el pasado.

-Te dije que te recibiría, con todas las implicaciones que hubiera. – Dijo finalmente decidida.

-Podría dolerte – Contestó él con seriedad.

-También podría gustarme – Contestó ella un poco esperanzada.

-Oh, pero te gustará – Respondió el otro con una sonrisa ladeada – puedo asegurarte que esto te gustará.

Otro beso y pudo sentir algo haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, se obligó a separarlas poco a poco, haciéndole lugar a lo que fuera que ahora ejercía presión contra sus pliegues, dándose cuenta pronto de que su amante estaba aguantando la respiración mientras intentaba entrar.

-Anna – Dijo él finalmente, un poco cansado, ocultando su rostro a un lado de ella – no vayas a brincar.

-¿Porqué? ¡WOW!... ¿qué…

-Sshhh, estás realmente apretada ahí abajo, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué… qué me haces?

Kristoff se dejó ver con una sonrisa confiada antes de besarla de nuevo, Anna estaba sonrojada, excitada, sorprendida y comenzando a dejarse llevar, había algo delgado jugueteando en su entrada, entrando apenas antes de salir y acariciarla, llenándola con algo húmedo antes de volver a entrar un poco más profundo, finalmente, el beso se rompió y el intruso se alejó de ella.

-¿Me vas a decir qué me hiciste?

-¿Segura quieres saber?

-Por algo te estoy preguntando.

Algo volvió a hacer un poco de presión contra su cuerpo, solo que esta vez, aquello también la acariciaba arriba y abajo de forma juguetona mientras el rubio sonreía cada vez más ampliamente.

-Te metí un dedo.

Acto seguido, lo que estaba haciendo una ligera presión entró de golpe, crispándole el cuerpo al sentir un desgarre que le había sacado un par de lágrimas, unos brazos fuertes, con algo de musculatura, no tardaron en rodearla mientras la voz de Kristoff le susurraba cosas amables y tiernas, intercalándolo todo con pequeños besos en su mejilla y su cuello, el dolor comenzó a bajar poco a poco, lo peor había pasado, aun así no quería moverse, temiendo una nueva oleada de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó aquella voz profunda finalmente.

-Lo estoy… no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres que continúe? Todavía puedo detenerme.

-No… no… continua, por favor, ya llegamos muy lejos como para detener las cosas.

Un beso más y aquel cuerpo que tenía encima volvió a moverse, esta vez más despacio, iniciando con un vaivén tan lento, que había terminado por relajarla.

-No está mal – Suspiró Anna abrazando a Kristoff, quien seguía besándole los hombros.

Por unos minutos todo parecía igual, el ritmo que no aceleraba, los labios de aquel hombre sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas y sus propios labios, las manos de él levemente afianzadas a sus costados y las de ella sujetándose una a otra detrás del cuello de su amante, demasiada calma.

Anna no tardó en soltar sus manos para comenzar a delinear los músculos que el ejercicio le había desarrollado a Siku en la espalda, podía sentirlos trabajando con cada ligera embestida, decidió inspeccionar un poco más, pasando ambas manos por aquel pecho trabajado en la misma medida, lo sentía fuerte y un poco tenso por el esfuerzo de estarse soportando para no dejarse caer y lastimarla, bajó un poco más antes de volver a salir a la espalda de Kristoff, acariciando tímidamente antes de comenzar a bajar, encontrándose con piel suave y acolchada que no tardó mucho en comenzar a apretar, dándose cuenta de que estaba tocando el trasero de aquel hombre con demasiado descaro.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó él divertido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que estás tocando.

-¡Claro que no! – Profirió ella seriamente sonrojada.

-Pues para no gustarle, las estas acariciando demasiado.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar sin que la novia retirara sus manos de donde las tenía, aquello se sentía cada vez mejor, más y más rápido, más y más embriagante, pronto Anna podía escucharse soltando gemidos de placer mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante, el cual ahora acariciaba con deleite o jalaba contra si para acelerar más el paso.

Finalmente, Kristoff se desplomó con un gemido ronco de satisfacción, abrazando a su mujer antes de rodar un poco sobre su costado, estaba seguro de que al fin había alcanzado el cielo y ahora descansaba en una nube con la mujer que lo había vuelto loco tantas veces.

-Te amo Kristoff – Suspiró ella devolviéndole el abrazo y comenzando a bostezar.

-Yo te amo a ti Anna – Contestó él casi completamente dormido, a medio camino fuera de su esposa – mañana te cantaré esa canción.

-No, mañana me harás el amor de nuevo. – Dijo Anna técnicamente inconsciente, robándole a Kristoff una sonrisa inmensa que lo acompañaría el resto de la noche.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

*Skeeter.- Para los que leyeron la saga de Harry Potter, recordemos que esta historia transcurre muchos años después del último libro, yo creo que incluso de la última escena porque ninguno de los hijos de Harry y compañía aparecen en la escuela mientras pasa esta generación, ahora bien, ¿qué es un Skeeter? Bueno, en uno de los libros, sino es que en dos, y además en algunos artículos interesantes que Rowling ha publicado en su site, aparece una reportera amarillista llamada Rita Skeeter, la cual se hace de una pésima reputación luego de transgiversar todo lo que sucede durante las pruebas de El Cáliz de Fuego en las que participa Harry a fin de hacer todo tipo de chismes y correr rumores de lo más aparatosos, supuse entonces, que luego de tantos años, Skeeter sería sinónimo de un "pésimo reportero que solo busca notas rojas", tómenlo como una especie de insulto periodístico.

REVIEWS… dicen por ahí que si se pega de vecinos xD creo que algo debió pegarle Jack a Elsa porque vaya que anda juguetona últimamente, en cuanto a que Elsa quiera apresurar la boda, bueno, podemos estar seguros que Jack no iba a dejar de "molestarla" cuando comenzara a trabajar como auror, o en entrenamiento de auror, todavía tengo que averiguar cuanto tiempo tardan con el entrenamiento, en todo caso, no se vería muy bien que Jack estuviera durmiendo en el departamento de Elsa seguido o viceversa cuando aun no están casados, y a Elsa creo que la calentura ya la afectó xD, apresurar la boda es la mejor forma de evitarse preguntas complicadas en el trabajo, por otro lado, no, Elsa sigue sin quedar embarazada, para eso todavía falta, no importa cuantas veces le ponga la señorita xD mujer precavida se divierte más, por ahí siguen preocupados por Rapy, no se preocupen, ya solo está en la etapa de "castiguemos a Flynn", puede ser bastante divertido a decir verdad, especialmente si con esto Flynn empieza a hacer algo que jamás había hecho… rogar xD, prometo que les dedicaré un capítulo pronto, y bueno, espero que este cap los haya hecho más felices que el anterior, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios

Bueno, ahora si solo me queda despedirme por esta semana, trataré de tener listo algún cap la próxima pero, realmente no prometo nada, aun estoy pensando que poner exactamente, no quiero saltarme de una boda a otra, así que pensaré que pareja podría ser divertido stalkear, digo, para escribir xD, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura de historia, muchas gracias más si dejan un comentario.

SARABA


	11. Becaria (35)

**D&D GENERATION**

11.- BECARIA  
><em>Mérida Dumbrogh<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

-Cariño, arréglate bien ese cabello antes del desayuno

-¡Mamá, está arreglado!

-¡Como un nido de pájaros! – La mujer de porte elegante, figura espigada y severos ojos castaños y abundante cabello negro recogido en dos largas trenzas se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para comenzar a recoger el rebelde cabello rojo de su primogénita en un elegante moño apretado en lo alto de su cabeza – las personas que trabajan en el Ministerio deben verse presentables.

-Pues llevo casi tres meses asistiendo como becaria y nunca he visto a mi padre arreglarse el cabello… o los bigotes.

-Tu padre usa el cabello corto, así que no…

-Entonces tal vez deba cortármelo igual – Repuso Mérida soltándose algunos risos con una mirada retadora.

-¡Fergus! –Exclamó la mujer mayor exaltada, ocasionando que el enorme pelirrojo en la mesa soltara el periódico con mirada nerviosa y oídos alertas – habla con tu hija, no puede seguir asistiendo con el cabello suelto…

-¡No lo traía suelto mamá!

-NI ATADO en una burda cola de caballo – Concluyó Elinor cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, querida – Comenzó el representante mago de Escocia en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – las jóvenes brujas de hoy en día no parecen muy interesadas en esas cosas, y a decir verdad… - Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Fergus, el cual notó la enorme sonrisa de su hija y luego la mirada asesina y los hombros tensos de su esposa - … hem… bueno… yo realmente no sé de estas cosas, no me hagan mucho caso.

Mérida lanzó una mirada de completa incredulidad a su padre, notando al enorme escocés acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás con ansiedad antes de doblar su periódico y levantarse para darle un beso a su esposa y luego palmearla a ella en el hombro.

-¿Finley vendrá por ti?

-Llegará en 15 minutos – Suspiró la pelirroja luego de echar un vistazo al contador de tiempo en la mesa de servicio.

-Entonces, nos vemos en la oficina.

Apenas Fergus salió por la chimenea, Mérida levantó la cuchara con avena y manzanas en su plato, llevándosela a la boca, saboreando la dulce y cálida textura espesa del cereal.

-¿Y cuando planean casarse tú y Finley?

La adolescente casi se atraganta con su desayuno, apurando rápidamente un vaso lleno de sidra para bajar el bocado.

-Mamá, ¡ya te lo he dicho! No me casaré aún.

-Pero tu amiga Anna se casó hace poco.

-¡Está loca!

-Y su hermana Elsa se casa dentro de dos meses y medio.

-Su novio está demente.

-Y quiero estar segura de que conoceré a mis nietos.

Esta vez la pelirroja soltó la cuchara accidentalmente, llenando su túnica verde y blanco con una parte considerable de su desayuno, apurándose a limpiar la mancha clara que resaltaba de forma alarmante justo en el medio de la falda.

-Soy demasiado joven para ser madre, – Comenzó Mérida con voz neutral luego de tomar un respiro – tú eres demasiado joven para ser abuela y mis hermanos están en su tercer año en Hogwarts, considero que el problema de tus "nietos" puede esperar para ser discutido un par de años todavía.

Elinor sonrió orgullosa antes de acercarse a verificar si la mancha tenía arreglo inmediato, notando que en realidad, no lo tenía.

-Hablas como una verdadera diplomática, en fin, creo que esperaré, mientras tanto, ve a cambiarte.

-Mamá, es solo una mancha.

-Dado que vas a llegar con Finley, te recomiendo que te cambies o te harás de mala reputación.

-¿Mala reputación? ¿POR UNA MANCHA?

-¡Créeme querida! Nadie te creerá que es avena – Concluyó Elinor luego de tomar los platos para llevarlos a la cocina donde Maudy estaba terminando de fregar las ollas.

Mérida resopló molesta antes de levantarse de su asiento para subir las escaleras de su habitación, preguntándose por la importancia de aquella manchita conforme entraba a la habitación para cambiarse por una túnica negra con detalles en verde y plata y colocándose una capa café de medio cuerpo con detalles celtas en verde brillante por todo el ruedo, aprovechando para deshacerse el molesto moño del cabello y recoger sus chinos en una media cola de caballo, escuchando el sonido de alguien llegando por la chimenea luego de observarse en el espejo que colgaba al lado de su puerta.

-Llegas temprano Finley – Se escuchó la voz de Elinor desde la sala, obligando a la pelirroja a apresurarse para tomar su varita y aparecerse en la sala con un ruido sordo.

PUM

-Buenos días – Saludó Finley mientras Mérida aparecía a su lado – _Luaidh_, ¿lista?

-Por completo – Contestó la chica recién aparecida tomando algunos polvos flú - ¡huyamos! – dijo ella antes de lanzar los polvos y saltar dentro, nombrando la dirección del ministerio en el acto.

Las llamas verdes que habían envuelto el cuerpo de la becaria no tardaron en lanzarla a un enorme y ancho corredor blanco, llena de magos y brujas saliendo de las hileras de chimeneas colocadas en ambas paredes del lugar.

La chica dio dos pasos fuera, colocándose a un lado mientras observaba la fuente frente a ella con la estatua de la congregación mágica, sabía que ésta había ido cambiando a lo largo de la historia del ministerio, aun así, esta versión era la única que podía recordar.

La fuente mostraba un elfo usando su magia para pasarle un bloque de piedra a un centauro, esta acababa de pasar otro bloque a un medio gigante y este le pasaba otro a un mago, quien junto a una bruja usaban sus varitas para acomodar los bloques en una torre, la cual observaban admirados algunos muggles considerablemente más pequeños, al tamaño del elfo doméstico.

-¿De nuevo pensar en modificar la fuente? – Sonó la voz profunda de Finley a su lado.

-Algo así, creo que incluiría más criaturas en la edificación y colocaría un muggle con un mago tomando las manos de un niño.

-No sonar mal esta vez – Sonrió el enorme muchacho conforme ambos se encaminaban a la zona de ascensores - ¿Y porque salir tan rápido hoy?

-Mi madre estaba comentando que quiere nietos.

-¿Nietos?

-Y luego me hizo cambiar porque tenía una mancha de avena en la túnica.

-Esa ser buena indicación.

-No la defiendas – Soltó la chica con cansancio – además, me arregló el cabello en un moño, seguro lo volvía a hacer luego de que lo deshice.

-Tú verte linda con cualquier peinado.

Ambos entraron al elevador, Mérida le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su novio, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera mientras el elevador se llenaba y cerraba, ambos guardaron silencio sin romper el contacto visual al menos hasta que bajaron en el piso correspondiente.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso Finley, y definitivamente, lo prefiero como está, rebelde.

-Yo solo decir – Se defendió el rubio aun con la misma sonrisa antes de detenerse en la puerta donde Mérida se quedaba a trabajar - ¿Almorzar juntos?

-Por supuesto – Contestó la chica más tranquila antes de frotar su nariz contra la del altísimo muchacho y abrir la puerta.

Ser becaria podía considerarse similar a ser mesera, mensajera, bibliotecaria, secretaria y de vez en cuando afanadora, en el caso de la joven Dumbrogh, también implicaba la revisión de documentos importantes con su padre y tener algunas lecciones de ética, política y lectura rápida, no podía quejarse, apenas dos semanas antes su padre había conseguido que la dejaran entrar a algunas de las juntas a las que él asistía al menos tres veces por semana y constantemente era consultada por su padre como parte del entrenamiento, sobra decir que hasta cierto punto, resultaba interesante.

Por supuesto, aquel empleo había ganado puntos extra con el pasar del tiempo, no solo veía a Finley seguido, con quien había incrementado la cantidad de temas de conversación de manera importante, debía admitir que era realmente divertido ver a su padre tartamudeando y corrigiéndose para explicarse durante las reuniones cuando debía exponer algo, sin olvidar que podía ver a Elsa una vez por semana, así que la cantidad de chismes sobre los preparativos de la boda en Enero y sobre los continuos refunfuños del albino por no poder estar aun como guarda espaldas de la platina hacían las delicias de su sobremesa cada tanto.

Aquel había sido uno de esos días, Elsa y su padre asistían a reunión aquella mañana en particular para tratar asuntos concernientes al reciente avistamiento de un cracken por barcos pesqueros muggles, Tooth también se encontraba en el lugar, tomando notas al lado de su nuevo jefe para el Comité de Excusas a los Muggles al cual había sido transferida la semana anterior.

.

-… así que ahora tengo el primer diente de leche de mi sobrinito – Decía Tooth más tarde, luego de terminarse un bagguis de jamón y queso de cabra, mostrando orgullosa una cajita transparente con un pequeñísimo diente dentro - ¿no es hermoso? – suspiró la pelinegra sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Muy blanco – soltó Finley luego de echarle una ojeada.

-Y… pequeño – Completó Elsa, no muy segura de que contestar.

-No pensé que los muggles les dejaran monedas por los dientes – Admitió Mérida luego de observar un momento el nuevo tesoro de la chica con mechas de colores.

-Si, es para fomentarles la esperanza y que no teman desprenderse de ellos – Prosiguió la joven de ojos violeta observando su trofeo por todas partes – además, cuando son mayores recuerdan cosas agradables solo con verlos.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Elsa no muy segura de que aquello fuera verdad.

Tooth asintió enérgicamente antes de volver a tomar la caja con el diente para guardarla en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, observando a los demás que terminaban de comer, Mérida pudo sentir aquella mirada violeta e inquisitiva sobre sí misma, haciéndola pensar un poco.

-No hay muchos chismes que pueda compartir hoy… salvo tal vez que mi madre está completamente loca y quiere nietos.

-¿En serio? – Contestó Elsa en tono un poco burlón.

-Debe ser adorable llegar a esa edad – Continuó Tooth con mirada soñadora.

-Definitivamente no es "adorable" que tu madre te esté empezando a exigir nietos como si tuvieras 40 años, por otro lado, soy muy joven para eso, sigo siendo solo una becaria, ¿cómo se supone que podría concentrarme en mi trabajo y ocupar el lugar de papá si además tengo que lidiar con uno o varios mocosos que den lata?

Finley se rió un momento, probablemente imaginando algo de lo que la pelirroja acababa de comentar, Mérida simplemente lo ignoro, algo le decía que él no estaba tan en desacuerdo con las locas ideas de su madre.

-Bueno, en eso tengo que darte la razón – Dijo Toothiana luego de tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza – yo ni siquiera creo en el matrimonio, quien quiera estar conmigo lo hará haya o no haya ceremonia o un contrato de por medio y en cuanto a niños, creo que todavía tengo mucho camino que recorrer, mientras tanto puedo sentirme feliz de ver a mi sobrinito los fines de semana y ayudar a mis hermanos con sus tareas.

-¿Y cómo esta Jack? – Preguntó Mérida para cambiar un poco a su tema favorito - ¿aun sufre en tu hombro por su entrenamiento?

Elsa se puso pálida por un momento mientras la pelinegra le dedicaba una mirada significativa.

-Jack… bueno… anoche definitivamente estuvo haciendo rabietas, congeló mi apartamento solo porque el señor Potter decidió llevarlos a un entrenamiento de campo.

-¿Jack hacer rabietas? – Preguntó Finley con algo de sarcasmo y conteniendo la risa un poco - ¿Cuánto durar entrenamiento en campo esta vez?

-Una semana, me parece que los llevarán a Dinamarca o a Finlandia, no le entendí del todo.

-Elsa – Soltó Tooth luego de repasar un par de veces la conversación en susurros, Mérida simplemente sonrió anticipándose a la pregunta - ¿tú y Jack están viviendo juntos?

-¿QUÉ? – El rostro de la platina era todo un poema, pálida como el papel, los pómulos rojos como jugosas manzanas maduras y los ojos desorbitados por completo mientras sus labios formaban una línea de preocupación – Cl, claro que no… yo… bueno… vivo en un departamento pequeño, nada muy grande, una habitación con un baño… ¡ya sabes! algo económico…

-Dos personas pueden vivir cómodamente en una de esas – Continuó Tooth sentada con el cuerpo tan al frente, que casi invadía el espacio personal de la platina sobre la mesa, eso sin olvidar la mirada aguda y la sonrisa perversa que estaba mostrando en ese preciso momento – además, ¿de qué otro modo iba a congelar tu apartamento anoche si no vive contigo?

-Él estaba de visita – Contestó Elsa tratando de recobrar la calma.

-Igual que todos los días Elsa – Arremetió Mérida, ocasionando que la chica frente a ella casi se ahogara con su bebida – en serio, no hay semana que no me platiques todos los destrozos que el cerebro de nieve hace en tu apartamento.

-Me visita todos los días, está preocupado, además, es un obsesivo, deberías saberlo – Continuó Elsa defendiéndose.

-También está loco por ti – Contraatacó Tooth bastante divertida - ¿Quién dice que no se queda a cuidarte por la noche?

-Ese es un excelente punto Tooth – Dijo Mérida – de hecho, eso explicaría que la semana pasada te despertara con una "inocente broma" helada, ¿no?

Elsa se sonrojó aun más antes de tomar sus cosas para levantarse y depositar los vasos desechables y algunas servilletas usadas en un bote de basura para luego regresar, quedando de pie frente a todos, la temperatura había descendido un grado o dos, seguramente la chica se sentía molesta o preocupada, cosa que no hacía más que divertir aún más a sus amigos.

-Jack NO está viviendo conmigo, pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, no lo voy a negar, pero duerme en su casa y tiene sus cosas en su casa, igual pueden ir y preguntarle al señor Nicolai si no me creen.

Mérida aguantó la risa un poco al notar a la platina tan sonrojada, sabía que era cierto, aun así, no dejaba de ser divertido escucharla defender su castidad.

-Bueno, bueno, señorita rectitud – Comentó Tooth en tono relajado – yo llevo poco más de dos meses viviendo con un compañero de mi trabajo anterior, los fines de semana visito a mi familia y una que otra vez entre semana, así que si tú y Jack pasan tanto tiempo juntos como para, técnicamente, vivir juntos, no le veo nada de malo, es más, podrías decirme que son amantes y lo vería bien, yo estoy aprovechando mi tiempo ¿sabes? y no soy la única, hace un par de semanas fui a visitar a Nod, él y MK están compartiendo apartamento, claro, cuando no están de viaje por sus partidos, después de todo pasan al menos siete meses en Londres y los demás, desperdigados por el resto del mundo.

Los chicos observaban a Tooth con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tal vez el problema fuera que Tooth se había criado con una familia muggle, la cual parecía ser un tanto libera al igual que MK con sus padres separados y su madre siendo muggle.

La pelinegra sonrió un poco más al observar a s acompañantes del día, restándole importancia a la atmósfera que se había creado en ese preciso momento.

-Si me permiten decirlo, el mundo mágico está lleno de mojigatos, como si tener un poco de sexo antes de casarse fuera realmente tan malo.

Elsa se sonrojó aun más, lo cual a la pelirroja le pareció algo sospechoso pero no dijo absolutamente nada, la hora de las bromas había terminado y algo en las palabras de Tooth debía ser cierto, después de todo, la comunidad mágica era realmente pequeña en comparación a sus vecinos carentes de magia pero aparentemente con más libertades.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, el fin de la hora del almuerzo había marcado la desintegración de aquel grupo de amigos para devolver a cada uno a sus correspondientes obligaciones, Elsa en otro piso diferente, Finley en otra oficina cruzado el pasillo y Tooth en camino a las oficinas de presa y biología marina muggle.

En cuanto a Mérida, si alguien le preguntara que había hecho el resto de la tarde, no habría podido decirlo, su cuerpo había cumplido con sus obligaciones de forma automática, pero su mente seguía estancada en la conversación con Tooth, sabiendo que MK y Nod vivían juntos, que Tooth tenía una pareja estable cuya relación debía ser tan íntima como la de Anna y Kristoff además de la posibilidad de que Elsa se defendiera con tanta vehemencia porque en realidad ella y Jack no estaban siguiendo las reglas tan estrictamente como intentaba aparentar.

¿Y si ella y Finley hicieran algo similar?

Seguramente su madre le armaría un verdadero escándalo si Finley llegara de visita solo para salir de su dormitorio al día siguiente, eso sin dejar de lado lo que su padre diría si a ella se le ocurriera poner un pie en el departamento de Finley sin la compañía de alguien más… quedarse a dormir en aquel lugar desconocido era por tanto impensable… ¿y vivir juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían las demás becarias y el resto del personal de s departamento en darse cuenta y hacerle comentarios mordaces y reprobatorios?

Era ya tarde cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a aquel último punto, mientras terminaba de comer su cena a base de pollo horneado, puré de papas y pastel de calabazas en casa, observó a su madre un momento, recordando el incidente con la mancha de avena y dándose cuenta ahora de las implicaciones que aquello habría tenido… la habrían juzgado, pensando que se había dejado llevar y que Finley la había tomado como algo que no eran, ¿cómo hacía Tooth para sobrellevar las habladurías de los otros magos y brujas si vivía con alguien? ¿la habrían transferido finalmente a donde quería estar solo por aquella pequeña mancha en su expediente?

-¿Más, querida? – Preguntó Elinor ofrecido otro trozo de pastel a la pelirroja.

-No, muchas gracias mamá.

-¿Sucede algo tesoro? Has estado muy callada desde que llegaste – Preguntó la mujer mayor observando a la joven un poco preocupada.

-No es nada mamá, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, hora que lo dicen – Comenzó Fergus repentinamente pensativo – Ha estado así desde que terminó el almuerzo, ¿pasó algo que te inquietara?

-No papá… bueno… en realidad… - Tenía toda la atención de sus padres, las ideas se mezclaron en su cerebro antes de comenzar a fluir de nuevo en busca de una respuesta que no comprometiera a nadie en particular – es solo que… me preguntaba cómo hará el departamento de excusas para cubrir los avistamientos, digo, parecen ser tan tontos, y sin embargo parece que hay algunos que se cuestionan si realmente la información que reciben es verídica, además, posiblemente tengan la mente más abierta de lo que en realidad pensamos… ¿no?

Hubo un silencio antes de que sus progenitores comenzaran a reír a carcajadas, no sabía exactamente qué era lo gracioso pero al menos podía estar convencida de que no le harían más preguntas.

-Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación a dormir, jejeje, tal vez lo he pensado demasiado.

-Estoy, estoy de acuerdo, jajajajajajajaja – Dijo su padre intentando reprimir la risa sin éxito alguno – le estás dando muchas vueltas, jajajajajajajajaja, ni en un millón de años, los muggles tendrían la mente, jajajajajaja, lo suficientemente abierta, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Descansa querida… nos veremos mañana – La despidió Elinor haciendo un mejor control de si misma para evitar reír.

-Que descansen – Contestó la pelirroja antes de abandonar la habitación, escuchando las risas de sus padres conforme subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una mujer rubicunda, cuyo cabello rubio pajizo era sostenido por un firme y tirante rodete le dejaba una jarra con agua y un vaso en la mesita de noche antes de salir, era Maudy, quien había sido la niñera de sus hermanos y ayudaba en las labores domésticas, no podía aspirar a más en el mundo mágico al ser una squibb, su carencia de magia a pesar de provenir de padres como los de Mérida no le habían servido para heredar ni siquiera una pizca de poder mágico.

-Muchas gracias Maudy, nos veremos mañana

-Hasta mañana señorita.

Mérida cerró la puerta antes de quitarse la ropa, dejando un rastro tras de sí, encontrándose con su viejo camisón blanco de algodón doblado sobre la cama y la túnica verde impecable dentro de su armario, la joven dio un suspiro, no era muy buena en ese tipo de cuestiones, ese había sido el principal motivo por el que no había solicitado o buscado un departamento en la ciudad cuando comenzó a trabajar, no se sentía lista aún para esa parte como habían demostrado Finley, Elsa, Kristoff y Tooth, incluso a Anna parecía estarle saliendo bien aquello de atenderse a sí misma y a alguien más.

Pensó un momento en Jack, no importaba si lo visitaban a él o a Rapy, ambos eran perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir solos, incluso sin magia, y aun así seguían viviendo con sus padres, Jack había comentado algo sobre ahorrar todo lo posible para llevarse de viaje a Elsa luego de su boda, Rapy había alegado que no tenía ningún caso salir de casa de sus padres aún, luego de tantas pruebas y concursos, finalmente la habían contratado como coro para algunas bandas de la ciudad, si le iba bien, algún grupo la contrataría como coro fijo y tendría que ir con ellos de gira a cualquier parte, o eso había dicho la metamorfomaga en su última carta.

La pelirroja tomó su ropa antes de pararse frente a su espejo, observándose con solo la ropa interior puesta, sus curvas se habían marcado bastante, se notaba más voluptuosa que su madre en el área de la cadera, seguramente herencia de su familia paterna, acarició su cadera un momento, pensativamente, recordando cómo había confinado todos sus pantalones a una caja sellada en el fondo de su armario al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, justo el día que había sorprendido a Finley dedicándole una mirada nada inocente durante su último día de campo en Septiembre, no había sabido si sentirse halagada o irritada, por lo que había simulado no notar a su novio convirtiéndola mentalmente en un trozo de carne solo para volver a casa y movilizar todos sus pantalones, abrazando la idea de pasar el resto de su vida enfundada en túnicas y vestidos ante la incomodidad de sentir un cierto cosquilleo entre las piernas.

"_Como si tener un poco de sexo antes de casarse fuera realmente tan malo_".

Las palabras de Tooth no dejaron de darle vueltas en la cabeza una vez que se acostó en su cama y apagó las luces para poder dormir, no supo cuanto tiempo dio vueltas, intentando relajarse mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la mirada de Finley y aquellas palabras tan inesperadas, comenzando sentir aquel cosquilleo molesto de nuevo.

Sentía que habían pasado muchas noches desde que se acostara, la noche se le estaba haciendo eterna sin que pudiera descansar, obligándola a levantarse de un pésimo humor, abriendo su closet y sacando la caja con las prendas prohibidas, tomando la primer prenda que tocó su mano antes de lanzarla furiosamente contra la cama para luego hacerse de una blusa verde ceñida de mangas largas y cuello alto, colocándose el pantalón que había resultado ser un tubular negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Con algo más de cautela tomó un chal en café obscuro con osos celtas adornando aquí y allá antes de abrir su puerta para encontrarse con el corredor obscuro y la casa en silencio, bajando de puntillas luego de ponerse un par de zapatos de piso cómodos y silenciosos con los que caminó hasta la sala; haciendo un poco de memoria, tomó algunos polvos flú, metiéndose a la chimenea y soltándolos conforme una dirección demasiado exacta salía de su boca.

Había obscuridad frente a ella, un leve rayo de luz traspasaba una ventana cercana, develando un sillón de dos plazas con una mesita a un lado, Mérida salió entonces, invocando algo de luz con la punta de su varita para divisar un librero bastante modesto al otro lado de la pequeña habitación ubicado al lado de un escritorio con una sillita de madera. La pelirroja se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado, observando el pequeño pasillo obscuro, mismo que no tardó en iluminar con la varita, había una puerta blanca con una mirilla al fondo, seguramente la puerta de entrada, además de un par de puertas frente a ella, despacio, salió de su escondite, volteando solo para constatar que había otra puerta a su lado, terminando con el pasillo.

Con calma abrió la puerta que tenía justo al frente, encontrándose con una pequeña cocina en la cual descansaba un desayunador con un par de sillas, la puerta de al lado resultó ser un pequeño baño con una regadera, tan pequeño que posiblemente solo cupiera una persona en la habitación.

Finalmente abrió la última puerta, encontrándose con otra habitación pequeña, en la cual había una cajonera con algunos libros, una lámpara y una varita por encima, al lado, casi del mismo tamaño que la cajonera, se encontraba una cama individual cuyas cobijas modestas subían y bajaban lentamente, a un ritmo acompasado, entrando en puntas y suprimiendo la luz de su varita, Mérida se acercó lo suficiente para encontrarse con los cabellos rubios de su novio sobre la almohada, ligeramente desordenados y con un brillo muy tenue, seguramente el resultado de la cortina mal cerrada sobre la cajonera a su lado.

La chica se sentó en la cama, no sabiendo del todo que hacer ahora, dudando finalmente de sus intenciones, observando alrededor comenzando a calmarse y notando la puerta entreabierta con el pasillo sumido en una completa obscuridad, quizás debería volver antes de que…

-¿_Luaidh_?

Demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué hacer aquí? – Preguntó la voz del escocés de manera somnolienta.

-¿Yo? Pues… jeje, creo… creo que me equivoqué… iba a la cocina por una manzana… me dio hambre repentinamente - Contestó ella nerviosa sin atreverse a voltear.

-¿Vestida así? – Preguntó el chico, demostrando en su tono que ya no estaba tan adormilado.

-Hem… ¡si!... es que… no me gusta que… que mi padre me vea en pijama… y a veces… m lo topo en la cocina… a media noche.

Silencio, podía sentir la mirada de Finley estudiándola a fondo en completo silencio, la luz de la habitación no tardó mucho en encenderse y el rubio no tardó tampoco en sentarse, completamente despierto, a la orilla de la cama.

-Tú estar rara hoy _luaidh_, debiste notar que esta no ser una cocina.

No supo cómo responder, se sentía completamente sonrojada mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso.

-Si… lo noté… y ya no supe que hacer… lo siento Finley.

Un par de brazos la rodearon con cariño, podía sentir una de las manos de su novio peinándole el cabello despacio, relajándola lo suficiente para permitirse voltear un poco, notando que el chico estaba en ropa interior, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo y obligándola a voltear a otro lado con disimulo.

-¿Porqué venir _luaidh_? Tú jamás equivocarte de sitio cuando ir a la cocina.

-…

-¿Tooth?

Ella solo asintió despacio, había sido descubierta después de todo, aún así, no se esperaba que el muchacho la tomara de los hombros para voltearla lo suficiente para beberse su imagen, podía sentir aquellos ojos azules acariciando su silueta con calma, haciéndola sentir inquieta y sonrojada, sus rodillas le habían comenzado a temblar mientras el molesto cosquilleo regresaba conforme los dedos del escocés se deslizaban tranquilamente por sus brazos, hasta tomarla por las manos suavemente, jalándola apenas para hacerla sentarse en su regazo.

Los labios de Finley eran gentiles mientras la besaba, acercándola poco a poco, sosteniéndola por la espalda como si se tratara de una muñeca, tapizando su rostro despacio con sus besos antes de besarle la garganta y una parte de su cuello, el cual había tenido que ser liberado apenas de la tela, él volvió a besarla en los labios con algo más de urgencia, contagiándola de la necesidad de sentir un poco más, obligándola a abrir sus labios para dejarle paso, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se habían besado de esa forma, aunque si recordaba porque habían dejado de hacerlo conforme sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo de Finley, y su propia boca comenzaba a buscar más piel, mordisqueando el cuello de su captor, sintiendo cosquillas en su rostro ante la barba que había comenzado a formarse en la mandíbula del chico, saboreando aquella piel blanquecina mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar control sobre su mente, apretándose tanto contra el joven, que finalmente lo había hecho caer de espaldas contra la pequeña cama.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse observó al rubio a los ojos, no pudo descifrar su mirada mientras él mismo dejaba de moverse, haciendo un intento por controlar su respiración, obligándola a observarlo con detenimiento ante la luz encendida, estaba un poco sonrojado, la respiración pesada, su torso amplio cubierto solo por una playera de algodón sin mangas que dejaba escapar algunos vellos dorados y suaves que la pelirroja no pudo evitar acariciar con una de sus manos, si lo pensaba un poco, el cuerpo de Finley no era delgado ni musculoso como los cuerpos de los cantantes que sus compañeras tanto idolatraban, tampoco estaba gordo, aquella complexión era pura herencia, una que lo hacía ver inmenso e impresionante, como si de un gigante se tratara.

Mérida recorrió un poco más con su mano, sin dejar de observar al hombre tendido bajo ella, el cuerpo de niño y la barriga que lo habían acompañado buena parte de su vida escolar se habían ido hacía tiempo, sin embargo, era justo ahora que lo apreciaba de forma consciente, los músculos que ambos se habían encargado de trabajar los fines de semana eran rígidos, provocando en Mérida unas inmensas ganas de dejarse abrazar por horas enteras, aun si no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo.

-_Luaidh_, ¿quitarte la blusa?... _e do thoil e_.

No supo porqué, pero obedeció aquella petición, dejó que el chal sobre sus hombros resbalara hasta llegar al piso y despacio jaló la prenda suave y cálida hasta sacarla por completo, cayendo en cuenta en ese momento de que lo único que llevaba debajo, era una blusita de tirantes blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, notó los ojos de Finley enganchados en sus senos, volteando solo para encontrarse con sus pezones erectos y visibles aun a través de la tela, haciéndola sentir el impulso de huir y cubrirse, mismo que fue cortado al contacto contra las manos del joven que había comenzado a acariciarla despacio, con cierta incredulidad en el rostro calmado, ella lo observó acariciarla y amasarla, incrementando el cosquilleo entre sus piernas y generándole ansias de más, de algún modo, ambos tirantes terminaron resbalando hasta caer, soltando un poco su agarre e instándola a jalarlos aun más, sintiéndose un poco cohibida cuando las manos de su novio dejaron de tocarla para permitirle seguir con sus acciones, pronto sintió algo de frío sobre su piel desnuda, la sensación no duró demasiado puesto que aquellas cálidas manos no tardaron mucho en regresar a darle mimos de un modo agradable.

Finley se enderezó un poco después, volviendo a besarla en el cuello sin atreverse a soltar aquellos senos insolentes que la habían traicionado, generándole sensaciones tan placenteras, que había terminado por soltar un gemido de satisfacción, dándose cuenta un poco después que aquello se repetiría bastante a lo largo de la noche ante la sensación húmeda y cálida de la boca de Finley recorriéndola conforme la recostaba en la cama, usando su acostumbrada amabilidad con cada beso y cada toque, impidiéndole la posibilidad de quejarse o regañarlo, tenía que admitirlo, aquello se sentía endemoniadamente bien y ella misma se lo había buscado.

-Finley, me he portado tan mal al venir aquí – Soltó ella ante todas las ideas revueltas danzando en su cabeza, entremezclándose con las sensaciones que su novio le estaba generando - ¿podrías castigarme?

No supo realmente de donde le había salido aquella súplica, o la mirada traviesa con que el gigante la había visto, lo único que alcanzó a sentir fueron sus pantalones y su ropa interior perdiendo el contacto contra su cuerpo antes de que Finley se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Castigarte? – Bromeó el muchacho en su oído, recorriéndole el cuerpo despacio con una de sus manos - ¿porqué?

-No debería estar aquí, no a esta hora, y definitivamente, no tendría porque haberme quitado la blusa, o estar disfrutar tanto que me toques.

-¿Segura _luaidh_?

Ella asintió sintiendo un poco de culpa, misma que se difuminó ante las manos de Finley tomándola para tumbarla boca abajo sobre sus piernas, confundiéndola un momento, hasta que el impacto con su trasero se dejó sentir junto con un sonido un poco agudo, más allá de dolerle, la había sorprendido, dejándola alerta y con una sensación desconocida en el área de impacto que no hacía más que incrementarle el cosquilleo.

-¿Así? – Preguntó el muchacho antes de comenzar a acariciar en el área afectada.

-Más fuerte – Sentenció la joven, segura de que aquello podría purgar un poco la culpa.

Otra nalgada, ligeramente más fuerte que la anterior, una más, hubo una cuarta a petición de la pelirroja quien más allá de sentirse aliviada había incrementado su excitación, no sabía si a causa de la sensación del golpe o por las caricias que Finley le hacía entre una y otra, lo cierto era que se sentía más inquieta, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada como aquellas mañanas de fin de semana que salía a correr al campo antes de sus prácticas de tiro.

-Finley… - Murmuró Mérida completamente avergonzada ante las desfachateces de su mente, deseaba más, aquello no podía estar bien - me está gustando demasiado.

Sintió otras dos nalgadas, un poco más fuertes que las anteriores y luego la mano de Finley acariciándola en el lugar afectado, tocándola con descaro esta vez, colándose de a poco entre sus piernas para acariciarla en un lugar más íntimo, haciéndola sentir descargas de placer aun mayores a las que había sentido con los mimos en el cuello o el pecho.

No pudo soportarlo más, súbitamente consciente y convencida se levantó para poder despojar al chico de la playera, besándolo con una desesperación inusitada mientras comenzaba a forcejear con la última pieza de ropa que portaba su novio, el cual no tardó mucho en ir en su ayuda, deshaciéndose de la prenda para dejarla sentirlo por completo, acostándose en la cama una vez desnudo y abrazándola un poco fuerte antes de comenzar a recorrerla con las manos todo lo que pudo, Mérida abrió sus piernas, reacomodándose ahora sobre aquel cuerpo cálido y agradable, sintiendo como era invadida de pronto, gimiendo de placer y de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de sentirse llena, moviéndose frenéticamente conforme su espalda comenzaba a arquearse ante tantas sensaciones juntas a la vez, soltando la piel que había tenido bajo sus manos para posarlas sobre las piernas de su amante, al cual había comenzado a cabalgar de modo violento y feroz, sintiendo oleadas de placer envolviéndola, llevándola al borde de la locura.

Sus pezones no tardaron mucho en ser estimulados, un leve vistazo le mostró el rostro de Finley engulléndola sobre el corazón mientras la atendía del otro lado con una de sus manos, sintiendo la otra apretujándole las nalgas para forzarla a acelerar el paso, lo único que ella había podido hacer ante todo aquello, fue sostenerse de las piernas de Finley con una mano, antes de acunar aquel rostro sobre si con el otro, uniéndolo más a su cuerpo, evitándole cortar aquel contacto que estaba resultando tan satisfactorio.

Un poco más tarde, la pelirroja sentía su cuerpo convulsionar con furia mientras perdía la consciencia, estaba rodeada de calor, le faltaba el aliento, pero las sensaciones maravillosas que habían comenzado a recorrerla eran tan delirantes, tan placenteras, que bien podría morir en aquel momento sin lamentar nada.

-Oh, Finley, deberíamos repetirlo, - Murmuró ella cuando volvió en sí, encontrándose fuertemente abrazada por el altísimo rubio del cual estaba enamorada, recibiendo una risa suave como respuesta - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú disfrutarlo demasiado _luaidh_, podríamos vivir juntos ahora.

-¡Claro que no! Solo digo, que deberíamos hacer esto, no sé, de vez en cuando.

Lo escuchó reír de nuevo con suavidad, aquello comenzaba a molestarla, después de todo, ella estaba hablando en serio, jamás había imaginado tal variedad de sensaciones y realmente quería repetirlas en alguna otra oportunidad, eso no incluía mudarse a una vida de libertinaje, ¿cierto?

-_Tha gaol agam ort, luaidh._

-También te amo Finley.

-_Oidhche mhath._

-Buenas noches.

Un beso más y cayó en un profundo sueño, rodeada por aquel calor que la hacía sentir seguirá y confortada.

La voz del gallo la despertó como cada mañana, haciéndola dar vuelta hacia el otro lado y metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada, negándose por completo a levantarse, algunos chispazos de memoria la hicieron abrir los ojos en contra de su voluntad, sorprendiéndola al comenzar a recordar de forma vaga sus reprobables acciones, despacio sacó la cabeza para inspeccionar, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, con su viejo camisón blanco y sin rastro de compañía alguna, la puerta seguía cerrada, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, la jarra con agua sin tocar y el vaso completamente seco y limpio yacían en la mesita de noche, mientras un sentimiento de decepción se apoderaba de ella… todo había sido un sueño.

.

Mérida bajó más temprano de lo habitual ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre al notar a la joven pelirroja con unos pantalones acampanados y una blusa larga envolviéndola desde los hombros hasta la cadera.

-¿No usarás la túnica verde? Me aseguré de que quedara impecable para hoy.

-Gracias mamá, pero no hace falta, es viernes, el trabajo de hoy es menos por lo general y no asistiré a ninguna junta.

Fergus no tardó en instalarse en la mesa con un plato de huevos fritos con tocino para hacer de lado el tazón con avena y manzanas que lo esperaba, aprovechando la conmoción para cubrir todo con las hojas del periódico recién entregado ante la discreta mirada de su hija, la cual simplemente atinó a sonreír.

-Mamá, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con mi cabello? Solo no me hagas un moño o un rodete, por favor.

Elinor se quedó sin palabras ante la petición, ni siquiera preguntó a que se debía, solo se apresuró a levantarse para correr donde su hija, la cual se quedó completamente quieta mientras su madre le cepillaba el cabello para luego recogerle una parte en una trenza un poco suelta, recorriéndole de un lado al otro de la cabeza y ocultándose debajo del resto de sus risos con un par de pasadores.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa con el cabello recogido!… ¿no será que piensas salir esta noche, o si?

-No mamá, solo… pensé en lo que me habías dicho ayer por la mañana… eso es todo.

-¿Finley tiene algo que ver en esto?

Mérida casi se atraganta con la avena mientras sentía un leve sonrojo colorearle los pómulos, obligándola a bajar el rostro para apurar algunas cucharadas más con rapidez, haciendo que Fergus soltara una sonora risotada ante su comportamiento.

-¡A que te dijo que te ves linda con cualquier peinado! – Propuso el alto jefe sin dejar de verla con una enorme sonrisa.

-Algo así – Confesó Mérida recordando las palabras amables del día anterior y luego una parte del sueño que había tenido por la noche.

-Bien, si solo es eso, - Comentó Elinor pensativamente antes de tomar el plato a medio comer con huevos fritos para dirigirse a la cocina – creo que le prepararé algún postre a Finley, ¡en cuanto a ti! – Dijo lo último en tono amenazante y señalando a su marido con el dedo luego de dejar el plato de desayuno en una mesa de la cocina – escuché perfectamente cuando el sanador te pidió limitarte con los alimentos proteicos en la mañana.

-¡Pero mi cielo – Se defendió el pelirrojo de grandes bigotes – solo era una probadita!… tenía que despedirme de ellos, no sé cuando volveré a comerlos.

Elinor volteó los ojos un momento antes de regresar a la cocina con un poco de fastidio en el rostro, ocasionando que Mérida se riera un poco antes de terminar con su desayuno.

-Papá – Soltó ella de pronto - ¿hay problema en que pase a recoger a Finley esta vez?

El aludido alzó una ceja devolviendo la cuchara con avena a su plato antes de ver a la joven en la mesa con fijeza.

-¿Con qué motivo?

-Quiero sorprenderlo – Respondió Mérida de forma casual – y, estaba pensando que no conozco aún su departamento, quiero ver si hay algo que pueda regalarle esta navidad para su apartamento.

Fergus lo consideró un momento antes de voltear a la puerta de la cocina para luego sonreírle con complicidad a su hija mayor.

-Bien, tienes mi permiso, solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo al trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias papá… ¿crees que deba decirle a…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ya sabes cómo es tu madre… no creo que lo comprenda tan pronto… ve, ve, yo te cubro.

Ambos sonrieron antes de que la pelirroja saliera corriendo a la chimenea de la casa, pronunciando la dirección de su novio conforme soltaba los polvos flú, tal vez no estaba lista para hacer demasiadas cosas con Finley, pero el sueño la había dejado con ganas de conocer aquel apartamento y tal vez, sentir de un modo distinto cuando su novio volviera a verla de aquella forma nada inocente.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Jejejejejeje, sé que me tardé un poco, mil disculpas, aquí en casa hemos estado en guerra con uno de esos virus de temporada, por lo cual llevo como dos semanas enferma de gripa, así que me había estado peleando un poco con este cap, ¿qué les ha parecido? Estaba pensando seriamente que no fuera un sueño pero… nah, quiero que nuestra pelirroja favorita se lleve una sorpresa para su noche de bodas xD, que sueñe todo lo que quiera, en este ámbito, la realidad suele superar los sueños húmedos… bueno, eso creo, por otro lado y para decepción de algunos, Elsa no mentía, ella y Jack no viven juntos… aunque creo que Jack se queda a dormir con ella de vez en cuando xD, sinceramente lo veo como inevitable, dado que los dos parecen disfrutarlo demasiado, jejejejejejeje, bueno, pasando a los comentarios…

REVIEWS… tienen razón, Kristoff es un loquillo, apenas volví a ver la película de Frozen con mis hijos y definitivamente, el chico es perverso, jajajajajaja, me encanta, creo que no había puesto mucho de esa parte de su personalidad, de hecho me falta un poco para captarlo bien, creo que lo pongo muy, no sé, ¿tranquilo? cuando es un cofre de ironías, sarcasmos y burlas varias xD; sé que querían más jelsa pero, eso me lo estoy reservando para el próximo cap, digo, Jack está ahorrando todo su salario para hacer un viaje de bodas xD, eso me da tanto material, lamentablemente no será en alguna playa o algo así, no se presta por el tipo de personajes, pero bueno, a ver que logro al ponerlos en un escenario completamente opuesto a los que me gustan; gracias por los comentarios, en cuanto a imágenes, tengo que hacer uno con Anna sobre una mesa xD, aunque tendrá que ser después, una noche de bodas con ella tan inocente como que no se prestaba, y yo sé que queremos seguir haciendo sufrir a Flynn, considérenlo hecho, pasando el Jelsa creo que le preparare una buena xD, en fin, son solo planes.

Ahora si, muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo y realmente mil disculpas por la tardanza, haré lo posible por tener el otro pronto, trataré de que esté la otra semana, después de todo, un Jelsa lejos de responsabilidades, sin que sea a escondidas y con toda la intención… suena bien xD.

SARABA


	12. Honeymoon (35)

**D&D GENERATION**

12.- HONEYMOON  
><em>Jack Frost &amp; Elsa Arendalle<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

La estación de trenes se veía menos abarrotada de lo usual, era mediados de Enero, hacía apenas una semana había caído una verdadera tormenta sobre el país, por lo cual, a pesar de que la nieve hubiera cedido el paso finalmente, no muchos intentaban viajar.

Jack sonreía ampliamente mientras conducía un pequeño carro con un par de bolsas de viaje, no es que fueran muy pesadas, pero era realmente más sencillo conducirse entre los muggles si no tenía que estar cargando su equipaje y el de la joven de cabellos platinados a su lado.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Nicolai, Anna, Kristoff y los señores Arendalle habían dejado de hablar súbitamente al notar las puertas del tren abiertas de par en par.

-¿Están seguros que es buena idea viajar con muggles? – Preguntó el padre de Elsa tomando a su preciada hija mayor con ambas manos.

-Estaremos bien papá, no te preocupes.

-Aun podrían cambiar de opinión cariño – Intervino ahora la señora Arendalle – estoy segura de que podríamos conseguir alguna dirección que pueda acercarlos por la red flú, o tal vez podrían viajar en escoba.

-Mamá, de verdad, estaremos bien.

-Bueno, pase lo que pase, disfruta del viaje hermana – Soltó Anna jalando a la platina para darle un inmenso abrazo antes de susurrarle al oído – especialmente disfruta que tendrás un viaje de bodas.

-Ya tendrás el tuyo – Murmuró Elsa antes de soltarla – y prometo que disfrutaremos el viaje.

-Bueno chicos – Dijo Nicolai esta vez – no olviden preguntar por Elov Nilsson, aun siendo un squibb, estoy seguro que podrá ayudarlos con cualquier cosa que necesiten, su hermano Alexei fue compañero mío en Durmstrang.

-¡Anotado! – Contestó Jack luego de guardar una pequeña libreta donde había hecho algunas anotaciones todo el año – por cierto, gracias a todos por acompañarnos a la estación.

-No es nada Frost – Soltó Kristoff antes de ofrecerle una mano a Jack para despedirse – diviértanse y no se excedan con el hielo.

-No te aseguro nada – Dijo el albino guiñando un ojo antes de que una voz procedente de los parlantes recordara a los pasajeros de abordar – en fin, es hora, nos veremos de nuevo dentro de diez días.

-Aquí estaremos hijo.

-Sí, y más vale que mi pequeña esté contenta y sana o veré que te manden un mes a entrenamiento como caza mortífagos – Puntualizó el señor Arendalle antes de estrechar la mano de Jack con más fuerza de la necesaria y dar un abrazo a su hija.

El albino tomó entonces las dos bolsas de viaje, deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar primero a la platina, observándola con una amplia sonrisa antes de subir tras ella, mirándola entregar sus tickets a uno de los revisores de a bordo para luego llegar hasta un compartimento privado, el hecho de no haber tocado un solo knut de sus ahorros desde la graduación de Elsa para invertir en aquel viaje parecía estar dando frutos después de todo.

-Bien, puerta bajo llave, cortina cerrada, un par de hechizos para mantener el silencio en el compartimento y los muggles no nos molestarán – Murmuró Jack luego de acomodar el equipaje en la parte de arriba y comenzar a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cuidadoso? – Soltó Elsa con una ligera burla en su tono de voz antes de acomodarse en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quién, yo? – Jack había recién sacado su varita, observándola antes de observar a Elsa mientras se quitaba un gorro tipo ruso y se desabrochaba el saco lila con que se había arropado – soy un auror ahora, y llevo a una persona importante conmigo, debo ser cuidadoso.

-Ajá… tú solo eres cuidadoso cuando planeas hacer travesuras.

-¿Y quien dijo que no planeo una justo ahora?

Aquel guiño que le había dedicado mientras se relamía los labios antes de voltear completamente concentrado a hacer los hechizos necesarios hicieron sentir a Elsa un escalofrío placentero, era inevitable, especialmente cuando esa era la señal que Jack le daba cuando estaba decidido a pasar la noche con ella.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un beso ligeramente apasionado, algo flojo conforme se iban relajando, el tren en movimiento con el paisaje cambiando a cada momento frente a la ventana, aún si el par de jóvenes no se dignaba voltear para verlo, ocupados como estaban en darse algunas caricias lentas.

-Te veías tan hermosa hace un rato.

-¿Solo hace un rato?

-Te ves hermosa ahora, pero… habría preferido quitarte ese vestido de novia en este momento.

-Prometo usarlo cuando vayamos a casa.

Jack sonrió ampliamente, antes de volver a besarla con una intensidad aun mayor mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar los sucesos de la mañana.

A eso del medio día había estado en casa de los Arendalle bajo un arco de flores invernales con escarcha recibiendo a Elsa en matrimonio, se veía realmente hermosa con aquel vestido blanco en tonos perla ceñido a su figura, los tirantes hechos del mismo material de la estola blanca con que se había cubierto del frío en el jardín, las mangas largas, algo sueltas y casi transparentes dándole un brillo especial a sus brazos, la larga y vaporosa falda cubriéndola por completo, dejando ver de vez en vez las zapatillas de tacón plateadas que había usado, luego estaban los accesorios que él le había regalado tiempo atrás, el collar y la pulsera de copos de nieve a juego con el anillo de compromiso de su madre, el cual le quedaba tan bien, que había opacado un poco la sortija de matrimonio plateada que le había puesto en el mismo dedo.

El peliblanco se regodeó un momento en sus recuerdos, había bailado con ella toda la fiesta, tan solo la había soltado después del primer baile para que los padres de ambos bailaran con ella mientras él bailaba con su suegra y su cuñada, después de esto no volvió a soltarla para nada, al menos hasta que la fiesta hubo terminado a eso de las cinco, momento en el cual él debió ir por las maletas, despedirse de todos los invitados y esperar tranquilamente al pie de la escalera a que Elsa volviera a bajar, ya lista para el viaje con un par de pantalones negros de mezclilla, un sueter azul de cuello e tortuga, guantes y botas en beige, el saco lila que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas y por supuesto, aquel gorro de pelo blanco que Nicolai le había entregado de cumpleaños, la había observado sonriente mientras todos gritaban para despedirse y ella lanzaba el ramo de Nochebuenas rojas con azares que Mavis había atrapado para sorpresa de todos, él por su parte había decidido viajar con la misma ropa con que se había casado, un traje negro con un chaleco beige en la parte de abajo, la camisa blanca con el adorno de pañuelos bordados cayendo desde su cuello, el único cambio para el viaje había sido el saco azul cobalto a juego con el de su esposa y un gorro ruso de pelo negro, al parecer, su padre había disfrutado inmensamente con la noticia de su boda, había sido el único que pensara en darles obsequios de cumpleaños y de Navidad iguales.

-¿Y me dirás a donde vamos? – Preguntó Elsa luego de que su acompañante lograra retirarle los guantes, el saco y comenzara a pelear con el cuello de su sueter.

-Sigue siendo una sorpresa.

Ninguno dijo más, era de noche y el viaje largo, solo necesitaban disfrutarlo y descansar.

.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de sorpresas, luego de llegar a su destino en Suecia, un hombre con un letrero que llevaba escrito "Frost" en grandes letras de imprenta los había guiado hasta un trineo donde ambos se acomodaron divertidos, para Elsa, aquel era el primer viaje que hacía en un trineo tirado por perros de nieve, a diferencia de Jack, que normalmente hacía un viaje parecido cada dos o tres años con su padre antes de que sus abuelos murieran cuatro años atrás.

El lugar al que llegaron, sin embargo, había dejado a Elsa completamente estupefacta, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían cuando el trineo se detuvo y Jack la ayudó a bajar, aquello tenía que ser un sueño o una broma.

-¡Gracias por todo amigo! – Se despidió Jack del guía antes de darle propinas con dinero muggle y tomar sus valijas de viaje, soltándolas un momento para abrazar a la platina desde atrás, depositando un beso en su mejilla - ¿y bien majestad? ¿el castillo es de su agrado?

-Es… es…

-¿De hielo? Si, lo es, incluso en el interior, el mobiliario y algunas cosas están hechas de hielo, espero que no te moleste el frío.

-Esto es increíble… ¿cómo… quien…?

Frost comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, tomando las bolsas y ofreciendo su brazo a su esposa, quien no tardó mucho en aceptarlo de forma automática sin dejar de observar el lugar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la nieve directo a una enorme estructura de hielo de un blanco puro cuya forma asemejaba un castillo helado, con altas torres a cada lado de la entrada, la cual era redonda en la parte más alta de las puertas, algunas lámparas eléctricas brindaban iluminación donde los recién casados se encontraban, lámparas semejantes a antorchas brindaban iluminación a los muros de aquel castillo de ensueños, dándole vida al hielo, develando la unión entre uno y otro bloque conforme ambos se acercaban hasta la entrada, el interior era realmente inesperado, tal y como el albino había prometido, las mesas, los sillones para esperar, la barra donde se encontraba la recepción, todo estaba hecho de hielo, con lámparas de colores en puntos estratégicos para brindar color a los muros y pieles tapizando las sillas y los sillones para permitir a los huéspedes sentarse sin ser congelados.

La platina observó todo mientras el peliblanco se encargaba de lo demás, un botones con ropas de esquimal no tardó en llegar donde ambos para cargar las dos valijas y pedirles que lo siguieran.

El asombro de Elsa no hizo más que crecer luego de dejar atrás un par de pasillos para salir por otra puerta con forma de arco y bajar por unas escaleras de hielo y madera, ahí afuera podía contemplar el enorme muro de hielo que guardaba toda el área del hotel, así como un enorme espacio cubierto de nieve que hacía de patio, bancas de madera para jardín reposaban junto a altas torres de plástico forradas de acero en la base y despidiendo una tenue luz en la parte de arriba, había también edificaciones a ambos lados e incluso en el centro que asemejaban pequeñas cabañas, todas con la misma iluminación de la fachada externa del lugar, cada una con luz de un color diferente y números colgados en las puertas para diferenciar las pequeñas cabañas unas de otras.

Finalmente llegaron a la que se les había asignado, el botones acomodó el equipaje y comenzó a dar algunas indicaciones para poder desplazarse por el hotel y disfrutar de la estancia, sin embargo, Elsa no pudo escucharlo, estaba completamente absorta en la que sería su habitación por los próximos días.

Muros, piso y techo, todos eran hielo sólido pintado por luces en tonos lilas y azules, una pequeña chimenea se encontraba incrustada en un mueble de hielo cerca de una enorme cama labrada en hielo, sobre la cual descansaba una enorme piel de animal, gruesa que servía no solo como decoración, sino también como aislante para poder dormir, un par de esponjosas almohadas descansaban sobre las pieles, a ambos lados había mesitas pequeñas para colocar lo que necesitaran, había también un par de sillones pequeños labrados de estilo rústico cubiertos por pieles con una pequeña mesa de hielo en el medio, así como una especie de ventanas en forma de vitrinas, no se podía ver realmente a través de ellas, y de algún modo, Elsa supo que eran meras decoraciones de hielo que permitieran pasar algo de luz del sol.

El botones abrió entonces una puerta ubicada al lado de la puerta de entrada antes de hacerse a un lado, ante una indicación de Jack, la asombrada joven ingresó despacio a la habitación de junto, aquello era realmente imposible, labrado frente a la puerta tenían un armario sin puertas, con estanterías dentro cubiertas por algo transparente que el botones denominó "plástico" a fin que pudieran dejar sus cosas y estas no se mojaran o adhirieran al mueble, un par de estatuas con forma de cisnes reposaban en la parte más alta de aquella habitación y del closet, Elsa observó al hombre con traje de esquimal acercarse entonces a un mueble parecido a una mesa un poco alta con un espejo enfrente, este accionó una palanca y un chorro de agua comenzó a salir de debajo del espejo, cayendo directamente en la mesa que, según podía notar ahora, estaba acomodada para que el líquido regresara al espejo donde se perdía de vista, había también un baño que parecía de hielo, sin embargo el empleado les comentó que era hecho de otro material, más allá había un espacio con otras dos palancas, al accionarlas caía agua del techo solo en esa zona, sin duda alguna debía ser una regadera, finalmente, un jacuzzi pequeño ocupaba el resto de la habitación, este aun cuando no estaba hecho de hielo, había sido cuidadosamente adornado por placas del frío material para decorar, dando forma de plantas y flores heladas coloreadas por luces de colores.

Para cuando el botones salió de la habitación Elsa ya había recorrido dos o tres veces cada habitación, tocándolo todo, sin poder creerse lo que tenía a su alrededor, pronto el frío del ambiente fue apaciguado por un calor reconfortante en su espalda, observando por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar el rostro de Jack al lado del suyo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo mientras observaba la misma ventana que ella había estado observando segundos atrás.

-Aun no me has contestado a mi pregunta Majestad.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Me encanta

-En ese caso, bienvenida al Ice Hotel en Jukkasjäirvi, Suecia, justo en el interior del círculo polar Ártico.

La platina sintió un beso en su cuello antes de voltear para abrazar a Jack, aquello le parecía realmente mágico, idóneo y de su gusto, aun cuando había tantas preguntas flotando en el aire.

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? – Preguntó la joven luego de que salieran a la habitación, sin soltar las manos de Jack por ningún motivo.

-Mis abuelos nos comentaron hace años de este lugar, después, hace unos tres años Alexei le contó a mi padre que su hermano había conseguido trabajo cerca de aquí, por lo demás, tuve que investigar bastante en las últimas vacaciones escolares, un lugar como este, estaba seguro que necesitaría conseguir mucha información lo antes posible… dado que alguien decidió aceptar casarse conmigo pronto.

Ambos sonrieron, besándose de nuevo en los labios, Elsa se soltó entonces para poder sentarse un momento en la cama, la cual se sentía firme bajo su peso, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaría rígida, aun a pesar de la suavidad de la piel sobre la que estaba sentada.

-A, por cierto, parece que las bolsas de dormir y las toallas nos las traerán en un rato más, así que… creo que no podremos hacer gran cosa aquí dentro.

Había una cierta desilusión en el tono en que había comentado aquello, lo que habían hecho en el tren durante la noche no había hecho más que desatar a medias los deseos de Jack, el cual no dejaba de pasar su mirada de la cama al jacuzzi y viceversa.

-¿Porqué no damos un paseo entonces? También podríamos ir a comer algo, muero de hambre – Confesó Elsa antes de acercarse donde Jack, el cual no tardó mucho en recuperar el brillo en sus ojos.

La salida resultó ser una grandiosa idea, conversaron con algunas personas que resultaron ser también recién casados, un matrimonio incluso había contraído nupcias en la capilla del lugar, comieron en el pueblo, pequeño pero cálido y escucharon acerca de las auroras boreales, de cuyo espectáculo podrían disfrutar ampliamente al anochecer, Jack aprovechó para rentar equipo de pesca para el día siguiente y por supuesto, averiguaron donde podrían ir a patinar, después de todo, Elsa deseaba patinar con Jack en serio, aun no olvidaba que el albino había simulado no tener idea de cómo hacerlo un par de años atrás en el colegio y quería comprobar hasta qué punto era realmente bueno.

Para cuando el paseo terminó con una visita al restaurante del hotel, los sacos de dormir, las toallas, algunas alfombras pequeñas y un par de enormes y gruesas pantuflas habían sido acomodados en la alcoba, por lo que Jack aprovechó para acomodar las cosas, seguramente deleitándose ante la perspectiva de jugar con Elsa en aquel entorno helado, aun así, la voz de Elsa llamándolo desde el baño lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

-¡Voy en un momento Majestad! Casi he terminado de colocar las cosas.

-Pues yo casi he terminado con el agua.

-¿Agua?

Jack dejó de acomodar la ropa de cama y uno de los tapetes para dirigirse al baño un tanto confundido, lo que encontró ahí, no hizo más que robarle el aliento.

Elsa lo observaba sentada a la orilla del jacuzzi, su mano inmersa en el agua cálida del interior con el vapor envolviéndola mientras ella usaba un baby doll azul claro, brillante como si llevara cristales de hielo adheridos a su pecho, con ambas piernas escapando descaradamente de la prenda, invitando al albino a acariciarlas.

-¿Crees que podamos bañarnos aquí antes de ir a la cama Jack?

El albino no pudo responder, había perdido la capacidad de hablar, no así la de moverse, por lo que había comenzado a acercarse lentamente mientras iba dejando tras de sí un rastro de ropa conforme se iba desnudando hasta quedar de pie en el grueso felpudo frente a la chica de ojos azules, mostrando cuan preparado estaba para comenzar con su pequeño juego.

-Tomaré eso como un "si" – Dijo Elsa sonriendo antes de tomar las caderas de Jack para meterse a la boca aquello que se le estaba ofreciendo, solo un par de probadas antes de voltear a ver a Jack con mirada seductora, contenta luego de arrancarle un suspiro al peliblanco - ¿crees que puedas hacer algo con mi ropa?

La sonrisa socarrona de Jack apareció en ese momento mientras el albino se iba inclinando poco a poco, acariciando los brazos de su esposa y tomando algo de tela con ambas manos.

-¿Estás segura de que deseas mi ayuda? Porque si mal no recuerdo, me debes un par de camisas.

-Solo les arranqué los botones – Dijo Elsa entre risitas ligeras – nada que no pudieras arreglar.

-Me debes al menos cuatro camisas Elsa Arendalle, y también me debes la reparación de todas ellas – Explicó Jack lentamente, los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, la sonrisa ávida y traviesa en el rostro, sus manos delineando la figura de su interlocutora antes de tomar finalmente aquella prenda a cada lado y dar un jalón con suficiente fuerza para desgarrarlo – estarás de acuerdo en que ahora estamos a mano.

-¡JACK FROST! – Se quejó Elsa intentando parecer ofendida con poco éxito mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba a su rostro – planeaba usarlo de nuevo ¿sabes?

-Te compraré otro, – Respondió el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por el busto antes cubierto e invisible de su mujer – te compraré cuantos quieras, en todos los colores que encuentre… y los romperé – continuó el recién casado mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños jalones a un pezón – después de todo, algo me dice que seguirás destrozando mis camisas.

Elsa comenzó a reír divertida antes de dar un gemido placentero ante el contacto de su piel con la boca de Jack, cuyas manos habían comenzado a recorrerle las piernas con descaro, pintándole algunos diseños con la escarcha que salía de sus dedos.

-Estás muy excitado hoy – Logró articular la platina mientras hacía un esfuerzo por controlar un poco su respiración.

-No soy el único – Contestó Jack antes de empezar a darle algunos chupetones a su compañera por ambos lados del abdomen, en ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta de los cinco copos de nieve que su mano había dejado sobre la espalda de su amante – por cierto, estamos desperdiciando el jacuzzi, ¿no crees?

Elsa no pudo contestar, Jack la había empujado con un poco de fuerza, haciéndola caer dentro del agua cálida, para cuando Elsa emergió, Jack estaba riendo divertido.

-Eso no fue gracioso.

-¡Si que lo fue! Además das unos grititos adorables – Se burló el muchacho sentándose donde hubiera estado Arendalle para luego entrar en el agua, buscando un momento hasta dar con unos botones y perillas, observando de Elsa a los botones y de regreso.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la platina sonando más molesta de lo que se sentía.

-¿Sabes cómo usar estas cosas?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tal vez debería llamar al botones, no recuerdo que dijera nada de cómo se usa esto.

-¡JACK! – Protestó Elsa completamente sonrojada – no quiero a nadie más aquí dentro, ¿entendido?

-Bien, bien, si insistes… ahora… ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Los ojos de Jack resplandecieron por un par de segundos antes de atraer a Elsa, ahora completamente mojada para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, sintiendo unas manos frías y familiares recorriéndole la espalda e imposibilitadas a dejarle marca alguna a causa de la temperatura en el agua.

-Esto no es justo Jack – Murmuró la platina cuando sus boca fue liberada para que los labios de Jack se dieran un festín en su cuello y hombros – soy la única que está realmente empapada.

-¿Y qué sugiere Majestad? – Preguntó Frost antes de jalar un poco la oreja de Elsa con los dientes - ¿Desea que yo esté igual?

-Sería lo justo.

Jack sonrió ampliamente, dedicándole a Elsa una mirada significativa antes desaparecer de su campo visual, internándose entre el vapor y el agua misma, por un momento, la joven se sintió desconcertada, hasta que unas manos familiares la tomaron de ambas caderas, alzándolas ligeramente y masajeando despacio, de pronto sintió un burbujeo entre sus piernas seguido de algo cálido acariciándole lentamente los pliegues, aun cuando estaba familiarizada con la lengua de su amante, la sensación era distinta al estar sumergida, excitándola más en el proceso, disfrutando cada lametón y cada incursión que el peliblanco hacía al interior de su cuerpo, en algún punto sintió como su clítoris era succionado y luego masajeado con calma, estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis cuando manos y boca la liberaron por completo, apenas un segundo antes d que Jack emergiera para poder respirar, no sabía si era por verlo con el cabello chorreando o si era por su grado de excitación, lo único cierto es que Jack le parecía completamente sexy e irresistible en ese momento, haciéndola perder el control sobre sus actos mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con desesperación, rodeándolo con las piernas y tomando el pálido miembro de Jack para guiarlo a su interior.

-¡Hey, tranquila! Creo que te gustó… ahhh… Elsa, despacio.

La aludida sonrió con picardía cuando las manos de Jack la obligaron a detener sus movimientos frenéticos sobre aquel cuerpo pálido, habían creado una tormenta marítima a su alrededor, el agua del jacuzzi se había vuelto tan salvaje como el mar del trópico en época de huracanes.

-Pensé que te gustaba – Se defendió la platina.

-Me gusta, pero no quiero terminar aún.

Otro beso, esta vez más calmado Elsa sujetaba el rostro de su marido y Jack la acariciaba desde la cadera hasta el cuello con suavidad, relajándola pero sin atrever a moverla, se sentía a gusto dentro de ella, aun si estaba hirviendo por dentro.

El movimiento se reinició poco a poco, despacio, cada cual disfrutando del contacto mientras se besaban cualquier espacio de piel disponible y a la vista, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta volver a enloquecer las aguas.

Elsa había alcanzado un sentimiento de éxtasis que la dejaba cansada sin más, su cuerpo pesado por el orgasmo reciente, se dejó hacer mientras Jack la alzaba despacio para liberarse de su agarre, volteándola y ayudándola a apoyar las manos en el tablero del jacuzzi, lo sintió entrando de nuevo, primero despacio y luego comenzando a acelerar, los caminos de escarcha que el mago dibujaba en su espalda la hicieron espabilar pronto, estaba excitada de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, sus gemidos cada vez más altos, sus ojos cerrados de tanto placer, estaba buscando algo de lo cual aferrarse cuando de súbito, el jacuzzi se activó y comenzaron a salir burbujas por todos lados, cosquilleándole los senos y las piernas sumergidas en el agua, estaba a punto de alcanzar un segundo orgasmo, el cual se le adelantó de pronto, Jack le había hecho algo extraño y no sabía que era, no podía pensar en el qué podía ser, su mente ya se había ido a su paraíso personal, su cuerpo convulsionando de nuevo, dejándola exhausta y casi sin aliento, este había sido más potente que el anterior, cuando pudo volver a pensar se dio cuenta de que Jack había estado manteniendo un ritmo regular, ni lento ni rápido, y había algo más, algo distinto a lo usual, la platina supuso que aquello había sido el detonante para adelantarla.

-¿Jack?

-¿Si Majestad?

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-Te hago el amor, pareces disfrutarlo.

-Me refiero a lo que me estás haciendo ahí detrás.

-Es solo un dedo… parece que te gustó, no dejabas de apretarme.

Se sintió sonrojar mientras disfrutaba las sensaciones que la embargaban, una bastante familiar ahí donde el miembro de su amante seguía un ritmo fijo entrando y saliendo, la otra demasiado nueva, con el dedo de Jack explorando la única región que suponía no tenía ningún uso para el sexo.

Un par de minutos después, ambos descansaban abrazados dentro del agua, Elsa había terminado por tercera vez, ahora junto con Jack, quien había debido jalarla contra su pecho para que no se hundiera en su inconsciencia.

-¿Te parece si descansamos antes de juguetear en la cama?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo Majestad.

Jack la besó en la frente sin atreverse a cambiar de posición, estaba exhausto después de todo.

-Elsa, ¿te parece si salimos a ver la aurora boreal cuando terminemos de descansar?

-Me parece bien… por cierto, ¿Jack?

-Dime

-No vuelvas a meterme nada sin permiso en lugares extraños.

El albino comenzó a reír con algo de cansancio conforme apretaba un poco a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Oh, pero te gustó, después de hoy, me pedirás que lo haga muy seguido.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Admítelo, te gustó.

-Bien, me gustó, pero habría preferido ser consultada antes de esa intrusión.

-No me habrías dejado.

-¿Tú me dejarías hacerte lo mismo?

-… noup.

-Porqué si lo vuelves a hacer sin consultarme, me aseguraré de devolverte el favor.

Elsa se alejó un poco para enfrentar a Jack, mirándolo a los ojos divertida, aun si su marido esbozaba una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Te amo Elsa, con todo y tus amenazas.

-Son advertencias… y también te amo.

Un beso más y ambos se sumieron en el silencio, seguros de que los días que aun les quedaban, serían parecidos a aquel, un gran comienzo para una nueva vida.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

TA TANNNNN… ok, me disculpo por la demora, andamos de viaje por el momento y en algún punto había perdido la inspiración, en todo caso, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, jejeje, que les puedo decir, no me gusta mucho el frío o los lugares fríos, así que se me dificultó un poco escribir, más luego de buscar las imágenes e información del Ice Hotel, el cual definitivamente existe, rose, te agradezco por recordarme de este lugar, creo que me gustaría verlo pero no podría estar ahí más allá de un día, los hielos los prefiero en el congelador o en mis bebidas, no puedo evitarlo.

REVIEWS… solo hubo uno para el cap anterior pero realmente lo agradezco… y si, Mérida es ruda xD, en cuanto al castillo de hielo, el original está en Suecia, pero hay otro en Rusia por lo que estuve investigando, muchas gracias por comentarios.

Pues bien, de momento creo que eso es todo, espero que realmente hayan disfrutado este cap, estoy pensando que no podré continuar con estos ¿drabbles? Cada semana como había planeado, pero trataré de tenerlos cada quince días, de momento creo que seguiré escribiendo más de esta historia, me aseguraré de ponerle COMPLETE cuando no encuentre nada más que escribir, también es posible que los saltos en el tiempo se vayan haciendo cada vez más pronunciados, ya saben, de momento solo ha sido cosa de meses entre un cap y el otro, pero es posible que haya lapsos de un año o dos entre algún capítulo u otro, más que nada para no aburrirlos demasiado o estar repitiendo situaciones, lo cual es realmente algo que pasa… bueno, ahora si, mil gracias por leer esta historia, ponerla en fav, follow o dejar un review para ayudar a mi musa a despertarse y no irse de parranda sin mi.

SARABA


	13. Dragones y Fuego

**D&D GENERATION**

13.- DRAGONES Y FUEGO  
><em>Astrid Drake &amp; Hiccup Berck<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Era Septiembre, mientras todos los jóvenes de Hogwarts se encontraban muy seguramente en el Gran Comedor con los hermanos de Mérida y Finley listos para comenzar a desayunar, Hiccup Berck se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la habitación de su casa viendo el techo fijamente, era su último día de descanso antes de volver al campamento de dragones, tenía que admitir, si recontaba bien los días, que las dos semanas que había pasado en Villa Hofferson se habían escurrido como agua por entre sus dedos, no se arrepentía, eran las primeras vacaciones que le daban desde su ingreso y las había disfrutado a profundidad, había pasado tiempo con sus padres, hablado largo y tendido con su madre sobre cosas triviales y muy poco sobre dragones, aun si eran la obsesión de ambos, Valka había decidido mencionarlos lo menos posible ahora que estaba viviendo de fijo en su aldea natal, Hiccup había decidido respetar sus deseos, aun si se contraponían a los propios.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación a tiempo para escuchar a su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Está Astrid contigo?

-Lo está – Contestó el castaño observando a la rubia desnuda en cuyo pecho había estado descansando la cabeza, los ojos azules de su compañera mostraron que también ella acababa de salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Dile que su padre la está buscando… y cuando estés presentable, baja a desayunar.

-¡Si mamá!

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para obedecer a su progenitora, sin embargo, las manos de Astrid sobre su frente lo hicieron desistir de inmediato.

-¿Vas a seguir trenzándome? – Preguntó el muchacho un poco en burla y un poco fastidiado.

-Solo una más – Sonrió ella mientras sus dedos se perdían entre aquel espeso bosque de cabellos antes de tomar algunos cadejos no muy largos y comenzar a peinarlos – y no te quejes, no te he hecho tantas.

Hiccup estiró una de sus manos para tomar el rostro de su novia y bajarlo lo suficiente para besarla en los labios, su pequeño momento de calma no tardaría mucho en terminarse.

.

La mesa del comedor, tosca como era, se sentía fresca por las ventanas abiertas de par en par mientras la familia Berck terminaba su desayuno de huevos, avena y tocino, por supuesto, todo cortesía de Estóico quien, según había observado Hiccup cada vez que volvía a casa para vacaciones, no permitía que Valka pusiera mano alguna sobre la comida aún sin preparar o los utensilios de la cocina, por lo que Hiccup no había podido confirmar si los rumores de que la comida de Valka podía abatir más dragones que un hacha vikinga estaban aun sin confirmar.

-Hiccup, cariño, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Si mamá.

Estóico casi saltó para comenzar a levantar los trastes, evitando que su hijo pudiera consumir su última tira de tocino que ahora se encontraba en el fregadero bañada en agua jabonosa, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera suspirar, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

-Hiccup, cariño, sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿verdad?

-Gracias mamá.

-Y sabes que Astrid me agrada mucho también, creo que es una buena chica, muy responsable y…

-Mamá… – No pudo evitar interrumpirla, ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía el asunto.

-¿Cuándo van a casarse?

Se escuchó uno de los vasos caer al suelo, por suerte, era de madera como el resto de la vajilla o se habría roto en mil pedazos.

-Lo siento cariño, solo ignórenme.

Hubo un silencio pequeño, los ojos de Valka habían corrido del vaso recién levantado a los de su hijo más rápido de lo que a Hiccup le hubiera gustado y no se habían vuelto a desviar, ni siquiera un parpadeo, casi podía ver el funcionamiento en el complejo engranaje de pensamientos de su madre detrás de esa mirada.

-Mamá, yo… aun no lo sé – Respondió Hiccup observando hacía otra parte mientras una de sus manos se tocaba el cabello, topando con una de las trenzas que recién le habían tejido.

-Espero que el comportamiento de ustedes dos no se esté repitiendo en el campamento – Continuó la mayor con completa seriedad – las reglas ahí son claras, los solteros deben dormir en las carpas asignadas y…

-Lo sé, lo sé… mira mamá, bailé con ella en el campamento durante Navidad, bailamos también durante la fiesta de bienvenida que nos dieron a todos los que volvimos del campamento para las vacaciones… solo no sé cuándo vamos a casarnos, depende de ella.

-Eso no les ha impedido pasar cada noche de cada temporada de vacaciones en la cama del otro.

-No pensé que te molestara.

-Al principio no me molestó demasiado, conozco perfectamente los usos y costumbres de la aldea, si estaban asegurándose de algo mientras aun iban al colegio, por mi estaba bien… pero ya no están en el colegio, además, el campamento de dragones es peligroso, cualquiera de los dos podría morir en cualquier momento, solo creo que deberían tomarse las cosas más en serio.

-¡Lo estamos tomando en serio!… mira mamá, yo, yo, no voy a forzarla a nada, ¿me entiendes? Ella es mi mujer, si no desea casarse aun, entonces yo estoy bien con eso, y si decide que quiere aceptar mi propuesta y casarse conmigo mañana o dentro de cincuenta años, que así sea.

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOTE?

Quería contestar, quería gritar y hacerle entender pero se detuvo, podía gritar y pelear con su padre durante una discusión acalorada pero no con Valka, no cuando tenía tan poco tiempo de empezar a conocerla, tomó aire mientras se levantaba de la mesa, observando las uñas recién recortadas en sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante en ese momento.

-Veré que puedo hacer… pero depende de ella.

Y sin decir más, salió de casa, a los pocos minutos se detuvo sin saber muy bien en donde estaba, trepó un árbol por puro instinto y se sentó en una de las ramas, frente a él se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de Astrid, cubierta por cortinas, a juzgar por los gritos y los golpes de cosas volando por los aires, la joven estaba teniendo exactamente la misma discusión con su padre, por alguna razón, ninguno de los adultos estaba muy de acuerdo con que la situación permaneciera igual, la puerta de madera azotándose con fuerza fue lo que lo alertó lo suficiente para voltear a ver cuando la cortina de la ventana se descorrió por completo, la joven rubia estaba completamente hecha una furia mientras brincaba por la ventana hacia la rama donde el castaño estaba sentado, ella ni siquiera le habló, solo le tomó la mano antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

.

-¡ASTRID, ASTRID ESPERA!

El viento marino le cortaba en la cara, Chimuelo era bastante más rápido que Tormenta, aun así, la ira de Astrid había obligado al enorme hipogrifo a volar más rápido de lo usual, él ya estaba más tranquilo, la ira y el enojo no eran cosas que pudiera mantener por mucho tiempo, pero ella…

-¡ASTRID!... ¿QUIERES CALMARTE?

Ambos bajaron a tierra en una de las pequeñas islas que bordeaban villa Hofferson, no había nadie más, tanto Chimuelo como Tormenta se apresuraron al mar para pescar un poco en cuanto los jinetes bajaron, luego de haber volado toda la mañana, debían sentir un hambre atroz.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte las cosas con tanta calma? – Le soltó ella golpeándole en el hombro con uno de sus dedos de forma acusadora apenas la alcanzó en tierra.

-Están preocupados, es todo, además nosotros…

-¡NO LOS DEFIENDAS! No te atrevas a defenderlos Hiccup.

La abrazó, ¿qué más podía hacer? La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, seguro completamente de que su prometida estaba completamente rabiosa y un poco fuera de sí, por suerte no se había llevado el hacha cuando escapó de casa arrastrándolo por todo el bosque hasta el área de los establos o ahora mismo estaría talando todos los árboles de la isla, él solo esperó, cavilando un poco sus palabras, Astrid era una persona completamente explosiva cuando se trataban asuntos que le inquietaban, él era consciente de ello.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Preguntó el ojiverde cuando dejó de sentirla temblando.

-Un poco – Contestó ella con voz cortante, obligándolo a abrazarla un poco más.

-Supongo que todo es culpa de la invitación de Mavis, no debí comentarlo con nuestros padres cerca, ¿podrías disculparme, Milady?

La sintió asentir poco a poco mientras ambos recordaban el pequeño sobre que había llegado un par de días atrás en una lechuza mientras las dos familias compartían alimentos en el Salón Comedor de la aldea, Mavis Draculia y Jonathan Einstein contraerían matrimonio a finales de mes y los estaban invitando al Hotel Draculia donde tendría lugar el evento, al parecer, el padre de Mavis había decidido poner fin a los chismarajos que habían estado circulando en torno a su pequeña por medio mundo mágico luego de que Jonathan se instalara de modo definitivo en el hotel para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo algo mal? – Se animó a preguntar la chica finalmente, alejándose de sus brazos solo un poco para hacerle ver que estaba mejor.

-Creo que lo que hagamos, solo debería importarnos a nosotros.

-¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?

-Cuando estés lista, te lo prometí, esperaré todo el tiempo necesario.

-Te pareces al estúpido de Frost.

-No, claro que no – Sonrió Hiccup recordando a su mejor amigo – yo no tengo idea de que le hizo a Elsa para convencerla de que ella estaba lista.

Ambos sonrieron antes de llamar a sus monturas para regresar a la aldea, todo el viaje de regreso Hiccup había comenzado a pensar en eso último, sabía de primera mano que su amigo se había liado con Elsa algunas cuantas veces antes de casarse con ella, Jack se lo había terminado confesando todo unos pocos días antes de su propia ceremonia de iluminación durante una salida a Hogsmeade, una de las pocas en las que no habían ido de chaperones de Rapunzel, después, cuando terminó la fiesta de despedida de soltero que Flynn le había organizado, una fiesta sin chicas en una taberna de Londres, el albino había vuelto a abrir la boca solo para asegurar que moría de emoción ante la perspectiva de no tener que volver a salir a hurtadillas de la cama de la platina a las 4 de la madrugada, ya casados, era obvio que estarían manteniendo relaciones, ninguno tendría que esconder ese hecho nunca más.

Era de noche cuando los dos agitados jinetes volvieron a su aldea natal, habían dejado a los hipogrifos en los corrales con los demás, habían ido todo el camino en silencio y tomados de las manos sabiendo de sobra el sermón que les esperaba a ambos por haber desaparecido el día entero.

-Creo… - Comenzó la rubia dubitativa – tal vez… deberíamos poner una fecha… eso tal vez los mantenga más tranquilos.

-Por mi está bien, escojamos una fecha entonces – Respondió el castaño tratando de que no se notara demasiado la emoción en su tono, pensando un poco antes de proseguir – siempre podemos aplazarla un poco cuando la fecha esté próxima.

-Podría resultar… ¿en verdad no te importa?

-Bueno, la pasaría mejor si pudiera tenerte conmigo en una de las carpas en lugar de tener que ocultarnos en el bosque de vez en cuando pero… bueno… prometí esperarte.

Un poco más tarde, durante la cena en el Salón Comedor de la villa, ambos darían una fecha para relajar a sus padres, en Junio del año siguiente, el plan pareció funcionar, tanto los padres de Hiccup como el padre de Astrid dejaron el tema por la paz.

.

Un par de semanas después, nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema, Hiccup se había visto obligado a mandarle una carta de disculpas a Mavis por no poder asistir a su boda, era temporada de apareo entre un par de especies de dragones, la cosa podía salirse de control ante los constantes enfrentamientos de dragones por toda la zona, a Hiccup incluso le habían ordenado abandonar su puesto en el criadero para apoyar a la brigada donde Astrid había sido asignada, al parecer, los ridgeback noruegos se habían desquiciado más de lo normal en los enfrentamientos, necesitaban más gente de lo usual para contenerlos y obviamente, al ser todavía una especie en peligro de extinción, no podían permitir el fallecimiento de ninguno.

-¡PRONTO, SEPAREN A ESOS DOS! – Fue lo primero que escuchó Hiccup de boca de uno de los líderes de equipo, un dragonolista veterano, a juzgar por las quemaduras en su rostro y el cabello pelirrojo, debía tratarse de Charlie Weasley, supervisor del campamento norte en Rumania.

-¡NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS CON LA HEMBRA, PRONTO! – Gritó alguien más, Hiccup corrió a este último grupo al notar la rubia cabellera de Astrid fuertemente anclada a una de las sogas con que intentaban movilizar a la enorme criatura.

Pronto, con muchas dificultades los equipos lograron hacer algo de espacio entre los dos machos enfrentados y la hembra en discordia, esta era realmente difícil de someter, estaba embravecida a causa del espectáculo de los otros dos ridgeback, la enorme y larga cresta negra de la dragona enfurecida pasaba volando de un lado al otro mientras el inmenso animal hacía enormes esfuerzos por deshacerse de las cuerdas y de sus captores, Astrid y Hiccup jalaban con todas sus fuerzas a la par del resto de sus compañeros, vikingos y no vikingos hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para desplazar aquel reptil lo más lejos posible, ya se encargarían más tarde de escoger a uno de los dos machos para dejárselo, era indispensable aun si se trataba de una especie tan feroz como aquella.

-¡JALEN! – Instaba la voz del líder de equipo una y otra vez, un alto y musculoso dragonólogo de cabellos negros atados a una coleta, por la pinta que llevaba, seguro era uno de los vikingos de la aldea - ¡JALEN DESGRACIADOS! ¡NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Hubo un revuelo de llamas cuando e l animal sintió la paciencia colmada, lamentablemente el fuego se dirigía hacia Astrid, la joven se paralizó al notarlo, aquello habría terminado en una verdadera tragedia si Hiccup no hubiera reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido, deslindando una de sus manos de la cuerda para sacar su varita y enfocarla contra la inminente y mortífera flama.

-_¡IMMOBULUS!_

Las llamas habían comenzado a congelarse justo a tiempo para evitar que Drake fuera carbonizada hasta la médula, el alivio duró poco, la dragona tenía rastros de hielo en las fauces, cabeceando con furia mientras Hiccup caía herido al suelo, Astrid estaba a punto de asestarle una patada para obligarlo a levantarse cuando notó la sangre que manaba de aquel cuerpo caído.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡HOMBRE HERIDO! ¡PRONTO! ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!

Deseaba soltar aquella cuerda y ayudarlo pero no podía, el fuerte tirón le recordó su deber de inmediato, Astrid solo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los sanadores de emergencia tomaba a Hiccup para luego desaparecer del lugar, le tomó algo de tiempo volver a concentrarse, estaba demasiado preocupada, Hiccup la había salvado pero, ¿a costa de qué?

.

Era ya de noche cuando los tres equipos volvieron a sus campamentos, Astrid y Hiccup permanecían en el campamento Este de Rumania esa temporada, habían estado en Noruega casi un año, el hecho de que ahora se encontraran en Rumania se debía a la época de celo de los Ridgebacks y a que ambos habían demostrado ser lo suficientemente útiles para apoyar con semejante especie desquiciada, ambos se habían sentido orgullosos cuando llegaran ahí en Julio, ahora en cambio, Astrid se sentía completamente temerosa de las consecuencias, apenas llegar al campamento salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la enorme tienda sanatorio que había instalada de fijo, preguntó a una de las enfermeras por Hiccup Berck y con paso ansioso se dirigió al pabellón de quemaduras.

-¿Hiccup? – Lo llamó en un murmullo cuando al fin lo encontró, tendido en una cama de sábanas blancas, separada del resto por un par de biombos de tela suspendidos desde el techo.

-Milady – Suspiró el chico abriendo los ojos - ¿qué haces aquí?... deberías estar cenando.

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver tu primer cicatriz? – Dijo ella intentando ocultar su preocupación detrás de una broma.

-Ya la verás, dame un par de días.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? No pude ver donde te alcanzó el fuego, solo…

-Astrid, estoy bien… ¡Thor santísimo! Solo es una quemadura.

-No puede ser una cualquiera si estarás aquí un par de días.

-Si, bueno… el sanador que me atendió dijo que hay que volver a crear músculo en la mitad de mi brazo y el hombro derecho… pero estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Los ojos azules de la vikinga casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar aquello, no tardó mucho en acercarse para levantar el lienzo con que mantenían cubierta el área afectada, era horripilante, podía ver claramente el hueso debajo de todos aquellos músculos chamuscados, también podía ver algo dorado, como polvo esparcido por toda el área afectada, aquello era un gaje del oficio, eso lo sabía de sobra, de cualquier modo, dolía verlo en aquella situación.

No pudo seguir viéndolo, el castaño que había asegurado de alejarla de un manotazo brusco y severo, atrapando la mano con que había descubierto su herida para jalarla con fuerza hasta tenerla lo suficientemente cerca para besarla con brusquedad.

-¿Milady está usted preocupada? Porque estaré bien, en serio.

-No puedo no estar preocupada Hiccup, mira como tienes el brazo.

-Pudo ser peor, ¿sabes?… pudiste haber sido tú, pudo haber sido una de esas heridas imposibles de sanar con nada, vamos, anímate, al menos no necesitaré una prótesis, seguiré estando a tu lado.

-Sí pero…

-Sin peros – Soltó Berck poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su prometida – dame dos días más, solo dos días y mi brazo estará mejor que nuevo, estará tan bien que te llevaré al bosque solo para arrinconarte contra un árbol y amarte como un salvaje.

Astrid se sonrojó ante la perspectiva mientras soltaba una risa bajita, sintiéndose más tranquila, si el chico estaba en condiciones de hacer tales sugerencias, estaría bien muy pronto.

Y lo estuvo, apenas un par de días después Hiccup Berck se había escurrido a las tiendas de mujeres para secuestrar a su novia, llevándola en medio de la oscuridad hasta una zona donde no hubiera nadie haciendo guardia, fue el primero en desvestirse ante la luz de las varitas para mostrarle a la chica aquel trozo de músculo revestido de una piel considerablemente más pálida y sonrosada que el resto de su cuerpo, dejándola tocarlo hasta convencerse de que estaba bien, arrancándole las ropas de dormir cuando terminó su inspección, sin perder mucho tiempo, el castaño comenzó a besar a la chica de modo apasionado, con un ímpetu mayor al que hubiera mostrado antes, estrujándole los senos con algo de rudeza antes de tomarla de las nalgas para acorralarla contra un árbol como había advertido en las carpas del sanatorio.

El bombeo constante y agresivo, las mordidas que le marcaban la piel de los hombros, los lametones en su cuello y en sus labios, no sabía exactamente que era lo que más estaba disfrutando, Astrid se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su captor, rodeándolo con ambas piernas, sujetándose de aquel tronco a su espalda con una mano y de la espalda de su amante con la otra, encajándole las uñas ante las oleadas de placer que la embargaban, el sexo nunca había sido tan agresivo como en ese momento, dolor y placer se entremezclaban en el cuerpo de la rubia, enloqueciéndola como si se tratara de un par de Ridgebacks en celo, o al menos, eso pensaba la joven, convencida ahora de que ella también lanzaría una llamarada mortífera a aquel que intentara separarla de su pareja.

Algo más tarde ambos recorrían el camino de vuelta, completamente vestidos y con las varitas apagadas y escondidas.

-¿De dónde ha salido todo eso? – Preguntó la chica un poco antes de llegar a la zona de acampada.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Hiccup como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido.

-Toda esa… agresividad tuya.

-Te advertí que te haría el amor como un salvaje, ¿recuerdas?

-No pensé que pudieras hacer algo así – Contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Yo no pensé que le darías una fecha a nuestros padres solo para calmarlos – Contestó él sonriéndole de regreso.

-Aun no cantes victoria Hiccup, puede que considere casi imposible encontrar un amante de reemplazo lo suficientemente bueno, sigo sin estar lista.

-Lo que diga Milady, yo seguiré aquí, esperando a que te canses de esconderte conmigo.

Ella ya no contestó, solo sonrió antes de depositar un beso cargado de ternura en la mejilla del chico, uno más en los labios, casi un roce de labios antes de desearle buenas noches con la mirada para luego entrar a su tienda, observando a uno y otro lado para cerciorarse de que todas las mujeres del lugar seguían dormidas en sus literas, Astrid se movió tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo antes de llegar a su litera y trepar a la cama de arriba, sintiendo un ligero jalón en uno de sus talones.

-¿Otra vez de excursión Drake?

Astrid se metió rápidamente en las cobijas para luego asomarse a ver a su compañera, una vikinga unos cuatro años mayor de cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

-Heather, deberías estar durmiendo.

-Al menos yo no me fui a coger al bosque.

-¿Envidia?

-Pft, sabes que no, los niños no son mi tipo, prefiero un buen hombre y una cama en la que retozar… ¿y cómo está su brazo?

-Mejor que nuevo – Suspiró Astrid para terminar aquella pequeña conversación, dispuesta a dormir como no había dormido las últimas tres noches.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas, no tienen idea del trabajo que me costó desarrollar este capítulo, en serio, digo, adoro a esta pareja… no tanto como a Elsa y Jack, lo admito, en todo caso, quería poner algo un poco diferente, como las reacciones de Valka al ver que su hijo anda... bueno, ya saben como xD y no da señales de sentar cabeza jejeje, en cuanto al campamento, a que más de uno pensó que Hiccup se había quedado sin pierna, bueno, pueden estar tranquilos, él y sus dos pies seguirán juntos todavía unos años más, en todo caso, espero que les haya parecido interesante aun a pesar de la pequeñísima escena lemmon.

REVIEWS… pues muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, creo que realmente estaban esperando orto picante episodio de Elsa y Jack xD, jejeje, a mi no me engañan, en fin, había una petición de otro con Hiccup, petición cumplida, aunque espero no se hayan desilusionado por la escena tan poco descriptiva… o el capítulo tan corto, en todo caso, mil gracias por los comentarios, en verdad espero hayan disfrutado con este nuevo cap.

SARABA


	14. Trenes

**D&D GENERATION**

14.- Trenes  
><em>Elsa Arendalle<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Todo estaba completamente obscuro mientras su cuerpo flotaba, etéreo, por la tierra de los sueños, se sentía completamente ligera mientras aquella extraña visión tomaba lugar, en el sueño era una reina con mágicos poderes de hielo con los que había lastimado a su hermana pequeña cuando eran niñas y terminaba confinada por años en una habitación a parte, sin poder controlar sus poderes, el día de la coronación había tenido un altercado con Ana, quien deseaba casarse con Hans, un príncipe de algún otro reino muggle, Elsa estaba furiosa y había terminado congelando una parte de la entrada antes de salir huyendo a las montañas mientras la llamaban monstruo, en algún punto, cuando ya no se escuchaba a la gente de aquel pueblo en el que se suponía debía gobernar, había comenzado a cantar mientras jugaba con la nieve, deshaciéndose de su indumentaria en el proceso, había creado un muñeco de nieve, unas escalinatas, un enorme castillo, había cambiado su vestido obscuro por uno hecho de cristales de hielo y nieve con una abertura en una pierna justo después de lanzar su corona, se sentía ligera… pero sola, estaba sola en aquel inmenso y precioso castillo de hielo, o eso pensaba, un calor le hacía cosquillas en los hombros antes de que volteara, encontrándose con un joven pálido, de cabellos blancos y cristalinos ojos azules, este la veía de cabeza, flotando con las piernas apoyadas en un extraño bastón cubierto de escarcha.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Jack Frost, un espíritu del invierno… espera, ¿puedes verme?

-Claro que puedo, ¿por qué no habría de poder?

Jack le había sonreído antes de dar una vuelta en un salto repentino, cayendo como si se tratara de un gato frente a ella, la sudadera azul que llevaba llena de escarcha, los pantalones caqui ajustados en las pantorrillas por algunos lazos… no llevaba zapatos, estaba completamente descalzo mientras se acercaba a ella con curiosidad.

-Te estuve observando mientras construías este castillo – Confesó el albino repentinamente – No pensé que habría otra persona en el mundo que fuera como yo.

-Soy un monstruo – Contestó Elsa sin creer que hubiera otra persona como ella – no deberías estar aquí, podría lastimarte.

-No, no lo harás – Sonrió él de lado mientras se enderezaba por completo y agitaba su bastón como si se tratara de una enorme varita, creando al instante varios copos de nieve – yo también puedo manejar la nieve y el hielo… aunque nunca he construido algo como esto.

Se notaba sinceramente admirado mientras observaba el lugar, Elsa sonrió sonrojada antes de darle la espalda a su visitante para ordenar a las puertas de la recamara al balcón que se abrireran y poder salir al hall de entrada, él la siguió, contemplando el lugar con una admiración de lo más sincera.

-¿Y no te sentirás muy sola aquí? – Preguntó el chico repentinamente.

-Eso no importa, siempre he estado sola… ¿Quién querría estar conmigo?

-Yo – Contestó el chico con un ligero sonrojo mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el barandal de hielo – eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, además, eres igual a mí, estás sola y puedes controlar el hielo.

Había algo en sus ojos que la capturó por completo, haciéndola sonrojar, impidiéndole mover cualquier músculo de su cuerpo, sin percatarse de que estaba cada vez más cerca, como si aquel tipo la hubiera hechizado para manipularla a su antojo, finalmente cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un beso cálido sobre sus labios, había mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y una ansiedad extrañamente familiar recorriéndole los dedos de las manos.

Calor, a pesar de estar rodeada por el frío invernal de su castillo de hielo, podía sentir perfectamente un calor envolviéndola, la caricia de unos finos labios recorriéndole uno de sus hombros mientras una mano helada comenzaba a recorrerle los brazos, deshaciendo las mangas de su hermoso vestido de nieve en el proceso.

-¿Qué me haces? – Suspiró la reina gozando realmente con su exilio.

-Deshago tu ropa – Contestó aquel travieso espíritu sin pudor alguno – yo también puedo manipular el hielo, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dejó recorrerle ambos brazos y los hombros desnudos con los labios, antes de darse cuenta de que el albino bajaba del barandal para levantarla entre sus brazos, interrumpiéndose en lo que hacía y comenzando a caminar, el extraño bastón de madera torcida hacía de barandal, arrinconando a Elsa en el pecho de su captor.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde puedas estar más cómoda Majestad.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-Considérame tu fan… tu guardián particular… permíteme hacerte feliz esta noche, juro que no te arrepentirás.

Él la miraba con una cara de pervertido difícil de ignorar, ella había comenzado a sentir un calor en su bajo vientre y una humedad entre sus piernas, se sentía ligeramente incómoda, pero también estaba ansiosa… lo deseaba, deseaba a ese hombre, no importaba si era un espíritu o un humano tan maldito como ella misma… lo deseaba más y más conforme avanzaban por los pasillos hasta una puerta que se abrió ante las órdenes de su creadora, la habitación estaba vacía al principio, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba el chico Frost dentro, el hielo se iba moviendo según los caprichos de su dueña, pronto hubo un par de sillones de hielo y nieve, una cama lo bastante amplia para albergar unas cuatro personas en su interior, una araña más pequeña que la que había creado en la entrada, cuyos cristales helados capturaban la luz de la mañana, reflejándola en el resto de la habitación, por si fuera poco, el muro de hielo frente a la cama se había endurecido más, para luego pulirse hasta volverse un enorme espejo.

Elsa se miró reflejada, con la cara roja aun en brazos de aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirarla a consciencia, lo observó en el muro mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en la cama, soltándola para poder deshacerse de la sudadera azul, debajo no había más que piel pálida y músculos ligeramente disimulados, la reina de Arendalle abandonó la visión que se reflejaba en el muro luego de darse cuenta de que su vestido carecía ahora de capa, mangas y parte del escote.

-Entonces – Murmuró Jack acercándose hasta dejar sus labios sobre una de las orejas de Elsa - ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado, Majestad?

Una de las manos de aquel intruso pasó rozando por encima de los senos de Elsa, derritiendo el vestido a su paso, dejándola tan expuesta como lo estaba él justo antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso abrazador, ella se recostó en la cama, era demasiado cómoda para ser de hielo, no importaba, tenía a Jack sobre de ella, besándola con adoración y un fervor que le parecía conocido, lo sintió descender por su cuello sin dejar de besarla, lo sintió llegar a sus senos y comenzar a masajearlos mientras brincaba de uno a otro, probándolos con descaro, succionándolos, enviándole sensaciones increíbles y placenteras hasta el centro de su cuerpo, la humedad que había sentido entre sus piernas no solo había aumentado, sentía como palpitaba su entrada a la par que la temperatura aumentaba a su alrededor, había pasado de ser un témpano de hielo a convertirse en una flama que se negaba a extinguirse, amenazando con quemarlo todo.

Jack siguió bajando, dejando besos y marcas por su abdomen, le había corrido uno de sus dedos por entre sus clavículas hasta llegar a su ombligo, dejándole un ligero rastro de escarcha que no había hecho más que enloquecerla, observó entonces como aquel sujeto acariciaba sus piernas con ambas manos, derritiendo la falda azul glacial que había estado luciendo momentos antes, ahora estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la expectativa de lo que vendría.

Jack Frost, espíritu o no la estaba matando con sus besos, lambiendo y succionando de la manera precisa ahí donde sus piernas se juntaban, él estaba haciendo magia de verdad sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola elevarse con aquellas caricias desvergonzadas, robándole el aliento, obligándola a gemir, movilizando su corazón hasta volverlo loco.

-Oh Jack, te amo tanto – Suspiró ella mientras su amante abandonaba su posición para desabrocharse aquel pantalón caqui, quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-También te amo, mi Reina de las Nieves – Murmuró el espíritu en sus oídos antes de comenzar a penetrarla, llenándola de placer con cada pequeña embestida.

El bombeo cesó unos segundos, obligándola a abrir los ojos, podía notar los rayos del sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana de madera, por un segundo se sintió desconcertada, se encontraba desnuda en una habitación con las paredes empapeladas en azul, la cama era mullida, con la cabecera y la piecera de hierro fundido, había un escritorio cerca de la ventana, con una silla, algunos libros, un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino, pudo notar también un poco de festón verde con esferas colgando sobre la ventana… y Jack aun desnudo, observándola con una sonrisa ladina mientras le sostenía una de las piernas para colocársela sobre un hombro, estaba dentro de ella, eso era claro.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Elsa! – Murmuró el ojiazul antes de besar la pierna que tenía apoyada contra el hombro.

-¿Jack? – Todavía tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de la situación, aquel sueño se había comenzado a sentir muy real cuando el otro Jack la había depositado en la cama… seguramente el verdadero había despertado en ese momento para besarla con cuidado de no despertarla, eso explicaría que su camisón ya no estuviera cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-No planeaba despertarte aun – Confesó el albino colocándose la pierna del otro lado sobre su otro hombro – tal vez estaba siendo muy brusco.

-Eres un idiota, Jack Frost – Murmuró ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Y tú eres la cumpleañera más encantadora de todo el mundo – Contestó él antes de comenzar a embestirla, esta vez con fuerza, no había nada de cuidado en lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

El juego se prolongó todavía más, ambos estaban notoriamente excitados aquella mañana de Diciembre mientras jugaban en la cama, congelando una parte de esta y pintándose escarcha uno al otro hasta que ya no pudieron más, Elsa estaba terminando por segunda vez cuando Jack le dio alcance, jalándola para que se recostara sobre su pecho y poder abrazarla, en algún momento habían cambiado de lugar, Elsa había sido la que terminara arriba cuando todo el juego acabó.

Se besaron una vez más conforme normalizaban la respiración, Jack la tomó de una mano para poder besarle el dorso de la misma, el brillo de un anillo plateado captó la mirada de Elsa, quien tomó la mano de su amante para besarla también antes de observar los pequeños detalles de aquella alianza matrimonial.

-Tuve un sueño raro – Soltó entonces, aún hipnotizada por aquel anillo idéntico al que ella portaba en la otra mano.

-¿A si? – Susurró Jack observándola mientras le cepillaba el cabello con la mano con que la estaba abrazando.

-Soñé que era una reina y tú un espíritu invernal, todos me temían y yo escapaba, entonces me encontrabas y me hacías feliz.

-Yo siempre te haré feliz, sin importar nada Elsa.

Ambos sonrieron antes de abrazarse con fuerza, preparándose para levantarse, aquel día tendrían que salir, lo desearan o no.

.

La casa de los Arendalle era un hervidero de pláticas, no era la gran fiesta, a decir verdad, solo los padres de Anna y Elsa, las dos hermanas con sus respectivos maridos, el señor Nicolai Frost y Rapunzel Crown.

Definitivamente Diciembre era el mes favorito de Elsa Arendalle, no solo era su cumpleaños o el de Jack, también estaban los festejos de Navidad y Año Nuevo además de las caras felices de todos los presentes, para su cumpleaños, como cada año, habían comido lo que había quedado de la cena de noche buena, tenían pavo, pastas, ensalada, ponche de huevo y por supuesto, un pastel de pan de chocolate relleno de chocolate de leche y cubierto de chocolate amargo con algunos copos de nieve hechos con azúcar.

-Anna, no comas tanto, ¡es tu tercer rebanada de pastel! – Decía la madre de ambas sonriendo antes de pasarle a su hija menor una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Pero mamá, estoy embarazada, mi pequeñito y yo necesitamos comer un poco más – Contestó la castaña mientras hacía algunos mimos a su vientre de cinco meses – además, nos encanta el chocolate, ¿qué se supone que haga si el bebé me pide más?

-Yo creo que no es el bebé quien está pidiendo más – Murmuró Kristoff notoriamente divertido al recibir un manotazo por parte de su esposa.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? – Preguntó Nicolai observando a su hijo y a su nuera – yo también quiero nietos.

-¿No serían lindos tío Nicolai? – Repuso Rapy ignorando completamente los rostros sonrojados de la cumpleañera y Jack – seguro sería un bebé pálido y con el cabello claro, jajajajaja, con unos increíbles ojos azules.

-Hey, ¡para tu tren Rapy! – Contestó Jack riendo un poco - ¿cómo se supone que me vaya en misiones con Elsa estando embarazada?, no, definitivamente no, aunque nos encantaría tener un bebé latoso, esperaremos.

-Jack, no te preocupes – Dijo el señor Arendalle desde su sitio – si mi pequeña decide tener un bebé y tú no estás por aquí, siempre puede volver con nosotros para que la cuidemos en tu ausencia.

Elsa sonrió, hacía casi un año de que se había casado y su padre aun se divertía molestando a Jack.

-Creo que esta vez apoyaré a Jack – Soltó la chica – estoy demasiado ocupada con todo el trabajo en el ministerio papá, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, esperaremos, no hay prisa.

-¿Y quien jugará con mi pequeño entonces? – Soltó Anna – este pequeño necesitará un primo o prima para jugar cuando salga de aquí.

-Tendrá que esperar Anna, igual que sus tíos. – Contestó Elsa antes de dar otro bocado a su rebanada de pastel – Y definitivamente deja de servirte, es MI pastel, no nos dejarás nada para llevar a la casa.

-¡OYE! – Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero mientras su hermana le alejaba el pastel para evitar que se sirviera una rebanada más.

-Anna, deberías cuidar lo que comes – Dijo Jack riendo un poco – cuando ese bebé nazca, no se llevará consigo todo lo que hayas subido de peso.

-¡Hey, eso no es justo!

Todo rieron ante la cara de tristeza que había puesto la mujer embarazada en la mesa antes de tomar su taza de chocolate para beberse el contenido, definitivamente, aquel había sido un gran cumpleaños.

.

Año Nuevo estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, dos días más y tendría un par de días de descanso.

Elsa dejó de observar el calendario que colgaba de la pared de su cubículo en el Ministerio antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a revisar el tratado que estaba en sus manos, debía terminar de redactarlo y hacer las correcciones necesarias antes de llevarlo con su padre para que fuera firmado y enviado al contacto que se tenía con los muggles en la cámara de los Lores, sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para ello, un vistazo más y el círculo en azul con que estaba encerrado el primero de enero volvió a asaltarla, Jack no estaría con ella para el cambio de año, se encontraba lejos de su alcance pescando a unos puristas que habían atacado la estación de trenes.

No pudo más, se levantó de su lugar, dejando el tratado dentro de un cajón antes de salir de su cubículo para acercarse al de su padre.

-No logro concentrarme, iré por un café, ¿quieres algo papá?

-No, gracias Elsa, solo no tardes demasiado.

La platina asintió antes de salir de su área para encaminarse a la cafetería un par de plantas abajo, sus pensamientos eran algo abrumadores, no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaría Jack en ese momento, el departamento se sentía vacío sin él y la perspectiva de recibir el año nuevo en casa de sus padres para volver a un departamento vacío y frío era algo abrumador… el frío nunca antes le había molestado como hacía desde el día anterior, cuando despertó sola con una nota junto a su cama.

-Buenas tardes señorita Arendalle, ¿qué va a ordenar?

-Buenas tardes April, un expresso doble, por favor.

Estaba aun cavilando sobre la perspectiva de recostarse en aquella cama tan grande para ella sola cuando sintió un peso inesperado en el hombro, encontrándose con unos rizos rojos a su lado.

-Mérida, hola.

-¿Qué hay Elsa?... HEY APRIL, UN DESCAFEINADO Y UN EXPRESSO PARA MI.

Elsa volteó al área de mesas, Finley estaba deambulando entre ellas, buscando un lugar donde sentarse ante de voltear y levantar una mano a manera de saludo.

-Su café señorita Arendalle.

-Gracias April.

-Su pedido señorita Dumbrogh.

-Gracias April.

Ambas se fueron sin más a la mesa donde se encontraba Finley con una túnica negra y azul, ambas se sentaron mientras Finley se hacía con el descafeinado, sonriendo a ambas.

-Hola Elsa, ¿lista para fiesta?

-Finley… vaya pues… ¿qué harán ustedes?

-Haremos un gran fogata para recibir el año nuevo con los demás – Contestó la pelirroja luego de dar un sorbo a su café – después del brindis, los abrazos y un par de canciones, cada quien volverá a su casa.

-Quedarme en casa de mis padres – Dijo el rubio antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Vaya, que lindo, suena realmente divertido todo eso – contestó la platina sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo a Jack? Escuché que volvió a solicitar entrar al cuerpo de guarda espaldas.

-El señor Potter volvió a negarse, dijo que no estaba capacitado para eso todavía… de hecho se lo llevó hace poco, está en misión.

-¿El problema de trenes? – Murmuró Finley

-Si, eso parece, dejó una nota diciendo que probablemente volvería para el primero de enero.

-¿Una nota? ¿no se supone que están casados?

-Parece que le llegó mensaje a media noche Mérida, nos acostamos a dormir juntos pero me levanté sola, con una nota debajo de su lámpara de noche.

Decidió tomar otro sorbo a su taza, recordando la confusión que había sentido al voltearse para abrazar a Jack y encontrar su lugar vacío en la cama, su voz murmurando el nombre de aquel peliblanco mientras se levantaba a buscarlo por el pequeño departamento, no estaba en el baño, ni en la cocina con el desayunador, obviamente no estaba sentado en el escritorio trabajando en algo, recordó volver a sentarse con un profundo sentido de desorientación cuando vio la nota con la letra inconfundible de Jack en ella, no era una nota muy larga, suponía que la había hecho con prisas mientras le explicaba con rapidez porque se iba y cuándo volvería.

Mérida y Finley se dedicaron entonces a preguntarle sobre Anna y su embarazo, como le había ido en Navidad y si había sido de su agrado el libro que Finley le había enviado como obsequio por su cumpleaños, los tres amigos acordaron almorzar al día siguiente, después de la junta a la que asistirían ambas chicas con sus padres, Finley comentó la posibilidad de ver a Tooth, después de todo, el problema con los trenes había afectado también a los muggles.

El día siguiente pasó en automático, revisar papeles, estudiar las leyes muggles de nuevo, corregir un par de papeles para la junta, tomar apuntes mientras se comentaba el problema de los trenes, tal vez lo único que realmente había llamado la atención de Elsa, había sido el reporte del trabajo de los aurores que había ido a dejar un sujeto bastante alto, musculoso, de piel cobriza, con el cabello gris oscuro peinado hacia atrás, una ligerísima barbita blanca decorándole el rostro y unos extraños tatuajes sobre la frente, el semblante duro, a juzgar por su acento debía ser australiano, era un tipo de pocas palabras que había ido directo al grano.

Los perpetradores del tren habían atacado otras dos estaciones europeas, todas comunicaban la parte muggle con la parte mágica, el trabajo de rastreo había comenzado a acelerar el ritmo mientras los perseguían, el equipo principal, dirigido por el señor Potter, se encontraba en Viena en aquel momento, los pocos heridos que había alcanzado el impacto de uno de los ataques ya habían sido transferidos a algún sanatorio mágico, en cuanto a los muggles afectados, ya habían recibido la visita de los desmemorizadores del ministerio con éxito absoluto, ahora solo necesitaban a una bruja o brujo que se presentara ante la prensa muggle para hacer una declaración satisfactoria, el auror dejó algunos papeles sobre la mesa de juntas antes de solicitar permiso para regresar al campo, saliendo casi de inmediato mientras Tooth saltaba en su asiento para ofrecerse voluntaria a hablar con la prensa muggle.

-Ese auror se parecía mucho a Seth, ¿no creen? – Decía Toothiana mientras se metía un rollo de sushi a la boca, estaban almorzando juntos.

-¿Seth? ¿el de Sytherine? – Preguntó Mérida mientras lo sopesaba un momento.

-Parecerse, aunque Seth hablar menos, Seth haberse limitado a saludar, entregar papeles y preguntar por dudas.

-¡Claro que no! – Rebatió Tooth – Seth habla bastante cuando es necesario… ¿qué? Conmigo hablaba bastante a decir verdad.

-¿Ustedes no eran novios? – Preguntó Elsa repentinamente, luego de hacer memoria – No recuerdo ver a Seth hablando con otro alumno a parte de ti, no más allá del saludo y la despedida.

-Deberías hablar con Jack – Se defendió Tooth – Estoy segura que le tocaron un par de regaños por parte de Seth.

-Bueno, en todo caso – Comenzó a decir la pelirroja antes de darle un sorbo al zumo de calabaza entre sus manos – no me pareció que se parecieran… salvo por el semblante huraño, "grrrrr, si me tocan los muerdo, grrrrrr".

Todos rieron un momento ante aquella payasada, Elsa especialmente al recordar la aterradora mirada de su compañero de prefectura cuando le preguntaban su opinión para tomar alguna medida en particular.

-Hablando de Seth, ¿no se supone que es un auror? – Dijo Elsa para retomar la conversación – habría sido interesante que lo mandaran a él a dar el reporte.

-Efectivamente es auror – Comentó Tooth mientras vertía un poco de soya sobre sus rollos – aunque no está en Europa, pidió su traslado a la oficina de aurores de Egipto el año pasado, lo transfirieron en Agosto si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Egipto? ¿qué hacer allá?

-Ahora que recuerdo, uno de sus padres era egipcio, ¿no?

-Sí, su padre lo es, al parecer ha habido algunos ataques de puristas allá, ataques espantosos, especialmente en el área cercana a las pirámides, los padres de Seth decidieron retirarse para allá el año pasado a fin de ser de apoyo, Seth solicitó su transferencia para poder ayudar también, creo que uno de sus abuelos había salido herido y por eso la urgencia de irse.

-Sabes Tooth – suspiró Mérida luego de un poco de silencio – para no ser su novia, tienes mucha información.

-Somos amigos, nada más, si fuéramos novios habría estado viviendo con el ¿no creen? Además, mantenemos contacto por correo, es obvio que esté al tanto de su situación.

Todos sonrieron, después de todo, la morena tenía razón, después de haber admitido que vivía con un compañero el año pasado, ¿qué le habría impedido asegurar que vivía con Seth?

.

Año Nuevo llegó a casa de los Arendalle, estaban juntos luego de una semana, esta vez no había ni rastro de Nicolai, Rapy o Jack, los dos primeros se encontraban recibiendo el año en la casa Crown, Jack por otro lado estaba trabajando, Elsa se sentía un poco ansiosa ante dicho panorama, no le gustaba que el albino se expusiera al peligro, en su cuerpo había ya un par de cicatrices extra, ninguna tan letal como la que le había hecho el grifo cuando fue campeón de Howgarts, aun así, seguía sin ser de su agrado.

-Bueno familia, se acerca la hora del brindis, ¿todos tienen sus copas listas? – Preguntó el padre de Elsa sonriendo.

-Yo necesito más jugo de manzana – Contestó Anna, Kristoff no tardó en servirle de la jarra que tenía cerca – gracias.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, esto siempre es emocionante! – Decía la madre de Elsa mientras se suspendía la música en la radio.

Todos comenzaron a contar, 10, 9, 8, 7, un fuego artificial se había adelantado, dejándose escuchar desde fuera mientras brillantes luces de colores caían desde el cielo, viéndose por la ventana, 3, 2, 1, el grito de "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" inundó el ambiente festivo de la casa a la par que el entrechocar de copas se escuchaba como música de fondo, todos bebieron aquel líquido burbujeante y dorado conforme sonaba una fanfarria en el radio mágico, seguido de una canción de año nuevo, Anna y Elsa voltearon a verse al notar que la única voz del coro pertenecía a Rapunzel, ambas rieron al imaginar a la castaña dando saltos de emoción en su propia casa, seguras de que también estaba escuchando la radio.

Abrazos, uvas, una última conversación y tanto su hermana como su mejor amigo se despidieron para volver al hogar, Anna estaba cansada y el bulto en su vientre había comenzado a moverse, incómodo por la hora que era con su madre levantada, Elsa también se despidió de sus padres, agradeciendo por la cena y la compañía.

-¿Segura que no deseas quedarte a dormir querida? – Preguntó la señora Arendalle

-Estoy bien mamá, gracias, Jack tendría que llegar a casa en la tarde, quiero estar ahí para recibirlo.

-No dudes en avisarnos si necesitas algo – Soltó su padre mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

-Lo haré papá, muchas gracias.

Elsa tomó algunos polvos flú antes de entrar a la chimenea para lanzarlos y dar la dirección de su apartamento, cuando entró se encontró con que no estaba en realidad tan oscuro en la cocina, había un camino hecho de velas flotantes a ambos lados, por lo demás, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de ir a casa de sus padres, un poco asustada, se quitó los zapatos para comenzar a seguir el camino despacio, sin hacer ruido, mientras el frío del piso le daba mordiscos en la planta de los pies.

El camino de velas pasaba por la puerta de la cocina al pasillo donde estaba el baño, la puerta estaba abierta, la cortina de la tina estaba cerrada, Elsa se acercó un poco más, usando su varita para abrir la cortina con cuidado de no hacer ruido, preparada para lanzar una maldición al intruso… no había nada más que agua humeante.

-¿Pero que…

No pudo continuar, las velas habían comenzado a moverse para acomodarse sobre la bañera, además había un aroma familiar flotando hacia ella desde su espalda, la platina no tardó en voltear para encontrar a Jack usando solamente unos pantalones negros, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo Majestad!

-¡JACK! – Dijo ella saltándole encima antes de comenzar a besarlo con desesperación, aferrándolo con fuerza antes de hacerse para atrás y observarlo bien, buscando alguna cicatriz nueva o alguna herida - ¿estás bien? Pensé que llegarías por la tarde.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, llegué antes porque estaba desesperado por verte.

-Pero, ¿y tu trabajo? ¿qué hay con los perpetradores de trenes? ¿no te meterás en problema…

-Shhh, tranquila, los atrapamos hace un par de horas, habría llegado antes a casa de tus padres, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de dejar a esos locos bien encerrados, por suerte no me tocó hacer guardia.

Lo sintió tomándola de ambas manos, besándole los nudillos antes de atraerla de nuevo para besarla, tenía el cabello lleno de polvo y cenizas, no lo había notado al principio.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – Preguntó la chica ahora más tranquila.

-No estaba seguro de que vendrías a dormir, planeaba darme un baño antes de ir a recogerte.

-¿Qué hay con las velas?

-Había la posibilidad de que mi bellísima esposa prefiriera venir a dormir aquí y esperarme – Contestó el peliblanco antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios – así que, mientras llega, me ayudarías a darme un baño.

Elsa sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo, mirándolo de forma seductora.

-Por supuesto, no queremos que te vea en esas fachas.

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo antes de abrazarse para prepararse y entrar en la tina, quizás no habían podido brindar juntos, pero en definitiva, empezarían el año de la mejor forma posible.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Como verán, andaba inspirada, jejejeje, no pude evitarlo, mis hijos decidieron ver Frozen antes de acostarse a dormir, así que se me quedó el gusanito de tener a Jack en la película, jejejeje, ¿se notó? En fin, espero les haya gustado, si, yo sé, solo ha pasado un cap entre este y el último que escribí de estos dos, pero no pude resistirme, si alguien tiene algún pedido sobre alguna de las parejas de la historia, la sugerencia será bien recibida, aunque no prometo actualizar tan rápido como este, haré lo posible de todas formas.

REVIEWS… solo hubo uno en el cap pasado, un placer atender a tu solicitud, espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia y por supuesto, el anterior no será el último cap dedicado a los vikingos ;)

SARABA


	15. Lullaby

**D&D GENERATION**

15.- Lullaby  
><em>Anna &amp;Kristoff<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

La primavera ya se había asentado por completo en el pueblo, había flores por todas partes y animales silvestres correteando por algunos de los jardines de las casas más alejadas, en la radio sonaba alguna canción a la cual nadie le había prestado demasiada atención.

Anna se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich con pepinillos encurtidos, queso parmesano, mantequilla y un licuado de yogurt con melón y fresas para rematar, sirvió todo con cuidado antes de llevar las cosas hasta el pequeño comedor de madera que tenían junto a la sala, hacía demasiado calor para su gusto y eso que la emporada de calor aun no daba inicio.

-Oye bebé – Suspiró la castaña luego de dar un mordisco a u sándwich y un sorbo a su licuado - ¿crees que podrías ser bueno con mami y dejar de provocarme tanto calor?

Sintió una patadita en su vientre, momento que aprovecho para acariciarse, satisfecha con el movimiento del pequeño.

-Eres un bebé muy malo, ¿sabes? – Continuó aquella bruja sin dejar de sonreír – me haces comer cosas extrañas y me cambias la temperatura… ahora sé cómo se siente Elsa cuando hace calor, ¡por Merlín! Y yo que pensé que jamás me afectaría.

Siguió comiendo mientras su pequeño se movía y reacomodaba, tenía ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre no podía estar más hinchado de lo que estaba ahora, la etapa de las náuseas matutinas había quedado en el pasado, por fortuna no se le habían hinchado los tobillos y Kristoff la consentía de más, dejándola dormir cuando la notaba cabeceando y encargándose de las cosas que no hubiera terminado durante el día, por si fuera poco, sus padres la visitaban de vez en cuando, Elsa la veía casi cada fin de semana, mientras Jack visitaba a Nicolai al otro lado del pueblo.

Anna se levantó, llevando consigo los trastes a la cocina y lanzándoles un hechizo para que se lavaran antes de pasar a la sala a revisar su tejido, llevaba un par de meses dedicando parte de su magia a controlar un par de agujas y varias bolas de lana en colores pastel, había evitado a toda costa el rosa y el azul ya que n sabía si tendría un niño o una niña, revisó el tejido del día antes de cortar con unas tijeras para separar las prendas recién hechas, un par de botitas verdes, un mameluco del mismo color y una manta que aun no había sido terminada.

Un poco más tarde salió de casa, le relajaba caminar, llevaba un pastel casero en una cesta de mimbre mientras se dirigía a la zona habitada por elfos domésticos, normalmente los vigilantes elfos le habrían prohibido el paso como al resto de los humanos de la villa, pero ella era la esposa de KristoffSiku, así que la regla no aplicaba, Anna saludó con cordialidad y entusiasmo a los elfos y elfinas que veía de camino a la casa más alejada de la entrada, maravillándose al observar todas aquellas casitas hechas con piedra y paja por aquí y por allá, había pequeños elfos de largas orejas corriendo por todas partes con ropa colorida y nueva, algunos pocos la saludaron al reconocerla, los que eran "sobrinos" de Kristoff para ser más exactos.

Unos pasos más, Anna pasó la estatua del primer elfo libre, Dobby, cuyos restos descansaban en una tumba hecha a mano en una playa lejana, entonces llegó a la que era la casa más grande de la aldea, para lo normal de los elfos, aquella casa debía medir lo que una de tres pisos, dentro solo había uno, era la única casa a la que Anna realmente podía entrar sin tener que acuclillarse y evitar andar de pie o demasiado erguida.

TOC TOCTOC

La pequeña puerta se abrió, la cabecita de ojos saltones que la miró hacia arriba sonrió de inmediato.

-Hola Pit, ¿está el abuelo Pabby?

-¡ANNA, HOLA! ¿eso es pastel? ¡espera, espera!, ¡ABUELO – grito el pequeño elfo cerrando la puerta para elfos y entrando en la casa – ANNA ESTÁ AQUÍ Y TRAJO PASTEL!

Anna se rió un poco ante el entusiasmo del pequeño elfo, haciéndose un poco para atrás antes de que la pequeña puerta de madera se volviera a abrir, revelando esta vez a un elfo bastante viejo, con la piel arrugada, sus enormes ojos saltones a medio abrir y unos cuantos cabellos blancos brotándole de las rejas.

-¡Anna! Que gusto verte, pero, ¡no debiste venir hasta acá muchacha!

-Estoy bien abuelo, en serio, este pequeño todavía me permite caminar.

-Bien, bien, si es así… ¡déjame abrirte por el otro lado!

-Muchas gracias.

Anna le dio la vuelta a la casa, no solo era más alta que el resto, también era más larga, Kristoff alguna vez le había contado que aun con la magia de Pabby para expandir el espacio dentro de la casa, habían tenido que ampliarla por fuera para que no rompiera nada al entrar.

La puerta tamaño humano se abrió en la parte de atrás, Anna tuvo buen cuidado de pisar bien los escalones que la bajaban a la casa y luego entregó la cesta al pequeño Pit.

-Es de zarzamoras, ten cuidado cuando lo lleves a la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII, ZARZAMORAS! ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ!

Anna se rió un poco más mientras un taburete volaba hasta ella para que pudiera sentarse, Anna lo aceptó mientras veía un pequeño sillón volando hasta colocarse frente a ella, seguido del viejo Pabby que no tardó en sentarse en él, portaba una túnica verde y vieja, iba descalzo y llevaba una capa de color negro atado a la espalda.

-Kristoff me dijo que podríamos traerle algo de ropa, le comenté que sería mejor preguntarle antes de traerle las cosas Pabby.

-Gracia pequeña, temo que tendré que negarme de nuevo, pero, si quieren traer algo de ropa, mis hijos y nietos estarán encantados de usarla.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió Anna antes de frotarse la barriga mientras una mesita con un juego de té se acercaba a ellos volando.

-¿Té?

-¡Oh si! muchas gracias.

El viejo elfo usó su magia para servir dos tazas de té, una considerablemente más grande que la otra.

-¿Cómo van con las preparaciones para recibir a mi bisnieto?

-Vamos bien, muchas gracias… Kristoff aun quiere saber si tendremos un niño.

-¿Y tú quieres averiguarlo?

-No realmente – Sonrió la castaña de nuevo dando un sorbo a su té.

-En ese caso, seguiré negándome a decirles – Contestó el viejo elfo, riendo también antes de tomar un poco de té – también pienso que deberías descansar Anna, vienes casi todos los días y su casa no está tan cerca de la villa, tienes que entender que estás embarazada.

-Seguiré viniendo a visitarlos mientras pueda caminar, además, ustedes son la familia de Kristoff, este pequeño tiene que saber que son familia, y a mí me gusta venir, siempre es agradable verlos.

Pabby se rió un poco, mirando a su nuera con afecto.

Ambos siguieron conversando un poco más, Anna recordó entonces el día que los había conocido, las "tías" de Kristoff se habían emocionado de que llevara una chica, un par de ellas incluso habían intentado casarlos ahí mismo, al menos hasta que Pabby se había dado cuenta de todo el alboroto y los había regresado a todos a cumplir con su obligaciones en la villa.

Pabby había vivido la mitad de su vida como un elfo doméstico común, había servido a la familia Siku técnicamente desde su mismo nacimiento, durante la guerra mágica había huido junto con los padres de Kristoff al extranjero, ya que la madre de Kristoff era de origen muggle y en aquel entonces, había una cacería casi incesante de magos con parentescos muggles por todas partes.

Si bien, la joven pareja había sobrevivido, los abuelos de Kristoff no lo habían hecho, Kristoff había nacido en el extranjero, se habría criado como un mago normal si sus padres no hubieran tenido un accidente cuando éste era aun muy pequeño para valerse por si mismo.

En aquel entonces, HermioneGranger había logrado abolir las leyes de esclavitud contra los elfos domésticos, ahora se les pagaba dinero por sus servicios y se les entregaba ropa cada tanto tiempo, los elfos decidían con que familia trabajar y si vivir o no en la misma casa, incluso los elfos de Howgarts contaban ya con un sueldo fijo, se les habían ampliado las recámaras y contaban con algunos días de descanso y vacaciones, aun así, la villa de los elfos aún no existía.

Pabby protegía a Kristoff, cuando regresó a su natal Inglaterra había localizado a sus hijos e hijas, los cuales habían pasado a formar parte de otras casas antes de su huida, nadie lo contrataba y lo que era peor, el Ministerio había intentado quitarle al pequeño bebé de 3 años con el que había estado viajando para integrarlo a alguna otra familia mágica, Pabby había tenido que huir hasta llegar a la única aldea donde ya nadie usaba a los elfos para hacer todas las labores de la casa. Ocultando a Kristoff, Pabby había tenido que hablar con la famosa Hermione para pedirle ayuda, quería fundar un lugar donde los elfos que no conseguían empleo, como él, pudieran vivir, un lugar al que pudieran regresar en vacaciones los elfos que fueran contratados, por supuesto que la señora aceptó, movió cielo, mar y tierra para que una parte de los terreno de la villa fuera donada a los elfos con la esperanza de que otras pequeñas villas de elfos se formaran con el tiempo… hasta ahora, esa era la única villa de elfos en todo el planeta, pero era algo, Pabby había conseguido un lugar donde criar a Kristoff en paz, un lugar donde pudiera ver a sus hijos y conocer a sus nietos.

Anna recordó que tiempo después de casarse, le había preguntado a Pabby porque había seguido criando a Kristoff y porqué se negaba a usar ropa nueva, aquel viejo elfo había jurado a sus amos moribundos que cuidaría del pequeño sobreviviente, los Siku habían sido unos buenos amos, nunca lo habían maltratado, jamás le había faltado comida, incluso habían tenido una sección especial para los elfos domésticos en su casa, habían tenido que entregar los hijos de Pabby a otras familias cuando empezaron a empobrecer, preferían dejarlos en otras casas antes que permitirles morir de hambre, Pabby se quedó con ellos porque les tenía afecto, aquellas viejas prendas que siempre llevaba habían pertenecido a los padres de Kristoff, eran parte de la ropa que traían cuando murieron, se las habían entregado para liberarlo de sus obligaciones, y él se había negado a cambiarlas después.

.

-¡Anna, ya llegué! ¿estás dormida?

Kristoff había llegado a casa, el olor de la comida inundaba la casa, el rubio se asomó a la cocina, encontrándose la estufa apagada con la comida ya lista para servirse, caminó por la casa un poco más hasta encontrar a Anna, profundamente dormida sobre la cama, había algo de ropa recién hecha colgando de los barandales de la cuna a su lado y algunos objetos más regados por la cama, el rubio no tardó mucho en deducir donde había pasado su esposa toda la mañana.

-Descansa – Murmuró Kristoff antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su esposa.

-¿Kristoff? – Suspiró Anna comenzando a despertar.

-Descansa, vamos, estaré bien.

-Ngh… pero tengo hambre… - Intentó discutir la castaña antes de bostezar de forma sonora, incorporándose un poco.

-¿No has comido?

-Estaba esperándote mientras pensaba que hacer con todas las cosas que Pib me regaló para el bebé, debí quedarme dormida.

Kristoff se rió un poco antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa y ayudarla levanarse.

-Bueno, si tienes hambre, no puedo obligarte a dormir, ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto… ¿qué tal tu día?

-Todo bien en la reserva, por cierto, pasé por la tienda de hielo de camino a casa, te traje una cubeta con nuestro mejor hielo.

-¿En serio? – Soltó Anna emocionada antes de visualizar la cubeta sobre la mesa, metiendo la mano para sacar un pequeño pedazo helado y metérselo la boca, triturándolo con deleite a la vez que se sentía cada vez más fresca desde dentro – gracias cariño.

-Oye, ser el dueño de la tienda tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Puedo preguntar a quien se le ocurrió la idea de poner esa tienda?

-¡A mi abuelo! ¿a quién más? Cuando llegamos aquí no había nadie que lo vendiera, así que, el abuelo usó un poco de los ahorros de la familia para poner la tienda, al principio teníamos un empleado, luego yo me empecé a hacer cargo, el hielo me encanta, cuando entramos al colegio tuvimos que volver a contratar a alguien, yo solo podía atender la tienda en vacaciones.

-Me imagino… ¿y nunca anduviste correteando por ahí con Rapy o Jack? Creo que llevan años viviendo aquí.

-Pues no… yo solía jugar con los niños en la aldea de los elfos… después me dedicaba a trabajar en la tienda, quería ayudar un poco en la casa, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que a esos dos los vi pasar corriendo y metiéndose en problemas frente a la tienda en más de una ocasión.

Anna sonrió tratando de imaginarse aquella infancia tan distinta a la suya, ella había pasado buena parte de su infancia jugando y correteando por el jardín y las habitaciones de su casa, estudiando junto con Elsa en el comedor cuando llegaba su institutriz y armando muñecos de nieve durante las noches de la primavera y parte del verano, Elsa había empezado a manipular su magia desde muy pequeña, a ella por otra parte le había tomado más tiempo, una vez había hecho volar todos sus juguetes mientras intentaba organizarlos para hacer un desfile, en otra ocasión había salido disparada en la escoba de su madre luego de asistir con su padre a un partido de Quidditch, y había quemado algunos pasteles en sus intentos por cocerlos más rápido cuando se daba cuenta de que estaban horneándolos.

-¿Y cómo se ha portado nuestro pequeño? – Preguntó Kristoff luego de sentarse a comer - ¿no te ha golpeado demasiado?

-Muy gracioso – Respondió Anna de buen humor – estuvo muy juguetón el día de hoy, ha dado vueltas, le dio unas cuantas patadas a tus sobrinos por la mañana, y me hizo desayunar cosas extrañas de nuevo.

-Que bebé tan malo – Se burló el rubio, sonriendo – papá tendrá que darle una lección después de comer.

-¿Una lección de qué? ¿le hablarás de criaturas mágicas o intentarás enseñarle a cantar?

-Anda, búrlate, cuando ese pequeño salga haremos un club donde no se admitan mamás.

Ambos rieron un poco mientras terminaban de comer, Kristoff levantó los platos y los lavó a mano, como toda la gente del pueblo, Anna por su parte levantó su pequeña colección de objetos de la cama, había conchas marinas, piedras de colores, florecillas secas y coloridas, retazos de telas brillantes, un par de corchos y unas cuantas corcholatas con dibujos alegres que cambiaban cada tanto o se movían de su lugar, depositó todo de vuelta en el pequeño cofrecito hecho de ramitas que le habían regalado los pequeños elfos de la villa luego de que les informaran de su estado y colocó todo en su mesita de noche.

-¡Terminé! – Anunció triunfante el aprendiz de magizoologo mientras entraba a su recámara, dejándose caer sobre la cama con mucho cuidado de no golpear a su esposa en el proceso.

-¿Quieres algo de premio? – Bromeó Anna sin dejar de sonreír

-Mmh… déjame pensar… un beso no estaría nada mal.

Anna comenzó a reír un poco antes de recostarse para alcanzar la frente de Kristoff y depositar un beso.

-¡No, uno de esos no! – Se quejó Kristoff antes de incorporarse sobre su brazo – quiero uno de esos besos que me dabas en la escuela.

-¿Los que te daba cuando aprobaba astronomía?

-¡Oh si! uno de esos, solo para variar.

Anna se rió un poco más antes de acercarse de nuevo y depositar un beso entusiasmado a su marido en los labios, cortándolo mientras aun era un beso inocente, Kristoff le sonrió para luego colocarle una mano sobre el vientre hinchado, acercándose a susurrarle cosas en la barriga, levantándole un poco la blusa de algodón y mangas cortas para dejar al descubierto su ombligo estirado y casi desaparecido, la piel no tardó en estirarse aun más ante una pequeña patada por parte de su bebé, aquello le encantaba, no solo podía sentirlo moviéndose y haciéndole cosquillas, también podía ver algunas partes de su pequeño si este mantenía el golpe lo suficiente, como hacía ahora, además, le daba ternura ver a su marido tan embelesado hablándole a aquel pequeño ser, haciéndole mimos y festejándole cuando se dejaba ver como hacía ahora, realmente se sentía feliz.

Un rato después, Kristoff se encontraba sentado detrás de su esposa, haciéndole un ligero masaje en la parte baja de la espalda, ambos estaban relajados, el bebé se había acomodado para dormir luego de jugar con su padre un rato, la radio sonaba suavemente al fondo, había una balada romántica sonando mientras el rubio terminaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kristoff – susurró Anna mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas - ¿podrías ponerme un poco de aceite sobre mi vientre, por favor?

El aludido sonrió mientras se bajaba de la cama, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña botella de vidrio cuyo contenido esparcía un aroma agradable a medida que colocaba un poco sobre una de sus manos.

-¿Solo en el vientre?

La futura madre sonrió al notar a su marido viéndola con una ceja levantada, al parecer, ambos eran conscientes de lo receptiva que el embarazo la había vuelto.

-No, también en mi pecho, se están volviendo muy grandes, no quiero que me queden marcados.

Ambos sonrieron como si acordaran hacer una travesura en silencio, Anna se quitó la blusa y el sostén, tendiéndose boca arriba, ansiosa de pronto ante la perspectiva de un nuevo masaje.

Kristoff no se hizo esperar, sus manos acariciaron primero aquel vientre hinchado y redondo para luego colocarse algo más del aceite con que estaba humectando y masajeando a su mujer, a fin de cubrir sus senos con aquel líquido fragante.

Las manos del rubio eran gentiles, los masajes que ejecutaban sobre vientre y pecho se mantenían en dirección circular, caricias lentas con las que procuraba abarcar tanta piel como fuera posible, más que masajes, podrían denominarse caricias, él temía lastimarla, ella disfrutaba aquella sensación de calidez con cada nervio, centímetro a centímetro mientras el deseo se hacía más notorio en su mirada, en sus gestos, en sus labios entre abiertos por los suspiros que escapaban de lo más profundo de su ser, nunca se había sentido tan mimada como en esos momentos, y nunca se había sentido excitada con tanta rapidez como lo hacía en ese instante.

-Quizás debería parar – Murmuró Kristoff, más para sí que para Anna.

-¡No!... no… continua… es taaaaaaaaaaaaan agradable. – Suplicó ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban de forma instintiva.

-Anna, no está bien… terminaré teniendo sexo contigo… podríamos lastimar al bebé.

-¡Oh, vamos! El bebé está dormido y mamá necesita un poco de amor justo ahora. – Se quejó ella con delicadeza.

-Cariño, el bebé nacerá pronto, no creo que…

-Sshhh – La castaña le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios con sumo cuidado, sus ojos terriblemente obscurecidos por el deseo lo miraban con atención, Anna se había incorporado un poco sobre sus codos, incapaz de acercarse más por el momento – no quiero sexo Kristoff, quiero hacer el amor, no me lastimarás, no lastimaremos al bebé.

-Pero… Anna.

Ella sonrió mientras la mano con que lo había silenciado se posaba entre las piernas de su esposo con el único propósito de constatar el estado de su erección, parecía estar listo por completo.

-Solo por esta vez – Murmuró ella con dulzura antes de tomar el rostro de su marido y guiarlo para poder besarlo en los labios - ¡Por favor!

Siku ya no pudo resistirse, le devolvió el beso mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa, podía sentir las manos de Anna, torpes en ese momento, intentando ayudarlo a desnudarse.

Apenas logró quitarse la última prenda, la ayudó a ella también, observándola un momento antes de continuar, ciertamente Anna había perdido parte de su esbelta figura, de espaldas aún podía notar la cintura antes pronunciada, ahora, sus caderas más amplias, su vientre redondo y sus senos rebosantes la hacían ver distinta, la deseaba, no podía negarlo, algo en todo el cambio que había sufrido la hacía realmente deseable, el conocimiento de su estado, sin embargo, lo hacían detenerse casi siempre, tenso, preocupado, no podría perdonarse si la lastimaba al dejarse guiar por aquellos instintos animales.

-Acuéstate conmigo, ven aquí – Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para recostarlo a su lado, podía sentir aquellas manos maternales acariciándolo tanto como le era posible, la notó acercando su rostro con cuidado y él terminó de acortar la distancia para besarla – me daré vuelta ahora, ¿podrías abrazarme, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Otro beso y ella se volteó como había advertido, él se acercó a ella eliminando toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, atrayéndola con un brazo para sostenerla, acariciándola con el otro antes de comenzar a tentar el espacio entre aquellas piernas femeninas y torneadas, dando de pronto con el lugar que buscaba, lo sentía más lejos de lo normal, sonrió antes de besarla entre los cabellos.

-¿Lista?

-¿Y tú? – Bromeó Anna antes de voltear su rostro para tratar de atrapar aquellos labios que la enloquecían.

Kristoff tomó su miembro con su mano libre, guiándolo con cuidado mientras Anna levantaba una de sus piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso, logró entrar, ligeramente satisfecho al darse cuenta de que solo entraba una parte, las nalgas de su esposa interponían cierta distancia que le evitaba penetrarla a profundidad, la besó en los hombros y el cuello al darse cuenta de que su bebé no estaba en riesgo, comenzó a moverse, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, acariciando cada una de sus curvas con cada lento vaivén, quería disfrutar del momento, quería que ella también lo disfrutara enteramente.

Anna pudo sentirlo entrar, su pierna levantada se movió entonces, tratando de envolver las piernas de Kristoff en un intento por permitirle un mayor acceso, imposible, entraba lo justo para estimularla más no todo lo que ella deseaba, dejó de pensar, abandonándose a las sensaciones cuando él comenzó a moverse, a sembrarle todo tipo de sensaciones placenteras a medida que la acariciaba, sus senos estaban especialmente sensibles en aquel momento, las leves caricias que recibía la estaban derritiendo por dentro, sus suspiros de placer pronto habían pasado a convertirse en gemidos ligeros.

-¿Estás cómoda? – Murmuró la voz repentinamente ronca de Kristoff en su oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo.

-¡Oh siiiiiiiii! … pero…

-¿Pero?

-Más… rápido.

Él intentó complacerla, era difícil desde ahí, entonces una idea le cruzó por su mente febril, haciéndolo despegarse de aquel cuerpo húmedo y caliente para sentarse en la cama.

-¡Kristoff! – Lloriqueó Anna al notar el cambio en la postura de su amante.

-Ven, tranquila, solo ven aquí.

Ella obedeció, levantándose con cuidado para luego acercarse al extremo opuesto de la cama matrimonial, sentándose al lado del rubio y besándolo en los labios con urgencia.

-Siéntate aquí – Murmuró Siku mientras tomaba a su esposa para guiarla hasta su regazo, ella aceptó, posicionándolo con sumo cuidado en su entrada, de nuevo dándole la espalda mientras lo sentía ingresando en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás seguro? Me cansaré muy rápido – Dijo ella luego de haberse movido un poco antes de detenerse a besarlo.

-Te ayudaré – Dijo él antes de probar la piel de su cuello níveo y besarla detrás de una oreja.

Las manos de Kristoff cobraron vida propia, habían pasado de descansar sobre aquel vientre hinchado y redondo a masajear los senos suaves y cálidos de Anna, pellizcándolos apenas antes de bajar a sus caderas y obligarla a girar despacio, lo suficiente para que ella le ofreciera su perfil, la castaña lo miró cuando terminó de acomodarla, él sonrió mientras acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de su amante con una de sus manos, usando la otra para guiar aquel rostro femenino hasta besarla de nuevo en los labios, la acarició un poco más antes de recargarse sobre la cama con aquella mano en particular, necesitaba un apoyo para poder impulsarse, haciéndola gemir dentro de su boca ya que se había negado a romper aquel beso.

Anna sintió su sangre hervir, estaba enloqueciendo de placer, tuvo que pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo del brazo que acunaba su espalda para poder sujetarse del todo mientras sus pies permanecían en puntas contra el suelo, Kristoff la estaba matando de placer de la forma más dulce que pudiera recordar.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar el éxtasis mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior cada vez con mayor velocidad, no pudo resistirse a susurrarle cuanto lo amaba mientras lo sentía aferrándose a ella por la espalda y el hombro, seguramente estaba evitando apretujarle el vientre de manera instintiva, no importaba ya, lo sintió terminando dentro de ella y detenerse poco a poco de aquel frenético ritmo hasta quedar abrazado a ella, exhausto y sudoroso a causa del abrazo que ambos se negaban a romper.

-Te dije… que estaría… bien. – Dijo Anna antes de robarle un beso a Kristoff.

-Si… ahora… debes descansar… demasiado ejercicio.

La escuchó reír con cansancio mientras él pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, ahora completamente relajadas y colgándole por un lado, la pegó contra si teniendo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio antes de levantarse para dar la vuelta y acomodarla en la cama, acostándose detrás de ella para abrazarla.

-Te amo Anna Arendalle.

-También te amo Kristoff.

-Ahora, sé una buena mamá y duérmete, ese bebé te necesita descansada.

-Ese bebé… - Un bostezo la interrumpió, estaba realmente exhausta – necesita una mamá… feliz.

Un suspiro realmente sonoro le indicó a Kristoff que la mujer entre sus brazos había caído en un profundo sueño, la besó en un hombro antes de incorporarse para cubrirla con una de las sábanas que guardaban dentro de un baúl, se acostó de nuevo e hizo que las luces se apagaran, la besó de nuevo, sonriendo divertido, era al menos la cuarta vez en la semana que Anna se salía con la suya, la espera por su primogénito prometía ser de lo más interesante.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

BUAAAAA, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, traté de subir este cap hace como dos semanas pero… nomas no salía la parte lime, apenas logré inspirarme para poder escribir algo más o menos decente… ¿o indecente? o.O … bueno, ustedes entienden, en fin, espero que conocer un poco del pasado de Kristoff y esta pequeña escena con Anna embarazada haya sido de su agrado, por cierto que esas cosas sí pasan, aunque depende del embarazo xD.

REVIEWS… Muchísimas gracias a los valientes que dejaron su comentario el capítulo anterior, jejejeje, en verdad, la parte más difícil de estos drabbles es darle variedad al asunto… bueno, en general, utilizar diferentes parejas, colocar diferentes situaciones… y si, diferentes posiciones xD, el sexo rutinario es malo, ahora si es leído… en fin, mucho que pensar para poder dar forma a todas estas historias, esa sería la parte latosa respondiendo a una pregunta que dejaron, en cuanto a un Mericup, podría poner uno pero, sería algo raro, más que nada porque las parejas ya están y esos dos en particular no van a verse en un rato a causa de los trabajos, sin embargo, podría hacer otro Hicstrid a futuro y por supuesto, más Jelsas xD, jejejeje, en fin, espero que este cap haya sido del agrado de Karinfu, en serio, lamento no darte gusto con el Mericup pero… realmente me sentiría muy rara escribiendo eso o.O, y bueno, de momento no tengo pensado el siguiente cap, se aceptan sugerencias como la vez anterior :D, mil gracias por dejar sus comentarios y de nuevo, disculpen la demora.

Ya para terminar y por si algunos no se habían enterado, GENDERBENDER, continuación a COLEGIO HOGWARTS ya está en línea… bueno, el primer cap al menos, está clasificado como M porque, bueno, no prometo escenas así tan explícitas como las de este fic pero si muchas bromas sexuales, en serio, por la trama es imposible no manejarlas xD, en fin, espero lo disfruten, Genderbender será actualizado cada quince días más o menos, esta vez no puedo prometer un cap por semana ya que es un poco más complicado de lo que supuse, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y no dejen de pasar a dejar algún comentario por aquí ;)

SARABA


	16. Súplica

**D&D GENERATION**

16.- Súplica  
><em>Rapunzel &amp; Flynn<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Octubre había sido un mes de lo más ajetreado con la gira "Embrujo musical" de "Caldero de bolsillo", habían tenido al menos un par de conciertos en cada locación, cambiando su ubicación cada semana, para Rapunzel Crown aquel era un sueño fantástico, llevaba al menos seis meses como corista cuando les anunciaron a ella y a sus dos compañeras de coro que darían una gira por todo Europa, ya habían cantado en Francia, en Alemania, Suiza, Dinamarca y España, la gira todavía incluía tres o cuatro países más antes de cerrar en Inglaterra, la castaña había debido apurarse a conseguir boletos para la presentación en Inglaterra y los había enviado a sus padres y a su tío Nicolai Frost, a sus amigos les había enviado algunas cartas avisándoles para que compraran boletos en caso de que quisieran asistir.

-¿Lista Punzie? – Preguntó una chica de corto cabello negro, acomodado de lado y ovalados ojos castaños, con una túnica brillante en negro al estilo de la ropa que los muggles usaban en la época del charleston.

-Si, ya casi estoy lista, Gracias Betsy.

-¡APRESÚRENSE CHICAS! – Gritó una rubia de forma repentina con el cabello tan corto como Rapunzel y Betsy usando una túnica en blanco brillante – André y Falcon ya están listos, ¡tienen que verlos!

-Alaraph, los vemos a diario – Contestó la castaña terminando de ajustarse los guantes rojos de la túnica - ¿qué tiene con los trajes que usarán hoy?

-Deberías comprenderlo Punzie, se ven, se ven… ¡AHHHH! Creo que amo Italia.

Betsy y Rapunzel se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de terminar de acomodarse la ropa para salir y evitar que su rubia compañera violara a alguno de los vocalistas del grupo, la última vez que la rubia había intentado seducir a ambos hermanos, la baterista Alcione las había regañado hasta quedarse afónica, después de todo, Alcione salía con Falcon y había prometido a la novia de André cuidar del chico para que llegara a su boda con antecedentes en blanco.

-¿Crees que hagan algún cambio en la lista de canciones? – Comentó Betsy mientras caminaba detrás de Alaraph.

-Si es así, nos avisarán, igual que en Suiza – Respondió Rapunzel tranquilamente y sin perder de vista a la rubia groopy del coro.

-Tienes razón, no hay porqué estar nerviosas entonces.

-Ssshhhht, chicas, es aquí – Murmuró Alaraph completamente emocionada y señalando una puerta entreabierta.

-Estos no son los camerinos – Señaló Betsy al notar la puerta.

-¡Lo seeeeeeeeé! Es mejor aún, es una rueda de prensa.

De inmediato la castaña del equipo se puso pálida, adelantó a la rubia y asomó un ojo por la puerta, estudiando cada uno de los rostros de los reporteros tomando fotografías y haciendo preguntas a los dos vocalistas que habían salido en la portada del número más reciente de Corazón de Bruja, estaba a punto de terminar de revisar a cada uno de los asistentes cuando sintió un embrujo jalarla hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, azotándola con la suficiente fuerza para des balancearla y dejarla confundida junto a las otras coristas.

-¡Les he dicho un millón de veces que dejen de acosarlos! – Comenzó a decir una mujer de piel trigueña y rizados cabellos rojos con algunos mechones morados y verdes – no puedo creer que tuvieran la desfachatez de venir a interrumpir una rueda de prensa, ¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO MAL QUE SE VEN? Parecen unas zorras arrastradas, eso es lo que parecen, ¡debería darles vergüenza! rebajarse tanto, si están tan necesitadas de acción les buscaré un burdel para que se diviertan pero ¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ! Los dos están apartados.

Rapy volteó a un lado y al otro, la rubia se veía completamente culpable y a punto de llorar, del otro lado, la pelinegra solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio y el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

-No estábamos espiando a tu novio Alcione – Se apresuró a contestar Rapunzel.

-¿A no? ¿Y a quien podrían estar espiando entonces? ¿Tal vez ponían sus lujuriosos ojos en André?

-Supimos que había una rueda de prensa, solo quería saber si Flynn Ryder estaba ahí.

Alcione no dijo absolutamente nada mientras observaba a la corista de túnica roja con atención y algo de incredulidad.

-¿Flynn Ryder? ¿El columnista estrella en El Profeta? ¿por qué alguien como él querría saber de alguien como tú? No eres más que una de las chicas del coro.

-Fuimos novios en Hogwarts y… pensé que tal vez estaría en esta rueda de prensa, solo quería asegurarme.

Alcione le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, analizándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Planeas retomar la relación? ¿has escuchado todos los rumores que circulan a su alrededor? ¿sabes con cuantas mujeres ha salido hasta ahora?

-Casi con tantas como yo… y aun así, sería agradable ver una cara conocida en este país desconocido, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja ya no dijo nada, simplemente movió su varita con rudeza para guardarla en el escote de su blusa blanca estilo victoriano, rompiendo el hechizo que mantenía a las tres chicas pegadas al muro.

-No me importa si quieren saludar a viejos amigos o abrirle las piernas a un extraño… ¡aléjense de Falcón y de André o me encargaré de que no vuelvan a conseguir trabajo como coristas! ¿HE SIDO CLARA?

-¡Completamente! – Contestó Betsy de mala gana mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su compañera rubia cuyos ojos grises habían comenzado a soltar lágrimas desde hacía un rato.

-Bien, y prepárense, el concierto comienza en cinco minutos, no hay cambios en el orden de las canciones o en la coreografía.

-Gracias Alcione – Respondió la ojiverde en son de paz mientras daba una mano a Alaraph para dirigirse a los camerinos del coro.

Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, ayudaron a la rubia a dejar de llorar, la maquillaron, tomaron las boas de plumas que les correspondían, se pusieron la poca joyería que debían llevar como parte de su indumentaria y salieron al escenario.

El concierto había sido similar a los otros, el público había rugido de emoción, habían coreado las dos baladas que habían cantado en italiano, Rapunzel solo veía sombras en movimiento y algunas luces de colores detrás de las luces del escenario, ella solo estaba concentrada en cumplir con su trabajo, cantar, moverse en armonía con sus compañeras y dar un mayor impacto a las voces masculinas de los chicos frente a ella, ambos cantando, bailando y saludando al público con sonrisas seductoras, la castaña comprendía bien que su amiga perdiera la cabeza por esos dos, un morocho estilizado cuyas abdominales siempre estaban a la vista del público detrás de sus camisas de seda abiertas hasta la mitad de forma descuidada y el rubio de afilados y varoniles facciones con aquella voz tan profunda y movimientos gráciles y elegantes enfundado en aquellas túnicas impecables y perfectas, era de verdad difícil no perderse ante la vista de los dos hermanos de ojos azules, por supuesto, había sus excepciones, Rapunzel sabía de sobra que ambos estaban apartados y realmente solo interactuaban con ellas para los ensayos, no había salidas, no había coqueteos, un saludo y una despedida era lo único que compartían aquellos dos con las chicas del coro sin que fuera del todo necesario.

Las luces se desvanecieron en una cortina de humo, habían cantado para un espectáculo de dos horas, habían tenido algunos cuantos cambios de vestuario para combinar con los dos vocalistas, Rapy había tenido que cambiar el color de su cabello y de su piel junto con el vestuario, sus compañeras en cambio habían debido usar pelucas y pociones dérmicas, todo eso había valido la pena, cantantes, músicos y coristas se habían bañado en el rugido del público al finalizar cada número y habían recibido una tremenda ovación al final, mientras el humo cubría su escapada del escenario y el telón bajaba de nuevo.

El ambiente en los camerinos había mejorado notablemente, las chicas reían e intercambiaban algunos comentarios halagadores entre sí, algunos de los chicos que tocaban instrumentos se habían asomado para felicitarlas también y recordarles de la fiesta de bienvenida a la que habían sido invitados, alborotando más a las jóvenes que no tardaron en comenzar con su tema favorito para conversar después de una presentación… el hombre que acompañaría a la castaña aquella noche.

-¿Entonces cómo es el de turno Punzie? – Preguntó la rubia con sus ojos grises desbordantes de emoción mientras terminaba de colocarse su túnica de gala lila y una capa blanca hasta la espalda.

-No tengo acompañante esta vez – Confesó la aludida con un ligero sonrojo – pensé que sería bueno descansar y pasearme sola.

-Pues el chico que te acompañó en Francia era lindo – Admitió la pelinegra - ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-Miguel – Contestó Rapunzel riendo un poco - no fue la gran cosa.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu cita de Alemania? – Preguntó la rubia – parecía todo un galán con esas patillas alargadas, y ese porte…

-Hans – Acotó la castaña – es amigo de una amiga, pensamos que sería bueno que me distrajera con él un rato, dado que también andaba en Alemania por asuntos de trabajo, es ruso.

-Ruso, francés, italiano, no me importa – Dijo Alaraph - ¡ese sí que era un bombón! ¿me darías su dirección? Estoy considerando utilizar su genética para concebir hijos guapos.

Todas rieron mientras se aproximaban a la puerta de salida.

-Le preguntaré que tan interesado está, ya sabes, salgo con muchos chicos, pero no me gustaría tener una visita sorpresa de repente.

Más risas mientras abrían la puerta de salida del teatro y entonces las tres chicas se quedaron congeladas por un momento, de pie en la puerta de la calle, utilizando un smoking muggle con una flor blanca en la solapa, una pluma de plástico sobre una oreja y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se encontraba Flynn Ryder, Betsy le hizo señas a Alaraph mientras la castaña se quedaba quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos, justo estaba por reaccionar cuando sus dos compañeras se despidieron y salieron de ahí con la rapidez suficiente para no parecer descorteses, Flynn comenzó a sonreír entonces, observando a la chica en la puerta.

-Así que, ¿alguien ya te ha invitado al baile de bienvenida?

.

La fiesta de bienvenida no era para los chicos de "Caldero de bolsillo", aquel era un evento más bien de índole política, algunos representantes de los países del mundo mágico tendrían una cumbre al día siguiente, por tal motivo el Ministro de Italia había hecho hasta lo imposible para que el popular grupo de música tuviera ese día el primer concierto de su gira en Italia, era solo una estrategia, la conversación de todas formas no giraba en torno a los planes y maquinaciones políticas de los mandatarios ahí reunidos sino de asuntos más frívolos y triviales, Rapunzel caminaba despacio por aquí y por allá seguida de Flynn, quien no dejaba de recibir saludos de los invitados en el salón, él no se detenía a conversar con ninguno, seguía caminando sin perder de vista a la castaña con la túnica de gala rosa y la capa corta y transparente con que cubría sus hombros descubiertos, en algún punto, la oji verde decidió que había tenido bastante de caminar y tomar canapés, ya había observado todo el lugar, había saludado a un par de personas y había decidido que lo mejor sería salir al balcón, había un cuarteto de cuerdas tocando valses y francamente no se sentía de humor para bailar.

-Debo agradecerte – Escuchó la voz de Flynn a su espalda – comenzaba a preguntarme si sería necesaria una poción multijugos para que me dejaran hablar contigo.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres Flynn?

-Hablar contigo, ya te lo dije.

-Acepté que me trajeras, no que fueras mi pareja para la fiesta.

-Tenía que aprovechar ahora que no andabas con ningún conocido… o desconocido.

-Ellos han sido amables conmigo Flynn, saben que solo serán acompañantes de una vez, con suerte de dos.

-Y no trajiste a ninguno de esos porque ya estás harta, ¡admítelo preciosa! Resulta muy cansado saltar de una pareja a la que sigue.

Ambos se recargaron en el barandal viendo el hermoso jardín de abajo mientras daban un sorbo a sus copas de vino, Flynn la estaba estudiando con la mirada mientras ella hacía esfuerzos por no voltear, aun si moría de ganas por hacerlo.

-¿Qué nos pasó? éramos felices en la escuela, siempre juntos, tú eres la única que me soporta y que me quiere con todo y mi pasado extraño…

-Sí, bueno, me dijiste que saliera con otros y luego te buscara.

-¿No seguirás molesta por eso, no? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me gradué y te dije eso? ¿tres años?

-Y tres meses.

-Así que llevas la cuenta.

-Veo que tú también lo haces, ¿te aplaudo?

-No, gracias, estoy harto de que me aplaudan porque creen que deben hacerlo… y… ¿cómo te ha ido? Digo… con todas esas citas… y esos otros chicos…

-No voy a discutir eso contigo Flynn.

-Vamos preciosa, no seas así.

-¿Me hablarás de tus chicas? Porque francamente no quiero saber con quién sales o con quien te acuestas.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me acueste con ellas?

Rapy volteó a verlo con cara de circunstancia, no sabiendo si creerle o no, Flynn Ryder era ahora una persona conocida no solo por sus columnas picantes y certeras, también por sus acompañantes, era normal verle en cada evento al que se presentaba con una o dos chicas diferentes, algunos reporteros de notas rojas incluso comentaban que se le veía muy acaramelado con ellas en rincones obscuros, había quien juraba haber visto a otras chicas salir del departamento de Flynn por la madrugada, la castaña era muy consciente de todas estas notas.

-Bien, bien, lo admito… me he acostado con algunas de ellas… tal ve en los últimos 2 años.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico Flynn?

-Pero es cierto… hace dos años todavía era virgen… esperaba recuperarte en cuanto salieras de la escuela.

La vio volteando el rostro, la escuchó tomar un respiro profundo, notó como su cuerpo cambiaba de posición a una más holgada, como si estuviera cansada de todo lo que estaba pasando, entonces finalmente la vio a los ojos, no sabía que había en ellos, pero era un poco angustiante.

-Bien, entonces estamos a mano, yo también me he acostado co en los últimos 2 años.

Ambos se miraron, el ambiente volviéndose tenso poco a poco mientras ninguno aflojaba en aquella batalla de miradas, era tanta la tensión que Alcione había salido a tomar aire, cambiando de opinión y cerrando la puerta del balcón apenas verlos ahí, segundos después de escuchar el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, Flynn cortó el contacto para beberse de un trago lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.

-Bueno Rapy, al menos ahora tendrás con quien compararme y decidir si quieres regresar conmigo o no.

-Como si eso te importara un bledo.

-O no, señorita, no me salga con eso ahora… ¿crees que es coincidencia que nos encontremos en cada maldito evento al que vas?

-No te vi ni en la fiesta de navidad ni en la de año nuevo.

-No hablo de eventos familiares, hablo de eventos más grandes… nena, por favor, lo único que pido es una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Otra oportunidad? ¿para qué Flynn? ¿para que piense que te importo algo? ¿para qué me digas que no funciona en lugar de pedirme… en lugar de… eres un imbécil.

-RAPY, ESPERA

No pudo alcanzarla en ese momento, estaba furiosa, completamente furiosa cuando decidió abrir de golpe el balcón y regresar al interior, donde el bullicio de la fiesta ya era algo realmente notorio, Flynn se quedó donde estaba, reflexionando, sabía exactamente a qué se refería aquella chica de voz angelical y sabía también que esa no era su intención… había intentado olvidarla luego de los desaires de aquel verano cuando ella se graduó, había intentado superarla al probar los placeres de la carne con otras mujeres, pero aquello era sencillamente imposible y lo sabía, hacía un mes se había propuesto una cosa y solo una… conseguir una segunda oportunidad por cualquier método posible y no rendirse bajo ningún concepto, aun si esto terminaba con su reputación, aún si se convertía en la burla de compañeros y lectores, estaba completamente determinado, Rapunzel Crown sería suya de nuevo y esta vez no la dejaría.

Dentro la música se había vuelto un poco más movida, el cuarteto de cuerdas acababa de terminar con su pequeño debut y ahora se escuchaba la música proveniente de un fonógrafo, un vistazo hacia un grupo en particular le confirmó la ojiverde que el ministro italiano estaba intentando convencer al grupo de subir a tocar gratis, Rapy sonrió ante la idea, Falcón o André podrían aceptar si tomaban lo suficiente, lamentablemente para el ministro, Alcione nunca tomaba, nunca se separaba de ellos dos y nunca, nunca aceptaba presentaciones gratis.

-¿Quiere la ragazza un canapé? ¿una copa de vino? ¿jugo tal vez?

Ella volteó ligeramente molesta en dirección a su interlocutor, Flynn se había deshecho de su saco para quedar en una camisa blanca con un chaleco y pantalones negros de vestir, tenía sobre una mano una bandeja con muestras de todo lo que se ofrecía y una servilleta de tela colgada de un brazo.

-Flynn, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Murmuró la chica preocupada y sorprendida.

-Te ofrezco lo que hay en el menú – Respondió Flynn en un murmullo.

-Deja eso y ponte tu saco, serás el hazme reír de todos si te ven como camarero muggle – Volvió ella a murmurar.

-Pues que se rían y se burlen de mí, quiero una segunda oportunidad y no te dejaré en paz si no me la das.

-No

-Vamos, por favor… ¿por qué lo estás haciendo tan difícil?

-Porque me he divertido demasiado con tu recomendación y ahora no puedo dejarlo, ¿sabes cuantos chicos tengo a mis pies?

-Lamentablemente sí, ¿te los recito por orden cronológico, alfabético o por lugar de residencia?

Rapy comenzó a reír mientras intentaba no hacerlo, tapándose la boca y completamente divertida mientras Flynn se las ingeniaba para poner una cara de aburrimiento y desilusión que era obvio le costaba mantener, estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Eres un acosador Flynn Ryder – Murmuró la chica cuando logró recuperar un poco de compostura.

-Solo contigo, ya sabes, las morenas me obsesionan.

-Hay muchas morenas por aquí, no soy la única.

-Son aburridas y hablan italiano, no gracias.

-Y una de mis compañeras seguro aceptaría ser tu compañera de juegos, es rubia.

-Aburrida… la única rubia excitante que he conocido eres tú… y tal vez la señora Luna Lovegood, pero está demasiado vieja para mí, muchos afirman que está senil desde que pasó los cincuenta.

Más risas intentando ser reprimidas, pronto estuvieron cerca de la salida y el hombre de cabellos negros pudo dejar la bandeja en una mesa próxima mientras recuperaba su saco con la varita y se lo ofrecía a la chica a su lado.

-Póntelo, hace frío.

-¿Estás seguro? – Dijo ella con aquellos grandes ojos mirándolo con emoción – podría salir corriendo a mi hotel y negarme a abrirte la puerta.

-Es un riesgo que tomaré… ¿tienes hambre? Conozco una pizzería donde hacen la comida muggle más increíble de toda Europa.

-¿Una qué?

-Pizzería, ¡una pizzería!, donde venden esas cosas redondas llenas de salsa de tomate, queso, especias y… ¡oh, vamos preciosa!, es una porquería pero te encantará, lo juro.

No estaba muy convencida, pero se estaba divirtiendo más que en sus últimas citas, no había mucho que perder después de todo.

-Bien, tú ganas, espero que esta… porquería redonda con tomates y queso sea buena o me las pagarás.

-¿Te las pagaré? Yo pensaba pagar, no creo que cargues dinero muggle.

-No te hagas el gracioso Flynn, Jack me ha estado enseñando algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que usan los aurores en caso necesario.

-¡No, eso debe ser una broma! Los aurores no comparten sus secretos.

-Salvo con sus hermanas que cambian de novio como de calcetines… solo me ha enseñado lo justo para dejar incapacitado a mi acompañante si trata de pasarse de listo.

-O si es una mala cita.

-¡O si es una mala cita! Tienes toda la razón, noquearlos antes de que me noqueen de aburrimiento.

Ambos rieron de nuevo mientras tomaban un taxi, abandonando del todo el evento, no importaba, Rapy estaba segura de que Alcione no permitiría que la banda tocara por ningún motivo y Flynn ya había conseguido todos los datos que necesitaba para escribir su columna, además, tenía que hacer un artículo sobre la cumbre internacional, por lo tanto, la fiesta resultaba irrelevante.

.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando ambos ex alumnos ingresaron a una habitación de hotel tratando de reír en voz baja, ella tenía un par de manchas de salsa de tomate en el vestido, él tenía solo una, producto de una broma que le hiciera a la castaña, estaban besándose cuando prendieron la luz para ver donde se encontraba la cama del lugar, no llegaron muy lejos.

-¡PUNZIE, POR MERLÍN, APAGA LA LUZ! – Dijo Betsy debajo de las cobijas.

-Lo siento… pensé que seguirían en la fiesta.

-Alaraph se fue a su propia fiesta privada con dos chicos galeses… yo tengo más clase… ¿oye, oye, no estarás pensando hacer tu fiesta privada aquí, o sí?

-No… yo solo… hem…

-Venimos a recoger su ropa, se quedará en mi habitación.

-¿No eres Flynn Ryder? … ajá, con que por eso la esperabas afuera – La mirada que les dedicó Betsy había sido un poco escalofriante para Flynn, sintiendo como lo desvestía con la sola mirada – de acuerdo Punzie, toma tus cosas, yo no diré nada, solo recuerda estar lista a medio día para irnos con los demás, tenemos presentación doble mañana y Alcione podría ponerse furiosa si llegas tarde.

-Gracias Betsy.

Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada mientras entraba a la habitación y abría su bolso de viaje, usando la varita para recoger sus pertenencias y acomodarlas rápidamente en el interior, estaba ya en la puerta apagando la luz…

-¡NO GRITES DEMASIADO PUNZIE! TENEMOS QUE CANTAR MAÑANA

Finalmente habían podido salir de ahí, Rapunzel completamente sonrojada y Flynn riendo a pierna suelta mientras la conducía a su habitación, al menos cinco pisos arriba.

-No es gracioso Flynn. – Dijo ella cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación del columnista.

-Oh, pero sí que lo es, jajajajajajajajajajaja, no prometo no hacerte gritar esta noche "Punzie" jajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Deja eso ya, en verdad, no es gracioso.

-Lo siento, lo siento, nunca pensé que alguien podría no llamarte Rapy, eso es todo… ¿y en verdad gritas mucho?

-¡CÁLLATE FLYNN!

La magia del momento se había perdido mientras la oji verde dejaba sus cosas sobre uno de los buros de la enorme cama antes de entrar al baño con una cajita llena de cremas y lociones, nunca le había gustado dormir con el maquillaje encima, tener una cita no le parecía una excusa para no entrar al baño antes y quitarse todo aquel excedente de color, cuando terminó de lavar su rostro ya no escuchaba las risas de Flynn, procedió entonces a quitarse la túnica para colocarse un camisón blanco con puntillas en el ruedo y las mangas de campana, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a acomodarlas de regreso en su bolso de viaje, sin ver a Flynn que estaba posando sobre la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir tan pronto nena?

-Tengo una presentación mañana.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, es en serio, vine por trabajo, no por "placer".

Flynn se levantó de su lugar, colocándose a espaldas de la mujer en su habitación, tomándola de los hombros y dándole vuelta, observándola con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, demasiado inocente para ser algo natural en él.

-Yo tengo que levantarme a las siete si pretendo comer algo antes de irme a cubrir la cumbre internacional… touche.

-Sugiero que te acuestes y te duermas entonces, te quedan, ¿qué? ¿cinco, seis horas de sueño?

-Cuatro o cinco son suficientes para mi… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿la princesa de la torre necesita de ocho a diez horas para su sueño de belleza?

-Eres un tonto Flynn

-Pero uno adorable que está completamente loco por ti y lo sabes, lo sabes muy en el fondo de tu ser, y eso te gusta.

Crown sonrió segundos antes de ser envuelta en los brazos de Flynn, sus bocas comenzaron de nuevo con aquel juego que habían empezado en el lobby e interrumpido de camino a la habitación de Ryder, sus manos sin embargo estaban muy quietas, haciendo movimientos ligeros e imperceptibles mientras Flynn comenzaba a recargar poco a poco su peso sobre la chica a la que ahora besaba, obligándola a recostarse en la cama antes de rodar un poco para tenerla a su lado cuando el beso se cortó.

-No sabes lo agradable que es ver tu rostro y darme cuenta de que no lo estoy imaginando. – Dijo Flynn completamente embelesado ante lo que veía frente a él.

-Flynn… no hagas esto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿decirte que te he extrañado como un loco? ¿qué por más que intento no logro olvidarme de ti? ¿qué eres la criatura más hermosa y perfecta que he visto en lo que llevo de mi miserable existencia?

-Basta Flynn, tú no eres así.

-¡Oh!, ahí te equivocas preciosa, no era así, tu ausencia me cambió… y posiblemente el idiota de Frost me pegó algo de su cursilería… pero ahora lo comprendo un poco mejor.

-Flynn, en serio, no es necesario.

-Lo es, no quiero tener solo sexo contigo, digo, el sexo es divertido… excitante… pero le falta algo.

-¿A si? – Estaba sonriendo, divertida al darse cuenta de que el columnista estaba ebrio, era realmente divertido verlo así, de todas formas, quería terminar pronto, que él la decepcionara en la cama como lo habían hecho los otros, tener una razón para rechazarlo la próxima vez y no podría hacerlo si él se quedaba dormido – Flynn…

No pudo continuar, él la había comenzado a besar con más pasión que la que había demostrado hacía un rato, aquel beso era candente, ella había abierto su boca pensando que sería invadida de inmediato, no fue así, Flynn se conformó con delinearle los labios con la lengua, mordisquearlos ligeramente antes de seguirla besando, increíblemente aquello la estaba haciendo excitarse con rapidez.

-Imagino que esta es mi segunda oportunidad – Soltó de pronto Ryder luego de romper el beso y comenzar a acariciarle los brazos a la chica – y creo que estoy ebrio, pero no te voy a decepcionar, no esta noche.

Volvió a besarla, empezó con los labios, luego delineó su mandíbula y parte de su cuello, encontrando el lugar particular donde podía sentir el pulso de la metamorfomaga bajo sus labios, había paseado las yemas de sus dedos por aquellos hombros aun cubiertos para comenzar a dibujar sobre su espalda, ligeramente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo con ella, quería provocarla, quería que fuera ella quien decidiera quitarse la ropa y entregarse a él y estaba seguro, eso sería difícil, luego de la conversación en la pizzería había comprendido las reacciones de ella, se sentía insegura frente a él, aun lo quería pero estaba demasiado resentida como para admitirlo, por eso le había rehuido por tanto tiempo, por eso se había entregado a otros, pero Flynn sabía que al final, muy en el fondo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él.

-¡Oh Rapy! – murmuró a su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciarle un muslo – eres tan endemoniadamente sexy, y te veías tan bien con esos vestidos ajustados arriba del escenario.

-¿Me viste? – Preguntó ella mientras recorría el pecho del pelinegro todavía enfundado en una playera blanca de algodón, con una trusa igual de blanca.

-¡Claro que te vi! Intenté hacerlo antes, pero el trabajo… el maldito trabajo… ¿de qué me sirve viajar si no puedo verte cantando por el continente?

Se sentía sonrojada ante aquella declaración, confortada y ansiosa conforme aquellos dedos le rozaban los muslos y luego la espalda, tratándola como si aun fuera una estudiante virgen y adolescente, tal vez tres años atrás ella se habría sentido a gusto y saciada solo con esas caricias y esos besos, el presente en cambio era otra cosa, sentía como su cuerpo se excitaba con urgencia, por primera vez no estaba con un pulpo ansioso en el lecho, si, él estaba en ropa interior, pero no había intentado despojarla de su ropa a pesar de todo, tampoco se había apresurado a desvestirse siendo víctima del deseo, no, Flynn Ryder estaba tomándose su tiempo, estaba siendo todo lo cariñoso que podía, por un momento Rapunzel intentó recordar a los otros, todos habían tenido demasiada prisa por desnudarla, demasiada prisa por tocarla e internarse en su cuerpo… tanta prisa que jamás habían amanecido a su lado.

-Flynn, estás demasiado ebrio – Murmuró la castaña ligeramente risueña.

-¿Te molesta? – Contestó el pelinegro interrumpiéndose en su labor de morderle levemente la mandíbula.

-No del todo… pero a este paso, te quedarás dormido.

-No, puedes creerme, esta noche pueden intentar cualquier cosa conmigo y te lo juro, no hay forma de que pierda la conciencia y duerma antes de escucharte gritar mi nombre de placer.

Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse, ella no pudo resistirse más, se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente para deshacerse de su camisón, quedando solo con una playera ajustada de tirantes y un bóxer a juego, ambos en color lila y sin adornos.

-¿La señorita quiere algo? – Bromeó el columnista con una ceja alzada y una mueca de conquistador.

-Me acaloré, es todo.

-¿En serio? – Jugueteó él con las palabras, dejándolas salir en un murmullo ronco mientras paseaba su mirada por aquellas curvas casi por completo al descubierto.

Ella se alzó de hombros mientras el hombre que la acompañaba se incorporaba un poco, besándola de nuevo y recostándola con suavidad sobre la espalda, inclinándose para tomarla de las manos antes de frotar la punta de su nariz contra la de ella, abriendo los ojos de pronto y dedicándole una mirada felina, confiada, y una sonrisa ladina cargada de promesas.

Se dejó hacer, sintiendo placer ante cada roce que parecía dado accidentalmente por sobre la poca ropa que aun traía, cerró sus ojos para maximizar la experiencia, Flynn la estaba besando por todo el cuerpo sin atreverse a quitarle la ropa, algo en todo aquel juego era en verdad enloquecedor, ahora era ella la que tenía urgencia de sentir aquellas manos de escritor tocar su piel directamente, deseaba aquellos labios sobre su carne y no sobre la tela ajustada, abrió los ojos un momento al notarlo descendiendo de forma lenta y tortuosa, la había besado y acariciado en las caderas, siguiendo directamente hasta sus piernas en las cuales había comenzado a usar también la punta de la lengua para acariciarla, Rapy se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir mientras su acompañante en turno le besaba cada uno de los dedos del pie antes de volver a subir, siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Estás torturándome Eugene.

-¿Y lo estás disfrutando?

-Si… pero… yo…

Aquellos ojos de por si obscurecidos por el deseo resplandecieron de forma casi imperceptible mientras Ryder se aproximaba a aquel rostro angelical, deslizando descuidadamente un dedo sobre la tela que cubría la entrepierna de su víctima, obteniendo como resultado un gemido de placer y sorpresa que lo hizo sonreír con descaro.

-¿Qué desea la princesa de la torre? – Le murmuró al oído

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?

La castaña pudo sentir con claridad como una mano le rozaba con descuido por encima de uno de sus pezones para ese momento erectos, no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido ante la sensación eléctrica y placentera que se había deslizado por todo su ser, haciéndola vibrar.

-¿Pregunté qué deseas ahora?

-Que dejes de torturarme.

-¿Quieres que te quite la ropa?

-Si

-¿Qué use mi lengua sobre tu cuerpo?

-¡Oh si!

-¿Qué te tome aquí, ahora, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes?

-¡Si, si, siiii!

-Entonces pídemelo, un caballero hace lo que su dama lo indique.

-¡Eugene, por favor!

-Creo que eso es suficiente.

La besó de nuevo, la besó con fervor mientras sus manos se encargaban de subirle aquella blusa de tirantes para dejar sus senos al descubierto, sus caricias como leves roces a ambos lados de aquellos montes, su boca ansiosa había comenzado a succionar lentamente un poco de piel del cuello, luego del hombro y luego había paseado su lengua por las clavículas de la castaña.

Ella dejó de refrenarse, sus gemidos eran suaves mientras se perdía en las sensaciones que le prodigaban la boca y las manos de su amante en turno, sabía que estaba realmente mojada, había dejado de pensar y cuestionarse, era demasiado pronto para sentirse de esa forma y ella ya se había rendido a buscar una respuesta, pasaron algunos segundos más con el columnista tocándola como si fuera de vidrio cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente jugueteando levemente con sus pezones, aquello fue demasiado, ya no pudo estarse quieta, entre una succión y la que le seguía hizo lo posible por alcanzar la playera blanca que cubría el pecho de su cita, jalándola con desesperación y urgencia, clavándole las uñas en el momento exacto en que una de aquellas manos traviesas comenzó a acariciarla entre las piernas y por encima de la tela, delineando círculos con un tacto tan suave que la hacía desear aun más.

Él apenas se movió de su sitio para dejarse desnudar antes de proseguir con lo que hacía, la voz de su chica lo estaban poniendo más duro si eso era posible, no sabía cómo le estaba haciendo para resistir la tentación, había comenzado a acariciarla cada vez con más descaro mientras le hacía succiones ligeras por aquí y por allá, entonces decidió torturarla de nuevo, tomando la única prenda que realmente la estaba cubriendo comenzó a jalar una parte de esta, soltando y jalando poco a poco para asegurarse de estimularla tanto como le era posible, los gemidos habían comenzado a subir en volumen, dándole la pauta que había estado esperando, halando la prenda hacia un lado para introducir sus dedos y succionar levemente.

La intrusión entre sus pliegues había sido delirante, la presión de aquella boca la había comenzado a enloquecer, desesperada, se deshizo de la blusa enrollada sobre su pecho y trató de bajar la última prenda sin éxito alguno, Flynn la había detenido en su intento mientras la torturaba a placer, la sorpresa de sentir aquellos dedos abandonando su cuerpo para doblarle un poco las rodillas y aquella lengua recorriéndola de un extremo al otro entre sus piernas la hizo gritar, la sensación se repitió un par de veces más antes de que todo se detuviera de repente, ella abrió sus ojos para observarlo, sintiéndose febril mientras él terminaba de desnudarse.

-Alguien se nota inquieta – Soltó el columnista con burla.

-Alguien sufrirá mucho si no regresas pronto a la cama.

-¿Me está amenazando señorita Crown?

-O no, nada de eso señor Ryder, estoy planeando como hacerlo sufrir en la misma medida.

La curiosidad siempre lo había obligado a hacer toda clase de tonterías con tal de averiguar lo que deseaba, en esta ocasión, la curiosidad lo había obligado a detenerse ahí donde estaba, observando a la castaña en su lecho como retándola a cumplir con su palabra, razón por la cual se sintió satisfecho cuando la notó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, pero nada que lo pudiera preparar del todo para verla cambiar el color de su cabello a rubio mientras este crecía a una velocidad impresionante, la joven, de pronto, se había convertido en esa estudiante de Ravenclaw cuya cara inocente lo había frenado de propasarse en más de una ocasión, ella lo estaba mirando justo como antes, con adoración e inocencia, con fé en él, el efecto le nubló el juicio, robándole el aliento mientras ella tocaba descuidadamente su virilidad para enredar una parte en aquellos cabellos largos y sedosos antes de jalarlos despacio, sentir aquellos labios probándolo fue demasiado, era de por si algo perverso y excitante si además la observaba con aquella pinta de niña de escuela, los recuerdos de su noviazgo lo golpearon de forma abrumadora cuando la jaló para abrazarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Lo siento Rapunzel, en verdad, fui un idiota y tú, tú…

-¡Cállate Eugene! Solo hazme el amor antes de que me arrepienta.

La separó de él un momento para verla, era como regresar a sus tiempos de estudiante, no pudo evitar tomar un mechón de aquel cabello ahora largo y rubio para acercarlo a su nariz y aspirar aquel aroma particular, único, la besó otra vez antes de tomar una de las piernas de ella y elevarla, penetrándola antes de subirse la otra pierna y cargarla sin romper el beso, balanceándola arriba y abajo a ritmo de vals, despacio y constante.

Un poco después, Rapunzel yacía en la cama, el cabello de nuevo corto y castaño, Flynn se lo había cortado luego de bajarla y ella había hecho el resto, ahora ambos se veían, ella desde la cama y él parado al lado de la misma, sosteniéndole las piernas mientras mantenía un ritmo constante y algo más rápido al anterior, magnetizado por completo por aquellos ojos verdes, entretenido en escribirle poemas en las piernas solo con sus dedos, la palabra "hechizante" nunca le había parecido tan certera para describir algo o a alguien.

En algún momento ella se separó de él, deseaba más, le sonrió con coquetería y lo retó a atraparla en la cama, mientras ella gateaba al lado contrario, él no tardó en darle alcance, aferrándola de las caderas para poder penetrarla con más fuerza, para este momento los gemidos de ambos ya eran bastante sonoros y constantes, Flynn se agachó un momento para besarla en la espalda, aprovechando para tomarla de las manos y jalándola, obligándola a enderezarse en del éxtasis en que ella había caído, envolviéndola con sus brazos en cuanto pudo, masajeándola, besándola, diciéndole al oído cuanto la amaba, jurándole no dejarla sola nunca más, aferrándola con fuerza y comenzando a bombear a toda velocidad cuando la sintió volviendo en sí, coló una de sus manos entre las piernas de ella para estimularla todo lo que fuera posible, le acarició solo con las yemas de su otra mano buscando desatarla una vez más, concentrándose en ella para distraerse de sí mismo.

-¡Oh por Merlín… Eugene… Eugene… no de nuevo!

Flynn no dijo nada, sonrió victorioso escuchándola gemir su nombre, intentó succionarle de nuevo en el cuello con suavidad mientras mantenía el ritmo lo más posible cuando la escuchó gritar, llamándolo mientras volvía a perderse en la cumbre del placer, la esperó un poco más, unos cuantos segundos antes de terminar dentro de ella, dándole algunas estocadas para salir del trance y abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración acelerada, escuchando su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad en sus oídos, feliz de estar con ella finalmente, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su cometido.

.

La mañana los sorprendió aún juntos, Flynn abrazando a Rapunzel desde la espalda, amoldado completamente a su cuerpo, el despertador sonó bastante rato antes de que el pelinegro lograra desperezarse, apagando el reloj y observando a su acompañante de cama con una sonrisa, lamentablemente el trabajo lo llamaba, tuvo que bañarse y vestirse luego de pedir servicio a la habitación, antes de salir depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña para luego salir con rumbo a la Cumbre Internacional.

.

Rapunzel despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana, estaba sola, aquel sentimiento de inmenso placer había desaparecido, levantó su camisón del suelo, colocándoselo mientras un sentimiento de decepción crecía en su pecho, iba de camino al baño cuando algo llamó su atención, acomodado con cuidado sobre el tocador había una bandeja con un sobre, ella lo abrió con desconfianza, tuvo que releer al menos tres veces su contenido para convencerse y comenzar a sonreír de nuevo antes de levantar la tapa de la bandeja, su desayuno preferido estaba servido y aún caliente solo para ella, un solo pensamiento cruzó entonces su mente, Flynn Ryder, su Eugene, se había ganado a pulso su segunda oportunidad, ya no volvería a salir con otros chicos, ya no había una razón, ni enojo, estaba enamorada como si aquellos tres años jamás hubieran ocurrido, como si su corazón hubiera permanecido en pausa y ahora comenzara a latir de nuevo.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció este nuevo drabble?, Han pasado ya tres años desde el capítulo 35 dentro de la cronología de la historia y al fin estos dos vuelven a estar juntos, para todos los fans de esta pareja, espero no se ofendieran mucho de que este no sea un capítulo sobre primera vez, pensemos positivo, Flynn será el último de Rapy y viceversa, lo del cabello, no pude evitarlo, ¿han visto las imágenes que se publican de Rapunzel en situaciones como esta? La mayoría de los artistas aprovechan su larguísimo cabello rubio para jugar, así que pensé en intentarlo, aunque también quise dejar bien implícito que Flynn la prefiere castaña.

REVIEWS, esta vez solo hubo tres, los agradezco de todo corazón, en serio, mil gracias por los comentarios, vivi, aquí está la respuesta a tu pedido, espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho, en cuanto a las peticiones de una aventura con Jack siendo auror guarda espaldas y el capítulo Hiccstrid, estoy considerando cual hacer primero, ambos serían interesantes, posiblemente haga primero el Hiccstrid con las situaciones solicitadas y después el Jelsa, no les digo para cuando porque realmente no lo sé, en todo caso, gracias por el apoyo, si tienen más solicitudes solo déjenlas anotadas en un review y yo haré lo posible por trabajar en la idea.

SARABA


	17. Nocturno

**D&D GENERATION**

17.- Nocturno  
><em>Mérida McGuffin<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Era ya mediados de otoño, las hojas de los árboles, ahora rojas, naranjas o amarillas, daban un tono avejentado y clásico a los bosques escoceses, la calma era sin duda la dueña absoluta del lugar, rota únicamente por los cascos de un par de hipo grifos corriendo por una vereda antes de despegar con rumbo al cielo.

-¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER HICCUP? – Gritaba emocionada Mérida, actual asistente junior del representante de Escocia en el ministerio de magia

-¡QUIERO DARTE ALGO DE VENTAJA PARA NO GANARTE TAN PRONTO! – Respondía alegre Hiccup Berck, dragonólogo aun en entrenamiento.

-¡NO NECESITO VENTAJA EN UNA CARRERA!

-¡NO TE QUEJES CUANDO ME VEAS ESPERÁNDOTE EN LAS CASACADAS DE FUEGO ENTONCES!

Ambos amigos se vieron a los ojos solo por un segundo, el cual fue suficiente para que ambos aceleraran, el vikingo montado en su hipo grifo negro como la noche mientras la pelirroja hacía esfuerzos por ganarle montada en un hipo grifo de color gris con enormes y majestuosas alas con las puntas blancas.

La carrera parecía algo divertido de observar, ambos jóvenes reían, gritaban y se hacían burlas el uno al otro mientras instaban a sus monturas a ir más y más rápido en el cielo, soltando gritos de júbilo y anticipación al observar las famosas cascadas, las cuales comenzaban a cambiar el color de sus aguas a causa de la luz del sol, las cascadas de fuego recibían aquel nombre por ser difíciles de escalar, mortales para cualquier muggle o mago demasiado atrevido, eso sin olvidar el vívido color entre amarillento y anaranjado que sus aguas tomaban a ciertas horas, como si fueran llamas cayendo para derretir la tierra y todo a su alrededor.

Hiccup fue el primero en llegar, ganando solo por un par de segundos como era lógico, llevaba años de experiencia montando aquel majestuoso animal mágico de nombre Chimuelo, Mérida por su parte no lo había hecho tan mal para ser la tercera o cuarta vez que montaba un hipo grifo.

-¡Hiciste trampa pecas!

-¡Hey, alto ahí! Te dije que te daría ventaja y no la quisiste, así que no te quejes ahora.

Ella le soltó un golpe amistoso en un hombro, riendo, su cuerpo sintiendo aún la adrenalina fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo, dejando salir aquella faceta salvaje y competitiva de sí misma.

-Así que, ¿vamos a escalar esto? – Preguntó el castaño dubitativo.

-¡Oh si!, la leyenda cuenta que solo los reyes más valerosos y fuertes escalaban para beber de sus aguas, esto sí es un verdadero reto. – Concluyó la pelirroja con el pecho henchido de orgullo al hablar de sus antepasados.

-No lo sé Mérida, esto parece… ¡demasiado vikingo!

-Será divertid Hiccup, ¡no me dirás que le tienes miedo a las alturas! ¿no?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Entonces apresúrate, porque estoy por dejarte atrás.

La pelirroja se apresuró a escalar el muro casi vertical, el castaño la seguía muy de cerca, motivado por el reto y la burla, ambos eran buenos escalando, rápidos, ágiles, fuertes, Mérida además había elegido portar unos pantalones obscuros que solía utilizar para montar a caballo en casa, por lo cual no tenía ninguna falda que se le atorara entre las piernas, Hiccup por su parte había debido entrenar bastante en el campamento, ya fuera que trabajara con los dragones o que hubiera una competencia armada por parte de sus compañeros, debía mantenerse en buena forma a causa de su empleo.

Esta vez era Mérida la que llegaba primera, saltando alegre y con los puños en alto cuando al fin quedó en una pequeña saliente de roca frente a la caída de agua.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA MÉRIDA! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE YA HABÍAS ESCALADO ESTO ANTES!

-¡NO SEAS MELODRAMÁTICO Y ACEPTA TU DERROTA! ¡ERES MUY LENTO PARA TREPAR!

Ambos rieron una vez más antes de mirarse de nuevo a los ojos y acordar en silencio el siguiente paso, ambos se pararon lo más cerca posible del agua, acercando sus manos y juntándolas para formar cada uno su propio cuenco, metiéndolas de lleno en el agua helada antes de bebérsela a toda prisa.

-¡ESTO HA VALIDO LA PENA! – Gritó el castaño para hacerse oír por sobre el rugido del agua contra las rocas.

-¡TE DIJE QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO! – Contestó la chica completamente orgullosa.

-¿VAJAMOS AHORA?

-¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?

Ambos rieron antes de comenzar a bajar de nuevo, haciendo uso de todos sus recursos para no caer demasiado pronto en el recorrido de bajada, sintiéndose ebrios de euforia y orgullo, no cualquiera, muggle o mago, podía escalar aquella pared de piedra solo con manos y piernas sin sufrir alguna lastimadura grave, ellos lo habían logrado.

Para cuando llegaron al suelo la adrenalina los había abandonado poco a poco, estaban más relajados mientras se acercaban a las magníficas criaturas que los habían llevado hasta aquel lugar apartado, oculto entre montaña y bosque, estaban solos, completamente solos.

-¿Cómo está Astrid? – Preguntó la pelirroja luego de alejarse un poco del lugar y sentarse sobre la hierba cercana para observar a Chimuelo y Relámpago cazando peces.

-Está bien, parece que trabajar con los dragones pequeños le es más agradable que pelear con los grandes.

-Me parece extraño, siempre dijeron que ella sería dragonóloga y tú un criador.

-Lo sé, pero no funcionó a final de cuentas.

-¿Y te gusta? ¿trabajar con esas criaturas tan enormes y peligrosas?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Son mi vida, sé que son peligrosos pero, hay algo en ellos, en sus formas, en sus ojos, algo tan majestuoso y a la vez tan cercano, mirarlos a los ojos es como mirarnos a nosotros mismos.

-¡Qué poético!

-No te burles, solo trataba de ser sincero contigo, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga.

Ella sonrió con un poco de nostalgia antes de recostarse en el pasto, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos para descansar, él no tardó en desviar su mirada de las bestias devorando pescados en la orilla del río a su compañera de aventura.

-¿Y Finley?

-Él está bien, creo que disfruta mucho de su trabajo.

-¿Y tú?

-Me gusta lo que hago… aunque… le falta algo de emoción.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, había algo inusual en todo aquello, algo distinto.

-¿Y si te doy un poco de emoción?

Hiccup ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, simplemente se agachó hasta besarla en los labios, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando ella comenzó a responderle, acercándolo aún más con sus manos, permitiéndole separarse de ella para tomar un poco de aire luego de la sorpresa inicial.

-Parece que se te ocurrió una excelente idea, Hiccup – Contestó Mérida de modo sugerente, sus ojos ligeramente obscurecidos, su boca en una sonrisa completamente invitante.

-No sabes por cuánto tiempo he tenido esta, esta loca idea… de tocarte… de besarte… de ser algo más que solo tu amigo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que dijeras eso.

Ninguno dijo nada más, habían terminado acostados sobre el pasto besándose con un fervor demencial, paseándose las manos por el cuerpo ajeno en un intento de memorizarlo todo en un instante, desesperados por más.

Berck se apresuró a desatar los nudos en el corset negro con plateado que Mérida llevaba sobre una blusa verde ligeramente escotada y de mangas acampanadas, ella también se dejó llevar, ansiosa por privar a su amigo de su playera negra de mangas largas, descubriendo que no llevaba nada debajo y prosiguiendo en el acto a desabrochar el cinturón tosco que le sujetaba los pantalones marrones a la cintura.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, mirándose el uno al otro complacidos ante lo que veían, Mérida se ofrecía con sus formas voluptuosas y sus cabellos rojos y enmarañados enmarcándola hasta la espalda, Hiccup se notaba ligeramente musculoso, su cuerpo se había vuelto atlético, afilándole los rasgos, después de todo, él siempre había sido de complexión delgada.

Ninguno quiso esperar más, Mérida se lanzó al hombro de su acompañante, mordiéndolo de forma juguetona mientras su mano buscaba la parte más sensible del hombre a su lado, acariciándolo de ida y vuelta para estimularlo con rapidez, Hiccup no se dejaba amedrentar ante aquellas caricias, le había pellizcado ambos pezones mientras se encargaba de besarle el cuello, succionando con fuerza para dejarle una marca conforme sus manos se paseaban por la espalda cremosa y tersa de la antigua prefecta de Gryffindor.

Estaban completamente desesperados luego de un momento, ella lo soltó, riendo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para sentarse de frente a él, atrapándolo en sus profundidades cálidas y comenzando a moverse con desenfreno, él también había reído un poco antes de sentirla saltando sobre su virilidad con tanto ímpetu, sus manos habían soltado la cintura de la pelirroja para tomarla de los brazos y poder jalarla a fin de ser quien mandara al llevar el ritmo de aquel juego peligroso, estaba claro que ambos ardían en deseo.

-¡Oh Hiccup, HICCUP!

.

Finley se despertó de un salto, el corazón acelerado, algo amargo subiéndole por la boca y la respiración entrecortada, se sentía lastimado, traicionado, decidió tranquilizarse, tomó aire tal y como su madre le había enseñado para enfriar su cabeza, estaba sentado en su cama, volteó al otro lado encontrándose con que el puesto a su lado estaba vacío, acercó su mano con cuidado, había calor entre las sábanas, tuvo que parpadear un poco para percibir la pequeña luz que venía del pasillo, decidió secarse el sudor que perlaba su frente antes de levantarse de la cama, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como en ese preciso momento.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
>Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn<br>Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
>Do thìr, dìleas féin<br>A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
>Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir<br>Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
>Maighdean uasal bhàn<em>

Mérida estaba sentada en una mecedora dentro de la pequeña salita del departamento mirando hacia la ventana, a la noche salpicada de estrellas, entre sus brazos estaba Collie, su recién nacida a quien estaba amamantando apaciblemente, Finley se sintió culpable un momento por su ataque de celos, había tenido un mal sueño y nada más, tenía la necesidad de disculparse sin saber bien el porqué, se acercó entonces despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido antes de llegar junto a la mecedora para plantar un beso a su esposa en medio de aquella corona de alborotados cabellos rojos.

-Pensé que estabas dormido – Murmuró la joven madre sin apartar los ojos de su recién nacida.

-Estarlo, tener un mal sueño, no grave.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de voltear a ver al hombretón rubio, soltando la mejilla de su pequeña para tomar la mejilla de su compañero y atraerlo hasta ella, deteniendo la mecedora para poder darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estarlo ahora.

Mérida lo soltó, sonriendo un poco cansada mientras volvía su atención a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, la retiró de su pecho con cuidado para poder subirse el tirante de la pijama y bajar con cuidado el del otro lado, Collie comenzó a llorar un momento en protesta mientras su madre la cambiaba de posición con cuidado y paciencia, acercándola a su otro pecho el cual la bebé aceptó de inmediato con el entrecejo completamente arrugado por la molestia y las mejillas rojas, parecía completamente indignada, Finley no pudo evitar reír ante aquella idea, acercando su mano para acariciarle un poco la mejilla de la bebé antes de sentarse en el suelo.

-Parecerse mucho a ti – Comentó el joven padre sin apartar la vista de aquel bultito de piel sonrosada.

-Eso asusta un poco, ¿no crees? temo que llegue a la adolescencia.

Finley se rió solo un poco antes de enderezarse para plantar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

-Yo estar aquí cuando eso pasar, no preocuparte.

Un beso más y Mérida comenzó a cantar de nuevo mientras se mecía despacio con su pequeña en brazos, para cuando terminó de alimentarla Finley se levantó para tomar a Collie, recordando el primer día que la había cargado, justo una semana atrás, se había sentido completamente aterrado de asfixiarla entre sus brazos, de apretarla tan fuerte que sus pequeños huesos fueran a romperse, había sentido miedo incluso de no poder tomarla con el cuidado necesario y dejarla caer hasta el suelo, nada de eso había sucedido, ahora tenía algo más de confianza, por lo que la colocó con cuidado sobre su hombro para ayudarla a repetir, dándole algunos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda antes de llevarla a su cuna, la cual estaba justo al lado de la puerta de su alcoba, en el pasillo, lamentaba de nuevo no tener un departamento más grande o al menos una casa con suficiente espacio para que la niña tuviera un lugar junto a ellos o una habitación propia.

-Gracias Finley, ya le había cambiado el pañal, así que, podemos dormir un poco más.

-De acuerdo… _támh naoidhean bhig_ – Susurró el rubio a su pequeña antes de darle un beso en la frente y cobijarla con una manta de lana verde que Mérida había tejido un par de meses atrás.

La pelirroja lo observaba desde su puesto en la cama, se sentía sumamente cansada, después de todo, eran ya las cinco de la mañana, se había tenido que levantar una hora atrás para revisar a Collie, cambiarle la ropa mojada, ponerle ropa nueva y llevarla a la sala para alimentarla, se habría dormido de inmediato si no le hubiera parecido tan adorable la escena frente a su puerta.

Finley volvió a su puesto una vez estuvo seguro de que su pequeña dormía plácidamente en su cuna, no tenía sueño ahora, mala cosa, había una junta a la cual asistir en pocas horas y no se sentía con ánimos para ir.

-Deberías dormir Finley – Murmuró su esposa cuando notó que el hombre a su lado no se dormía.

-No poder, sentirlo mucho.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste? Creo que te sigue molestando.

-No, no, todo bien, tú descansar.

-Vamos Finley, dime qué pasa.

-No ser nada… anda _Luaidh_, duerme un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos más, él se removió un poco en la cama antes de sentarse, sintiendo la decepción de no poder dormir de nuevo, ella se sentó también, cansada y todo, decidió olvidarse del sueño por un rato, podría dormir a intervalos de dos y tres horas el resto del día, ya que no se presentaría a trabajar los próximos tres meses y su madre había enviado a Maudy para que la ayudara con la casa mientras tanto.

-Luaidh, ¿ser feliz conmigo?

Había sido apenas un murmullo, sin embargo estaba todo tan silencioso que lo había escuchado a la perfección.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Solo, no sé… ¿no preferir marido más atlético? ¿alguien intrépido? ¿delgado?

Mérida lo observó con un poco de incredulidad, no comprendía de donde había sacado Finley aquella idea, si no estuviera tan cansada y lo tuviera prohibido por el sanador, seguramente se le iría encima para hacerle el amor y sacarle aquella estúpida idea de la cabeza… si no estuviera tan cansada… pero lo estaba, estaba realmente exhausta así que hizo lo único que pudo, abrazar a Finley con cariño y depositarle unos cuantos besos en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Los tipos flacuchos no son mi tipo Finley, no dan abrazos tan cálidos como los tuyos, ni son tan bondadosos como lo eres tú, y seguro Collie no sería una hermosa bebita si tuviera otro padre.

-¿Tú segura?

-Completamente, además, no necesitas ser "intrépido", eres valiente, eres fuerte y eres la persona más inteligente y sincera que conozco, no podría amarte más.

Otro beso y ambos sonrieron volviendo a acostarse, Mérida decidió no soltar a su hombre oso lo que les quedaba de tiempo para dormir, y Finley eventualmente terminó por quedarse dormido, despertando de nuevo en cuanto Collie soltó un alarido angustiado, seguramente la pequeña necesitaba otro cambio de pañal, más leche y tal vez, solo tal vez, despertar a su padre para que no llegara tarde al trabajo.

.

Era viernes, y no cualquier viernes, era día de junta y él tenía que presentarse a causa de algunos problemas con los puristas en el estadio de Quidditch de Escocia, habían dejado algunas bombas de humo y otras bromas en los vestidores, aunque la broma no había sido nada inofensiva esta vez, varios de los jugadores que debían utilizar el estadio para sus prácticas habían salido lesionados a causa de las cuatro bludggers locas que los puristas habían soltado en los cambiadores.

-¡Es un verdadero escándalo! – Decía Flynn al escritor enviado del Quisquilloso a la junta, Lorcan Scamander – esos estúpidos puristas deberían irse a una isla y encerrarse solos si no quieren hijos de muggles cerca, pero ¿sabotear entrenamientos de los equipos?

-Cálmate un poco Flynn – Decía Jack Frost con el rostro molesto mientras escoltaba a la asistente de Elsa dentro del recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la junta.

-Podría decirte lo mismo Frost, hay que ver la cara que llevas desde que Elsa está incapacitada, ¿Cuánto te duró el gusto de escoltarla a todos lados? ¿un mes?

-¡No molestes Flynn! Estás aquí para tomar notas, sabes que no tomarán en cuenta ninguna de tus opiniones.

-Lo mismo va para ti amigo, párate derecho y relájate un poco, seguro su Majestad Nieves está muy a gusto en casa leyéndole a ese enorme vientre suyo.

Finley se acercó a saludar y a pedirles con la mirada a ambos que guardaran silencio, ya habían llegado casi todas las autoridades, la junta daría inicio en unos cuantos segundos.

.

La hora del almuerzo fue menos caótica que el inicio de la junta, por fortuna, Flynn había recibido un mensaje urgente de salir corriendo a cubrir un incidente en otra parte, algunos equipos de Quidditch querían dar un comunicado urgente acerca de lo sucedido en Escocia, para Finley aquello fue un verdadero alivio, no tendría que escucharlo discutir con Jack durante el descanso.

El escoses no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con el auror de cabellos blancos, seguía de escolta de aquella chica morena que estaba llevando a cabo la mayor parte del trabajo de Elsa, ambos estaban en la zona de comida tomando el almuerzo… en mesas separadas, Jack no le quitaba la vista de encima a la jovencita sentada con otras dos chicas, las cuales no dejaban de comentar animadamente sobre los últimos artículos de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

-¡Frost!

-¡McGuffin!, gracias por detenernos hace un rato, estaba a punto de usar a Flynn para probar un par de movimientos.

-¿Movimientos?

Por toda respuesta, el albino levantó un cayado cubierto de escarcha con la parte superior torcida como si se tratara de un gancho, al rubio no le tomó mucho hacer memoria para recordar a Jack sujetándose de aquella cosa con ambas manos.

-¿Qué ser eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad mientras terminaba de tomar asiento en la mesa sin esperar a que Jack volteara a verlo mientras ambos almorzaban, sabía de sobra que el joven no le quitaría los ojos de encima a su protegida en ningún momento.

-Nueva política para guarda espaldas, logro entrar hace un par de meses y de repente se les ocurre que es buena idea cambiar de políticas… tengo que ir armado con algo más que mi varita, nos dijeron que nada letal, en caso de tener que enfrentar muggles o algún enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Entender… ¿cómo estar Elsa?

-Está bien, está en casa, aun no podemos creer que vayan a ser dos.

-¿Dos?

-Vamos a tener gemelos amigo – Contestó Jack, volteando por un momento para sonreírle abiertamente al rubio – es como un milagro, ¿no crees?

Finley sonrió divertido apenas Jack volvió a fijar su atención en la becaria de cabellos negros.

-Collie tener muy cansada a Mérida, no imaginar cómo sería con dos.

-¿En verdad? – De nuevo el peliblanco había desviado su atención para observar a su interlocutor con los ojos muy abiertos – pero si tiene apenas una semana de nacida, ¿no?

-Un bebé ser mucho trabajo Jack, dos… ¿han hablado con Anna?

-Un poco… bueno… Elsa ha hablado mucho con Anna últimamente, nos ha estado visitando cada semana desde que Aaron cumplió los dos meses.

-Tú deber hablar con Kristoff entonces, ellos tener dos pequeños, tener suficiente experiencia.

-Tienes razón… por Merlín… yo solo me había preocupado por donde colocar las cosas de los niños…

-Hablar también con Elsa.

-Hablamos todos los días.

-Asegurarte de que ella estar bien Jack… tendrán al menos un mes y medio en abstinencia, ideas extrañas poder pasar por tu mente.

-¿En serio?

Finley no sabía si reír por la cara de espanto del albino, decirle que todo era broma y prometerle que todo estaría bien o preocuparse por tomar su propio consejo, él y Mérida se habían casado en Enero, ya estaban en Noviembre y Collie había llegado, tal vez, demasiado pronto a sus vidas, le dedicó otra mirada al peliblanco que parecía estar considerando varias cosas mientras lanzaba miradas rápidas a la becaria antes de, finalmente, voltear a ver a Finley con una sonrisa más tranquila.

-Gracias por los consejos Finley, supongo que, no está de más asegurarse de que su Majestad no quiera mi cabeza en una pared cuando los niños nazcan.

La becaria había terminado su almuerzo y se había levantado, Jack no tardó mucho en levantarse también, Finley se había levantado junto con él, estrechándole la mano, deseándole suerte por dentro, cada cual se habría ido a seguir con sus deberes de no ser por la repentina intromisión de uno de los aurores de la sala de chimeneas, el cual había llegado con urgencia detrás de una lechuza que había dejado caer una nota sobre las manos de Jack, este al notar todo el alboroto se apresuró a jalar a su protegida con el gancho de su cayado para mantenerla a su lado mientras abría la carta con preocupación, después de todo, la lechuza que le había dejado caer la carta era Olaf.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA FROST? – Se quejaba la becaria mientras intentaba zafarse de aquella emboscada sorpresa.

-¿Qué suceder Jack? – Preguntó Finley restándole atención a la joven atrapada al lado del albino y lanzándole una mirada interrogante al Frost y luego al auror de cabello obscuro frente a ellos.

-Soy papá – Soltó el aludido en un suspiro de asombro antes de soltar su cayado y voltear a ver a Finley, antes de tomarse de la cara sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciendo - ¡SOY PAPÁ! ¡SOY PAPÁ!

-¡FROST! - Gritó la morena ahora libre con cara de absoluta molestia observando a su guarda espaldas y luego al auror recién llegado.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Leland, me parece que mi compañero se hará cargo de supervisarla los próximos días… - Contestó finalmente Jack tratando de controlarse - Finley, ¿estás muy ocupado?

-Un poco.

-Es una lástima, bueno… ¿podrías acompañarme al menos a las chimeneas? tengo que ir a Saint Mungo, mis hijos acaban de nacer.

-Felicidades Jack, - Contestó el enorme rubio con una sonrisa sincera tomando el hombro del auror - yo acompañarte.

-Gracias amigo… por Merlín, ¡soy papá!

-No olvidar sostener a los bebés por la cabeza cuando cargarlos, no podrán sostenerse.

-Gracias Finley… bueno… creo que nos veremos la otra semana, salúdame a Mérida y a Collie.

-Lo haré… ¡Frost!

Jack acababa de tomar un puñado de polvos flú, se detuvo de lanzarlos justo a tiempo de escuchar a McGuffin, el cual se veía contento ahora.

-Visitarlos cuando Mérida estar más descansada.

-Serán bienvenidos cuando quieran… yo pasaré a visitarlos luego de que Elsa y los niños estén en casa.

-Estaremos esperando.

Sin más, Jack gritó demasiado fuerte la dirección del sanatorio, desvaneciéndose en el humo verde de los polvos flú, mientras Finley se devolvía a su oficina algo más tranquilo, recordando que Mérida le había leído una carta recién llegada desde Noruega solo un par de días atrás, hacía al menos dos años que ninguno de los dos veía a Hiccup y a Astrid, probablemente el recuerdo de verla feliz por recibir noticias de uno de sus amigos era lo que había ocasionado aquel sueño, como fuera, tendría que tomar su propio consejo y hablar un poco más con Mérida, tal vez incluso ayudarla más con su recién nacida, después de todo, no quería volver a pasar por otra noche de terror.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

"A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal" (Hermosa noble doncella)

*Pequeño bebé, escucha mi voz  
>estoy a tu lado, oh Hermosa doncella<br>nuestra pequeña dama, crece y mira  
>tu tierra, tus propias tierras fieles<br>sol y luna, guíenos  
>hasta la hora de nuestra gloria y honor<br>pequeño bebé, nuestra pequeña dama  
>Hermosa noble doncella<p>

**_ támh naoidhean bhig _(Descansa pequeña bebé)

Listo, luego de hacer algunas anotaciones temporales, ya saben, anotar fechas, sacar cuentas y verificar cuando se supone nacen todos los bebés de la siguiente generación me di cuenta de que ya no podría escribir sobre la boda de Mérida y Finley, sin embargo, espero que esto lo compense, y pues, sip, el lemmon lo hice especialmente para los fans de Mérida y Hiccup, por ahí tenía una petición a medias, y yo sé que son una pareja bastante popular entre los fans, así que, ¿porqué no usarlos en una pequeña pesadilla? xD soy mala, muajajajajajaja, pero también hay que admitirlo, son cosas que llegan a pasar, por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado la canción de cuna, es la letra original de la película Brave, la que están cantando Elinor y Mérida cuando Mérida es pequeñita, no sé a ustedes, a mi esa escena me encantó cuando la vi, además de que está en gaélico, lo cual la hacía una canción perfecta para Mérida y sus hijos… o bueno, hijas *-* espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si, los gemelos acaban de nacer ;_; yo quería hacer una viñeta de Elsa embarazada pero, no, ya no se pudo, todo por hacer las cosas en desorden… bueno, juro que no me vuelve a pasar xD ya tengo todo más ordenadito, jejejeje, de hecho, estoy pensando que cuando alcancemos Genderbender en esta serie de drabbles, el último cap será la tabla cronológica de las tres historias… bueno bueno, una línea del tiempo… aunque tal vez la ponga iniciando desde Harry Potter, después de todo, así es como la tengo estructurada, estoy segura de que se llevarán una buena sorpresa xD.

REVIEWS, con cuatro comentarios para el capítulo anterior debo decir primero, muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que están pasando por el botón de reviews, muchísimas gracias, me están dejando algunas cuantas ideas excelentes, si bien no he podido ocuparlas todas aún, ya tengo planes para ellas ;), por otro lado, Vivi, jejejeje, realmente la baterista del cap anterior es alguien "agradable", jajajajaja, está cuidando sus intereses y seguro que ha tenido que cuidarlos de muuuuuuuuuuuchos inconvenientes xD, prometo poner acción con las otras parejas próximamente, les daremos la vuelta a todos, puedes estar segura de eso, gracias también por la idea del shower, voy a tomarla aunque en dos caminos diferentes para próximos caps, gracias a los que comentan que están disfrutando con la historia, es la idea, miss, la historia me alegra decir que continua, tenemos mucha tela de donde cortar todavía, aunque las actualizaciones, como había dicho antes, ya no logro tenerlas en tiempos tan regulares como las otras historias, gracias por tener paciencia y lo prometo, llegaremos a la cicatriz de Jack en algunos caps más, no sé en cuantos, pero en algunos, lo juro, no descansaré hasta que lleguemos a las dos grandes catástrofes del grupo, así que, si, también veremos lo del pie perdido de Hiccup.

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, gracias a los que además han puesto esta historia en follow o en fav, es bueno saber que la historia les sigue pareciendo interesante y en serio, si tienen alguna idea que les parezca graciosa, interesante o simplemente quieren verla, no dejen de pasar por el botón de reviews, sus aportaciones me ayudan mucho con la historia.

SARABA


	18. Despedida

**D&D GENERATION**

18.- Despedida

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Eran mediados de Agosto y el Festival Vikingo Escoses había terminado hacía solo un par de días, no todos los amigos habían podido juntarse, Rapunzel se encontraba de gira por Asia con el grupo en el que hacía coros aquel año para el grupo "Pixies plateados", motivo por el cual no había estado presente durante los tres días de competencias, Flynn había estado por aquí y por allá entrevistando las pocas celebridades que habían acudido y justo al terminar, había sido enviado a Egipto a cubrir una nota sobre la pirámide de Gizah y los muggles, Nod se encontraba en una serie de torneos en Alemania, además de que a Jack y a Elsa solo se les había visto el último día, casi al finalizar el festival y esto a causa de una petición enviada por Tooth.

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde del sábado siguiente al festival, reunidas en El Caldero Chorreante se encontraban MK Bomba, Astrid Drake, Mérida McGuffin, Anna Siku y Elsa Arendalle, estas últimas habían dejado a sus familias en casa, Tooth acababa de llegar y se mostraba impaciente, parloteando casi fuera de control sobre cosas que habían sucedido cuando todas eran estudiantes.

-¡En serio no puedo creer que ustedes ya tengan hijos y… cielos! – Repitió la pelinegra por décima vez en lo que llevaban ahí reunidas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te traes hada? – Soltó MK luego de reír un poco – no es usual que reúnas a tanta gente a tu alrededor sin un propósito oculto.

-¿Propósito oculto? ¡o no, no! Yo nunca haría eso – Se defendió la aludida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno Tooth, lo cierto es que, todas estamos curiosas de saber qué hacemos aquí hoy – Aclaró Elsa en tono político.

-¡Y QUÉ LO DIGAS! – Continuó Mérida luego de tomarse un vaso con zumo de calabaza – Tooth, tienes mucho que explicar, no puedes andar por ahí trayendo mujeres embarazadas que no tienen idea de lo que sucede, no es bueno para la salud de la embarazada o del bebé.

Las chicas sonrieron un momento al ver a la escocesa, con siete meses de embarazo mostraba un vientre considerablemente más pequeño que en su embarazo anterior.

-Tal vez no estarías en este predicamento si tú y tu esposo tuvieran algo de auto control – Soltó Astrid en tono de broma.

-¡Ajá!, podríamos decir lo mismo de Anna, ¿cómo le haces con dos niños pequeños? Yo aun estoy pensando cómo voy a lidiar con mi trabajo, Collie y un segundo bebé.

-Bueno queridas – Dijo Anna aclarándose la garganta – permítanme informarles que yo trabajo en casa, así puedo dedicarme a vigilar a mis hijos, jugar con ellos y supervisar que no inflen ranas en el estanque o corran al pueblo muggle más próximo para aterrorizar a la población.

Más risas y entonces todas voltearon a ver a Elsa, quien parecía sumamente complacida paladeando su segunda cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo pido ayuda – Comentó la platina cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención – Tuve que delegar algunas responsabilidades en el trabajo para llegar más temprano a casa, mis padres me ayudan un par de días a la semana y Anna me ayuda otro… y contratamos a una niñera que los cuide los dos días que quedan en la semana.

-¡LO SABÍA! – Exclamó MK triunfal - ¡vamos Astrid, págame! Te dije que no podía sola.

-¿ESTÁN APOSTANDO? – Preguntó Mérida incrédula.

-No tenemos niños aun manzanita – Respondió Astrid sacando algunos galeones de su bolsa – podemos burlarnos de ustedes un poco más.

-Nada mejor que una apuesta sana en relación a cosas que aun no comprendemos – Contestó MK recibiendo el dinero antes de chocar palmas con la vikinga – y hablando de elefantes rosas con rayas verdes… ¿podrías decirnos que hacemos aquí Tooth?

-Voy, voy, es que Mavis aun no llega, dijo que vendría.

-¡Oh, vamos! – Se quejó la única jugadora de Quidditch profesional en la mesa - Dinos de una vez, no creo que se moleste.

-Bien, de acuerdo – Suspiró Toothiana antes de acomodar sus aretes de pluma de nuevo y girar la argolla que tenía en la punta de su oreja izquierda mientras volteaba por última vez a la puerta – Chicas, por si no lo sabían, lo cual sería terrible, Astrid decidió que siempre si se casará con nuestro "ya-no-tan-pequeño" Hiccup el próximo mes, y bueno, pensé que como se han tardado taaaaaaaaaaanto en llevar a cabo lo inevitable, deberíamos festejarlo.

-¿Festejar qué? – Preguntó Anna perpleja - ¿Qué se va a casar? ¿qué no por eso bailaron el último día del festival? ¿no era una celebración de compromiso?

-¡No me refiero a eso! estaba pensando en algo más… bueno… de estilo muggle.

La mayoría de las miradas en la mesa se posaron sobre la anfitriona de manera peculiar, Tooth no le dio mucha importancia, de todas maneras, estaba completamente acostumbrada a que la vieran de formas extrañas.

-¿Despedida de soltera? – Preguntó MK como si no pudiera creerlo - ¿Tooth, es en serio?

-¡Pues claro! Con todo lo que tardó en…

-¡OH TOOTH! ¿CÓMO ES QUE TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS MEJORES AMIGAS EN EL MUNDO? – Dijo MK sumamente emocionada mientras se levantaba de su silla para abrazar a la pelinegra, la cual no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de alegría.

-¿Y qué es una despedida de soltera? – Preguntó Mérida no muy segura de en qué se estaban metiendo.

-Eso precisamente es lo que quiero saber yo – Respondió Astrid observando divertida la efusividad que MK acababa de mostrar.

-¿Puedo decirles Tooth? ¿puedo, puedo, puedo?

-¡Por supuesto MK!, haz los honores – Respondió la pelinegra con la sonrisa usual.

-Miren, es muy simple, los muggles le tienen algo de "apego" a la vida de solteros, así que cuando alguien va a casarse, los amigos de los novios organizan reuniones especiales para festejar los últimos días de "libertad" de sus amigos.

-¿Libertad? – Preguntó Elsa confundida.

-Es algo así como una broma que hacen – Comenzó a explicar Tooth – al principio estas fiestas se hacían solo para los hombres, una forma de burlarse de que cuando se casaran, ya no podrían hacer lo que ellos quisieran porque tendrían que obedecer por completo a sus esposas…

-¿Los muggles hacen eso? – Preguntó Anna con asombro.

-Como dije, es una broma, en todo caso, al principio solo lo festejaban los hombres, después las mujeres muggles comenzaron a trabajar también, a salir con amigas, a tomar puestos importantes y a darse "vida de soltero".

-No veo qué es lo extremadamente tan fantástico de ser soltero – Suspiró Mérida – no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Bueno Mérida – Dijo MK con una sonrisa ladina – es que muchos solteros y solteras muggles se comportan como lo estuvo haciendo Rapy en los últimos años, viajan demasiado, "experimentan" demasiado y nadie les dice nada.

-OK – Soltó Anna sintiendo que estaban pisando hielo quebradizo – pero no todos hacen… bueno… todo eso de solteros, ¿no?

-Ciertamente hay algunos aburridos como yo – Contestó MK – que gustan de los contratos de exclusividad aun por años.

-A otros como a mí nos gusta probar a ver si la situación funciona antes de tomar una decisión contundente – Comentó Tooth – claro que, la celebración es para Astrid, quien nos daba la impresión se casaría con el pobre de Hiccup cuando cumplieran cincuenta.

Todas rieron, Astrid incluida, era realmente inevitable, tenía que aceptar que había sido terca y obstinada como un dragón al que intentan mover de su territorio.

-Bueno, ahora tengo curiosidad chicas, ¿exactamente cómo van a "festejar" mis últimos días de soltería?

Los ojos de Tooth y de MK brillaron ante la pregunta, Mérida sintió un escalofrío que le daba bastante mala espina y Anna solo volteó a ver si Mavis llegaba de una vez.

-Bueno chicas, tengo un itinerario ya planeado, aunque creo que nos atrasaremos un poco si seguimos esperando a Mavis.

-Tranquila hada, lo tengo cubierto – Comentó MK mientras sacaba una moneda de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla, la cual iba trabada en una cadena dorada a su cinturón – le avisaré qué está pasando y a donde ir, podremos movernos sin mayor problema y ella no tardará mucho en enviarnos un mensaje donde nos diga porqué el retraso.

-Bueno, en ese caso – Tooth puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – trajeron algunos galeones ¿verdad? Porqué primero que nada, iremos a un spa.

-¿Un qué? – Preguntó Astrid al escuchar la extraña palabra.

-No seas quisquillosa Astrid, estoy segura de que lo vas a disfrutar – Murmuró MK mientras sacaba algunos billetes de su bolsillo – por cierto hada, ¿Dónde planeas llevarnos? Los spa son cosa de muggles, no creo que acepten galeones y no estoy segura de traer suficientes euros para pagarnos tratamientos a todas.

-No te preocupes por eso, iremos a gringots a cambiar el dinero.

La organizadora de todo el alboroto se levantó en ese preciso momento, traía consigo una pequeña mochila de la cual sacó monederos de diversos colores y formas, le entregó uno a cada una con la fecha y unas runas bordadas en colores metálicos.

-¿Y esto? – Preguntó Astrid observando con atención el pequeño saquito en imitación de piel escamada con una banda del mismo material en la parte de atrás.

-Para que guarden su dinero muggle y por si quieren llevarse algunos recuerdos… el tuyo es especial para que lo cuelgues en tus cinturones, espero que te guste.

El recorrido a gringots fue de lo más normal, las chicas iban conversando entre ellas, observando el pequeño regalo que Tooth les había entregado a cada una, no se parecían entre sí, al parecer, la joven se había dado a la tarea de conseguirles cosas personalizadas a cada una, el cambio de galeones a euros tampoco fue muy difícil, las únicas que no cambiaron dinero habían sido MK y Tooth, las cuales se habían quedado atrás conversando sobre comida muggle y riendo de algo que habían estado llamando "series de televisión" y de cómo Nod acostumbraba a gritarle a aquel aparato muggle cuando estaba en el departamento.

.

-Esto es realmente relajante – Suspiró Anna mientras descansaba la espalda en una silla de lo más cómoda con los pies en una pequeña tina con agua caliente, dejando que una mujer con el cabello pintado de morado le arreglara las uñas de las manos.

-Tenía mis dudas sobre esto Tooth – Suspiró Mérida cuando una mujer de facciones asiáticas terminó de hacerle un masaje en el rostro y comenzó a frotarle algunos aceites sobre su vientre.

-También yo, pero no volveré a dudar de ti – Confesó Elsa, a quien ya habían terminado de arreglarle las manos y ahora le estaban masajeando los pies.

-Sabía que les gustaría chicas – Dijo la aludida con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba poner una mascarilla de barro, las demás habían considerado algo extraño que le pusieran rebanadas de pepino en los ojos.

-¿Y TÚ QUE OPINAS ASTRID? – Dijo MK alzando la voz con una enorme sonrisa sin prestar mucha atención al joven delgado y con rulos rubios que le hacía masaje en el cabello – ¡ERES LA FESTEJADA!

-En realidad… no tengo palabras – Dijo Astrid sin poder alzar la voz, se encontraba detrás de un biombo en una salita ligeramente apartada, recostada sobre una cama especial y semi desnuda, le habían hecho un masaje relajante y luego le habían comenzado a colocar algunas piedras de rio sobre la espalda, los brazos y las manos.

-¡Eso sí es una sorpresa! – Dijo Mérida en tono de burla.

-Sí, es una lástima que Mavis no pueda llegar aún. – Suspiró MK

-No pensé que ser anfitriona en un hotel fuera tan complicado – Murmuró Tooth que ahora descansaba su cabeza en una silla reclinable mientras la mujer que la atendía comenzaba a frotarle una crema en las manos.

.

La sesión de SPA había terminado luego de dos horas, las jóvenes iban ahora más relajadas, con peinados completamente diferentes a los usuales, muy modernos según MK y Tooth, dirigiéndose a una plaza muggle donde se sentaron a tomar un helado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Anna – digo, ¿además de comer helados muggles?

-Yo me estoy haciendo una idea – Dijo MK - ¿qué planeas hada? ¿nos exprimirás los bolsillos en las tiendas?

-Algo así, chicas, estuve pensando en un juego para divertirnos antes del evento principal.

Todas se asomaron a ver a Tooth, la cual estaba sentada junto a Astrid en el centro del enorme sillón redondo de la heladería donde se encontraban.

-Bueno, normalmente en las despedidas, la festejada recibe regalos de sus amigas, claro que, para hacerlo más interesante, la novia debe adivinar quién de sus amigas le está dando el regalo, o bien, qué hay dentro del paquete de regalo, como no les dije de qué se trataba esto, ustedes no sabían, así que haremos algo similar.

-¿Por eso estamos en un lugar lleno de tiendas? – Preguntó Astrid.

-¡Así es!, - Contestó la chica de flecos de colores con emoción – bueno, Astrid, ya que estás a punto de casarte con Hiccup y suponiendo que no tienen muchas sorpresas reservadas para la noche de bodas, las chicas y yo te haremos algunos regalos.

La mayoría de las chicas ya estaba terminando de consumir sus postres, y habían comenzado a acercarse más de manera instintiva para alcanzar a captar hasta la última de las palabras que una emocionada Pixie decía cada vez con mayor rapidez.

-La dinámica es sencilla, traigo una cajita llena con papeles que hacen referencia a algo que podrías usar en tu noche de bodas, cada una de nosotras tomará un papel y se irá a buscar el regalo que les parezca perfecto, les daré una bolsa de papel de regalo para que puedan colocar ahí lo que le vayan a regalar a Astrid, no se vale poner quien lo compra, la festejada va a tener que adivinar quién le compró qué.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de emoción, hubo algunos murmullos jocosos de parte de las asistentes que ya estaban casadas y un chiflido bastante sugerente por parte de la única deportista profesional.

-¿Y qué haré mientras ustedes se divierten haciéndome compras? – Concluyó Astrid un poco preocupada tratando de picarle el orgullo a la morocha.

-Te dije que lo tengo todo fríamente calculado y planeado Astrid – Confesó Tooth divertida – sucede que en unos pocos minutos dará inicio una función de música muggle por parte de una de las escuelas de música de por aquí, te dejaremos sentada con el resto de la audiencia para que deleites tus oídos con un poco de jazz clásico y blues…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es música muggle, no te preocupes Astrid – Se apresuró a comentar MK – aunque tengo la idea de que disfrutarías más un concierto de heavy metal.

-¿Heavy qué? – Preguntó Mérida luego de escuchar aquello.

-No no no no no no, ¡está por casarse! Escuchar música jazz seguro que le hará bien – Intentó defenderse Tooth – bueno, como sea, la función dura exactamente treinta minutos, es el tiempo que todas tendremos para terminar de comprar y volver al lugar donde dejaremos a Astrid, cuando todas estemos listas, podemos volver aquí para que desempaque sus regalos y adivine quien le trajo qué.

-¿No puedo desempacarlos ahí mismo? – Preguntó la rubia vikinga un poco desganada.

-Considerando que alguien te va a regalar lencería…

Hubo algunos grititos de burla mientras las mejillas de Astrid se coloreaban un poco, la chica comenzó a toser para disimular el calor que había sentido de pronto.

-Bien, tú ganas Tooth, aunque sigo pensando que estás completamente loca de remate.

-Y yo sigo pensando que son los locos los que hacen que el mundo se mueva – Contra atacó la aludida con un guiño y una enorme sonrisa - ¡BUENO DAMAS! Tenemos que llevar a Astrid a su lugar de honor y sacar papeles, así que… ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

Todas rieron mientras desalojaban aquel cómodo sillón, el más remoto, escondido en una esquina de la heladería, todas iban entusiasmadas comentando unas con otras sobre la actividad, ninguna notó a Tooth cuchicheando algo con uno de los jovencitos atendiendo la barra o los billetes que le había entregado al encargado mientras señalaba hacia el sillón.

.

La media hora había concluido, Astrid definitivamente no se había dormido con la música que había escuchado, aunque tenía que admitir que el blues le sonaba más a arrullos de cuna que a música para gente adulta, ahora mismo se encontraba sentada de nuevo en el medio del enorme sillón, sus compañeras de aventura del día se notaban todas completamente emocionadas, hablando sin poder detenerse, Mavis aun no llegaba, la vikinga se las había ingeniado para robarse el papel que le habría tocado a la chica gótica para saber que tramaba la antigua prefecta de Hufflepuff, lo único que decía la pequeña tira de papel de colores pastel era "RELAJACIÓN", no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar eso, de que diría en los otros papeles o que esperar exactamente de cada quien, las bolsas, todas de color blanco con infinidad de grecas y mandalas en rojo vino trazando el mismo diseño, se encontraban puestas sobre el centro de la mesa, apartadas de las bebidas que las jóvenes habían pedido al momento de tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Bueno chicas, ¿qué estamos esperando? – Soltó Mérida con más emoción de la que deseaba demostrar – ya quiero ver si dragón le atina a mi obsequio.

-Antes de que le atine a nada – Comenzó Anna enderezándose un poco y acercándose al centro de la mesa – Tooth nos dijo que este era un juego, así que, ¿qué pasa si adivina?

-Le pintará una peca en la cara a quien le haya traído el obsequio – Respondió MK antes de darle un sorbo a su frappuchino.

-¿Y si no adivina? – Se apresuró a preguntar Elsa un poco divertida ante el panorama.

-Entonces quien le haya traído el obsequio le pintará una peca a Astrid, -Contestó Tooth - y para que nuestra querida dragoncita no haga trampa, los últimos dos obsequios los adivinará al mismo tiempo.

Todas rieron emocionadas mientras Astrid observaba maquiavélicamente aquellas bolsas de papel y luego a sus acompañantes del día, pensando donde sería mejor pintarles algo, estaba planeando que hechizo utilizar cuando súbitamente MK le puso un lápiz rojo de punta extremadamente cremosa en frente.

-Nada de magia, estamos entre muggles.

-Claro… protejan a los muggles – Suspiró la festejada levantando el pequeño lápiz para examinarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de comenzar – Dijo Tooth levantándose y pidiendo silencio con las manos para luego entregarle a Astrid otro lápiz similar al de MK pero en negro – toma el regalo que quieras Astrid.

La rubia se levantó lo suficiente para tomar el más próximo a ella, había planeado observar donde dejaba cada quien su bolsa, no contaba con que MK y Tooth recogerían todas las bolsas antes de entrar al establecimiento para despistarla.

El silencio en la mesa era absoluto, todas las miradas estaban posadas en la novia de Hiccup mientras metía la mano al interior de la bolsa de papel y extraía algo envuelto en papeles de colores claros, había algunos frascos de cristal con tapones de corcho dentro, los cuales alineó en la mesa, cada uno era de un color, tamaño y forma diferente, destapó uno para llevárselo a la nariz, un aroma a sándalos llenó el lugar al instante, las palabras "sales de baño", "burbujas para tina", "gel de ducha" y "aceite lubricante" se leían en las diferentes etiquetas café pegadas a los frascos, Astrid las observó a todas, buscando quien se veía más emocionada.

-Esto me lo trajo Tooth.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras Mérida se levantaba con cuidado de su lugar para acercarse a la festejada.

-Perdiste Astrid, en mi papel decía "Baño romántico" y la tienda donde estuve me recomendaron todo esto – Sin más la pelirroja tomó el lápiz rojo con el cual dibujó una peca en una de las mejillas de la rubia, la cual se encontraba perpleja.

-¡Toma otro Astrid! – Dijo Anna bastante animada y riendo todavía.

La vikinga volvió a guardar los frascos en la bolsa, había una sonrisa infantil en su rostro mientras tomaba la siguiente bolsa, tenía bastante idea de qué hacer con el primer regalo, dentro del segundo sin embargo, se encontró con un antifaz negro sin ojos y acolchado, algunas plumas que definitivamente no le servirían para escribir nada, un frasco cuyo contenido olía a chocolate y finalmente un par de cadenas con unas cosas extrañas cubiertas de tela afelpada en los extremos y unas llavecitas colgándole.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto? – Preguntó la rubia completamente anonadada.

Hubo risillas por toda la mesa, Astrid se concentró un poco en tratar de adivinar, decidió no observar a Tooth en esta ocasión.

-Mary Katherin Bomba, ¿para qué demonios quiero todo esto?

Más risas, esta vez de parte de MK y Tooth mientras la aludida se levantaba y acercaba a la vikinga.

-Mi papel decía "juego previo" y como seguramente tú eres una chica ruda, pensé que te gustaría probar con el bondage – Bomba le guiñó un ojo a Astrid antes de tomar las cadenas para colocarle una en la muñeca y cerrarla – estas de aquí se llaman "esposas", las llaves son para abrirlas, tú usa tu imaginación, seguro se te ocurren mil y un formas de torturar a Hiccup… o de que él te torture a ti.

Astrid sonrió maliciosamente luego de captar la idea, tomó el lápiz negro y pintó un lunar a MK justo debajo del ojo que le había guiñado. No hubo que esperar mucho a que la rubia guardara sus nuevos instrumentos de juego y tomara la siguiente bolsa, esta vez extrajo de dentro una bata y un camisón sencillo y corto con tirantes cruzados, todo en un color rosa nacarado.

-¿Rosa? – Comentó la chica no muy convencida antes de observarlas a todas sonriendo – esto tuvo que comprarlo Anna, es la más cursi de todas.

Risas de nuevo mientras Anna se acercaba.

-Espero que lo uses, dale una oportunidad – Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien, de acuerdo, me lo probaré, nunca he usado nada rosa – Y sin más, le pintó una peca roja a Anna entre los dos ojos.

Hubo más risas mientras tomaba las últimas dos bolsas, observando con un poco de desconfianza a Tooth y a Elsa, pensando que lo tendría fácil.

Lo primero que sacó fue un libro, las ilustraciones de la portada parecían orientales y completamente sugerentes, debía ser algún tipo de literatura muggle puesto que el nombre no le sonaba de nada, después extrajo el contenido de la última bolsa, observando una diadema con orejas en punta de pelo rubio, lo que parecía una cola del mismo color saliendo de una pequeña tanga negra, un sostén satinado y traslúcido de color negro, un par de guantes negros con los puños rodeados de la misma tela peluda y rubia que las orejas y la cola y finalmente una garganitlla con un cascabel de tamaño considerable.

-Bien, esto es bastante gracioso porque no entiendo para que lo quiero – Confesó Astrid mientras las demás trataban de no reír – el libro me lo trajo Elsa y estas cosas extrañas me las trajo Tooth.

-¡PERDISTE! – Anunció la pelinegra triunfal mientras tomaba el lápiz negro y le entregaba el lápiz rojo a Elsa – mi papel decía "Literatura picante" así que te compré el kama Sutra, es un manual, puedes darme las gracias después – Concluyó Tooth mientras le pintaba a la festejada un lunar al lado de la boca.

-Mi papel decía "disfraz sexy", había muchos de donde escoger pero, creo que Hiccup disfrutará más si utilizas este – Dijo Elsa de pronto luego de pintar una pequeña manchita a Astrid en medio de las cejas.

La festejada observó de nuevo sus obsequios ante las risas de sus compañeras, tenía que admitir que había sido divertido, tenía algunas ideas para aplicar en su noche de bodas… hasta que abrió el libro para hojearlo y luego lo volvió a cerrar completamente sonrojada, quizás, para cuando fuera su boda, tendría demasiadas ideas de qué hacer con el pobre de Hiccup.

.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando un grupo de adultas jóvenes y risueñas paseaba a pie por una de esas calles abarrotadas de establecimientos con luces de neón, música desbordante y filas de adultos y adolescentes para entrar a alguno de los pequeños edificios situados a ambos lados de la calle, todas iban conversando bastante animadas cuando hicieron un alto repentino en el medio de aquel barullo nocturno.

-¡CHICAS, MAVIS AL FIN SE DESOCUPÓ! – Gritó MK para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido.

Las demás aplaudieron mientras hacían un pequeño círculo en torno a la única pelinegra del grupo cuyos mechones de colores hacían juego con su colorida indumentaria.

-¿Qué sigue en el itinerario Tooth? – Preguntó Anna con verdadera emoción mientras observaba para todos lados.

-¡ALGO BASTANTE DIVERTIDO, AUNQUE, NECESITO QUE TENGAN LA MENTE ABIERTA!

-¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, ya la tengo muy abierta! – Contestó Mérida a nadie en particular.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos ahora? – Preguntó Elsa sonriendo para ocultar su recelo.

-ESSTAMOS EN UNA DE LAS CALLES DIVERTIDAS DE LONDRES, NO SE PREOCUPEN… ¡SÍGANME! YA ENCONTRÉ EL ANTRO AL QUE VAMOS.

-¿Antro? – Preguntó Astrid luego de constatar el número de palabras incomprensibles que la organizadora había utilizado para festejarla.

-¡FIESTA, SIIIIIIIII! – Gritó MK mientras alzaba uno de sus puños como si su equipo hubiera ganado un partido en los últimos segundos.

Las chicas caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un edificio donde podía leerse claramente PIXIE JOY, las enormes letras de neón eran adornadas con las siluetas de pequeñas hadas con ropa escasa, la más cercana mostraba un rostro eufórico y una actitud fiestera, la fila para entrar era larga y en la entrada había dos hombres gigantescos e intimidantes, ambos calvos y con lentes de sol, camisas blancas con corbata y pantalones negros, Tooth solo tuvo que acercarse a ellos y darles una tarjeta de identificación para que las dejaran pasar a ella y al resto del grupo sin problema alguno.

El interior le sonaba extraño a todas, menos a MK, había un pequeño túnel obscuro a la entrada, hecho de espejos con dibujos fluorescentes, el suelo alfombrado y mullido, música estridente y rítmica inundando los oídos de todas mientras salían a una sala más grande con la luz a medias y algunos mini reflectores de colores dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, había un escenario en el centro, una barra con algunos banquillos plateados de cojines en color blanco y un bar en una esquina, varias mesitas altas con sillas y junto a las paredes algunas mesas más grandes rodeadas de sofás, Tooth se dirigió justo a esa zona sin dudar ni un momento.

Conforme todas avanzaban iban acallando sus conversaciones, la asistencia era exclusivamente de mujeres, los pocos hombres que habían eran meseros que se notaba hacían ejercicio, todos con el mismo uniforme extraño, pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos perfectamente boleados, puños blancos en las muñecas y cuellos de tela blanca almidonados con moños negros para terminar el conjunto, Mérida se preguntó dónde estaba el resto de la ropa de aquellos hombres y porque todas las mujeres en el establecimiento no dejaban de bailar y moverse en sus lugares sin apartar la vista del escenario del centro.

-OYE HADA, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU FAMILIA ES DUEÑA DEL LUGAR! – Dijo MK a gritos, no había otra forma de comunicarse entre tanta música.

-¡NO! SOLO CONOCEMOS A LOS DUEÑOS.

-¿Y EXACTAMENTE QUE HAREMOS AQUÍ TOOTH? – Preguntó Mérida con el rostro ligeramente preocupado.

-LAS HARÉ PROBAR BEBIDAS MUGGLES… Y DIVERTIRSE UN POCO, NADA GRAVE.

Ninguna pudo preguntar nada más, uno de los meseros acababa de aparecerse frente a ellas, tenía un aro de plata en una de las orejas, el cabello negro peinado hacia arriba formando una pequeña cresta, la piel bronceada y los ojos de un azul bastante claro, MK se apresuró a pedir un cocktel cuyo nombre dejó horrorizada a Mérida, Tooth se encargó de pedir las bebidas de las demás chicas, a no pidió lo mismo para nadie, Mérida fue la única que no probaría alcohol esa noche, le habían pedido una coca cola ya que jamás las había tomado, Tooth estaba segura de que una de esas no le haría daño al bebé.

-OYE TOOTH, ¿A QUÉ HORA EMPIEZA LO BUENO? – Preguntó MK luego de que las conversaciones volvieran a iniciar, habían pasado al menos quince minutos y no había pasado nada del otro mundo, salvo tal vez por algunas chicas que habían entrado hacía poco.

-¡DALES QUINCE MINUTOS MÁS! – Contestó la aludida luego de verificar en su reloj.

-¿Y QUÉ ES "LO BUENO"? – Preguntó Astrid luego de dar un trago a la enorme copa con líquido azul que tenía en las manos – ADEMÁS DE ESTOS TRAGOS, NO PUEDO IMAGINAR QUE MÁS VA A PASAR.

-¡YA LO VERÁS ASTRID! – Contestaron MK y Tooth al mismo tiempo, chocando palmas un poco después y tratando de ahogar las risas de anticipación.

Casi quince minutos después MK había sacado la moneda mágica de su bolsillo, leyéndola antes de mostrársela a Tooth, quien luego de mostrarles una enorme sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar, ante la mirada consternada del resto.

-¡MAVIS LLEGÓ PERO NO SABE DONDE ESTAMOS, VOY POR ELLA!

-¡DE ACUERDO TOOTH! – Contestó Anna antes de darle un trago a su copa con un líquido rosado.

-¡NO TARDEN MUCHO! – Dijo MK – PRESIENTO QUE LA FUNCIÓN ESTÁ POR COMENZAR.

-Y PRESIENTES BIEN, ASEGÚRATE DE QUE TODAS LO VEAN.

Un pulgar arriba fue toda la respuesta que la pelinegra requirió para salir del lugar a buena velocidad, apenas la joven de ojos violetas había desaparecido por el túnel de entrada, la mayor parte de las luces se apagaron, el escenario era lo único realmente iluminado y había pequeños puntos de luz de neón bailando por todo el lugar.

-¡DAMAS, DAMAS, DAMAS! – Sonó una voz en los altavoces mientras la música bajaba de intensidad y se enlazaba con una pista distinta, sonaba como un remix de uno de los éxitos más pegajosos de Elvis Presley – LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR, PREPAREN SUS POLVOS MÁGICOS DE LA FELICIDAD, PREPAREN LAS PALMAS Y DÉJENSE LLEVAR, PIXIE JOY SE COMPLACE EN ABRIR ESTA NOCHE CON EL ÚNICO, EL INIGUALABLE, EL DUENDE MÁS MOVIDO QUE HAYAN VISTO NUNCA…

-¿Los muggles tienen duendes? – Preguntó Anna estupefacta.

-¿Hay polvos mágicos de la felicidad? – Preguntó Astrid ligeramente divertida.

-¿MK, segura de que es un establecimiento muggle? – Dijo Elsa completamente confundida.

MK intentaba aguantar la risa mientras les hacía señas de guardar silencio y ver al escenario, quería responderles a todas pero no podía, en verdad sentía cierta emoción de que el show fuera a comenzar.

-… BIENVENIDA AL REY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELVIS.

La música volvió a subir mientras un hombre con un peinado extraño y alto salía de detrás de una cortina, la música era pegajosa, muy movida mientras el recién llegado bailaba, moviendo los flecos en las perneras y los puños de su traje blanco e inundado de lentejuela, la cual lanzaba chispazos de brillo por todas partes mientras "el rey" movía las caderas al avanzar hacia el escenario, subiendo con un giro dramático ante los gritos de emoción de las mujeres más cercanas a la pista, Anna había comenzado a reír ante aquello, lanzando un chiflido de admiración por los pasos de baile y el entusiasmo de Elvis, todas aplaudían ante la mirada atenta de MK, quien miraba el show de reojo, unos pasos más de baile, una vuelta rápida y bien ejecutada, y el rey se arrancó las vestiduras literalmente, quedando en un cortísimo y entallado bóxer dorado, las mujeres junto al escenario gritaron, silvaron, aplaudieron, algunas cuantas se acercaron corriendo, MK moría de risa en su sitio al ver a sus compañeras congelarse en su sitio y mirar sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, el rey por su parte no había dejado de moverse con el mismo ritmo y empeño, era como si aún trajera sus ropas y nadie le hubiera informado de lo que le acababa de suceder.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE ESE TIPO EN LA CABEZA? – Preguntó Elsa cuando al fin logró despegar sus ojos de los movimientos sugerentes que hacía aquel bóxer dorado y abultado.

-ESTÁ HACIENDO SU TRABAJO, DÉJALO EN PAZ – Contestó MK absolutamente divertida.

-¿Y ESTO ES NORMAL? ¿LOS MUGGLES SIEMPRE HACEN, HACEN… "ESO"? – Preguntó Mérida mientras un dedo acusador apuntaba directamente a Elvis.

-ESTO ES UN CHILP&DALE, AQUÍ ES DE LO MÁS NORMAL – Contestó MK sin perder detalle de los enormes sonrojos cubriendo los rostros de todas las demás.

-¡PUES VAYA FORMA TIENEN LOS MUGGLES DE DIVERTIRSE! – Comentó Astrid luego de relamerse un momento los labios y sonreír, completamente dispuesta a disfrutar del show.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR BIEN, NADA BIEN! – Decía Elsa con nerviosismo mientras hacía tremendos esfuerzos por no mirar – ES MÁS, CREO QUE ANNA Y YO DEBERÍAMOS MARCHARNOS, Y MÉRIDA TAMBIÉN, ESTAMOS CASADAS, TENEMOS HIJOS, ¿VERDAD QUE TENGO RAZÓN ANNA?... ¿ANNA?

-¡SI, SI, PÉGALE UNA NALGADA AMIGA, VAMOS!, ¡MUÉVELAS ELVIS! – Gritaba Anna con demasiado entusiasmo luego de salir del shock inicial y justo antes de voltear a ver a MK - ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!

-¡ANNA, PIENSA EN KRISTOFF, PIENSA EN TUS HIJOS! – Comenzó a decir Mérida mientras jalaba una mano de su mejor amiga, la cual no tardó en zafarse.

-¿KRISTOFF? CLARO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ÉL… ¡Y EN COMO ENSEÑARLE A HACER ESO!... ¡POR MERLÍN, SE LA VA A QUITAR!

Los gritos de MUCHA ROPA no tardaron en unificarse, Anna hacía esfuerzos por no pestañear con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, Astrid observaba divertida sin unirse al coro que sonaba junto al escenario, Mérida y Elsa se notaban sumamente preocupadas mirando de reojo como el Rey se jalaba ligeramente el bóxer antes de pedir más gritos, MK simplemente se acomodó, preparándose a lo que venía, en el túnel Mavis y Tooth ya venían saliendo, Mavis se quedó congelada apenas vislumbrar el escenario, Tooth decidió simplemente acomodarla para que no estorbaran a las chicas que venían detrás de ellas, Elvis se puso una mano en la oreja mientras pedía más gritos con la otra y súbitamente, sin dejar de menear las caderas, se arrancó también el bóxer, revelando una pequeña tanga negra que no parecía dejar nada a la imaginación, MK comenzó a reír al notar como Mérida y Elsa soltaban un suspiro de alivio, el tipo no estaba bailando desnudo… no todavía al menos.

-¿Y BIEN? – Preguntó Tooth cuando al fin llegó a la mesa y le entregó una bebida a Mavis - ¿ESTÁN DISFRUTANDO EL SHOW?

-¡TE AMO TOOTH, TE AMO! ¿CÓMO NO HICISTE ALGO ASÍ POR MI? – Gritaba Anna abrazando a la nombrada sin quitar los ojos del escenario.

-¡PIENSO QUE FUE UNA IDEA INTERESANTE TOOTH, GRACIAS! – Respondió Astrid contenta, pero sin demostrar tanta emoción como la castaña.

-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! – Se quejó Mérida.

-¡Y HUMILLANTE! – La secundó Elsa

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA DIGNIDAD DE ESE POBRE MUGGLE? – Preguntó Mérida quien, junto a la platina, no le quitaban de encima la mirada reprobatoria a Tooth.

-¡SE QUEDÓ ATRAPADA EN ESA COSA DORADA QUE TRAÍA ANTES! – Contestó Elsa a modo de burla para ocultar un poco su indignación.

-¿PORQUÉ LA GENTE DEL MINISTERIO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER TAN MOJIGATA Y AGUAFIESTAS? – Les dijo Tooth con los brazos en jarras antes de voltear a ver a Mavis, quien ahora observaba al escenario como si nada extraordinario estuviera pasando - ¿TÚ QUE OPINAS MAVIS?

La aludida seguía de pie, tomando su bebida y mirando al escenario como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

-¡CREO QUE ESTO NO ES PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS! SE LO COMENTÉ HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS A MK Y NO HABÍA VUELTO A UN LUGAR DE ESTOS.

-¡HEY, ESA NOCHE TE DIVERTISTE! ¿NO?

-NO ESTOY DEL TODO SEGURA, TARDÉ UN PAR DE MESES EN DEJAR QUE JOHNY PRENDIERA LA LUZ PARA QUITARSE LA ROPA.

Un enorme grito de júbilo les llegó a todas desde el escenario, apabullante y lleno de feromonas, Anna miraba con estrellas en los ojos y la boca bien abierta sin podérselo creer, Astrid se había tapado la cara con un buen sonrojo sin poder despegar los ojos del escenario, Elsa y Mérida no tardaron en levantarse con las caras furiosamente rojas, MK no paraba de reír ante las reacciones de las chicas, Mavis simplemente le susurró algo al oído a Tooth quien, luego de mostrar un poco de decepción volvió a sonreír.

-MUY BIEN CHICAS, ES SUFICIENTE DE LA VIDA NOCTURNA DE LOS MUGGLES, HORA DE MOVERSE.

-¿TAN PRONTO? – Preguntó MK - ¡PERO SI TODAVÍA NO HE VISTO A CONAN O A LÁNCELOT EN LA PISTA!

-PROMETO TRAERTE EN OTRA OCASIÓN MK, VAMOS, ES HORA DE IRNOS.

Todas salieron de buena gana, salvo tal vez por Anna, quien se había convertido en una estatua de sal y habían tenido que llevarla a rastras hasta la calle.

Afuera seguía exactamente igual a como habían dejado todo al entrar en PIXIE JOY, Anna solo necesitó un poco de aire para volver en sí, ahora se veía completamente sonrojada y no decía absolutamente nada mientras caminaba mirando al suelo.

-Bueno chicas – Dijo Tooth mirando su reloj – Aun es temprano, así que haremos una última parada antes de volver cada quien a su casa, iremos a comer hamburguesas.

-¿Esas también se desnudan? – Preguntó Mérida completamente desconfiada.

-No, esas son tortas de carne envueltas por panes esponjosos y acompañadas de verduras, queso y tal vez tocino y piña – Respondió MK mientras se daba cuenta de que en realidad, tenía hambre.

-Vamos, creo que esto lo disfrutarán todas – Prosiguió Tooth.

-¡Ya lo creo! – Dijo Mavis emocionada y dando pequeñas palmadas – yo las probé hace un año con Johny, son deliciosas, por cierto, aquí está tu obsequio Astrid.

El grupo se detuvo un momento mientras la chica gótica le entregaba una bolsa de papel blanca con decorados de flores a la vikinga, esta abrió la bolsa un momento para asomarse justo antes de dar un enorme abrazo a la pelinegra.

-¡Gracias Mavis! Yo… ¿cómo supiste?

-Tengo mis contactos – Dijo la chica sonriendo antes de entregarle una pequeña tarjeta – ser anfitriona en un hotel tiene sus ventajas, especialmente desde que oficiamos bodas ahí mismo.

Las demás se acercaron para asomarse también a la bolsa de papel, sonriendo ante el regalo dentro de la bolsa y sabiendo de inmediato que era.

.

La despedida de soltera había terminado, las hamburguesas habían resultado un éxito, aún si las habían comido en un McDonald's, con un área de juegos vacía al fondo del local, todas habían regresado a casa para descansar, la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días, todas estaban invitadas.

MK entró a su departamento sintiéndose cansada, encendió una de las lámparas de la sala antes de dejar sus cosas en una mesita junto a la chimenea, dando una ojeada a los banderines y panfletos que colgaban de las paredes, había algunas fotos colgadas aquí y allá donde se podía ver a Nod o a ella misma ejecutando alguna jugada, tomó una donde Nod hacía una pirueta antes de soltar un suspiro para luego acomodarla en su lugar, había alguien de pie en el pasillo que daba al resto del departamento.

-¿Divirtiéndote sola MK? – Preguntó una voz demasiado familiar.

-Divirtiéndome con las chicas – Contestó la pelirroja sonriendo de nuevo y dando la vuelta, encontrándose con Nod – fuimos a festejar a Astrid, se casa en dos días.

-Dime que no hicieron esa cosa de muggles a la que Tooth te llevó el año pasado.

-De hecho, hicimos más cosas… claro que esta vez no íbamos con sus hermanas, así que nos salimos demasiado pronto del antro.

Nod se acercó con cautela, a juzgar por la ropa que llevaba, acababa de volver de algún juego sin detenerse si quiera en los vestidores a tomar una ducha, al parecer, la misma idea había pasado por los ojos de ambos.

-Entonces, ¿no se quedaron a ver el show completo? – Preguntó Nod mientras se detenía junto a una mesa donde había un par de bocinas muggles y un aparato pequeño y electrónico que no dudó en acariciar.

-No, me temo que las chicas del ministerio son, "unas mojigatas aguafiestas" según las palabras de Tooth – Contestó la chica sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones mirando a su compañero.

-Y supongo que la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead quería el show completo, ¿no?

-Me leíste la mente, ¿qué tienes pensado?

Una música pegajosa comenzó a sonar salida de las bocinas de aquel aparato muggle que MK había comprado hacía algunos meses, Nod no tardó en comenzar a bailar de un modo bastante insinuante, quitándose la capa que había traído y los guantes con que protegía sus manos después de los partidos.

-Creo que puedo moverme mejor que esos aficionados – Le murmuró a MK justo antes de quitarse la playera de su equipo y lanzársela a su novia.

Nod bailó esa noche al ritmo de la música muggle como el mejor de los strippers, quitándose el uniforme de los Chuddley Canons frente a los ávidos ojos de MK, la cual no pudo evitar desvestirse luego de que su novio le bailara a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro, bailando junto con él y recostándolo en el suelo de la sala para hacer con él todo lo que no se permitía a si misma hacer con ningún otro hombre, muggle o mago.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Creo que este ha sido de los capítulos más largos que he escrito para este fanfic, ¿cómo lo ven? ¿divertida la despedida o no? Yo en lo particular, lo confieso, no me gustan los strippers, me ponen de nervios, sé que hay quien realmente disfruta viéndolos o incluso que le bailen porque tuve varias amigas que hablaban mucho de ello cuando llegaban a ir a un lugar como este, en todo caso, me pareció de lo más divertido escribir este cap, mil disculpas si técnicamente no hubo lemmon, pero creo que ya me había explayado demasiado y realmente no era el punto esta vez, para el próximo prometo que si habrá lemmon.

Bueno, ha llegado la hora, REVIEWS, mil disculpas a los que casi mato de un infarto el cap anterior, creo que se me pasó la mano con la sorpresita xD por otro lado, juro que ese lemmon no estuvo tan intenso como otros, en todo caso, me alegra que les gustara el resto del episodio, por cierto que por ahí alguien me pidió un capítulo de un shower… aclaro, cuando leí la palabra no pude pensar en un baby shower como habría hecho de seguir viviendo en el DF, más bien pensé en esto de la despedida de soltera porque, dato cultural, resulta que en Chihuahua México le dicen Shower a las despedidas de soltero, lamento un poco la confusión, no pude concentrarme exactamente en lo que me habían solicitado porque esta idea me sedujo como no saben, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y para los que han venido haciendo pedidos y sugerencias, no se me desanimen que planeo tomarlos en cuenta a todos, próximo capítulo tal vez sea para Tooth, digo, ella y Mavis son las únicas que realmente no han tenido un cap propio, así que…

SARABA


	19. Brudlaup

**D&D GENERATION**

19.- Brudlaup  
><em>Astrid &amp; Hiccup<em>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

Era miércoles por la mañana justo a finales de agosto, la despedida de soltera ya había quedado en el pasado y los rituales de boda debían dar comienzo de un momento a otro.

La casa Drake, al contrario de lo normal, estaba abarrotada de gente hablando aquí y allá sin más, en su mayoría vikingos, todos pendientes de la puerta, todos esperando por lo inevitable, Astrid se encontraba sentada a la mesa junto a Brutilda, la cual no dejaba hacer todo tipo de bromas y chistes a costa de su gemelo, el cual no se encontraba en el lugar en ese preciso momento, Mavis, Anna y sus dos pequeños estaban ahí también, observando todo con un poco de recelo.

-¿Así que duran tres días? – Preguntaba Anna incrédula mientras terminaba de darle papilla a su pequeño Aaron de un año y le pasaba una servilleta de tela a su hija Evangeline de dos años.

-Los preparativos llevaban más tiempo y las bodas eran más largas antes – Respondió Astrid justo después de desenfundar de nuevo una espada que tenía colgada de su silla, puliendo la hoja de manera distraída – con el ritmo de vida que llevamos ahora y el campamento en Noruega…

-La ceremonia de bodas se acortó de una semana a tres días - Acotó Brutilda – y los preparativos dan comienzo un año antes, pero ya no son tan intensos.

-¿Y qué nos toca hacer a nosotras? – Preguntó Mavis luego de asegurarse de que Aaron no pudiera tocar la afilada hoja de la espada en la mesa – digo, he sido anfitriona ya de bastantes bodas, pero nunca de una vikinga.

-El día de hoy tomarán un baño con nosotras – Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro – Claro que eso será más tarde, Heather, Freiya y la madre de Hiccup nos acompañarán también.

Las dos brujas que venían de fuera voltearon a ver a las dos nombradas, Heather también era una bruja, les llevaba cinco años de ventaja y se había especializado en pociones, por lo que fungía como sanadora de la aldea, Freiya era una pariente lejana de Astrid, una squibb, carecía de magia, nunca había ido a Howgarts, jamás había visto un dragón de cerca y rondaba los 57 años.

-¿Un baño? – Preguntó Anna incrédula y cubriéndose los senos por puro instinto - ¿es necesario?

-¿Tienes un tercer pezón o porqué la pena? – Preguntó Brutilda en tono burlón - ¡es un baño sauna! ¡DAHH! Nadie irá desnuda, nos pondremos toallas, además, ¿Quién querría verte a ti? Seguro estás tan plana como los muros de mi casa, tienes tan poco sex appeal que aun me pregunto cómo tienes dos hijos.

-¿Celosa de que un hombre que no sea mi hermano me haga caso Thorson?

-¿Celosa? ¿de quién? ¿de ti?, JA Ja, no me hagas reír SIKU… pft, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA mejor te hubieras quedado con el apellido Arendalle, Siku es ridículo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¡Pues Thorson es estúpido!

-¿Quieren callarse las dos? – Clamó Astrid en un tono bajo que les produjo escalofríos a sus ex compañeras de escuela – Todavía no llega el idiota de mi novio con toda su comitiva y ya estoy escuchando insultos…

-Creo que deberían moderarse – Observó Mavis luego de tomar a Evangeline en brazos – Astrid se ve un poco nerviosa.

-¡NO ESTOY NERVIOSA!

-… ¡OK! – Contestó Brutilda luego de un breve silencio – creo que me asomaré a ver si el cerebro hueco de tu novio viene para acá.

La chica Thorson estaba por dar un segundo paso hacia la puerta cuando unos fuertes golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta de entrada, todo el mundo guardó silencio, todos se levantaron de sus lugares, colocándose contra las paredes de inmediato, el padre de Astrid se colocó entonces frente a la puerta antes de hacerle unas señales a Freiya, quien tendría que suplir a la madre de Astrid dado que esta había perecido varios años atrás.

La puerta se abrió, se escucharon algunos gritos de guerra desde fuera, los vikingos dentro de la casa contestaron con otros gritos que asustaron a la pequeña Evangeline que había saltado de vuelta a los brazos de Anna, luego de que el padre de Astrid gritara una bienvenida, el corpulento padre de Hiccup entró seguido de Patán Maleck, su padre y su hermano mayor, había también un hombre algo más bajito que el padre de Hiccup, con un casco vikingo sobre la cabeza, una pata de palo, una mano de garfio y unos enormes bigotes rubios y trenzados al cual habían saludado con el nombre de Gobber, finalmente venían Hiccup y Brutacio escoltando a la madre del novio.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu gemelo con todos ellos? – Preguntó Anna mientras los recién llegados intercambiaban algunos saludos con los familiares de Astrid.

-Vienen a acordar los pagos.

-¿Pagos? ¿de qué?

-La cultura vikinga es muy antigua Anna – respondió Mavis – no han cambiado mucho desde los tiempos antiguos, seguramente se refiere a la dote de Astrid.

-No, no, me refiero al pago de Hiccup – Contestó Brutilda mientras observaban a Astrid acercarse para hacer una reverencia, debían admitir que se veía diferente con el cabello suelto casi en su totalidad – es costumbre que el novio "compre" a su esposa.

-¡No es una vaca! – Murmuró Anna repentinamente molesta - ¿y no se sienten ofendidas ante semejante tradición?

-¡Claro que no!, - Murmuró Thorson en tono de fastidio – de hecho, me sentiré muy ofendida si cuando me case no pagan una buena cantidad por mí.

Los saludos terminaron, Gobber sacó de entre sus ropas un rollo de pergamino y rápidamente la familia de Astrid le acercó un banquillo con una pequeña mesa, tintero y pluma mientras Freiya contaba la cantidad de hombres en la sala, en total había al menos diez de ellos si no se contaba a los menores de edad.

-Muy bien – Dijo Gobber con una voz rasposa y ligeramente aguda – antes de comenzar con las negociaciones, me gustaría expresar la satisfacción que me produce ver que mi trabajo como casamentero ha sido bueno, que mi ahijado Hiccup encuentre en esta mujer una esposa buena, fuerte y fértil que lo ayude a guiar a su familia y en un futuro, a toda la aldea.

Hubo algunos gritos de aprobación mientras Anna y Mavis se volteaban a ver con sorpresa para luego dirigir la mirada a Brutilda, quien se encogió de hombros un momento.

-Su clan nos ha venido lidereando por siglos, no es ningún secreto que el siguiente jefe de la aldea será ese renacuajo.

-¿O sea que Hiccup es como un príncipe? – Comentó Anna mirando a su amigo con ojos diferentes.

-Si quieres verlo así… aunque príncipe suena tan afeminado y soso – Concluyó Brutilda.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar los padres de ambos novios, Hiccup entregaría varias ovejas, dos caballos y una vaca a la familia de Astrid así como un saco con ochocientos galeones como compensación.

-Muy bien señores, si el señor Drake está de acuerdo con este monto – Gobber hizo una pausa esperando por la respuesta del padre de Astrid, este simplemente asintió – entonces procederé a registrar el _mundr_… veamos… Estóico, ¿Cuántas ovejas dijiste que serían?

-¿_Mundr_? – Preguntó Mavis confundida.

-Es el pago por Astrid – Respondió Brutilda – Si su padre no está de acuerdo, entonces el novio tiene que ofrecer más.

-Continuemos entonces señores – Soltó Gobber luego de escribir las cantidades exactas y dejar que todos los hombres en la sala, con excepción de Hiccup, Estóico y el padre de Astrid, firmaran el primer punto en el acuerdo – mi ahijado ha ofrecido ropa, calzado y un poco de joyería para el _morgen-gifu_, si mal no recuerdo, ¿está la novia de acuerdo con lo ofrecido?

-Si Gobber, anótalo, si lo que encuentre al despertar no me gusta, me aseguraré de dejárselo en claro a Hiccup.

Hubo algunos silbidos de advertencia de parte de la familia de Astrid, la cual sonreía de forma un tanto sombría y con los ojos brillantes, Hiccup se cubrió el rostro un momento para que no se notara demasiado su sonrojo antes de dar un paso y ofrecer su brazo a la rubia en cuestión, aceptando abiertamente aquella amenaza, su gente no tardó en aplaudir.

-¿De qué están hablando ahora? – Preguntó Anna.

-"El regalo de la mañana", hoy se hacen las transacciones, se hacen los baños de purificación y se prepara todo, mañana se realiza lo que los no vikingos llaman "b_rudlaup_", es un ritual para invocar a nuestros dioses, a la mañana siguiente, Hiccup debe entregarle un regalo a Astrid, tendrá que hacerlo cada año por al menos cinco años más, en el contrato solo se anota el primer regalo, sin embargo, con lo que acaba de hacer está aceptando que Astrid le dé una paliza si alguno de los próximos regalos no le gusta.

-Uy, eso si da miedo – Soltó Mavis un poco divertida.

-Bien, caballeros… caballeros, por favor, ¡un poco de orden!, la transacción está por concluir… es hora del _heimanfylgja_, así que, Mogadon Meathead Drake, ¿Cuál es tu ofrecimiento?

-¿Ahora qué hacen Brutilda? – Preguntó Mavis.

-Negociando la dote de Astrid, es algo así como un seguro para protegerla por si Hiccup muere.

Ninguna de las dos chicas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, al grado de que ninguna puso atención a la suma de dinero y ganado ofrecida por el padre de Astrid.

-Estóico, Hiccup, ¿están de acuerdo con la suma? – Preguntó Gobber antes de que ambos vikingos estrecharan los brazos de Mogadon a manera de aceptación – en ese caso, necesito que los testigos vengan y firmen aquí… bien… muy bien… ¡BRUTACIO, VEN ACÁ PEQUEÑO INFELIZ! Pon tu nombre ahí o me encargaré de que tu padre te encadene en la cueva del castigo… muy bien, pequeña sabandija, compórtate o veré que la tengas difícil cuando te cases… Estóico, Mogadon, necesito sus firmas… justo aquí… gracias, Hiccup, hijo, ven acá… muy bien, linda fluoritura, Astrid, tienes el lugar de honor en las firmas, pon tu nombre justo aquí… bien… ¡MUY BIEN SEÑORES, LA TRANSACCIÓN HA CONCLUIDO!

Los gritos de hurra no tardaron en escucharse mientras Gobber terminaba de secar el contrato, dejándole caer algo de lacre al final y estampándole encima una figura con un anillo que colgaba de su cuello, Freiya volvió a aparecer, está vez cargando un par de bolsas y colocándose detrás de Astrid a la cual estaba abrazando, los hombres que habían venido acompañando a Hiccup salieron junto con él de la casa, Valka, la madre de Hiccup se acercó a Astrid para abrazarla también y Brutilda tomó del brazo a las dos brujas a las que había estado explicando todo el procedimiento.

-¡Muévanse! Tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Anna observando a Brutilda tomar un saco considerablemente grande y echárselo a la espalda mientras ella misma se carga a Aaron a la cintura y daba la mano a Evangeline.

-A entregar a Astrid, tenemos que ir todas detrás de ella, ahora son parte de su comitiva.

Mavis cargó a la pequeña para que no caminara tanto antes de comenzar el trayecto, afuera, las calles de Villa Hofferson estaban atestadas de gente, los vecinos habían salido de sus casas cercando el camino que conducía a la casa del jefe de la aldea, todos gritaban para felicitar a Hiccup el cual entró solo a la casa de sus padres antes de regresar con un saco para encabezar la procesión a otro lugar, no muy lejos se encontraba una casa recién construida, idéntica a las otras casas y rodeada de flores de diferentes tonos de rojo, "colmillos de dragón" sin duda, el castaño se detuvo entonces frente a la puerta mientras los hombres de su clan se paraban a ambos lados del camino, permitiendo que Astrid se acercara hasta quedar a pocos metros de la entrada donde Hiccup sacó del enorme saco un aro lleno de llaves que le entregó a su futura esposa, Astrid las aceptó y colgó de su cintura, Estóico extrajo de otro saco un largo cuerno con algunos ornamentos en la punta y alrededor, Mogadon se acercó a Freiya, quien le entregó una botella con hidromiel, misma que abrieron para luego vaciar una parte dentro del cuerno que le entregaron a Hiccup, este ofreció la hidromiel a Odín, agradeciendo por su suerte y solicitando su bendición, bebió un par de sorbos y le pasó el cuerno a Astrid, quien al parecer se terminó el contenido de aquel cuerno el cual devolvieron a Estóico.

-¿Se están casando ahora o qué está pasando? – Preguntó Anna sin dejar de observar todo el ritual.

-Están empezando con el rito, pero no te preocupes, lo concluyen mañana en la noche – Respondió Brutilda en susurros con un guiño bastante sugerente.

Hiccup cargó a Astrid y ambos entraron a la casa, hubo gritos por todos lados antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir, Valka, Freiya y todo el séquito de mujeres que habían venido siguiendo a Astrid entraron entonces en la casa, Anna observó que casi no había muebles, las paredes no tenían pintura, el piso de la planta baja era de tierra compacta, pensó en su cabaña, en cómo se veía el día que se casó y sintió un poco de lástima por Astrid.

-La doncella debe purificarse antes de invocar a los dioses – Exclamó Freiya de forma un poco teatral, ofreciendo su mano a Astrid quien se soltó de Hiccup - ¿estás lista Astrid? Recuerda que todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

-Lo he considerado bastante tiempo tía Freiya, estaré bien, quiero proseguir.

-Muy bien, entonces, Hiccup, te la devolveremos mañana temprano.

-No le metan ideas raras en la cabeza – Se quejó el chico saliéndose un poco de la tradición – ya me tortura lo suficiente como para que le enseñen más formas de hacerme sufrir.

-Por eso iré con ellas Hiccup – Exclamó Valka riendo un poco – creo que tus amigas también le darán buenos consejos.

-Lo decía por Brutilda y Freiya, sospecho que disfrutan verme en agonía.

-¡Es que verte en agonía es lo único que nos da placer estos días! – Se burló Brutilda - ¿no estás de acuerdo tía Freiya?

-Bueno, si considero que tu salud estará en riesgo luego de sus consejos, me aseguraré de regalarte algunas pociones ya rotuladas Hiccup – Ofreció Heather tratando de no reír demasiado ante el ceño fruncido en el rostro del oji verde – Por cierto Hiccup, espero que disfrutes tu baño, no les creas nada si tratan de darte consejos de "domesticación", a mi marido no le sirvieron.

Hubo risas por parte de todas las mujeres ahí presentes conforme salían de la casa escoltando a Astrid, tal vez todo el ritual les pareciera demasiado antiguo o extraño a Mavis y Anna, pero al menos ahora lo estaban comenzando a disfrutar.

.

El baño, como había prometido Brutilda, había sido con toallas, todas habían sudado como locas entre los vapores producidos por el sauna, habían reído, habían platicado sobre experiencias de las mujeres casadas, habían comido fruta y bebido litros enteros de agua, Anna había debido salir un par de veces para cambiar los pañales de Aaron y supervisar a Evangeline, cuando terminaron con aquello estaba cayendo la tarde, todas se habían metido por turnos a enjuagarse en agua fresca antes de poderse vestir de nuevo, la única que estrenaría ropa era Astrid, no tenía mucha opción ya que Freiya y Brutilda habían usado la ropa con la que la joven había llegado, para hacer una fogata.

Todas pasaron la noche bajo las estrellas, tejiendo coronas de flores y preparando el velo que le pondrían a la novia a la mañana siguiente, entonces Astrid se levantó de repente.

-Brutilda, ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-Sí, traje todo… ¿qué necesitas?

-La tiara, olvidé purificarla en el sauna.

Del saco que la aludida había traído cargando desde la casa Drake sacaron una bolsa de papel blanco con patrones de flores rojas, era el regalo que Mavis le había llevado a Astrid unos días antes, la joven extrajo una tiara con pequeños dragones labrados en ella y una perla en forma de lágrima justo en el medio, era una pieza realmente hermosa.

-No te preocupes Astrid, está bien así – Dijo Valka tranquilizando a la novia que amenazaba con ponerse histérica – ven, vamos, tenemos que guardar la que traes.

-Yo, lo siento… olvidé por completo que debía llevarla.

-Traes puesta la de tu madre, así que no te preocupes.

-¿De qué hablan? Yo no le veo nada de eso – Comentó Anna un poco sorprendida mientras Heather se acercaba a Astrid.

-Porque siempre la usa, desde que se fue a Howgarts – Respondió la joven de cabellos negros que había comenzado a peinar el cabello de Astrid hasta retirarle lo que parecía una cinta de cuero que, efectivamente, siempre había llevado debajo del fleco – ustedes son de fuera, así que no lo saben, pero estas cintas las usan las solteras cuando entran a la adolescencia, se pasan de madres a hijas, usualmente a la primogénita, si hay más niñas después, su madre debe confeccionarles cintas idénticas, sin embargo, dado que Astrid ya no es soltera, ya no debe usarla.

La cinta fue guardada en un cofrecito que le entregaron a Astrid mientras Brutilda entraba al sauna con la tiara de dragones antes de volver.

-Bueno, la oculté en la entrada, Brutacio casi me golpea por acercarme, deberías verlos, jajajajajajajajajaja, están a punto de entrar, todos con sus toallas alrededor de la cintura, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, luego de ese espectáculo, espero que tarden unos años más en encontrarme un buen partido.

-¿A qué te refieres con "buen partido"? Brutilda – Preguntó Mavis con algo de curiosidad.

-O, bueno, quiero un vikingo de enormes músculos, de esos que se mueven a la menor provocación, con una cabellera negra y brillante y unas facciones super masculinas… ¡oh si!

-Deberías casarte con un stripper – Soltó Anna en burla, logrando que Mavis y Astrid se rieran al ser las únicas que entendieron el chiste.

.

El día siguiente fue bastante pintoresco, hubo música mientras la procesión se dirigía al bosque, MK y Nod llegaron justo en el momento en que los novios se paraban entre los árboles frente a una mujer muy muy anciana y sus padres depositaban cosas de lo más variopintas alrededor de ellos, habían colocado una cesta con manzanas, un martillo, un par de espadas, un altar pequeño con algunos granos de trigo, flores, el cuerno en que habían brindado la tarde anterior junto con la botella de hidromiel que habían destapado y veinticuatro piedras de río con runas talladas en ellas además de una especie de caldero de latón con carboncillos y astillas.

La ceremonia dio comienzo cuando los novios encendieron una fogata en aquella especie de caldero e intercambiaron espadas, Hiccup le entregó a Astrid la espada que había sido de su padre, de su abuelo, bisabuelo y varios jefes más atrás, Astrid le entregó la espada nueva que había estado afilando y puliendo el día anterior para manejar su nerviosismo.

Aquella había sido una ceremonia única a ojos de los extranjeros, entre invocaciones, rituales para cada dios y juramentos, la pareja se había casado de manera oficial, sellando su pacto de unión con un beso, volvieron a irse todos, esta vez al comedor comunitario donde las largas mesas de comida se habían enfilado en un rectángulo sin base.

Mérida, Finley, Conlan Mcintosh, Elsa, Jack y sus gemelos habían llegado justo cuando toda la aldea tomaba asiento en el enorme comedor, obviamente los lugares de honor en la cabecera los ocupaba la recién formada pareja, sus padres se encontraban a ambos lados, había algunas jóvenes llevando aguamiel, cerveza de mantequilla y otras bebidas alcohólicas ofreciendo por toda la mesa, hombres jóvenes que no se habían sentado aun se encontraban apurados repartiendo carne, pan y vegetales a los comensales, nadie comía aun cuando todos hablaban, había música sonando sin parar desde que amaneciera, finalmente, Estóico, jefe de la aldea, se levantó y tomó su copa, alzándola y obligando a toda la comitiva a guardar silencio.

-¡Por Thor santísimo!, vaya que tenemos invitados este día, bueno, antes de iniciar el festín les recuerdo que a partir de este momento, nada que sea dicho al menos hasta mañana por la tarde, deberá tomarse con seriedad, este día nos entregamos a los brazos del licor, que aquello que salga de sus labios, sea venenoso o cómico, sea olvidado tan pronto como se pronuncie.

-¡SALUD!

Y así dio inicio a lo que sería la mayor borrachera del siglo, según contaría Jack Frost más tarde.

El festín tuvo un poco de todo, mucha comida, demasiada bebida, música vikinga hasta que el último invitado se fue… o cayó, hubo danzas e incluso duelos armados, todo para el deleite de los recién casados que procuraron no tomar más allá de una copa de hidromiel.

.

Para la media noche, aun cuando la fiesta continuaba en el Gran Comedor de la aldea, los recién casados agradecieron y se fueron a su casa, seguidos por una pequeña comitiva de aquellos que aun no estaban tan ebrios como para tambalearse al caminar, Jack y Elsa incluidos, querían asegurarse de que nada le pasara a la pareja y debían regresar por los escoceses para llevarlos a casa y evitar que Anna tomara de más mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Kristoff quien, sorprendentemente, tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol.

-Gracias por acompañarnos – Dijo Hiccup cuando estuvieron al pie de su casa – y por favor, disfruten del banquete, los festejos terminarán mañana al medio día.

-¿Estás seguro de eso pecas? – Preguntó el albino bromeando un poco – con todo el alcohol que se han bebido allá arriba, no estoy muy seguro que haya nadie despierto para seguir con la fiesta hasta el medio día de mañana.

-Somos vikingos Jack – Dijo Astrid repentinamente – si logran escapar del trabajo y llegan mañana temprano, verán a todos esos borrachos de allá arriba levantados y alertas desde que salga el sol.

-Suena tentador Astrid, pero a su Majestad no le gusta faltar al trabajo – Se excusó Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mañana hay una junta importante Jack, si tú quieres saltártela, por mi no hay ningún problema, siempre puedo pedir otro guarda espaldas – Repuso Elsa ligeramente malhumorada a causa del cansancio.

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero? – Suspiró Jack en tono dramático mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

-Bien, entonces mañana no nos vemos – Dijo Hiccup conciliador – muchas gracias por acompañarnos amigos, si gustan pasar a visitarnos, estaremos aquí un mes completo.

-¿Un mes? – Preguntó Conlan, quien había sido parte de la comitiva - ¿para qué quieren estar aquí un mes?

-¿Has escuchado el término Luna de Miel? – Preguntó Astrid de manera un poco sugestiva.

-Todos lo hemos escuchado – Soltó el escocés como si nada.

-Resulta que tenemos que pasar aquí hasta que la luna vuelva a estar como está esta noche, tomando hidromiel en honor a Odín y a todos los dioses para recibir sus bendiciones – Respondió Hiccup.

-¡Cuidado pecas, mucho sexo podría acabar contigo! – Bromeó Jack antes de recibir un manazo en el hombro por parte de su esposa - ¡Hey! Solo estoy jugando con mi mejor amigo.

-Bien, te citaré esta y las próximas noches cuando comiences a insistir Jack – Respondió Elsa con las mejillas coloreadas.

-¡Shikpaaaaaa! – Dijo Astrid mientras fingía tener un látigo con el que estaba golpeando al auror.

-¡Muy graciosa Astrid!

-No fue nada Jack, ahora, si nos disculpan, tengo que violar a mi marido.

Astrid sonrió de lado mientras abría la puerta y jalaba a Hiccup del cuello de su túnica blanca llevándose en la memoria el recuerdo de todos los rostros conmocionados por lo que acababa de decir, tratando de no reír a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie sin voltear atrás, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la que debía ser la habitación principal, su nueva casa ciertamente estaba muy muy vacía, carecía de muchas cosas, pero contaba con un lecho enorme forrado de paja y pieles cálidas y confortables en las que no dudó ni un segundo en lanzar a Hiccup.

-¡Oye, pero que agresiva! – Rió el muchacho.

-Prepárate Berck, la noche apenas comienza.

-¿Tienes planeado algo en especial? Porque conozco todos tus trucos en la cama.

-Tengo algunas cosas preparadas, no lo niego – Sonrió la rubia – si no te gusta, siempre puedes quejarte con Tooth y las otras chicas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa fiesta muggle que te organizaron?

-¡No tienes idea!... ahora, ponte cómodo, vengo en un momento.

-¿A dónde vas? – El castaño se notaba repentinamente preocupado por quedarse ahí solo, más que nada porque ella lo había dejado para prepararse, se había mal acostumbrado a tenerla en el momento en que ella accedía o se mostraba interesada, si lo pensaba bien, la había tomado en casa de sus padres, en casa de sus suegros, en el bosque, en un lago, en la tienda de acampada que habían compartido durante el último festival vikingo/escocés, la había tomado en el baño de prefectos una vez y en su habitación siendo premio anual una sola vez también, poco antes de la graduación, en el último tren que tomaron de Hogwarts a la estación de trenes, incluso en los dormitorios de mujeres en el campamento de Noruega y jamás, a lo largo de todos esos años, ella había tenido que ir súbitamente a cambiarse o a prepararse, ella podía ser agresiva con él y tratarlo como un costal de papas como había hecho antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa misteriosa, podía ser delicada y dulce, completamente sumisa, como aquella lejana primera vez, cuando se le ofreció en Navidad, si alguien le preguntaba alguna vez que tipo de amante era Astrid, podía decir sin dudar que era completamente impulsiva, nunca planeaba, nunca pensaba, jamás se preparaba, simplemente aceptaba sus insinuaciones o se insinuaba ella y lo demás era historia… pero ahora… - ¿Astrid?... ¿qué se supone que haga mientras vienes?

-¡USA TU IMAGINACIÓN!

Fue la escueta respuesta que le llegó desde el piso de abajo, ¿en serio?, ¿usar su imaginación?, de pronto Hiccup no sabía si reír o llorar, solo le faltaba llamar a Astrid "Su Majestad" para ser un juguete idéntico a Jack… ¿Elsa lo dejaría esperando así?... se sacudió la cabeza, lo que pasara en otras casas no era asunto suyo… decidió quitarse la capa, los guantes, la espada y la larga túnica blanca que había utilizado todo el día, se sacó las botas para no tener que lanzarlas en medio de la acción y luego se asomó a la puerta, no escuchaba los pasos de su esposa así que, tal vez, tardaría un poco más, se deshizo de la camisa de algodón gris que llevaba y de los pantalones que se había puesto, se peinó un poco el cabello, dándose cuenta de que las pequeñas trenzas que Astrid le había tejido la última vez, ya no estaban… recordó a su padre haciéndolo des hacer todas las pequeñas trenzas que había enredadas en su cabello antes del baño en el sauna y suspiró, se había acostumbrado a sentirlas de vez en cuando, se sentó de nuevo en el lecho, observando la pequeña mesa que había llevado de su antigua habitación, abrió el pequeño cajón que tenía y sacó un grafito y un pergamino perfectamente alisado, garabateando un momento hasta que aquellas líneas sin sentido comenzaron a tomar forma, habría seguido, inmerso en su dibujo si no hubiera escuchado un cascabel y un carraspeo, volteando sin esperar lo que veía.

-¿Astrid?

-Miau – Contestó la aludida antes de sonreír y acercarse de nuevo, contoneándose de forma sensual para subir a la cama y acercarse a su nuevo esposo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, dándole un pequeño lametón en una de sus orejas antes de observarlo a los ojos de forma juguetona.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de si lo que veía era real o si se había quedado dormido esperando a Astrid, lo cierto es que aquella era una visión infartante, aquella vikinga rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con unas orejas de gato a juego con su cabello, lencería negra de lo más provocativa y una cola rubia que se movía de un lado al otro como si se tratara de un auténtico felino, había un cascabel colgando de su cuello y en sus manos enguantadas estaban su varita y lo que parecía un antifaz de tela negra, el ojiverde podía sentir su pulso acelerarse mientras su chica, ahora aparentemente felina, se acercaba a él, robándole el aliento, no fue hasta que ella le lamió la oreja que logró despertar del trance en que se encontraba.

-OK, no sé de donde sacaste la idea… pero tengo que agradecerle a quien te la dio, estás… estás…

-¡Así que te gusta!

-Sí, sí, eso… eso creo… -Contestó Hiccup ligeramente sonrojado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba extremadamente excitado, algo nervioso y con los brazos cruzados para mantener sus manos bajo control, quería tocarla toda y no se decidía por dónde empezar.

-Hiccup, quiero que seas un buen chico…

-¡Lo seré!

-Y confíes en mí.

-Confío en ti… completamente… ¿porqué…

-Sshhhh, nada de preguntas – Sonrió Astrid mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios notándolo sonrojarse como hacía tiempo no lo hacía – confía en mí, creo que vas a disfrutar con esto.

Hiccup se dejó hacer sin decir nada en un principio, permitió que Astrid le colocara aquel extraño antifaz carente de ojos para cegarlo por completo, se recostó boca arriba según las instrucciones de ella y la dejó acomodarle el cuerpo como le diera la gana, al menos, hasta que sintió algo peludo y de sonido metálico alrededor de sus manos y luego alrededor de uno de sus tobillos.

-Astrid, ¿qué me estás haciendo? – Preguntó el joven entre divertido y nervioso - ¿ibas en serio con eso de violarme?

-Te gustará, lo prometo – Fue todo lo que el castaño pudo escuchar antes de sentir que su otro tobillo era rodeado por aquella cosa peluda, se jaló un poco para darse cuenta de que lo tenían atado, atado y vendado de los ojos… sólo, con Astrid… no estaba muy seguro de que aquella fuera la mejor idea del mundo - ¡relájate Hiccup! No te dolerá… no si cooperas y eres un buen chico.

Hiccup optó por no decir nada más antes de notar cómo, al quedar privado de la visión, sus otros sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse poco a poco, podía escuchar algunas cosas acomodándose sobre la mesita ubicada al lado contrario a su propia mesa, por los sonidos, estaba seguro que había algo ligeramente pesado, y varios "algos" considerablemente más ligeros, ahora podía sentir un frío ligero escondido detrás de las cosas peludas que tenía en pies y manos, podía sentir como se reacomodaban las pieles debajo de un peso ajeno que subía hasta quedar a su lado, no sabía que esperar, podía escuchar el cascabel en el cuello de Astrid moviéndose cada vez que ella se movía para tomar algo, para subir a la cama y quedar a su lado, podía escucharlo ligeramente más cerca ahora, y luego, algo extraño recorriéndole la piel, desde las mejillas hasta los hombros, desde sus muñecas hasta su pecho, serpenteando por su abdomen y haciéndole cosquillas en su ombligo, paseando por encima de su ropa interior hasta bajar a uno de sus pies donde la sensación de cosquillas se intensificó lo suficiente para hacerlo reír, le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la planta de los pies con algo delgado, demasiado fino.

.

Astrid había tomado una de las plumas que MK le había obsequiado unos días atrás, había estado acariciando a Hiccup por todos lados, notando como se iba relajando, parecía estar pensando en algo mientras la pluma iba y venía, al menos, hasta que decidió pasearla por la planta de aquel par de grandes pies ligeramente velludos, lo vio reír de forma un poco histérica y moverse, tratando de encoger los pies sin poder lograrlo, haciéndola reír en el proceso.

-¡ASTRID!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… PARA, ¡POR FAVOR!... JAJAJAJAJAJA… ESTO ES TORTURA… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

No dijo nada, se limitó a hacerle cosquillas en el otro pie, tratando de no reír demasiado al ver a su amante tan desvalido ante su pequeña jugarreta, decidió darle un poco de piedad y dejar de hacerle cosquillas en los pies, era divertido pero se desviaba de sus planes, no pudo evitar recordar el espectáculo muggle que tanto había ofendido a Elsa y a Mérida, abrió el cajón de la mesita que había pertenecido a su habitación en casa de sus padres y sacó una daga de ahí, comprobó el filo en uno de sus dedos rápidamente, sonriendo al notarla perfectamente afilada y volvió a sentarse junto al hombre encadenado y completamente a su merced, con una sonrisa tomó la única prenda de ropa que protegía a Hiccup y la cortó de dos rápidos y certeros movimientos, desnudándolo por completo.

-¡OYE!, ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACERLE A MI ROPA?

-La corté.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me estaba estorbando.

No lo dejó continuar, decidió jugar un poco más con la pluma en el área que la ropa interior de Hiccup había estado protegiendo, en lugar de risas obtuvo un par de suspiros, su marido estaba listo desde que ella entró a la habitación, aquello no se le había pasado por alto, ahora, ante sus ataques con aquella pequeña pluma podía notar la hombría del vikingo temblando y agitándose violentamente ante las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

Dejó de jugar con él, colocando la pluma en la mesa y tomando el extraño frasco de vidrio, le sacó la tapa, encontrándose con un pincel y el aroma del chocolate repentinamente intenso en la habitación.

-¿Porqué huele a chocolate? –Preguntó Hiccup apenas la rubia hubo abierto el frasco.

-Porque vamos a jugar un juego.

-¿A si? ¿con chocolate?

-No creo que sea chocolate… pero el juego te gustará.

-¿Y exactamente de que se trata? ¿vas a desatarme y quitarme esta cosa negra de los ojos?

-¡No!... te escribiré algunos símbolos de dragonología y tendrás que adivinar cuál es.

-Ok, ¿Qué pasará si adivino?

-Tendrás una recompensa.

-Ajá… ¿y si no adivino?

-La gatita será mala y te morderá.

Hiccup se rió ante aquella frase, estaba seguro que no escucharía a Astrid decir aquello en ninguna otra situación.

-Adelante "gatita", soy un lienzo en blanco.

Astrid pensó un momento hasta recordar uno de los símbolos que había estado estudiando hasta el día en que Hiccup se había quemado el hombro para protegerla del fuego de un dragón, tomó el pincel, mojándolo en aquella cosa comestible con aroma a chocolate, deslizándolo sobre uno de los brazos de aquel artista en cuanto a dibujo se trataba.

-¿Nidales? – Preguntó el joven antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

-Alguien ha estudiado bien.

-Llevo más tiempo que tú estudiando dragones Milady… ¿y cuál es mi premio?

-Este.

Podía sentir un ligero calor en el aire y luego algo tibio y húmedo moviéndose con avidez sobre la marca que le habían hecho con el pincel, un escalofrío agradable lo recorrió, culminando en un gemido que no había podido retener al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Astrid se relamió los labios cuando terminó de quitarle aquella marca, realmente sabía a chocolate aquella cosa.

-¿Listo para el siguiente símbolo?

-¿Me limpiaste con la lengua?

-¡Que perceptivo eres! Por cierto, entre más símbolos adivines, los iré dibujando más al centro.

-¡Por Merlín! Más me vale no equivocarme.

La sesión de garabatos continuó un poco más, Astrid le dibujó símbolos en el pecho, el abdomen, las caderas, y un último justo encima de su virilidad, el vikingo por poco falla en esta última por la sorpresa y la anticipación.

-Dime que voy a poder dibujarte cosas yo también – Murmuró Hiccup completamente febril mientras Astrid guardaba el pincel.

-Ya veremos – Contestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa - por ahora, estas a mi merced.

-Podría estarlo toda la vida Milady.

Astrid no pudo resistirse a llenarlo de besos entonces, paseándole las uñas por todas partes sin llegar a lastimarlo antes de sentarse sobre él, escuchándolo gemir con fuerza cuando lo ingresó por completo.

-Creo que ya te privé de la vista mucho rato Hiccup – Rió ella luego de recuperarse de la placentera sensación de sentirlo en su interior, acercando sus manos a aquel rostro que tan bien conocía y quitándole el antifaz negro, lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación – y creo que te has portado bien.

- ¿Vas a desatarme también? – Preguntó el ojiverde – porque no tienes idea de cuánto deseo tocarte en este momento.

-No aun – Sonrió ella antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud sobre su montura, disfrutando de cada roce y de cada embestida – Hiccup… creo… que no viste… todo lo que me puse… ¿verdad?

-¿Verlo?... ¿ver qué?

Astrid comenzó a girar sin dejar de subir y bajar sobre aquel eje, moviendo las piernas con un poco de torpeza para reacomodarlas hasta quedar de espaldas a Hiccup, cuya respiración se había acelerado enormemente durante aquella maniobra.

Hiccup no sabía cómo contenerse ahora, había sentido como era estrujado y torcido poco a poco, la sensación era incomparable y había sido sorpresiva, no pudo siquiera abrir los ojos al menos hasta que la mujer sobre él dejó de girar para volver a moverse únicamente arriba y abajo, al frente y atrás, observó por mera curiosidad, podía notar los moños que mantenían el sostén negro de Astrid, un par de listones delgados alrededor de aquellas caderas que en aquel preciso momento estaban enloqueciéndolo de placer y la extraña cola rubia de gato que no dejaba de moverse y que parecía colgar de la ropa interior de Astrid… ¿se había convertido en una mujer mitad felino o se había puesto una cola falsa y la había hechizado para moverse?... no importaba, el cuadro completo era demasiado erótico y fantástico como para dejarlo pasar.

-Astrid… yo… no voy a aguantar… mucho…

Con algo de decepción la sintió levantarse, viéndola bajar de la cama con las piernas apretadas para tomar algo de la mesita donde había algunas plumas de diferentes tamaños y colores y una botella de vidrio obscura, algunas velas encendidas y la daga que había utilizado, la rubia oji azul se acercó de nuevo, ya no llevaba los guantes, y estaba abriendo las cadenas que lo apresaban con unas llaves pequeñas, Hiccup esperó hasta quedar liberado de la última de sus amarras para levantarse de un salto y abalanzarse sobre su joven esposa, besándola con desesperación, arrinconándola contra la pared y manoseándola aquí y allá, tirando de los moños que había visto para liberar aquellos senos pequeños con las puntas sonrosadas y apretarlos con angustia, no podía evitarlo, había perdido la cordura y el control sobre sí mismo, le acarició una de las piernas antes de alzarla hasta colocarla sobre su hombro y volver a entrar, envistiéndola furiosamente mientras le apretaba las muñecas contra la pared, los gemidos agudos de ella no hacían las cosas más sencillas, urgiéndolo a penetrarla con más fuerza, con más velocidad, esforzándose por darlo todo de sí hasta que ya no pudo más, soltándola mientras sentía su semilla escapando en aquel cuerpo cálido, dejándola bajar su pierna mientras la atraía a su pecho, besándola en la frente cuando al fin pudo recobrar la razón.

-¡Oh Astrid! ¡gracias a todos los dioses que eres tan flexible!... ¿no te lastimé?

-No – Susurró ella con la respiración todavía errática – no… sabes que eso no me lastima.

-Astrid – Preguntó de nuevo cuando la sintió más relajada - ¿de dónde sacaste esas orejas y esa cola?

-¿Te gustaron?

-Me volvieron completamente loco.

-Entonces no preguntes, solo disfrútalo.

Ambos sonrieron, haciéndose un poco para atrás a fin de mirarse.

.

La mañana siguiente sería menos agitada, los obsequios entregados en cofres habían sido todos del agrado de Astrid, quien solo había aguantado hasta que salieran a dar gracias a los dioses por todos sus dones y a las personas que habían ido a felicitarlos, incluyendo a Tooth y el alto auror con tatuajes en el rostro que la había acompañado, ambos se habían excusado con los invitados, ya que no tomarían el desayuno con todos en el Gran Comedor, tenían otros planes, había un juego de baño con todo tipo de frascos de colores esperándolos en casa, un libro de lo más interesante y un camisón rosado, tierno y a la vez bastante sexy que debía ser modelado lo antes posible.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes que nada, espero que no haya sido demasiado tedioso de leer, estuve buscando información sobre las bodas vikingas y la verdad, me pareció fascinante todo el ritual que llevan a cabo, me habría gustado describirlo por completo pero no pude, tuve que resumirlo, jejejeje, en fin, por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció esta noche de bodas? Por ahí me manifestaron cierta curiosidad por saber que haría Astrid con todos los regalos xD, no pude pensar cómo hacer para que usara todos de una vez, pero bueno, creo que los que causaban más curiosidad ya quedaron xD, jejejeje, por otro lado, sé que hay más peticiones todavía, no se preocupen, tiempo tenemos bastante, eso si, el próximo cap es un Jelsa que llevo queriendo escribir desde hace algún rato, culpen a los dibujantes que suben sus imágenes a la red, imposible no sacar idea de las escenas que dibujan xD, ya después haremos caps para Tooth & Bunnymund, MK y Nod por supuesto, y también habrá una despedida de soltero masculina, no será para Hiccup como estaban pidiendo pero prometo que será divertida xD, necesito hacer un poco de investigación, ya saben, entrevistar algunas fuentes y hacer que algunos conocidos desembuchen, nada grave xD, y por si se lo preguntaban, Tooth volverá a hacer de las suyas con las celebraciones muggles, pero más adelante, créanme, aun nos faltan cosas por narrar, después de todo, tenemos que alcanzar Genderbender, quiero pensar que este fic es como un puente entre esa y Colegio xP.

Pasando ahora a la sección que más me gusta *-* REVIEWS, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, esta vez puedo calificar el cap anterior como un éxito, parece que ha sido el más gracioso de todos hasta ahora xD, tori, aquí está lo que pediste, no pensaba escribirlo pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, jejejeje; miss, que bueno que te gustara la historia, no estoy segura de en qué se haya basado MK para semejante regalo pero me hizo mucha gracia, yo en lo personal no he leído ninguno de los libros sombreados del señor Gray, aunque debo admitirlo, he leído demasiadas cosas de demasiados temas, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que uno de esos libros tiene un antifaz en la portada, ¿no? xD ni hablar, los volvieron icónicos, jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado el uso que se le dio… o al menos que te hayas divertido con la escena; y por último, como dije, habrá cap de MK & Nod próximamente, no es lo mismo ser compañeros de escuela que "roommates" xD, bueno, eso dicen que son para no tener problemas en el trabajo, aunque toooooooodos sabemos la verdad.

SARABA


	20. Juego de muggles

**D&D GENERATION**

20.- Juego de muggles  
>Jack &amp; Elsa<p>

_(Correspondencia 35)_

El tiempo había corrido con gran rapidez, los gemelos estaban a pocos meses de cumplir los dos años y ya eran un verdadero torbellino en el pequeño departamento de los Frost en Londres, esta era la principal razón de que estuvieran aprovechando los fines de semana para ver casas en las afueras de la ciudad y planes de financiamiento, no importaba cual casa compraban, se meterían en una deuda a muy largo plazo, pero valdría la pena.

-¿Qué te parece este anuncio de aqui? - señalaba Jack en el periódico durante ese viernes a la hora del almuerzo - parece una buena oferta.

-No sé, tengo la impresión de que en Godrick Valley todavía hay muchos muggles. - Repuso la platina.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Elsa le dedicó una mirada bastante significativa a su marido sin notar que alguien más tomaba asiento en su mesa.

-¡De acuerdo Majestad! tú ganas, aunque no sé que tendría de malo, después de todo, parte de tu trabajo incluye a los muggles.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!

Tanto la platina como el albino olvidaron su discusión de un momento atrás para observar a la recién llegada, una morena de cabellos cortos con mechas de colores en la parte del frente y ropa de colores bastante brillantes.

-¿Qué hay Tooth? - Respondió Jack con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Tooth! no sabía que estarías por aqui hoy.

-Me es difícil estarme quieta, ya saben como soy - Contestó la aludida con una enorme sonrisa antes de dar una mordida al sandwich que acababa de sacar de su bolso - ¿viendo casas?

-Yep, necesitamos un lugar con más espacio - respondió Jack antes de dar otro sorbo a su zumo de calabaza para seguir revisando el periódico

-Los gemelos nos han estado causando algunos problemas en el departamento, no hay mucho espacio para que jueguen y ya van un par de veces que usan documentación del magisterio para jugar - Explicó la rubia de ojos azules para luego volver a la ensalada que estaba comiendo.

-Ya veo, ¿llevan mucho buscando?

-Algo así como unos... hem... - Jack se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía algunas cuentas tomando aire para contestar.

-Desde Noviembre, lo que nos da un total de cinco meses - Contestó Elsa, quitándole la palabra a su marido.

-¡¿Cinco meses?! no pensé que llevara tanto tiempo encontrar una casa - Repuso la morena completamente sorprendida, comprendiendo la expresión de tedio del matrimonio compartiendo la mesa - ¿Y van a llevar a sus niños a ver la casa nueva?

-No esta vez, mis suegros van a tener a Anna y a sus hijos en casa, así que decidieron hacer un "campamento" para bebés este fin de semana.

-Les diré qué, ¿porqué no le traigo algo para que se desestressen un poco ustedes dos hoy en la noche y el sábado por la mañana? seguro que es más fácil seguir buscando si descansan un poco.

Elsa y Jack se observaron un momento, sopesando las posibilidades, luego voltearon a ver a su ex compañera de escuela con aquella enorme y brillante sonrisa, la verdad es que con Tooth nunca se sabía que pasaba por su mente pero, considerando los fines de semana de los últimos meses, viendo casas, sacando cotizaciones, presupuestos y posibles riesgos para los gemelos y la comunidad cercana, hacer cualquier otra cosa parecía una opción bastante agradable.

-De acuerdo Tooth, si crees que pueda ser de ayuda... - Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa cortés y tratando de hacer de lado el cansancio que obviamente se le había acumulado a últimas fechas.

-¡PERFECTO! entonces me retiro de una vez, tengo que moverme rápido si quiero tenerles el juego con sus adecuaciones antes de la hora de salida... ¿quieren que pase a dejarles las cosas a sus oficinas o nos vemos en algún lugar?

-¿Qué tal la fuente del salón de chimeneas? - Respondió Elsa.

-¡PERFECTO! en ese caso, nos vemos a la salida en la fuente, ¡HASTA ENTONCES!

Y así como había llegado, se retiró, dejando a ambos jóvenes con un poco de curiosidad.

.

La llegada a casa había sido tan ruidosa como era usual, apenas cruzar el umbral de la chimenea, un par de traviesos pequeños con cabellos claros y ojos azules habían hecho su entrada triunfal para lanzarse directo a los pies de sus padres.

-¡PAPI! ¡GADA CUDA BAN BAN!

-Hola Luna - Dijo Jack riendo un poco mientras avanzaba con su hija colgada de su pierna y la enorme caja que Tooth acababa de entregarle - ¿Alguien me ayuda con Luna? no puedo sostenerla con esta cosa entre manos.

Elsa ya había alzado a Allen quien no soltaba el cuello de su madre, estaba por alzar también a su pequeña cuando una joven de unos veinte años, con los cabellos castaños atados a un rodete en la base de la nuca y una túnica amarilla con un delantal blanco al frente apareció de inmediato del área de la recámara.

-¡Perdón, lo siento!, -Acto seguido la mujer tomó a Luna en brazos mientras sacaba un pañuelo de tela de su delantal para limpiar la boca de la pequeña - Señor y señora Frost, mil disculpas, temo que los niños congelaron algunos de sus libros en el techo, estaba terminando de bajarlos y limpiarlos cuando escuchamos que llegaban y los niños solo salieron corriendo y...

-Tranquila Milly, esta bien - Repuso Elsa sonriendo antes de acercarse a tomar a su otra hija en brazos - ¿algún otro "accidente" o travesura de los gemelos de la que haya que preocuparse?

-No señora, jugaron en la sala con sus cosas, comieron muy bien, tomaron un baño y luego estuvieron cantando algo toda la tarde, estaba por servirles la merienda.

-¿Y que cosa golpearon Milly? - Preguntó Jack luego de encontrar un espacio donde colocar la enorme caja con la que había llegado.

-¿Disculpe señor?

-Luna dijo que golpearon algo... o que algo golpeó otra cosa, esa parte no la tengo muy clara.

La niñera observó confusa a la niña un momento antes de que ésta comenzara a imitar el movimiento de una maza golpeando algo y repitiendo "ban ban ban" con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Leímos un cuento de Beedle el bardo, debe estar tratando de contarle acerca del troll.

-¿Leíste un cuento con un enorme troll, Luna? - Preguntó Elsa observando a la niña entre sus brazos la cual solo volvió a imitar el movimiento y las palabras riendo con alegría - ¿Y tú no lo leíste Allen? - Por toda respuesta, el pequeño de cabellos platinados escondió el rostro en la blusa de su madre diciendo algo así como "banban malo".

-¿Necesitan algo más? - Preguntó la castaña observando a Jack tomando en brazos a su hijo para acariciarle la cabeza y luego levantarlo en el aire para hacerlo reír.

-Gracias Milly, puedes retirarte, ¿te veremos el Lunes?

-Si señora.

-Hasta luego Milly, gracias por todo - Repuso Jack mientras sacaba un saquito de su sudadera azul para entregárselo a la niñera - decidimos colocar un poco más, sabemos que no cualquiera puede con este par de vándalos.

-Gracias señor Frost, no era necesario, solo son... demasiado pequeños para entender un par de cosas.

-Gracias Milly, que pases buenas noches.

-¡NOCHES! -Gritó Luna desde los brazos de su madre.

-Bye Milly - Dijo Allen moviendo su manita de un lado al otro.

La niñera terminó de despedirse de los niños y finalmente salió por la chimenea, el matrimonio procedió a continuar con la rutina usual, jugaron un rato con los pequeños, les dieron la merienda y cenaron ellos también, volvieron a bañar a los gemelos ya que no soportaban muy bien el calor sin al menos dos baños diarios, por último los acostaron a dormir en la cuna doble que ambos pequeños compartían en la piecera de la cama de sus padres, los cuales procedieron entonces a darse un baño para relajarse un poco.

-¿Revisaste los libros? - Preguntó Jack mientras frotaba la espalda de su esposa con una esponja.

-No... temo encontrarme con que falten letras por el descongelamiento.

-Realmente necesitamos una casa más grande... ¿crees que sea buena idea saltarnos la búsqueda de mañana?

-No... pero realmente necesitamos un descanso, tal vez podamos convencer a Anna de quedárselos el domingo.

-De acuerdo Majestad, un día sin el tedio de buscar no suena mal para nada.

Ambos sonrieron antes de salir de la tina dispuestos a irse a dormir, realmente necesitaban un descanso.

.

-¡ELSA! ¡ELSA, NO ME HAGAS IR A TU HABITACIÓN, NO QUIERO VER A TU MARIDO DESNUDO!

-Sshh, Anna, baja la voz - Contestó la aludida mientras salía a la diminuta salita para recibir a su hermana con una bata encima - todavía están dormidos todos... y Jack no está desnudo.

-O en ropa interior, es igual, no es algo que quiera ver - Contra atacó la menor de las Arendalle en tono de broma - ¿Tienes todo listo? ya sabes, ¿ropita, mamilas, juguetes?

-Si... por cierto, ¿crees que puedan quedarse a los niños mañana en tu casa?

-¡Claro!... espera... ¿van a estar tan ocupados?

-Si, me temo que si... los niños congelaron unos libros en el techo ayer, en verdad nos urge conseguir una casa más grande... que no tenga muggles cerca, todavía recuerdo el último incidente con muggles involucrados.

-No debería preocuparte tanto eso, ¿sabes?

-Anna, un día voy a tener problemas en el Ministerio con todas las travesuras que hace Luna... necesitamos un lugar más...

-Bien, bien, entendí, me los llevaré, estaremos hoy en casa de nuestros padres y mañana en mi casa, solo te recuerdo que necesito que lleguen a cenar hoy, es importante.

-De acuerdo Anna, muchas gracias por todo.

-No es nada... ahora se una buena hermana mayor y tráemelos para poder irnos.

Elsa se apresuró a ir por sus hijos, con cuidado les cambió la ropita mientras los despertaba en susurros para llevarlos caminando a la sala de su casa donde le entregó cada manita a su hermana menor.

-En verdad te lo agradezco mucho Anna.

-¡Eres mi hermana favorita! sabes que haría lo que fuera... además, mis hijos adoran a sus primos.

Elsa tuvo que ayudar a su hermanita con los polvos flú antes de verla desaparecer en la llamarada verde azulina junto con sus hijos, estaba hecho, sin embargo ella se sentía tan cansada que simplemente volvió a la cama para dormir un poco más.

.

-¿Jack?

-¡EN LA SALA!

Elsa se levantó de nuevo, esta vez no tuvo necesidad alguna de colocarse la bata encima, así que salió con su playera blanca de tirantes y su ropa interior azul para asomarse a la sala, ahí esta Jack con una playera de algodón blanca y unos boxers grises colocando algunos artefactos extraños en la venta que iban conectados a una cosa de lo más extraña frente al sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El remedio de Tooth para el estress, menos mal que me incluyó todo tipo de indicaciones o no sabría que hacer con todo esto.

La platina observó el piso de la sala, los juguetes de los gemelos así como la alfombra de colores llamativos estaban guardados en una caja detrás del sillón mientras que el centro de la sala era invadido por cables que iban conectados a la extraña caja de plástico y vidrio que Jack había colocado sobre la mesita del café y ubicado junto a la ventana, arriba de aquella caja delgada había un extraño adorno de cristal negro y plástico, debajo de la mesa Jack había colocado otra caja, esta era completamente de plástico con botones y algunas ranuras, a un lado había unas cosas extrañas de plástico, una negra y la otra blanca con algunas gotas de pintura colocadas a drede, ambos objetos tenían varios botones de colores con letras y palabras grabados en el color contrario al color del objeto entero, finalmente Elsa dio con una caja llena de cajitas de plástico, cada caja delgada tenía lo que parecían impresos de colores llamativos con imágenes extrañas y fantasiosas, ¿exactamente que les había prestado Tooth?

-Bueno, estamos listos... el desayuno también está listo, por si quieres desayunar algo.

-Por supuesto.

Elsa sirvió el pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, un par de tazas con té y las frutas y cuadros de queso que Jack había dejado tapados en la cocinita, ambos se sentaron en el sillón observando la cosa extraña en el medio de su sala y justo a un lado de la chimenea.

-¿Qué se supone es todo eso? - Preguntó Arendalle señalando con una tostada en la mano.

-Entretenimiento muggle.

Elsa casi se atraganta ante la respuesta, apresurándose a beberse toda la taza de té antes de recomponerse de la sorpresa.

-¡Imposible! la tecnología muggle no funciona sin electricidad.

-Bueno, pues parece que eso no detiene a Tooth cuando quiere algo... mira, me dio todas estas indicaciones, aqui dice que esa cosa que colgué en la ventana es un "panel solar" hace que la luz del sol se convierta en electricidad, dice también que cuando esté todo listo esperemos al menos media hora antes de comenzar a jugar.

-Bien, ¿y qué es todo lo demás?

-Déjame ver - Jack se metió algunas uvas a la boca antes de levantarse para buscar en la caja por todos los diagramas y papeles que venían en la caja hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una carta, en la parte de atrás se leía con la letra de Tooth "Instrucciones para divertirse", Jack terminó de masticar y tragar su fruta conforme se volvía a sentar en el sillón para abrir la carta con calma y comenzar a buscar - ¡AQUI ESTÁ! esa cosa que tenemos en frente y que es tan grande se llama "Pantalla", la profesora Monteiro se las presentó como "Televisor" cuando estábamos en la escuela...

-¡Eso no puede ser un televisor! recuerdo muy bien las imágenes de los libros y los televisores eran más... voluminosos... con antenas y botones y perillas...

-Dice aqui que esta es la versión moderna y "anoréxica" no tengo idea de que significa eso... en fin, la cosa que está conectada abajo se llama... "CONSOLA", sip... no es como si requiriéramos ser consolados por nada pero...

-¿Qué más dice?

-Las cosas negra y blanca de ahí son los controles, explica muy vagamente como se usan... oh, ¡aqui hay dibujos!, mira, mira, se sostienen así para presionar los botones con los pulgares... dice aqui que cada juego tiene su modo de usar los botones del control así que... este de aqui parece que es para "iniciar" el juego y ponerle pausa... ¡oh, se detienen!... y este de aqui es para seleccionar en casi todos los juegos...

-¿Y cuales son los juegos?

-Esas cajitas con dibujitos por todos lados... bueno, esas son las cajas donde se guardan, mira, aqui puso Tooth como debemos sacar los juegos para colocarlos en la consoladora... también dice que hay que presionar algunos botones en la pantalla y la consoladora para que funcionen y... y luego trae una especie de resumen de cada juego.

-¿Resumen? pensé que eran juegos.

-Sip... como que son de diferentes cosas... mira, este de aqui es de carreras... este es como un cuento... ¿peleas? ¿para qué queremos juegos de peleas?... ¡oh, este es de rugby!... y este es como el ajedrez mágico... pero no es ajedrez mágico... ni siquiera es ajedrez...

-¿Qué dice que es?

-Un juego de tablero... solo conozco el ajedrez mágico... ¿existen más juegos de tablero?

-Yo jugaba Baggamon con mi padre... aunque el baggamon no se parece a "eso".

-Bueno majestad, ¿cual le apetece probar primero?

El juego de tablero fue el ganador, luego de algunos problemas técnicos para encender la pantalla y los videojuegos... y asegurarse de que la consola reconociera los controles, el juego comenzó, el juego de tablero tenía su propia historia, era un poco divertido mover a los personajes a lo largo del tablero, además estaban los minijuegos que aparecían cada tanto haciendo que la pareja participara en competencias de carreras con otros personajes, juegos del escondite, juegos de recolectar cosas y un par de juegos de peleas que resultaron ser bastante divertidos, finalmente terminaron el juego, Elsa había ganado por un par de puntos y mucha suerte.

Prosiguieron a probar entonces el juego de rugby... Elsa no tardó más de 15 minutos en aburrirse, no estaba muy familiarizada con las reglas y tener que manejar a cada jugador de su equipo le era complicado, Jack accedió a quitarlo a regañadientes.

Probaron entonces con el juego de peleas, la carta de Tooth decía que era un clásico de los juegos de peleas... sin embargo, aunque a Jack le pareciera sumamente divertido e interesante la forma en que los personajes acababan con sus contendientes, Elsa no soportó más allá de 3 rounds antes de pedir cambiarlo, le parecía extremadamente violento, especialmente cuando los personajes salpicaban lo que parecía ser sangre.

El juego que parecía ser un cuento era un RPG, al principio parecía entretenido, tenía historia, tenía diferentes personajes a elegir y podían desplazarse por diferentes paisajes, un pueblo, un bosque, y una pradera al principio, también incluía algunas peleas que iban incrementando poco a poco las habilidades de los personajes, ambos estuvieron inmersos en este juego por espacio de dos horas decidiendo a donde ir, realizando pequeñas misiones y desbloqueando más lugares, un par de prendas nuevas y habilidades, todo iba bien hasta que terminaron con el jefe del primer nivel... hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que si seguían jugando podrían tardar demasiado, y francamente, no tenían tanto tiempo para dedicarle, así que optaron por dejarlo de lado... aun si era el que más le había gustado a Elsa.

Finalmente pusieron el juego de carreras, el espíritu competitivo de ambos no tardó mucho en salir con este, los corredores eran diversos personajes y la pantalla se dividía en dos para que cada cual pudiera concentrarse en su propio personaje, podían lanzar objetos para retrasar a sus competidores, lanzar al otro por precipicios en ciertas pistas y escoger diferentes vehículos en cada carrera, autos y motocicletas era lo que había, nada de escobas, aun así les parecía divertido... hasta que Jack le agarró del todo el modo y comenzó a ganar una tras otra todas las carreras, aun si se aumentaba la velocidad del juego y la cantidad de vueltas a dar por cada circuito, ya había pasado incluso la hora de la comida, ambos habían terminado comiendo sandwiches para evitar pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de la pantalla y del videojuego, más que nada a causa de Jack, estaba divirtiéndose como nunca.

En algún punto del día Jack había terminado abrazando a Elsa sin apenas voltear a verla mientras se concentraba en ganarle en la siguiente carrera, Elsa, recostada en el sofá seguía jugando, aunque sin tanto ánimo como en un principio.

-¡SI! ¡con esta van 10 al hilo!

-Que bueno que te estés divirtiendo Jack - Soltó Elsa con tono irónico.

-¿Tú no? pensé que te había gustado el juego.

-Si, me gustó... pero está comenzando a aburrirme.

-Bueno... hem... ¿jugamos una última carrera? prometo recompensarte si quedas en alguno de los primeros tres lugares.

-Lo que digas Jack - Soltó Elsa en un suspiro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El juego volvió a comenzar, la pista era un paisaje glacial, Jack había decidido reiniciar para que cada uno comenzara en uno de los últimos lugares, nada de ventajas, también se las había ingeniado para desactivar las trampas del juego, por lo cual sería "una competencia justa", Elsa comenzó a avanzar lugares rápidamente, sin tener cosas golpeándola o haciéndola patinar el vehículo, era más fácil avanzar, Jack la notó más emocionada esta vez... aun así volvió a perder contra él, Jack estaba primero al final de la carrera y Elsa en segundo.

-¿Podemos dejar de jugar ahora? -Dijo con la voz ligeramente resentida.

-Por supuesto, de todas maneras, te debo un premio ¿o no?.

Elsa apenas había volteado a ver a su compañero, aun sin soltar el control y ligeramente intrigada al escucharlo con aquel tono felino en su voz, Jack no tardó en capturar sus labios para besarla de improviso, haciéndola sonrojar cuando se separaron un par de segundos después, el albino sonrió de lado al notar que todavía podía hacerla sonrojar solo con eso.

-Entonces... - Comenzó la platina con voz de circunstancia - ¿de qué se trata mi premio?

-Deja ese control y acércate más - Ronroneó Frost al oído de su mujer - verás que te gusta lo que te hago.

Elsa sonrió, dejando el control en el suelo y sentándose junto a su compañero, quien simplemente la tomó de las caderas para acercarla todo lo posible y comenzar a besarla en los hombros con calma, besitos húmedos aqui y allá que no hacían más que erizarle la piel a la platina mientras las manos de su pareja comenzaban a hacerle algunos dibujos por encima de la ropa con la yema de los dedos, no había muchos secretos que develar para él, aun así, le fascinaba hacer uso de todo lo que sabía de su compañera para enloquecerla, había un cierto punto en su cuello que la hacía soltar suspiros, ciertos dibujos que activaban la piel de aquellos senos que tanto le gustaban al peliblanco, ciertos besos que en la secuencia correcta, la dejaban lista para él en menos de unos pocos minutos, Jack sabía cada uno de los trucos para activar el cuerpo de Elsa, aun así, no podía dejar de desear tocarla y hacerle el amor, le divertía confirmar una y otra vez lo que sus caricias podían hacerle, apenas tuvo oportunidad comenzó a sacarle los tirantes y la blusa de encima, luego la braguita azul que había estado portando todo el día, sonrió, hacía tiempo que no pasaban un día entero en ropa interior gastando el tiempo en hacer absolutamente nada de importancia, era liberador poder recostar a Elsa en el sillón sabiendo que no debían cuidarse de que sus hijos estuvieran despiertos, entonces la realización de que no verían a sus pequeños todo el día le hizo entrar en cuenta de que podría jugar con aquella rubia cuanto quisiera antes de tener que salir del apartamento.

El mal humor desapareció de la mente de Elsa ante los mimos recibidos por su marido, ella se dejó hacer hasta que Jack la recostó en el sillón para besarla por todas partes, decidió entonces despojarlo de su playera de algodón, le gustaba encontrarse con aquella espalda cada vez más trabajada, no tenía idea de que hacía Jack en los entrenamientos de dos horas un par de días a la semana, pero los resultados que podía observar realmente le gustaban, no dudó nada en pasear sus dedos por entre los músculos de la espalda de Jack, acariciando por un momento las tres líneas de piel más clara en el hombro del peliblanco y luego algunas otras cicatrices, estaba por pasarle un dedo por encima de la columna para verlo estremecerse cuando sintió un escalofrío agradable, la sensación no le era desconocida, sabía de antemano que ahora tenía un par de dedos jugueteando en su interior mientras la lengua de su amante se entretenía con la piel de sus hombros y pecho.

No pudieron evitar hacer el amor en el sillón, con Elsa sentada a horcajadas sobre Jack, retorciéndose ante las caricias y embestidas recibidas por su amante, el auror por su parte estaba a punto de estallar, por alguna razón se sentía más receptivo de lo usual, tal vez fuera el incremento de temperatura por la temporada, era lo de menos, tomó a Elsa del trasero y se levantó de la sala haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la sensación de aquella mujer balanceándose sobre él mientras caminaba a su habitación, esquivando la cuna de los gemelos para finalmente sentarse en la cama antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, quería verla saltando sobre de él cubierta en sudor unos minutos más y el esfuerzo de cargarla y moverse a otra habitación lo habían ayudado a espabilarse y postponer un poco la sensación de alivio que su cuerpo buscaba ahora con tanta desesperación, no necesitó aguantar mucho más, la sintió contraerse con violencia luego de un momento, la escuchó gemir de placer mientras su cuerpo rígido convulsionaba para dar paso a una relajación absoluta, Jack la giró apenas para apoyarla sobre la cama y poder moverse con fuerza antes de terminar él mismo, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para abrazarla una vez que pasó la sensación de estar en el paraíso sobre la tierra, ese día no habría niños y tendrían que dejar ropa a lavar, podía dejarse llevar por el súbito cansancio y dormir tranquilo, después de todo, Elsa ya estaba roncando muy levemente.

.

-¿Y qué tal les fue buscando casa hija?

Elsa cargaba a Allen para ayudarle a comer un poco de pudín, la cena había terminado y los niños estaban degustando un poco de postre por ser fin de semana.

-Me temo que no mamá.

-Elsa es demasiado exigente con las casas - Prosiguió Jack - de una no le gustó el jardín, dijo que era muy pequeño, había otra que tenía varias plantas, demasiadas escaleras para su gusto, hubo otra que no tenía espacio para una pequeña biblioteca de trabajo, así que la descartó apenas salimos, y el fin de semana pasada vimos una perfecta, con tres habitaciones, un estudio, la sala comedor eran un poco pequeños pero tenía un lindo jardín para jugar pero...

-Demasiados muggles cerca - Repuso la platina al instante - me habría encantado esa mamá, en serio pero... estos pequeños son demasiado traviesos, temo que hagan algo que los muggles no comprendan y los lastimen mientras estamos trabajando.

-Bueno, creo que eso tiene solución querida, Anna, ¿podrías comentarle a tu hermana lo que nos dijiste a tu madre y a mi?

-¡Por supuesto!, primero que nada, sé que Nicolai no sabe de esto porque es al otro lado del pueblo y acaba de suceder ayer pero, acaban de demoler una de las mansiones viejas del pueblo, el lote fue fraccionado en cuatro y están por buscar compradores para los lotes, ¿porqué no lo compran y construyen una casa a su gusto ahí?

-¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Jack ligeramente desconfiado.

-Si no me crees puedes ir a verlo tú mismo, Kristoff se enteró porque a veces hace entregas del negocio de hielo, ya saben que en esta temporada es cuando comienza la demanda de hielo en el pueblo... la cosa es que, podría ser mejor que compraran uno de los terrenos, estoy segura de que además de nosotros habrá gente en el pueblo dispuesta a ayudarte a levantar la casa nueva Jack, podría quedar al gusto de ambos y nos tendrías cerca a Rapy, a tu padre y a nosotros, entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿irán a ver los terrenos?

-Suena bien para mi - Contestó Elsa luego de pensárselo por un momento.

-Si su Majestad está de acuerdo... - Respondió Jack con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a limpiar la boca de Luna y dejarla bajar al suelo.

-Bueno, en ese caso - Dijo la madre de ambas chicas - Anna, creo que todavía tienes otra cosa más que decir.

-Pero no está Kristoff, y quería que él...-

-No creo que se moleste cariño - Respondió el ministro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, de acuerdo... ¡voy a tener otro bebé!

-¿EN SERIO? - Preguntó Elsa levantándose emocionada de su lugar para ir y abrazar a su hermana con entusiasmo, era una excelente noticia para la familia, después de todo, su hermana siempre había querido varios hijos.

-¡Felicidades Anna! - Dijo Jack cuando Elsa al fin soltó a la aludida - tal vez sean gemelos - Concluyó el albino guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada.

-¡O vamos! sería fabuloso pero también es difícil que eso pase Jack, aun así, gracias.

-Oye, espera, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas? no, no, antes de que nos digas, creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a los niños con nosotros a ver el terreno y las casas, ¡no puedo dejarte embarazada y con cuatro niños! ¡NECESITAS DESCANSAR!

-Está bien Elsa - Dijo Anna riendo - de todas formas no planeaba llevármelos a casa, mamá dijo que ella quería quedarse a los gemelos esta noche, así que mis hijos y yo estaremos aqui mañana por la mañana... y tengo tres meses de embarazo, así que, no te preocupes.

Eran grandes noticias, la conversación se alargó un poco más hasta que la joven pareja tuvo que retirarse a su apartamento en Londres sin sospechar de ninguna manera que ese terreno en la antigua villa donde Jack había crecido sería el último que tendrían que ver, después de todo, acabarían comprándolo y construyendo ahí la casa de sus sueños.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes, me disculpo, esperaba poder retomar a mediados de Agosto pero no había manera alguna de inspirarme, y aunque ya tenía pensadas algunas cosas de este cap, simplemente las palabras no sabían, por si alguien la ha visto, hay por la red, no recuerdo en que parte o quien la dibujó, una tira de unas cuatro o cinco viñetas donde Jack y Elsa están en ropa interior jugando videojuegos, a mi me encantó desde que la vi, lamentablemente no la he vuelto a encontrar, pero puedo decir que de ahí saqué la idea para este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, próximamente tendremos una despedida de soltero, un baby shower y por supuesto, un capítulos especial para Tooth y cierto conejo humanizado y tatuado por todas partes xD, jejejejejejeje, mil gracias, en cuanto a los reviews, les agradezco mucho a todos los que se pasaron a dejar comentarios y sugerencias, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y disculpen que no les dedique más líneas como de costumbre... a si, haré lo posible por actualizar Genderbender la próxima semana, se aceptan todo tipo de ideas y sugerencias.

SARABA


	21. Necesidad

**D&D GENERATION**

21.- Necesidad  
><em>Toothiana &amp; Aster<em>

Pascua había pasado apenas unos días atrás, como ya era usual, Tooth se levantó de la cama en cuanto el reloj mágico comenzó a sonar, había tenido un sueño realmente placentero la noche anterior y no podía dejar de sonreír, se estiró un momento antes de voltear al otro lado de la gran cama que tenía en su apartamento de Londres, las cobijas estaban revueltas, la almohada mostraba signos de haber sido utilizada el día anterior, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de su compañero, la pelinegra frunció un momento el ceño antes de soltar un suspiro de ligera exasperación para luego tirar las sábanas a un lado con algo de salvajismo y dirigirse al baño, necesitaba un buen baño caliente y pasarse su jabón favorito para quitarse los restos de sudor y colonia masculina que le habían quedado encima, solo de esa forma podría tratar de conformarse como hacía cada mañana desde hacía al menos tres años, aun si comenzaba a costarle bastante trabajo.

El desayuno, como era usual, había sido ajetreado y a la carrera, lo único que le había robado una sonrisa sincera había sido la canasta con huevos de colores ubicada sobre su horno de microondas, tomó uno con cuidado de no romper la intrincada decoración labrada en aquel huevo en degradados que iban del verde esmeralda al azul celeste antes de levantar con cuidado la tapita de la base para sacar el pequeño premio dorado que relucía desde el interior, con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo, Pixie retiró la brillante envoltura para dejar al descubierto un chocolate completamente obscuro al cual no tardó en darle una pequeña mordida antes de dejar el resto a un lado para volver a colocar su obsequio de pascua en su lugar, una probada más en la cual el chocolate amargo se terminó y Tooth ya estaba dentro de su chimenea con los polvos flú en la mano.

.

-¡Buenos días Violet!

-Buenos días señorita Pixie, ¿qué tal su mañana?

-Divina como siempre… ¿están los periódicos de la mañana en su lugar?

-Por supuesto señorita Pixie, diarios muggles, una copia de El Profeta y otra de El Quisquilloso recién salidos de la imprenta.

-Gracias Violet, me facilitas la vida.

Tooth sonrió como era su costumbre luego de dar un vistazo general a las oficinas de Excusas para los Muggles, notaba el ajetreo usual, algunas pocas oficinistas tratando de cubrir su chismorreo mientras escribían cosas en sus máquinas de escribir y mantenían la cabeza baja, un par de supervisores daban vueltas de aquí para allá verificando el trabajo de los demás y revisando también alguno que otro diario muggle… no había rastro del auror que debía custodiar la puerta de entrada a esa zona del Ministerio, Tooth tomó aire por la nariz conforme abría la puerta de su oficina, si Violet Parr no le había dado recado de que Bunnymund había salido a las Oficinas de Aurores a entrevistarse con sus superiores, eso significaba que…

-Buenos Días Toothiana.

… estaba esperándola en la oficina.

-Hola Aster – Soltó la morena reacomodándose el flequillo de colores sin darse cuenta conforme caminaba hasta su escritorio tratando de no voltear a ver al australiano sentado en una de las sillas de invitados.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Pasé una muy buena noche, como deberías saber… el problema fue cuando me levanté.

-No te quejes, no sería ético.

-Ajá, claro – Soltó la morena en un gruñido mientras enviaba sus bolsas a su lugar usando la varita y tomando uno de los periódicos muggles para comenzar con su inspección de rutina.

-¿Podrías bajar eso? Sigo estando aquí.

-Mucho gusto Aster… hay té y galletas por ahí.

-No vine por "té y galletas"…

-Puedes dejar tu reporte sobre el escritorio entonces.

-… tampoco vine a eso, quería hablar contigo.

-¡Pues qué pena! Estamos en horario de oficina, si te quedaras a dormir, habríamos podido hablar justo cuando me desperté esta mañana.

-…

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio durante los cuales Tooth terminó su revisión de al menos dos periódicos completos, Aster no daba señales de moverse de su lugar y de hecho, el peso de su mirada comenzaba a afectar el ritmo de lectura de la morena.

-Anda pues, ¡te escucho!, escúpelo, ¿quieres? – Soltó una muy molesta Tooth mientras dejaba el periódico que había estado verificando.

-A veces eres tan descortés…

-Ve al grano Aster, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-… voy a salir de viaje por un mes, mi reemplazo llegará hoy en el transcurso de la mañana, quería avisarte antes para que estés preparada.

-Creo que podías habérmelo mencionado cuando tu reemplazo llegara… ¿o planeas que también sea tu reemplazo en la cama?

-¡Tooth!

-¡Tooth nada!, llevamos más de tres años en esta relación y sigue siendo secreta, llevas tres estúpidos años durmiendo conmigo pero eres incapaz de despertar junto conmigo y ¿sabes qué?, está comenzando a hartarme esta situación, ¡no soy tu juguete!

-¡Miren nada más quien está molesta! ¿con cuántos hombres viviste antes de colgarte de mi cuello?

-¡AY POR FAVOR! No es mi culpa enamorarme tan rápido de ilusiones absurdas.

-¿Ilusiones?

-Si, ilusiones, todos ellos se veían tan interesantes, haciéndome plática sobre rumores de El Quisquilloso, contando sobre aventuras en el extranjero… bola de mediocres, no hay como vivir con alguien un par de meses para darse cuenta de con cuantas mentiras te metieron en su cama.

-¿Debo sentirme halagado con eso?

-¡NO!

-Bien, porque no me pareció un halago de ninguna manera.

Tooth tomó otro periódico muggle y volvió a levantarlo para comenzar a revisarlo, no escuchó la silla arrastrándose un par de segundos o pasos sigilosos, ni siquiera la puerta abriéndose y ya iba por la página 3 del periódico en cuestión.

-¿Sigues aquí? – Preguntó la joven sin atreverse a ver a su interlocutor.

-Sí, usualmente me atacas a preguntas sobre los reemplazos cuando tengo que salir.

-Esta vez no me interesa.

-¿No quieres saber si iré a darte las buenas noches?

-Preferiría que no fueras, no estoy de humor.

-_Wanawake!_ – Musitó el australiano antes de levantarse.

-¡La tuya! – Respondió Tooth por lo bajo antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar, no había podido evitar molestarse de más, por alguna razón no podía hacer como si el asunto no le importara.

.

El reemplazo resultó ser una especie de pelmazo que se jactaba de sus hazañas, lo suficientemente tímido para rehuirle a cuanta bruja le ponía ojos de adoración; musculoso, con un cabello rubio obscuro y ondulado además del típico perfil griego, a pesar de sus ropas café de trabajo como auror, era fácil imaginarse a Hércules Papandreu con una túnica griega y una armadura romana encima… Tooth apenas le dirigió la mirada para saludarlo antes de comenzar a explicarle sus obligaciones como guardia del Departamento de Excusas sin dejar de observar al australiano que tanto la había hecho enojar ese día en particular, Bunnymund, con su rostro neutral, la única señal de que se sentía incómodo era la forma en que estaban acomodados sus tatuajes de la frente… algo que solo Toothiana podía notar, ¿por qué estaba molesto? ¿y por qué ella le seguía dando importancia? No tenía idea, lo único cierto es que a pesar de escuchar toda la tarde los cuchicheos de sus compañeras de trabajo sobre aquel cuerpo bien trabajado que andaría deambulando por las oficinas el próximo mes, realmente no lograba notar que le veían de admirable o encantador al auror de reemplazo, era solo otro reemplazo temporal y nada más, completamente diferente al otro que no dejaba de dar vueltas por su mente sin permitirle trabajar.

.

-¡Aaaahhh, mi reino por una ducha! – sollozó la pelinegra de mechas coloridas apenas poner un pie en su apartamento para luego reírse sola de su propio chiste.

-¡Sigo sin captar que tiene de graciosa esa broma! No tienes ningún reino, ¡es una frase estúpida!

La risa se le heló apenas escuchar aquella voz, aquel rostro de ojos violetas que había pasado del dramatismo a la alegría no tardó ni medio segundo en pasar por el desconcierto a la incredulidad y finalmente al hastío, ni siquiera pensó sus acciones, simplemente infló las mejillas mientras lanzaba sus zapatos con fuerza hacia el sillón del cual había salido la voz de Aster Bunnymund en una rabieta de lo más evidente para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

La ropa no tardó en volar por el pequeño baño mientras su dueña se la sacaba a jalones con la llave del agua abierta, pronto una cortina de vapor comenzó a elevarse mientras la morena entraba en la ducha para regular el agua y jalar la cortina hasta dejar su cuerpo aislado del resto del cuarto, tal y como esperaba, el australiano no tardó en abrir la puerta y entrar, a juzgar por la luz y la silueta que se dibujaba contra la cortina, estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Decir que una frase es estúpida no es motivo suficiente para que me lances tus cosas nena.

-¡Vete al carajo Aster! Esta es MI casa y hare lo que se me de mi puta gana en ella.

-¡Ajá!... mira… ¿exactamente por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? ¡no hice nada fuera de lo normal!

-Tienes toda la razón Aster, no hiciste nada fuera de lo usual, ahora, hazme el favor de salir de MI baño y de MI casa ¿quieres?

-No

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

-Técnicamente también es mi casa, paso más tiempo aquí que en mi departamento.

-No, no es "técnicamente" tu casa, usas mi casa como hotel de cuarta, eso no la convierte en tu casa.

-… no uso tu casa como hotel.

-Solo vienes a dormir… a no, espera, deja que me corrija, no sea que no entiendas bien el inglés… ¡solo vienes aquí a coger y a dormir!

-¿Y eso te molesta? Porque en realidad pareciera que lo disfrutaras toooooooooodas las veces.

-Quizás estoy pensando en cambiar de novio… no sé… POR UNO QUE DE HECHO DECIDA VIVIR CONMIGO; TRAER ALGUNAS DE SUS COSAS CUANDO SE LAS PIDA Y… ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo… ¡TERMINAMOS!

-¿QUÉ? ¿SOLO ASÍ?

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿un beso de despedida?... en lo que a mí respecta, esta relación llegó hasta aquí, dejó de ser divertido.

Escuchó la puerta azotarse, hasta ese momento se permitió dar un gran suspiro, dolía pero era necesario, intentó tomar el jabón pero se le resbaló de las manos, ni siquiera intentó recogerlo, solo comenzó a sentir aquel nudo de furia que le obstruía la garganta deshacerse conforme algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, se sentía mareada y débil, tuvo que recargar una de sus manos y la frente en la fría pared de azulejos azules de su baño para evitar caer, no deseaba hacer ruido, solo quería dejar de sentirse así pero era imposible, siempre había sido muy pasional pero en realidad, en ninguna de sus otras relaciones había tenido semejante arranque de furia… ni había sentido tampoco aquel vacío helado consumirla por dentro al dar una relación por terminada, se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como comenzaba a sollozar, habría caído al suelo de no ser porque un calor distinto al del agua la había contenido, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que había un par de brazos tatuados alrededor de sus propios brazos conteniéndola contra un pecho fuerte y demasiado familiar, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, repentinamente alerta ante la cercanía de aquel auror que no había tardado mucho en apoyar la barbilla contra su cabello, las lágrimas dejaron de correr por su rostro, su respiración se detuvo por un momento, algo muy parecido a la ira estaba intentando liberarse desde la boca de su estómago…

-No fue ético de mi parte aceptar tus invitaciones a salir… o venir a visitarte los fines de semana… no tuvo nada de ético jugar contigo para luego salir huyendo apenas te durmieras… pero es que no sé qué hacer contigo, dijiste que no querías una relación seria, no quieres un matrimonio, y yo no quiero problemas en el Ministerio… además de que no te comprendo ni un poco, eres la persona más desquiciada que conozco… eres demasiado libre y eso asusta, ¿sabes?

No pudo contestar, estaba en un dilema en ese momento, quería abofetearlo y correr a refugiarse en su cuarto… y al mismo tiempo quería acurrucarse contra aquel cuerpo que le parecía tan perfecto y arrullarse con aquella respiración tan familiar pero…

-No planeaba venir realmente, ya tengo todo empacado y documentado en la estación de trenes pero… solo no podía subir a ese tren… no después de como estuviste evadiéndome todo el día, así que por una vez, ¿podrías ser un poquito considerada conmigo y decirme que demonios te pasa?

-Nada.

-¡Ajá! Claro, a otro perro con ese hueso…

Lo sintió soltarla apenas un par de segundos antes de voltearla para quedar uno frente al otro, lo sintió zarandearla levemente, conteniéndose mientras ella se negaba a voltear.

-¿Qué te hice Tooth? ¿exactamente qué esperas de mí? ¿qué te sonría en el trabajo? ¿qué deje mi apartamento y venga a vivir contigo para que me botes cuando te aburras de esto? ¿qué es? Necesito saberlo mujer porque, definitivamente, ¡me vuelves loco con tus cambios de humor!

-¡QUIERO UN HIJO!

Apenas lo dijo se tapó la boca… ahora si era oficial, hasta ella estaba pensando que se había vuelto completamente loca.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Déjame en paz por favor!

-No, no, no, no, no, quiero que me expliques eso de hace un momento… ¿quieres qué?

-No quiero nada Aster, solo que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

-Eso no fue lo que escuché.

-¡SOLO LÁRGATE DE A…!

Y así, sin más, su voz dejó de escucharse, sus manos que habían intentado golpear a su interlocutor habían sido detenidas con demasiada fuerza, su boca que ardía en deseos de gritar e insultar hasta el hartazgo había sido silenciada por otra de labios delgados y ásperos, pronto su cuerpo había quedado acorralado entre la fría pared del baño y el cálido cuerpo tatuado de su amante, el beso era violento, desesperado, demasiado exigente, demasiado pasional, en algún momento pudo sentir los dientes de Aster morderla mientras sus propias manos eran liberadas solo para sentir aquellas otras, callosa y duras atraparla de la cintura con demasiado salvajismo, unos segundos más y su boca quedó libre para respirar, su mente registró en ese preciso momento toda el agua que había quedado estancada entre ambos y que seguía manando por los hombros fibrosos de Bunnymund, estaba por gritarle algo más cuando él volvió a atacarla a besos, obligándola a abrir la boca luego de insistir un rato para introducirle la lengua como si la estuviera violando, aquello en su interior que había parecido ira no tardó en calentarle el cuerpo entero, las pequeñas y delgadas manos de Pixie no tardaron mucho en encontrar los hombros y aquel cuello tatuado con delgadas líneas negras que tanto le gustaban, estrujándolo con fuerza, acercándolo más, con una desesperación inusitada, como si intentara fusionarse con él de una buena vez para no dejarlo escapar de nuevo.

El agua se cerró de algún modo, podía sentir la falta de líquido alrededor de ambos pero no había rastro alguno del aire frío de las noches de Abril, por el contrario, sentía que se consumía dentro de un fuego abrazador mientras las manos de Aster la recorrían de arriba abajo con algo de salvajismo antes de pasarlas por debajo de sus muslos para obligarla a alzarlos al tiempo que la levantaba del suelo, volvieron a romper aquel beso impulsivo y violento una vez más, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, por si fuera poco, el hecho de recuperar un poco el aliento la había obligado a darse cuenta de la tremenda erección contra la que estaba recargada, por primera vez en más de dos años se sintió sonrojar, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada ni un poco, estaba demasiado entretenida observando la nuez en el cuello de su novio subiendo y bajando por aquel cuello bronceado.

-¿Y puedo saber para qué demonios quieres un hijo? No le encuentro la lógica.

-Pues para no encontrársela, estás demasiado cooperativo… además, no sé ni porque lo dije.

-Oh, pero sí que lo sabes, ese reloj interno debe estar haciendo tic tac en este momento.

-¡No soy tan vieja!

-Nunca dije que lo fueras… tal vez estoy equivocado… tal vez soy tan… excitante, que necesitas mis genes para continuar con la especie.

-¡Aster Bunnymund, eres un pretencioso, presumido, machista y… y…!

-Y me deseas como loca, solo admítelo y te llevo a la cama.

La ira volvió a destellar en sus ojos violetas y en su mismísimo interior, quería matarlo pero también quería comerlo a besos, quería empujarlo hasta tirarlo al suelo y patearlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ella con fuerza, quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa con una maldición y al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo gemir de placer, decidió desconectarse, su cerebro estaba siendo muy poco racional en ese momento, técnicamente inservible, liberó sus impulsos y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar tomarlo del cabello para obligarlo a acercarse de nuevo, devorándolo por completo para evitar escuchar la risa que había comenzado a brotar de él, pronto sintió como él comenzaba a caminar decidido, silencioso, mientras ella le mordisqueaba la mandíbula y el cuello, sin soltarlo del cabello mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a recorrerle el hombro tatuado y aquel pecho en el que curiosamente solo crecía vello en el medio, como formando una extraña figura, como si se tratara de otro de sus misteriosos tatuajes.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cama donde fue soltada y técnicamente azotada contra el colchón gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, el peso de su acompañante no tardó en dejarse sentir en aquella estructura, y ella, por supuesto, no tardó en incorporarse con rapidez para evitar que él la alcanzara, a decir verdad, no estaba pensando cuando le inmovilizó los brazos con las piernas completamente dispuesta a darle un buen bocado a aquel pedazo de carne dura y caliente que se balanceaba en el aire, aun de pie, ante sus inconscientes acciones; lo tomó decidida con una mano antes de engullirlo hasta la mitad, sonriendo apenas al escuchar aquel gemido de satisfacción en la voz grave y masculina del auror, comenzó a jugar con él, estaba desesperada por sentir aquel sabor y aquel calor tan familiares por todas partes, se sentía en completo control de la situación a pesar de actuar de forma completamente irracional, dando lametones y succionando aquí y allá antes de volver a engullir, deleitándose en aquel sonido profundo y cavernoso reverberando en la obscuridad de su habitación, estaba tomando aire, preparándose para atacarlo de nuevo cuando sintió como era capturada por un par de manos demasiado familiares, podía sentir como era inmovilizada por la cadera antes de ser asaltada por un calor y una humedad ajenas justo entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, ahora si estaba perdida porque una vez que él se aprovechaba de esa manera, no había forma de que ella pudiera volverse a mover, la sensación la hacía delirar increíblemente, haciéndola volar como si de un colibrí se tratara, aquello le había parecido más mágico que los hechizos que salían de su varita desde la primera vez que lo experimentara con él, era el único que podía dominarla de esa manera, el único que podía dejarla fuera de combate de forma tan peculiar.

Un poco más tarde los gemidos de Tooth podían escucharse en cada rincón de su pequeño apartamento, Aster la sostenía por los senos, apretujándolos sin descanso para obligarla a mantenerse derecha mientras la penetraba con fuerza desde la espalda, desviando una de sus manos de vez en cuando solo para asegurarse de que la mujer entre sus brazos permanecía arqueada, acariciándola posesivamente desde el nacimiento del busto hasta los muslos, regresando apenas para apoyarse contra aquel vientre blanco y plano mientras su otra mano se pasaba de un seno al otro, quizás estaba siendo demasiado agresivo con ella al no permitirle cambiar de posición para descansar ni un poco, pero no podía parar, algo en aquellas palabras le habían hecho hervir la sangre, no era la discusión, no era el hecho de que ella hubiera intentado acabar con la relación o los insultos que le había gritado, era algo más, no sabía el qué pero estaba ahí, en la discusión de hacía un rato, no tenía sentido tampoco el que ella lo hubiera dicho o el que lo hiciera reaccionar de aquella forma, de lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de aquella necesidad apremiante de dejarla marcada de todas las formas que fueran posibles, ya le había dejado un par de chupetones amoratados en ambos hombros, había dejado de mordisquearle las orejas por temor a herirla cuando se dio cuenta de su propia desesperación, aun así, había terminado dejándole marcas de dientes en la base del cuello, muy cerca de la nuca y debía admitir que por alguna razón extraña, no podía dejar de pasearle las manos por encima con tanta rudeza, que seguramente la estaría lastimando, y aun así, ella no se había quejado ni una sola vez, por el contrario, parecía estarlo disfrutando de un modo inusitado, esos gemidos que salían de entre los labios de Pixie sonaban casi musicales a oídos de Bunnymund que no tardó mucho más en soltar a su compañera la cual, tampoco tardó en dejarse caer sobre sus manos, él solo alcanzó a tomarla de un mechón de cabello antes de nalguearla una sola vez con fuerza para luego embestirla como si la odiara, viniéndose de forma irremediable y quedando en blanco ante la tremenda oleada de placer que lo había derrumbado de manera literal.

Tooth podía sentirlo acelerando el paso, obligándola a correrse antes de lo esperado, cuando al fin se repuso lo suficiente pudo sentir como algo bombeaba y palpitaba en su interior para luego desconectarse de ella sin previo aviso, estaba cansada, tan cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero el verlo ahí, técnicamente desmayado en su cama, con el miembro aun rojo y palpitante no hicieron más que excitarla una vez más, esperó un poco en la posición en la que había quedado, tratando de calmarse pero simplemente no podía, lo volteó con algo de rudeza antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, notando como Aster se retorcía ante su tacto y como su rostro se contraía al ser su miembro obligado a ingresar de nuevo en aquel cuerpo ajeno, no le importó, lo abrazó un momento, besándolo en los labios con menos ímpetu y violencia antes de comenzar a mover las caderas a un ritmo más lento.

-No… Tooth… estoy sensible… espera.

-No puedo esperar, vas a dejarme en un rato.

-Solo es por un mes… auch… Tooth.

-No puedo parar… simplemente no puedo… quiero más, quiero hacer esto contigo hasta que sea de día.

Aquel segundo encuentro estaba resultando ser demasiado agridulce, era cierto que no podía parar, sus caderas se movían solas, como reclamando el calor del que habían sido despojadas, su cuerpo entero no paraba de arquearse antes de dejarse caer sobre aquel otro cuerpo, más grande y fuerte, su corazón latía con desenfreno, mientras de sus ojos habían comenzado a salir lágrimas de nuevo, más y más lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sobre el cuerpo febril de Aster, obligándolo a mirarla, de pronto él ya no se estaba quejando ni moviendo, solo la observaba mientras ella seguía con su galope, arqueándose por mero impulso, intentando cubrir su rostro sin mucho éxito, hasta que él pudo reaccionar, deteniéndola con fuerza, atrayéndola despacio para besarla de nuevo sin dejar de verla, podía ver en aquellos ojos verdes la duda de que estaba pasando mientras le posaba los labios sobre el rostro una y otra vez, hasta que al fin ella lo abrazó, dejando de moverse, dejándose envolver en los fuertes brazos de su acompañante.

-_Nakupenda, nakupenda_ – Decía el auror una y otra vez entre beso y beso, provocando que más y más lágrimas salieran de aquellos ojos violetas – _nakupenda_ – dijo él de nuevo antes de abrazarla y retomar el ritmo que ella había dejado pendiente, comenzando a acariciarla con ternura para poder besarla en los labios con absoluta delicadeza.

Ambos rodaron con suavidad sin dejar de moverse, envueltos por la intimidad de la noche, rodeados por la obscuridad de aquel departamento londinense hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, aquella segunda ronda había sido más suave, más lenta, más como una despedida que como un encuentro pasional, Aster no se atrevió a soltar a Tooth en ningún momento, tampoco había podido dejar de besarla por todo el rostro, por el cuello y los hombros con gentileza, ahora en completo silencio, y Tooth, apenas había podido contener las lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo se iba relajando cada vez más y más ante las caricias cálidas y cuidadosas de que estaba siendo víctima por dentro y por fuera, para cuando todo terminó, y la respiración pesada del australiano le anunció que estaba profundamente dormido, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado.

.

Era de día, demasiado temprano aun, la alarma de su reloj todavía no sonaba pero algo la había hecho abrir los ojos, debían ser las cinco de la mañana o algo así, el espacio vacío en su cama se sentía aún caliente mientras observaba adormilada aquellas marcas negras en la espalda más que trabajada de su amante en turno, el cual estaba a medio vestir, atándose las agujetas de sus botas en completo silencio para luego tomar la playera desmangada de algodón que sin duda, había estado usando el día anterior, lo observó mientras se colocaba la playera negra de mangas largas con que tapaba sus tatuajes cuando debía salir de Londres, acomodarse aquella correa de cuero café en que colgaba un par de boomerangs de madera a la espalda, lo observó mientras se levantaba con cuidado para tomar la gabardina gris que siempre tenía puesta en el trabajo y no pudo alejar la mirada o cerrar los ojos cuando su visitante comenzó a abrocharse meticulosamente los botones a la par que se giraba para poder salir, sus miradas chocaron por un momento en el cual aquellas manos ásperas y callosas se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo, el rostro serio de siempre mostraba un poco de sorpresa conforme aquel hombre se acercaba de nuevo al lecho, subiendo con cuidado, como si temiera despertar a una niña antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente, quedando a pocos milímetros de ella.

-No te vayas – Susurró Tooth sin poder evitarlo.

-Voy a volver – Respondió Aster en el mismo tono de voz que ella.

-Pero te necesito.

-Lo sé… pero debo irme.

-…

-Por cierto… cuando vuelva… ¿aun puedo traer algunas cosas? Ya sabes, ¿por si termino quedándome a dormir?

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Tooth mientras observaba como aquel rostro ligeramente bronceado comenzaba a tomar un color ligeramente rojo en las mejillas.

-Y… hem… en cuanto a lo de… bueno… creo que podremos hablarlo cuando vuelva… los niños son… demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona.

-No pienso casarme contigo – Contestó Tooth ligeramente divertida.

-¿Quién habló de casarse? No me pediste matrimonio, me pediste un hijo… ¡por Merlín!, a mi madre le dará un infarto cuando se entere.

Tooth se rio un poco, tapándose los labios como evitando que la risa saliera pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Entonces tienes una?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Tienes madre!

-¡Claro que tengo!... ¿no creerás que salí de un huevo o que llegué del espacio, no?

Tooth rio un poco más antes de incorporarse ligeramente para besar al hombre frente a ella en la punta de la nariz y luego en la mejilla, al menos se sentía tranquila y feliz como no lo había estado en semanas.

-Que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias… no coquetees demasiado con el nuevo… o con los demás magos.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-En ese caso, no te les acerques demasiado… eres mía.

-¡Uga uga! – Respondió la chica en tono de sarcasmo obligando a Aster a voltear los ojos como si hablara con una niña de dos años, obviamente, no había entendido la broma.

-¡Cuídate! ¿si? Y no te metas en problemas.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Jack Frost?

-Hmpf… a veces pienso que tú y ese idiota descerebrado son parientes… adiós.

-Adiós guapo.

Y sin más, Aster Bunnymund salió de la habitación y del apartamento, dejando a la maga más rara de todo el magisterio con una sonrisa que no la abandonó por todo el mes, sonrisa que se agrandó aún más, si eso era posible, cuando entró a su casa encontrándose con que cierto australiano había vuelto y la esperaba sentado en un sillón de la sala con un baúl a un lado.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

*Wanawake! - ¡Mujeres! (Swahili, recordemos que Aster es australiano)

*Nakupenda – Te amo

o.O ¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Ahora si, creo que necesito ir a ver a un psiquiatra, jajajajajajajajajaja, acabo de enloquecer y desconozco la razón… jajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, ni hablar, estuve pensando en la relación de esos dos, que casi nadie sabía que andaban juntos incluso cuando ya tienen una hija y la llevan a la reunión 10 años después y pues… aquí está el resultado, ¿qué les pareció? Espero no haber sacado demasiado a los personajes de sus personalidades… al menos a Tooth, creo que se me pasó la mano poniéndola así de agresiva, jejejejeje, y bueno, contestando a sus comentarios…

Lau, muchas gracias, espero que hayas llegado hasta este cap, Hikari, que bueno que te estuviera gustando la historia, lo de la cicatriz de Jack se verá más adelante, lo juro lo juro, también lo de la pierna postiza de Hiccup, son de esas cosas que tengo colgadas en la línea de tiempo de esta historia con todo y marquito rojo para que resalte, vivi, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustara, este creo que no quedó tan gracioso como el anterior pero espero lo hayas disfrutado, prometo ponerme las pilas con Genderbender, ando bastante atrasada con ese, miss, en serio disculpa que tardara tanto, se me está complicando un poco escribir pero aquí sigo, no me gusta abandonar historias, así que aquí andaré hasta terminar, muchas gracias por el apoyo, en cuanto a la imagen que comentas, jejejeje, creo que también la he visto, aunque realmente no es en la que me basé, pero igual, por ahí va la idea del cap anterior, y finalmente yoi, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sé que había dicho que trataría de volver a subir Genderbender de forma quincenal pero si, se me está dificultando, igual no pienso abandonarla, así que, aunque sea espaciado, tendremos Jelsa todavía un buen rato.

Bueno chicos de momento es todo, me retiro pero no sin antes agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, los que la tienen en favs, follows y a los que han seguido dejando sus comentarios, aun cuando esta irresponsable escritora esté dejando espacios de tiempo tan largos entre una y otra, cuídense mucho todos y ya saben, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, imágenes y demases.

SARABA


End file.
